Watch the Rain Fall
by CheeseyCraziness
Summary: Sakura appears to die in an inferno and Syaoran vows never to love again. When she wakes up in someone else's body, Sakura discovers that she can never reveal herself to those she loves, or Syaoran will die. But fate has a way of stepping in... SxS
1. Farewell

Watch the Rain Fall, by CheeseyCraziness

Summary: Sakura appears to die in an inferno and Syaoran vows never to love again. When she wakes up in someone else's body, Sakura discovers that she can never reveal herself to those she loves, or Syaoran will die. But fate has a way of stepping in... SxS

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. (Succinct, but it works, don't you think?)

.o0o. Chapter One: Farewell .o0o.

"_Ano, _Tomoyo-chan… Isn't this a little young for me? I'm turning sixteen tomorrow!" Sakura stepped out from behind the curtain, blushing as she adjusted her dress.

It was an emerald green princess' dress. The material was satin, falling just above Sakura's feet. The dress had long, flowing sleeves flaring at the end. She wore a pair of light green slippers. Sakura looked like the most wonderful princess ever, practically stepping right out of a storybook. There was an uncomfortable smile on her youthful face, which had been covered with some light natural make-up and a dash of glitter. She looked absolutely –

"_Kawaii_!" Tomoyo screamed happily. "Sakura-chan is the most _kawaii _princess ever!"

"Hoe…" said Sakura, sweatdropping in embarrassment. "Am I really? I don't know…"

"Of course! You're the great Sakura, Card Mistress of the Sakura cards!" Kero remarked, smiling.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Why, if only Li-kun were here, he would drop dead just looking at you!"

The words had the intended effect on her friend. She blushed brightly and looked down. They had been going out for years now, in a long distance relationship that, with complete unerring faith in each other, worked. They saw each other no more than once every three months, but for them, it was enough. They loved each other with all they had – it was practically a fairy tale.

And last time he'd come, around spring break, they had shared their first heart-stopping kiss together, and Sakura would never forget it. They had gone out to the amusement park, and Tomoyo forced them to take a ride in – where else – the Tunnel of Love. Sakura was holding hands with him in the dark, giggling about how Tomoyo had no doubt rigged the amusement park with cameras, even in the tunnel. They looked at each other, smiling, and it all came together perfectly, neither of them expecting it, sending her heart over the moon.

Sakura loved him. She loved life. She loved living. She had the best family, the best friends, the best love, the best magic… Everything. And she would never trade that life away. Cute Sakura was who she was.

"You miss him, don't you?" Tomoyo said, startling Sakura out of thought. Smiling slightly, Sakura nodded.

"I wish he was here," she whispered. "If only-"

Sakura broke off in the middle of her sentence, and fell to her knees with her eyes wide open. For a moment, the shine in her eyes faded.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan!"

Then she snapped awake again, panic in her face. "Tomoyo-chan, I have to go," she said quickly, and she bolted out of the room, down the stairs, and ran out into the shattering rain, sprinting as fast as she could. Tomoyo took only a moment to follow behind.

Sakura ran, and kept running. _No_, she thought over and over again. No!

Her exhausted feet were running on adrenaline now, but she was nearly there. Tomoyo had fallen behind, but by now Sakura's destination was clear.

Into the house she went, and she had but a second to glance into the dining room. Her father and her brother were in the kitchen, chatting.

"Why are you still letting Sakura date that Li kid?" asked Touya.

"You know as well as I do how much he loves her," Fujitaka replied.

His son sighed. "I know. I'll miss Sakura. But she's in good hands."

Touya approved of Syaoran? Since when? But anyway, it made her very happy to hear it, even if it was reluctantly, from him.

Maybe everything really was alright, and that vision had just been a false alarm, a waking nightmare or some other hallucination. Maybe things were okay, and she'd worried for nothing.

Satisfied, Sakura smiled.

Then, all hell broke loose – almost literally.

Suddenly the whole house went up in an inferno, burning everything. Through the roar Sakura barely heard the dying screams of her family, but wasn't screaming herself. She just stared. Why wasn't she getting scorched to death?

Sakura realized she couldn't feel it because Firey was protecting her. The card had released itself, struggling against the flames to save its Mistress. But Sakura saw it was losing the fight. She wanted to do something, but her throat was closed up in fear, and she couldn't move.

Firey grew weaker and weaker, until at last the fire became too much for it.

She felt unbearably hot as she was burning away, but then suddenly everything became icy cold.

And there was nothing but black.

.o0o.

(A/N Don't flame me yet, keep reading! What, you think this would be SxS if I killed Sakura? Possible, but unlikely. I prefer romance when they're living, thanks.)

.o0o.

He knew he was the last one standing there, but didn't bother to acknowledge the fact.

Syaoran stood there, his eyes tracing and retracing the engraved words in the cold, gray stone. He didn't like the stone. It was too dark for her, too simple. She deserved something more. A bright, shining white stone, with beautiful artistry instead of such a blocky rock. But then again, he'd prefer most of all that she didn't have a stone like this one at all.

The words on the stone read Kinomoto Sakura. The name once would have brought him joy, and maybe a blush. But at the moment all it did was make him more aware of the empty void in his heart. She was dead now. And with her, his heart had died, leaving only a shell of a body with a soulless heartbeat.

He had been told it was a gas leak that caused the fiery explosion. That couldn't be. No mere gas leak would have killed her. She was too strong. He suspected it was something else. But somehow, he couldn't find the energy to bother figuring out what. It didn't matter, right? After all, she was gone forever anyway.

What hurt him the most? Syaoran was tortured by the thought of the opportunities he'd lost, all the kisses they could have shared, the love he had stored up for her... All was gone. He had kissed her, just once on a whim in the Tunnel of Love, and then again before he left for Hong Kong, a goodbye kiss. Now he knew it was an everlasting goodbye kiss instead.

He would have surprised Sakura for her sixteenth birthday with a visit and a celebration.

_Tomorrow, it would be April 1st, Sakura's sixteenth birthday, and Syaoran was in his room, practicing his speech. He was going to call her and wish her happy birthday in the best way possible. Yes – he was so crazy about her that he actually practiced._

_In the middle of his thinking, somebody burst into the room._

"_What?" he muttered without turning around._

"_It's only me, and you'll love my news, so how about turning around to face your favorite cousin?" Meiling asked, smiling._

_Syaoran turned, scowling. "Go ahead."_

"_Don't bother with the speech. Here, I got you a gift." She pressed something into his hand. He looked, and his eyes widened._

_Plane tickets to Japan!_

"_Yes, that's right. I'm helping you slip away. We're going to Japan to give your little cherry blossom a surprise. I have it all arranged."_

_He gaped at her, and a slow grin spread across his face. Suddenly he hugged Meiling. "Thank you! How can I repay you?"_

"_All I want is to come along. I want Tomoyo to show me that tape of your first kiss, of course!" _

_Syaoran blushed and scowled. "Fine."_

_He made a mental note to give Meiling a good surprise on her birthday. Though once a clingy annoyance, she had changed for the better, and he couldn't be thankful enough._

Instead, he came for her funeral. She had died just before his arrival. He could have saved her, if it had only happened later, if he had only been faster. He could have saved the girl who had taught him friendship, kindness, and love, but now she was dead.

And it hurt. It hurt so much, that if he cut himself, he wouldn't feel the pain at all. It just wouldn't compare. The only thing that kept him living now, that kept him alive, was that she no doubt would want him to live – to move on, to follow his dreams, even if they didn't include her.

He would live on. But he would not, maybe even could not, move on. Sakura was the only one for him. He knew it to the marrow of his bones. Sakura…

In that moment, Syaoran looked up to the blue sky and made a promise.

_Sakura, I will never love another the way I did you for as long as I live._

_I love you. I always will. Goodbye._

All traces of softness in his eyes disappeared, replaced by hard determination. He turned around, ignoring the slight stiffness in his legs, walking back out of the graveyard.

Wei, who viewed Syaoran like a son, was concerned for the boy. He opened the car door for him, and without a word Syaoran slid into his seat.

"Syaoran-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright, sir?"

Syaoran looked away. "I don't think I'll ever be," he murmured. The coldness returned to his voice as he ordered, "Go to Daidouji's."

"Yes, Syaoran-sama."

The car sped away. A tear fell from Syaoran's eye, but it was quickly wiped away. He didn't look back.

.o0o.

Sakura was drifting. The space around her was dark, was cold. She was afraid, but she wasn't sure exactly why.

Through the black, Sakura heard a voice that sent chills down her spine.

"You survived, didn't you, Card Mistress? That's a shame; I was hoping my fire would kill you."

She didn't reply, not giving this person the satisfaction of hearing her shaky response.

"Well, that blasted dead brother of yours is protecting you now. It would have been nice if he hadn't regained power after he saved your guardian, but no matter. I can still be sure, Card Mistress, that nobody will ever know you again. Actually, this might be better. I'll be able to see you in your misery, unable to tell a soul of your fate."

"What do you mean?" Sakura said, only just keeping her voice from trembling.

"Why, isn't it obvious? I'm cursing you. You will never be able to so much as give a hint to anybody that you might be the late Card Mistress."

"You can't do that."

"Oh, but I can." Before her eyes, a vision appeared.

She whispered, "Syaoran…" He looked to be sleeping peacefully.

"A single word, anything that might give you away – and he dies."

Sakura closed her eyes. An unfamiliar feeling came to her, bubbling up inside. What was it?

Hatred.

She opened her emerald eyes again, and now they blazed with bright, pure power. Sakura was no longer just Sakura. "No," she said strongly, in a voice not her own.

The feeling of her surroundings changed, becoming less scary and more scared, but she didn't notice. Sakura rapidly raised her arms and looked up, and a bright burst of pink light gathered above them.

"You will not do this to my daughter!" she screamed. The bright light flew in all directions, sending power everywhere.

"This curse cannot be broken by your power!" said the chilling voice.

Sakura glared levelly at nothing. "But it can be changed. It has been changed. That much I can do for her."

"You'll pay for this!" the voice replied bitterly. The feel of the surroundings changed again. The power faded from Sakura's eyes as she closed them slowly. When she opened them again, she saw in front of her a vision of Nadeshiko, her mother. Her brother Touya and father Fujitaka appeared beside her. Nadeshiko looked worn out as Fujitaka held her, a soft look in his eyes.

"Okaa-san? Otou-san? Onii-chan?"

"Sakura, you might notice that almost all of your magic is gone. It will return, in time. I've changed the curse he placed on the one you love." Nadeshiko smiled tiredly, and looked at Fujitaka.

He continued, "She couldn't entirely break it, unfortunately, but now you have a chance. If you tell anybody, he will still die. Still, if people figure out who you are on their own, then you may tell the truth to them. They will be unable to tell others who you are as well. But if that boy figures out who you are, and still loves you, then the curse will be broken altogether. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Otou-san," Sakura whispered, her eyes watering. "You're dead, aren't you? Am I?"

"No, you're not," Touya answered. "We are, though. But you'll be fine. Tell that kid you two have my blessings, alright? He's a kid, but he'll do," he said gruffly. Sakura beamed at him.

A serene smile appeared on Nadeshiko's face. She stepped forward to embrace Sakura, who returned the hug with a small smile through her tears.

"Never forget who you are, my sweet daughter. I'm proud of you."

She faded away into the now comforting darkness. Touya and Fujitaka, smiling at her, faded after. Sakura did as well.

.o0o.

When Sakura was next aware of anything, she heard voices.

"Your daughter should be waking up any moment now. She has made a miraculous recovery from the pneumonia; her health is absolutely perfect. She's only sleeping. She needs to build up her strength."

"Thank you."

Footsteps were heard, and then two voices were speaking in a language Sakura needed a moment to identify. Was that Chinese?

Curiously, Sakura opened her eyes.

.o0o.

A/N Note: Cliffy! Yes, I am evil, thank you for asking.

If you're still reading this author's note, I thank you for actually bothering to do so. This first chapter is for SilentCynara, my hyperactive beta who deserves plenty of credit for helping me perfect this first chapter, and work out the kinks in the plot soon to unfold.

Here's my new story! This one is SxS, though I'll end up with a little background ExT just to please myself, and for the other ExT fans who liked reading my other CCS story, In the Broken Lies. What is it with me and four-word titles?

I can't say much now, but plenty will be revealed in the next chapter, and maybe then I can give my thoughts out without giving away the plot. Thanks for reading! Do me a favor and review, please! - Lauren


	2. Identity Crisis

Watch the Rain Fall, by CheeseyCraziness

Summary: Sakura appears to die in an inferno and Syaoran vows never to love again. When she wakes up in someone else's body, Sakura discovers that she can never reveal herself to those she loves, or Syaoran will die. But fate has a way of stepping in... SxS

Last Chapter:

_When Sakura was next aware of anything, she heard voices._

"_Your daughter should be waking up any moment now. She has made a miraculous recovery from the pneumonia; her health is absolutely perfect. She's only sleeping. She needs to build up her strength."_

"_Thank you."_

_Footsteps were heard, and then two voices were speaking in a language Sakura needed a moment to identify. Was that Chinese?_

_Curiously, Sakura opened her eyes._

.o0o. Chapter Two: Identity Crisis .o0o.

The first thing she saw was the color white. It was the ceiling above her, of course. She blinked for a moment, clearing her thoughts, and turned her head to the side.

A Chinese man and woman were standing to the side of her bed, talking rapidly. The man glanced her way, and gasped before spouting what sounded to Sakura like random Chinese.

Sakura just looked at him, confused.

The doctor came in. "Oh, my! She's awake! Are you alright?" the woman said, luckily in Japanese.

"Yes, I think I'm fine," Sakura replied, startled when her voice sounded a little deeper than usual. She continued anyway. "I'm in the hospital, right?"

"Yes. You've been here for your terrible case of pneumonia. You were nearly dead at one point, but you should be fine now."

The Chinese woman looked at her and said something in Chinese again. Sakura shook her head. "What?"

"Do you understand me now, Xing Lin?" the woman said.

"Yes, I do… But who's Xing Lin?"

The woman paled. "Xing Lin… Are you… Do you…"

"Miss, do you remember anything?"

Sakura sat up, and looked at herself. She was more than a little surprised to see a body not her own. Slowly, she shook her head. How could she remember the life of somebody she wasn't?

"Oh… I'm sorry. It's possible that you have amnesia… The fever that came with the pneumonia may have been just a little too much for your brain to handle. It could be temporary, and you might remember soon… But you might also never remember."

Knowing which type it was, Sakura looked away sadly. What had happened? What was going on? Was she dreaming? All she remembered was the searing heat of the fire, and then that odd dream-like experience. This felt real, but she couldn't tell anymore. Either way, it appeared that the real Xing Lin was gone, and Sakura was in her place. Dream or no, she felt bad for the couple at her side. Obviously, this Xing Lin was their daughter… Who was now lost forever.

The man murmured, "All we wanted was a nice family trip to Japan, a vacation… And we got this. Oh, my dear daughter…" He hugged her. "I wish you would remember, but even if you don't you're still Xing Lin. I'm thankful that you're alright."

Sakura hugged him back, sighing. "You're my father?"

"That's right."

"And my mother?" Sakura said, looking at the Chinese woman, who nodded with a sad smile.

Her mother looked at the doctor curiously. "If she has amnesia, wouldn't she be speaking Cantonese? That's what she grew up speaking. But now she speaks only Japanese, correct?"

"I would think so… But I'm not sure, honestly. Amnesia is very unpredictable in nature."

Sakura looked guiltily at the ceiling. She couldn't tell anybody the truth…

But she might as well pretend she was this Xing Lin, at least until she understood what exactly was going on. Right?

.o0o.

There was a knock at the door. Syaoran, lying down on the couch, scowled, and turned away, not wanting to get up. The knock became more insistent. Finally Syaoran rose and opened the door, an annoyed expression on his face.

"What?" he demanded of his visitor. Then he looked surprised. "Hiiragizawa?"

"The one and only," Eriol said with a smirk. "I just arrived this morning. May I come in? I have a few things I'd like to say before you leave tomorrow."

Syaoran, scowling again, nodded shortly and moved aside to let Eriol enter the room. The sorcerer walked in, slipped off his shoes, and invited himself into the sitting room, where Syaoran followed and sat.

"You don't look so well," Eriol remarked calmly. Syaoran snorted. "Well, I guess I'd be devastated too if the one I love died. I don't blame you. But I'm not here to talk about Sakura's death. I'm here to talk about the fact that she may still be living."

Syaoran glared at him. "Daidouji-san saw her die, and now you're telling me she's alive. I don't need this."

"Think about it. Cerberus has not been sealed into the book, nor has Yue disappeared. They didn't find a new power source. I checked – it's still Sakura's magic that keeps them from fading. Unless she sealed them before her death, they should have disappeared, being only magical constructs. She could still be out there somewhere, Li-san. She might-"

"I don't need to hear this!" Syaoran yelled. His temper broke loose. "For all you know, she just transferred her power to them before her death. You haven't been around; you don't know how much her powers have grown, it might be enough to keep them going for years. She was stronger than you know. But she's still gone. I searched everywhere for her when I came. _Everywhere._ I couldn't find a single trace of her. And you know that if anybody could find her, it would be me. We had that kind of bond."

Eriol closed his eyes, composing himself. Syaoran, when this angered, was to be feared. Even he could not remain entirely unaffected. When he opened his eyes again, he shook his head. "Maybe that's true. But she could be in hiding from whatever wants to kill her. There's still a chance. She-"

"Is dead. And you're not helping anything. Just get out of here. You're not wanted."

Now Eriol was angered as well. He gazed at Syaoran coldly. "Then I'll search myself. There's no way she's gone that easily."

"It was murder. Another's magic was at the house."

"What?"

"You didn't sense it? You're getting rusty. Somebody killed her. I don't know who, and I couldn't get enough of the aura to be able to trace it. They covered their tracks well. It was done with preparation. You call that easy? Leave. I just want to mourn her alone. She's dead, Hiiragizawa. Accept it, and get over it. I know this to be true. Sakura is no longer here." His voice cracked slightly over her name.

Eriol looked at Syaoran, and shook his head again in pity. He left without another word. Syaoran stared after him. A question was bothering him at the back of his mind. Why couldn't Eriol sense the other magic? It didn't make sense. With a frown, Syaoran turned away and drowned in sorrow once more.

.o0o.

Under the condition that she was not to participate in any strenuous physical activity, Sakura was released a day later from the hospital. During that time, she'd learned much more about the life she would now have to assume. She still wasn't convinced. Was this a dream? Were the things she remembered all a dream? What had and hadn't happened?

Still in a haze of uncertainty, Sakura was driven to a hotel by her "new" parents, where the small family was staying. It was very high in quality. After all, Cheng Xing Lin was _only_ rich enough to nearly earn the title of "Princess" for sheer wealth. Over the past day, Sakura had been learning more about Xing Lin's life, knowing she had only two choices: to live it or to wake up from this crazy nightmare.

Sakura had a room to herself in the hotel, with a queen bed, a bathroom and even a television. The first thing she did was look in the mirror. How did she appear now?

She gasped when she saw her reflection. Behind the glass was a beautiful Chinese girl, with flawless skin, silky, long brown-almost-black hair, and beautiful bright blue eyes. Her body was thin, but not too thin, and had curves in all the right places—one wouldn't be stretching it to say that Xing Lin was sexy. There was no doubt about it. Xing Lin was stunning.

Sakura thought of her old body – she'd had a young face, and looked years younger than her actual age. She had also looked very cute. Not magnificently beautiful the way this girl was. Just cute.

This was, needless to say, a big change. She didn't know what to think. Was this better? Was it worse?

With a small sigh, Sakura lazily climbed on the bed and turned on the news channel.

"Last night, a catastrophe occurred in Tomoeda, a suburb of Tokyo. The house of the Kinomoto family exploded. Currently the cause is believed to be a gas leak. Here is the story from eyewitness Daidouji Tomoyo, whose friend, Kinomoto Sakura, died in the fire with her family."

The camera panned to a girl of sixteen with long ebony hair and sad violet eyes. "The whole house went up in flames just moments after Sakura-chan walked in the door. It was very quick. None of them would have had a chance to survive."

"You say the timing was that close? Could there be reason for somebody to want a Kinomoto dead?"

"No. Everybody loved them. They were truly a great family… Sakura-chan in particular was always kind, sweet, innocent… Nobody had reason to hate her. She was my best friend and a friend to many others as well." From the tone of her voice, you could tell that Tomoyo was about to cry.

Sakura shut the TV off, staring at the blank screen with tears in her eyes.

"So… It's not a dream…" she whispered. "Otou-san… And Onii-chan… They're gone. They're really gone. And I'm gone too… I'm no longer me… Sakura… doesn't exist."

Everything was lost. Everything. Why did this have to happen?

Up until then, she'd been just cruising through all these events with Xing Lin, hoping strongly and telling herself that it all had to be a dream. But if nothing else proved it, this did. It had happened. All of it. She remembered the "dream" she'd had before waking up, where her family had protected her. Somehow, she knew that was real as well, even if it didn't feel like it was. And if she told anybody that she was Sakura, Syaoran would die.

And so, her life as Sakura was gone.

Her loving brother had died. Her father had died. She would never see them again. Now, instead of them, she had two rich parents. They were nice and loving, but Sakura could tell already that they weren't used to being around their daughter. They were at work all day, running a business. Could that compare to the care Fujitaka had always brought, or the teasing love of Touya?

Now, she also had no friends. Tomoyo was probably devastated by Sakura's death, and Sakura felt so guilty for it, while also missing her best friend. Who knew that a time would come when she would actually want, even offer to dress up in Tomoyo's clothes and be seen on her friend's many videotapes? Tomoyo had always been at her side, ready to offer her support at a moment's notice, always there, ignoring any of the possible dangers. Tomoyo was the first one to know of Sakura's magic. Sakura considered her a sister… A sister who she'd never be able to speak with again.

And her other friends – Chiharu with her hot temper, Takashi with his tall tales (which she always believed), Naoko with her scary stories and books, and Rika with her reassuring calm – they were lost to her as well. Yukito, her brother's lover and once her crush, had always been like a sweet, kind older brother to her. Kero, her magical guardian, was probably staying with Tomoyo now, wondering what had happened to his mistress. She missed his constant demands for pudding already.

Just like the saying, Sakura never knew what she had until she lost it. She had taken all the wonderful things in her life for granted… But Syaoran most of all.

"Syaoran…" Sakura sobbed, now crying into her pillow. What she would have given to see him one last time, to earn herself one last kiss. Now, she would never see him again… That hurt. Or maybe she would see him again, but he wouldn't know it was her. That would hurt even worse, and she was hurt enough already.

With the knowledge now hitting her that everything she'd ever loved in her life was now gone, Sakura silently cried herself asleep, listening to the calming pitter-patter of the falling rain, wishing it would fill up the pain that had ripped into her heart.

.o0o.

"Xiao Lang's chosen has died," Yelan gravely informed the man standing before her.

"Died? Well. I assume then he and Mei Ling-"

"Not her," she protested. "If we force that, they will never grow to be as close, and Xiao Lang will need somebody his age to a be friend in the future. We need somebody else."

Slowly, the man nodded. "What does Xiao Lang have to say about this matter? Why is he not here?"

"For the moment, he wishes to be alone. But he has told me that as long as she doesn't bother him or annoy him, he will be fine with it."

"Do you have a suggestion?"

"No, but I will find a candidate."

"Very well."

Yelan bowed slightly, and then left the room, pleased.

.o0o. Two Days Later .o0o.

Her magic, which was slowly returning to this new body of hers, hadn't recovered enough for her to figure out what precisely had happened back when she had, well, died. How had she survived? Why was she now in Xing Lin's body? When she had enough energy, she would be able to talk to the Mirror card, and find out.

The Cards, and the key, had somehow known to follow her. Sakura had found them in the drawer of her hotel room the other day. She wondered what Kero and Yue would think when they discovered that they had disappeared. Or would they assume the Cards burned down with the house? And would they be able to find her?

What if they _couldn't_ find her? Something about her magic had changed. She wasn't sure exactly why, but it no longer felt the same to Sakura. It no longer felt like the bright pink aura she knew. It somehow felt silvery. Why?

Right now, she was going on a plane to Hong Kong with her mother and father. She was a little nervous, and didn't know what to expect. After all, Sakura didn't know Chinese. Xing Lin had been fluent in English, Cantonese, Mandarin, and Japanese, and with her Japanese and only passable English, she was going to be a little lost for sure. Still, Xing Lin's friends would probably accept her… She hoped.

But she didn't want to be Xing Lin in personality. She would live Xing Lin's life, and maybe befriend Xing Ling's friends, but she refused to act like Xing Lin. From paying attention Sakura had discovered that Xing Lin had been a bit of a snobby rich brat, and she would rather be her kind Sakura self instead. That was the one thing she could do, after all. Then, maybe if she met somebody who had known Sakura, they could tell it was her without any clues that would get Syaoran killed.

Another reason she was nervous about going to Hong Kong was just that – Syaoran. Would she be able to handle seeing him? She knew he lived in Hong Kong with his family, and there was a chance they would meet. After some thought, Sakura decided that it really didn't matter. Hong Kong was crowded, at least in comparison to Tomoeda. They probably wouldn't see each other.

"Xing Lin? They're calling for us to board," said her father, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry!" Sakura smiled cheerfully and picked up her bag, ignoring her father's slight surprise. Sakura sighed, knowing that he was probably unused to such cheerfulness from his daughter. She carelessly flipped her hair out of her eyes, and followed along to the gate. The check-in went fast, and they soon found their first-class seats. Sakura wondered at the size of the seats. They were large, and very comfy. She'd only traveled by plane a few times before, and never in first class.

Her mother, who sat next to Sakura, said something across the aisle to her father – in Chinese. Sakura frowned. She'd have to pick up the language fast. She had no choice.

"I didn't mean to exclude you, Xing Lin. I apologize. I forgot you only speak Japanese now. But you knew it before, so I'm sure you'll pick it up again quickly," her mother said. Sakura nodded, sighing.

"Thank you… Even if I can't remember you… I'm really glad." Sakura smiled and tentatively hugged her mother, who accepted the hug easily.

Maybe she could learn to live like Xing Lin. She didn't think she could ever be as happy. She didn't think she could love anybody like Syaoran again.

But she could live, and be content with that.

_Thank you, okaa-san. Thank you, onii-chan. Thank you, otou-san. I'll be alright._

.o0o.

A/N Note: For those of you who didn't like the cliffy, I blame my beta, SilentCynara. She wanted me to end it there. Well, I guess it's my fault too, but… Never mind! Still, thanks again to her for catching my spacey mistakes. Oh, and I'm shamelessly going to plug here: go read her stories, they all rock!

This chapter's dedication is to brokenshadow23, who manages to make me laugh every single time, particularly at moments where everybody in the room stares at me because of it. Thanks for the reviews, and for the great stories, too!

I'm sure SOMEBODY out there is thinking, oh my, Sakura has been reborn/reincarnated! No. She has not. Okay? Just clearing that up. And who was Yelan talking to? What were they talking about? Could I be using some foreshadowing there? (Of course not!) Oh, did I mention I like sarcasm? Oh, I just love writing this story. If the angst is this fun to write, I can't wait for when I get to the fluff!

A little warning note: for the next three weeks, I'll be busier than a bee! I'll still do my best in getting chapters out, but you can't expect a nice four-days-later update like this one. Sorry!

Well? Good, I hope? Please review and let me know! - Lauren


	3. Alone With Fate

Watch the Rain Fall, by CheeseyCraziness

Summary: Sakura appears to die in an inferno and Syaoran vows never to love again. When she wakes up in someone else's body, Sakura discovers that she can never reveal herself to those she loves, or Syaoran will die. But fate has a way of stepping in... SxS

Last Chapter:

"_Thank you… Even if I can't remember you… I'm really glad." Sakura smiled and tentatively hugged her mother, who accepted the hug easily._

_Maybe she could learn to live like Xing Lin. She didn't think she could ever be as happy. She didn't think she could love anybody like Syaoran again._

_But she could live, and be content with that._

_Thank you, okaa-san. Thank you, onii-chan. Thank you, otou-san. I'll be alright._

.o0o. Chapter Three: Alone With Fate .o0o.

It was March thirty-first once more. Sakura pulled on a light lavender jacket, and tucked the Sakura Cards into one pocket, smiling. It was early afternoon, only an hour after school, and she had informed the housekeeper that she would be going out alone for a walk in the park – alone meaning she wanted her bodyguard out of sight. Not that the bodyguard did her much good, since Illusion would make the bodyguard think Sakura wasn't doing anything special, and since Sakura could easily defend herself, but at least it made those around her feel better.

Just before she opened the door to leave, the door opened first.

"Father? What are you doing here so early?" Sakura said, surprised. She spoke in clear Cantonese, which she had finally mastered after a year of struggling with the new language. Her English was better as well, but she was still working on it.

"I'm here preparing for a very important dinner tonight. You're going too."

"Important?"

Her father sighed. "Xing Lin… I don't really know how to tell you this, so I'll just say it right out. Tonight we have a dinner to meet with a friend of mine and her son. We're setting up an arranged marriage for you. I'm sorry for not giving you any warning…"

"An arranged…" Sakura's voice trailed off, as she stared at her father in confusion. It took a moment for the words to sink in. Sakura took a deep breath. "Is this really that big?"

"We've found a nice young man for you, with a very rich and important family. It's very big. Many girls want to marry him, but you could be chosen."

"I… I see." Sakura hung her head. "I'll meet him tonight and try to make a good impression, but if he turns out to be mean at all, please don't make me marry him. Otherwise, I will. Can we agree on that?"

Suddenly her father hugged her. She looked up at his warm smile. "I expected outright refusal, or at least some shouting, so I'm very thankful. That's fine. We want the best for you, Xing Lin."

She smiled back, touched, but couldn't think of anything equally sweet to say back. Instead, she asked, "May I go out to the park, and walk around a little? I just want to clear my thoughts up a bit. I won't change my mind. I just need to think. The housekeeper approved it already."

"Of course, but be careful."

"Thanks!" Sakura said cheerfully. She left quickly, leaving her father smiling behind.

Her walk took her out the door and down the sidewalk until she reached a nearby park. It was her favorite place to be when she needed to think, or needed to get away from the life of Xing Lin and pretend she was still Sakura for a while. It was full of beautiful trees, grass, paths, and even a small pond. It reminded her a bit of Tomoeda.

Walking through gave her a sense of peace as she worked out her thoughts. What did she think about this arranged marriage?

She trusted her parents. Over the past year she had learned that they were kind and dependable, when they were actually around. She liked them well enough. It still wasn't the same as being with her father and brother, but she was okay with it. And she knew that if they said this boy was nice, then he had to be nice. They knew the girl who Xing Lin had become well enough to tell.

Really, Sakura was okay with it. In her heart, she knew deep down that nobody could ever replace Syaoran for her. He was the one who she would always love. She could never be with him, so why bother even trying to find another? Maybe this arrangement was for the best. She wouldn't grow up to be alone. She would be taken care of by somebody nice to her. There wouldn't be any true love, but it was the best she could hope for at least.

With that figured out, Sakura smiled slightly. She had come to her favorite bench, a small wooden one overlooking the park's small pond. It was delicately carved, with small swirls on the ends of the armrests and the legs. Sitting comfortably, Sakura put her chin in her hand and watched the flowing water move calmly in the fading light.

Fifteen minutes later she rose, feeling very refreshed. Sakura wound her way out of the park thoughtlessly, not even watching where she was walking, when she bumped into somebody.

She stumbled and nearly fell back, and would have if her wrist hadn't been caught by somebody.

"Sorry!" she said in Japanese, then caught her mistake and said it again in Chinese.

"It's alright."

That voice!

Sakura looked up without meaning to, and stared. There he was, wearing a casual pair of light jeans and a simple forest green t-shirt. His amber eyes stared at her calmly, not shaken at all. His hair had grown a little longer, but was just as messy as she knew it to be. He seemed to be a little taller, and his muscles were more defined than she remembered. Frankly, in a year's time, he had grown even more handsome, and Sakura knew immediately from the fluttering in her stomach that she still and would always love Li Syaoran.

"T-Thank you!" Sakura said quickly, aware that she was staring. He nodded back in acknowledgment, and then continued on his way. He was frowning in thought, Sakura saw.

He looks… He looks okay. Part of Sakura was sad that he was doing so well – she almost wanted him to be unable to live without her. But a bigger part of her was glad that he was okay, and that he could deal with her death. She didn't want him to forever spend his life moping.

But seeing him… An almost unbearable sadness fell over Sakura. Tears came to her eyes as she stared after his handsome figure, walking calmly in the opposite direction. Syaoran… Oh, how she missed him! She wanted to run back, to tell him who she was, run into his arms once more and feel secure and safe… And the fact that she couldn't nearly destroyed her.

Eventually he turned, and Sakura forced herself to look away and continue on, hastily wiping the tears from her face. She made a tragically beautiful picture, the beautiful young woman wiping tears from her bright blue, sorrowful eyes, looking young yet with the wisdom and understanding of love that usually comes with age. But Sakura didn't know that. All she knew was that after this night, she would truly never have the chance to be with him again.

Rain began to fall suddenly. The forecast had been sunny, Sakura distantly remembered. She sighed, partly glad. At least her tears would be unnoticed now. She turned her face up, letting the rain pour over her. She could dry herself with a Card later and say she went beneath a tree or something to avoid the rain. But for now, she just let the droplets wash her away.

.o0o.

Sakura returned home only just in time to start preparing for the dinner, having spent an extra thirty minutes practicing magic in a spot only she knew of. Her emotions were under her control, her sorrow carefully tucked beneath her smile where nobody would find it. And her Cards were, so to speak, in a good mood, as they always were when Sakura "played" with them.

She knew now the truth of what had happened that night. After Firey gave out, the Change card had worked its magic, switching her strong soul to the body of a weak soul. Xing Lin's soul had not been strong enough to fight against the pneumonia; Xing Lin would have died anyway. She still felt guilty that she had caused her real death when Xing Lin was put into that fire, but what could Sakura do about it but live on?

Now her magic had returned, leaving her more powerful than ever before. No longer was it a beautiful rosy pink hue, but a bright, shining, beautiful silvery color. It had changed when her personality did. "Dying" had made her different somehow, and her aura as well.

Her new habit was to practice every few days. It gave her a chance to think about being Sakura and Xing Lin, which she still did very often, while also strengthening her magic and making sure she was prepared for any possible enemies or problems. Sakura could call upon the Cards without using words as Sakura, and now, she had learned how to call them without even needing to unseal her staff. Nobody would recognize the Sakura cards if she used them, unless Sakura actually showed them. They still had that beautiful pink color… All except for one.

The Hope card. It had become silver, like her magic. She didn't know why, and she didn't want to know why. She never used it, but still cherished it and treasured it like, if not more than, her other cards. But not even Hope, speaking through Mirror, could tell her the reason for the change.

With a long inward sigh, Sakura entered the house. A smile at her mother, who also came home early, was greeting enough. She went upstairs to her room, then to her closet.

It was time for the biggest dilemma of all: what on earth was she going to wear?

.o0o.

Watching the waning sunlight glimmer on the pond, Syaoran sighed, remembering again why this was his favorite park.

Once, he had hated this park. It was too big, too tranquil, and too far from home. But now, it reminded him so much of Tomoeda's park that it had become a refuge, where he let himself actually think about…

About Sakura.

But for the moment, a different girl occupied his thoughts. The girl he'd bumped into.

There was a word other 17-year-old boys used to describe girls on occasion. Sexy. He'd never once considered a girl sexy. Sakura had been beautiful and cute, absolutely radiant in her energetic optimism, but sexy? Never. But that girl – no, young woman; she looked too sad to be a girl – his first thought, upon seeing her, was that she was entirely, completely, and utterly sexy.

Sexy?

Syaoran was amused. He was attracted by this young woman he met on the street. That had never happened to him before. But there had been something about the sweetness in her crystalline blue eyes, the matching soft waves of her air, and her ideally curvaceous body that had called to him in a way he hadn't felt since Sakura's death. It was maybe even stronger than it had been with Sakura.

He shook the thoughts away. Now was not the time to crush on some random passerby. It was, in fact, the _worst_ time.

Yet, he found, he couldn't get her off his mind.

There was no thinking to be done today. Not since that blue-eyed beauty had invaded his brain.

He left quickly, still trying to remove her from his thoughts.

.o0o.

The colors stood out the most to Sakura as she watched the cars speeding by. Some were silvery, some black, some blue. The occasional green passed her, and fleeting glimpses of grays appeared from time to time. Distantly, in the background, she heard her parents whispering to each other, but didn't bother to listen.

Mostly it was a way to keep her mind off of other things, like, well, Syaoran, and her impending engagement to some random boy whom she would only meet for the first time that day. Things like that.

But of course, she couldn't avoid such thoughts for too long. She began to wonder when she began to wonder.

Sakura, as Sakura, had been cheerful, never lonely, and never distant, always in the middle of the world, a joyous bundle of kindness and fun. But when Sakura became Xing Lin as well, she changed, simply because she had been Sakura before. Now, there would always be a secret she could never share, her identity, and it made her distance herself from her friends even if she didn't truly want to. And in distancing herself, holding that secret back, she felt lonely.

Lonely. It used to be, when she was alone, she was alone, and that was all there was to it. Now, alone, all her thoughts crept up on her, hurting her with memories of happy times when she had been with Syaoran, with Tomoyo, with all the things that made her want to smile. Now, she feared being alone. And it made her different from before, causing the new silver color of her aura.

She shook the thoughts away, and smiled. Shouldn't she be happy? She would try to be happy, as always.

"Xing Lin! We're here," her father said, interrupting her thoughts. She blinked a few times, coming back to reality slowly. She stepped out of the limo, following her mother, and brushed off her dress.

It was made of navy blue satin, hugging her curves nicely, emphasizing them with the shine of the light on the material. The waistline was high, so the dress flowed to just below her knees from her thin figure. It had a modest neckline, but with a lining of a slightly brighter blue to draw attention, and no sleeves. It was overall a very acceptable dress in terms of modesty, but it also showed off all she had perfectly.

Sakura looked at herself happily, pleased with her appearance. Tomoyo-chan would have loved this, she thought dejectedly. She sighed wistfully, and then looked at her surroundings.

A gasp escaped her lips.

"Yes, I did say he was richer than even we were, didn't I?" remarked her amused mother.

Paling for another reason entirely, Sakura nodded, speechless.

_It can't be._

Dazed, she followed her parents inside. The mansion was familiar. The butler, whose name was Wei, was familiar. The halls were familiar. So very, very familiar. And not as Xing Lin, either, but as Sakura.

They reached the dining room at last. A familiar woman rose from her seat, smiling kindly.

_It simply can't be. Because if it is…_

"I am Li Yelan," she introduced herself. "We have met before, Xing Lin, but I am told you do not remember."

Still speechless, Sakura nodded again.

"And this is your soon-to-be-fiancé and my son, Li Xiao Lang."

There he was. Syaoran. As he looked unbelievably good in his formal clothes, Sakura's lightheaded feeling only grew at the sight of him. She felt sick, she felt horrible, and she felt like she was going to break down if she didn't get herself under control immediately.

_If it is… I don't know what I'll do._

"You!" he exclaimed, recognizing her instantly. But not as herself, as Xing Lin… Always, she knew, he would see her as Xing Lin.

Sakura gulped, holding back the tears and the waves of sorrow with them. She looked down, unable to meet his eyes, and said as clearly as she could, "Yes. Me."

.o0o.

Was it just me, or did that chapter seem longer than it actually was?

Dedicated to xXxCherryBlossomxXx, whose AMAZING Hoshi no Kodomo story is (much like my ExT story) under-appreciated. And who helped me out with the dress description… I hate dress descriptions. Next time, I'm forcing some poor soul to write mine, though I promise it won't be you, Rai-chan! XD Should we meet, I promise you that box of tissues.

And of course, thanks to my beta-friend SilentCynara, who deserves credit for the dress description help too, and I also owe you a box of tissues and a gigantic hug of doom for the amazing picture of me which YES I am STILL ranting about. I LOVE IT! P.S. Working on chapter six of THAT story, I hope? Make sure to leave me a few fun parts!

Hopefully, after the fifth chapter I'll have a little of fluff… But really, I don't expect anything remotely fluffy for a little while. First several plot related things must occur. THEN we get to the squeal-kawaii parts! Yay! I'm excited for them already. Darn. I still have to write chapter four first. Ah, well.

Beware of more angst too, I'm immersed in philosophy at the moment, and it happens to be extremely depressing most of the time! Should be fun.

Don't kill me, and please review! – Lauren


	4. Inevitability

Watch the Rain Fall, by CheeseyCraziness

Summary: Sakura appears to die in an inferno and Syaoran vows never to love again. When she wakes up in someone else's body, Sakura discovers that she can never reveal herself to those she loves, or Syaoran will die. But fate has a way of stepping in... SxS

Last Chapter:

It can't be.

_Dazed, she followed her parents inside. The mansion was familiar. The butler, whose name was Wei, was familiar. The halls were familiar. So very, very familiar. And not as Xing Lin, either, but as Sakura._

_They reached the dining room at last. A familiar woman rose from her seat, smiling kindly._

It simply can't be. Because if it is…

"_I am Li Yelan," she introduced herself. "We have met before, Xing Lin, but I am told you do not remember."_

_Still speechless, Sakura nodded again._

"_And this is your soon-to-be-fiancé and my son, Li Xiao Lang."_

_There he was. Syaoran. As he looked unbelievably good in his formal clothes, Sakura's lightheaded feeling only grew at the sight of him. She felt sick, she felt horrible, and she felt like she was going to break down if she didn't get herself under control immediately._

If it is… I don't know what I'll do.

"_You!" he exclaimed, recognizing her instantly. But not as herself, as Xing Lin… Always, she knew, he would see her as Xing Lin._

_Sakura gulped, holding back the tears and the waves of sorrow with them. She looked down, unable to meet his eyes, and said as clearly as she could, "Yes. Me."_

.o0o. Chapter Four: Inevitability .o0o.

Yukito calmly flipped the folders, reading the words on the folders one by one. Normally, in this situation, he would be nervous, worried about the possibility of getting caught. But things were no longer normal, and he had grown used to the bits of risk that came with trying to get information.

"There's got to be some record…"

_Unless he took them with him this time. He's really covering his tracks._

"Bastard," Yukito whispered coldly. His kind face held a look of hatred, a look never known to him until a year ago. "Do you sense any trace of him? An aura?"

_I'm not sure. Let me see._

Yukito nodded and obeyed. He closed his eyes, and wings grow out of his back. The wings enveloped him, casting off an ethereal light. When the wings opened again, Yue stood in his place.

"Yes. There's a very slight trace, I only thought I imagined it before, but now I can feel it. He was definitely here. He underestimated what I can sense, though…"

Yue used his magic to lift a folder from the file cabinet, and it opened. A paper flew out.

"We've got that bastard at last," Yue whispered.

_Finally, _Yukito replied angrily in his mind. Yue nodded, put the file back, and then flew out the window. Later, the man who had led Yukito there returned, and was perplexed to find the kind young man gone… Especially from a room on the twelfth floor.

_For you… I will find your murderer… and I will make him pay._

.o0o.

"You-you know each other?" asked Sakura's mother.

"I went out for a walk today, and ran into him," Sakura said quietly. "It was coincidental."

"There is no coincidence in this world, dear," Yelan informed her, smiling at her own private little joke.

Only necessity, Sakura thought, nodding as she finished the sentence in her mind. She'd heard it before – from Kaho, from Eriol, and of course from Yelan. She'd even heard it from Clow once, in a dream. The implications of such a quote popping up now were too much, so she changed topic immediately. "I'm surprised you recognized me," she said to Syaoran with a slight smile.

"So am I," Yelan added, raising an eyebrow at her son, who scowled. Sakura sighed, because she knew why it was surprising – Syaoran never noticed any girls who weren't in his family, Sakura, or Sakura's friend. She looked away, missing Syaoran's slight blush, and the interested look Yelan cast in her direction.

"Dinner is ready," interrupted Wei, who had returned, just in time to break the awkward silence.

"Perfect!" Yelan said.

.o0o.

No matter how much he tried, throughout dinner, Syaoran found he simply could not look away from Xing Lin.

He tried to hide it, tried to ignore her warm presence, the quiet but cheerful personality that came out when she had become more comfortable with his family, tried to keep his thoughts on his food instead of her… But it was no use. His mother and Xing Lin were talking; well, his mother was interrogating Xing Lin, learning more about her. With each honey-drop word from her lips, Syaoran was even more dazed by her, fell more and more into heaven.

And yet, at the same time, he was mortified. How could he? He was falling for this girl, this random stranger of a girl, over the time span of a simple dinner. He'd promised over Sakura's very grave – never again. Never again.

But was it possible to avoid this, when she was not only absolutely beautiful, but also felt just as wonderful to him as Sakura? She was quieter, perhaps, a little more reserved, but her friendliness and her cheer was the same, her energy, her spirit and will to live and –

No, he told himself. Stop thinking about this! Stop!

And yet the vicious cycle repeated. Syaoran fell more and more into his grief, anger, and despair, resisting the melting warmth, so similar to her, to a feeling he hadn't felt in a year.

.o0o.

Of one thing Yelan was sure: Xing Lin was hiding a secret. A big one. After all, not even amnesia can cause a person to randomly obtain magic. And the amnesia was an easy excuse to use, for certain situations. What had happened to the girl?

She had clearly changed. Yelan remembered Xing Lin – a nice girl, but a brat underneath, spoiled, very fake – but still nice enough and pretty enough to be a candidate for Xiao Lang. After so many failures in finding Xiao Lang a good wife, she was something of a last resort.

And yet, here was a changed girl – sweet, sincere, honest, well-mannered, entirely different… Before, Xing Lin had been beautiful, of course, but now her new personality made her the most beautiful girl Yelan knew. But she had magic. A silver aura coated the girl. The other changes could have been explained, but magic? It simply couldn't be!

The night wore on, and Yelan found she loved the girl like a daughter already. She was quiet, but opened up after a little while, becoming cheerful and not holding back. Her energy was catching, and Yelan found herself happily enjoying their conversation, learning about the girl bit by bit – though in a way, it all seemed familiar, like she knew everything the girl was going to say before it was said. It almost seemed as if…

…As if she knew her from before.

It was then that Xiao Lang's mother began to wonder.

Could it be?

Yelan took notice. How did she speak? She spoke with childish, fun words, a free and uncultured, friendly, open, unassuming form of speech. But at the same time, her words held some kind of depth to them. The girl was, in her own way, wise. Xing Lin proved very intelligent, except with math – she wasn't too fond of math.

Interesting. Xing Lin had been fond of it before.

There was more. She could tell Syaoran's sisters, who had joined them at the table, apart. They were quadruplets, and hard to tell apart at times, yet somehow Xing Lin knew exactly who was who. The way she ate was practiced and well-mannered, yet comfortable – exactly appropriate for a dinner of this kind. She had even said she liked fried shrimp, and her parents had been surprised, having thought she hated it.

But most of all…

Oh, most of all…

There was the way she looked at Xiao Lang.

She knew those eyes. They were blue, but the color didn't matter – it was the longing, the sweetness, the honesty, the wistful expression. Yelan knew it. That was love of the deepest and truest caliber.

Could it be?

Yes. It could.

.o0o.

Despite her looming sadness, Sakura had managed to enjoy the evening. It was nostalgic. She had missed talking to Syaoran's mother – Yelan was kind and understanding, for all her lack of emotion on the outside – much like Syaoran, really, but in a more motherly way.

She was sad to leave. It had almost been like being Sakura again.

"It was wonderful to meet you again, Xing Lin," Yelan said, smiling politely – no, secretively.

"Thank you, it was nice to meet you as well," Sakura replied, smiling back happily.

"Actually, before you go, may I speak with Xing Lin alone?" Yelan requested of her parents.

It was unexpected, but Sakura's parents agreed anyway. Sakura followed Yelan into a room she recognized to a room Yelan kept for herself.

Yelan closed the door behind them, and then looked at Sakura before suddenly holding the girl warmly.

"W-what?"

"You're back, Sakura," she whispered softly.

Sakura froze in surprise for a moment, and then smiled slightly. "How…"

"I just knew. Are you okay? What happened?"

"I…" Sakura's throat closed up, and she couldn't continue. She returned Yelan's embrace, holding on tightly, and couldn't hold back the tears at her eyes. She began to sob quietly, crying her heart out and all of her mixed feelings, hurt by the pain she'd been resisting all along. It had been a long year, with nobody who she could share this with. Her emotions spilled out. Yelan comforted and consoled her silently.

When her sobs began to slow, Yelan asked, "Has it been that bad?"

Sakura just nodded, her face buried in Yelan's shoulder.

"Why couldn't you tell us?"

"I'm cursed," she choked out. "Unless somebody figures it out on their own… Syaoran… He'll die."

"There's a story here. Will you tell me later?"

Sakura nodded again, smiling slightly. She used magic to remove the traces of tears from her face and stepped away from Yelan. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"Let's go back."

.o0o.

"After my small talk with Xing Lin, I would like to ask another thing," Yelan said, smiling broadly at Sakura's parents. "Can we move the engagement ceremony up to a week from now, next Sunday?"

Sakura yelled, "What?" Then she looked at Syaoran, who had said it as well, in surprise.

"Unless you're complaining?" Yelan asked.

It took Sakura a moment to realize what was being said. Then she shook her head. "Not really."

"Xiao Lang?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Do as you like." Sakura tried not to think about how many times he'd said that before, or how handsome he looked, even when scowling.

"I don't think we mind," Sakura's mother murmured. "Not if Xing Lin doesn't."

"Well! Perfect, then. Shall we move Xing Lin's transfer forward as well?"

"Fine, fine. Thank you for inviting us!"

"Why, of course! I think this arrangement will work perfectly. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!"

Sakura smiled and waved at Yelan, then timidly at Syaoran, who sighed and waved back grudgingly. She frowned sadly, but then smiled, putting it out of her mind, and left.

Yelan watched her go, glad that Sakura had returned. Xiao Lang and Sakura belonged together, after all. She looked at her son, and was interested to see him watching Xing Lin leave with awe.

Well. It seems Sakura's not the only one interested, Yelan thought, amused.

.o0o.

"It's been a year, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said quietly, crying. "I still miss you. So much has changed since you left. Not all of it bad, I guess. I mean, Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun finally got together – isn't that wonderful? They're so happy. You would have been happy for them, too. But without you around, it's just not the same. You always kept us optimistic, even at the worst times, even before impossible math tests. Now that's gone. It's gloomier.

Did you know Tsukishiro-san left? Right after your death, he disappeared. I don't know what happened to him, though Kero-chan says he's still somewhere out there. I don't know why. Eriol-kun and I are looking for him when we can.

I guess not that much has happened… Things haven't changed, I guess. It's the people who have changed. We all miss you, Sakura-chan. I wish you were here…"

She couldn't speak anymore, and fell silent. Eriol was at her side, holding her hand firmly in support. He was not looking sorrowfully at Sakura's cherry blossom adorned grave, but rather at Tomoyo's crying face. He fought the temptation to wipe those tears away.

"All set?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Bye, Sakura-chan," she mumbled. Eriol led her away, watching her thoughtfully.

He'd known for a long time now that Tomoyo had loved Sakura. Or still did, really. Because Eriol still believed that Sakura was alive, somewhere.

What Tomoyo had said about Yukito had surprised him. He'd known that, but it never occurred to him until now that maybe it wasn't Yue who'd left, but Yukito. Or both? Why did they leave? To find Sakura? Since Yue took his power directly from Sakura, maybe he could find his mistress. Maybe he was the _only_ one who could find his mistress. Why didn't he think of this before?

But he couldn't leave Tomoyo here in Tomoeda, with no connection to the magical world but Cerberus. He just couldn't; it would be cruel. He admitted that it might take a toll on his own emotions as well, to leave the girl he had come to love. On the other hand finding Sakura would make Tomoyo so happy… Since Sakura was the only one in Tomoyo's heart, Eriol knew he had no chance, and all he could do was that – make Tomoyo happy.

Still, leaving her?

He would have to think about this more later. Right now, he noticed that Tomoyo was shivering slightly – it was not the warmest of days, and Tomoyo had not brought her coat.

A wave of his hand, and a lavender jacket fell over her shoulders. She looked at him with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Eriol-kun."

"Of course, Tomoyo," he said, smiling back. "Of course."

Eriol looked down sadly, and therefore missed the slight blush on Tomoyo's face.

.o0o.

During the writing of this, I think I was called "evil" about, oh, twenty times? Is that right, Nara-chan? Thank you again, my wonderful beta-friend SilentCynara, for helping me to actually get this chapter written… I was so stuck! And now I'm evil. So there. (Correction: I was called evil eleven times, thank you so much, Nara-chan (it was so you, Eriol-kun only possesses ME), for pointing that out! -coughweirdocough- )

Dedicated to Little x Lady, whose review BLEW ME AWAY! That rocked! Thanks!

Uh… Nothing else to say this time. Huh. Must be too late at night.


	5. Heartsore

Watch the Rain Fall, by CheeseyCraziness

Summary: Sakura appears to die in an inferno and Syaoran vows never to love again. When she wakes up in someone else's body, Sakura discovers that she can never reveal herself to those she loves, or Syaoran will die. But fate has a way of stepping in... SxS

Last Chapter:

_Yue used his magic to lift a folder from the file cabinet, and it opened. A paper flew out._

"_We've got that bastard at last," Yue whispered._

Finally_, Yukito replied angrily in his mind. Yue nodded, put the file back, and then flew out the window. Later, the man who had led Yukito there returned, and was perplexed to find the kind young man gone… Especially from a room on the twelfth floor._

For you… I will find your murderer… and I will make him pay.

_.o0o._

_Sakura smiled and waved at Yelan, then timidly at Syaoran, who sighed and waved back grudgingly. She frowned sadly, but then smiled, putting it out of her mind, and left._

_Yelan watched her go, glad that Sakura had returned. Xiao Lang and Sakura belonged together, after all. She looked at her son, and was interested to see him watching Xing Lin leave with awe._

_Well. It seems Sakura's not the only one interested, Yelan thought, amused. _

_.o0o._

_A wave of his hand, and a lavender jacket fell over her shoulders. She looked at him with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Eriol-kun."_

"_Of course, Tomoyo," he said, smiling back. "Of course."_

_Eriol looked down sadly, and therefore missed the slight blush on Tomoyo's face._

.o0o. Chapter Five: Heartsore .o0o.

Sakura was falling, and falling, and falling through the dark void.

Then, she began to slow. Eventually she stopped falling, slowing, and flipped to a standing position. There was a floor under her, but she could only feel, not see it. Frightened slightly, she looked around.

"I can't intervene," said a voice angrily. Sakura froze. It had been a year, but she still knew that voice so well – it was the one who had placed the curse on her in the first place. Who was he? The man continued, "But I hope you remember, Card Mistress… Because even if I can't intervene, you know the consequences if you break my spell…"

"And though I can't harm you otherwise with that curst brother of yours protecting you, right now, I can most definitely do _this._"

The air around her flashed lime green and Sakura screamed, clutching her head. It was like lightning was shooting through her head, causing immense pain. She fell to her knees, screeching harshly.

It might have been a second; it might have been an hour. Sakura wasn't sure which. But eventually, the pain stopped, and she opened her eyes, panting hard, crying.

She was silent for a moment, but then said hoarsely, "I-I won't let him die by telling him. You don't have to remind me. But you can't keep me from marrying him, and certainly from loving him. You can't keep me from that."

Sakura smiled. Her Cards had appeared, surrounding her in a pink light. Glowing brightly, she whispered, "I will always love him."

Then she disappeared altogether from the void…

.o0o.

Waking, Sakura found that in order to see she had to blink tears from her eyes. She suffered from an annoying headache, but felt otherwise fine physically.

Unfortunately, there was more to it than just feeling fine as far as pain went. She sighed, wiping her tears away before slowly climbing out of bed.

She sat up in her bed, and looked to the curtains. With a hand gesture they flew open, and another raised the window. A light cool breeze flew past her, making her smile slightly. Her headache began to fade as she gazed at the full moon.

It was full. She hadn't noticed. But now she watched it quietly.

A vision appeared in the moon. It was a chestnut brown wolf howling to the sky soundlessly. Its eyes were, of course, amber.

Sakura missed her little wolf, so much…

She was closer to him than she'd ever been, in one way. She was going to be engaged to him in nothing more than a week. But yet, she was so far away. While at the Li's she had ignored it, but the whole time, Syaoran had been so cold, so very cold… He'd spoken only to be polite, never to make her feel comfortable, never to be nice.

It'd hurt so much that she'd been forced to detach herself from the world as much as possible to keep herself from falling apart. All her smiles, laughs… All of them had been real, but only superficially. Her mind and heart had been far, so far, away from the world, retreating to her memories of him smiling at her, holding her, being with her, helping her… Kissing her…

Now, Sakura didn't even know if he still loved her.

She closed her eyes, trembling._ No… There's always hope… At least he's here. That's something. I have to hope… That one day, someday, he'll smile at me again, just like before._

.o0o.

_Syaoran smiled peacefully, looking up at the night sky with a smile. It was a clear night, and Tomoeda was far enough from the city that stars could be seen. Here, lying in the grass with his beloved, he was content. Bright points in the sky were all over the place, but one caught his eye immediately._

"_That one," he said._

_Next to him, Sakura asked, "What?"_

_He pointed to a particularly bright star. "It's yours, Sakura. That's your star. I know it."_

_She kissed his cheek sweetly, giggling. "You're wrong. That's not my star."_

_He turned his head to the side to stare in her wide, smiling emerald eyes, nearly losing himself in them._

"_It's our star," she corrected him quietly, breaking their eye contact to snuggle her head in his shoulder._

"_I love you, Sakura… And yes. It'll always be our star."_

.o0o.

His dream ended. Syaoran's eyes opened to the darkness, and he sat up. The clock to his side told him it was just past midnight, and yet he was entirely awake, his mind buzzing in thought.

"Fuuka shourai," he whispered. The two doors to the small balcony in his room flew open, and the chilling zephyr blew around Syaoran, comforting him.

That had been no simple dream. It was a memory of a day. It was from the last time that he had been with Sakura, just a few days before that wonderful trip to the Tunnel of Love, where they'd had their first kiss.

It was one of his favorite memories, mainly because for once it had just been them – no Kero, no Touya, and amazingly no Tomoyo. Just him, his Sakura, and the stars…

He looked out to the sky. There it was, right before him… The star, the one that shined the most in his eyes. He saw in his mind Sakura's face.

Syaoran couldn't stand it. He sighed and looked down… In a week, he would have to give up his dreams of being with Sakura forever. In a week, he would be engaged to a girl he'd only me that night. Xing Lin was nice. Xing Lin was sexy, even to him. Xing Lin was amazing. But even with all that Syaoran felt for her already, it just couldn't compare to the years with Sakura, whom he'd known inside and out. Xing Lin could never be Sakura.

All throughout dinner, he'd acted colder to Xing Lin, and he knew it. It was his way of hiding how he felt for her. No matter what, even if it meant an arranged marriage, Syaoran refused to break his promise to Sakura, to fall in love with another. He'd tried to scare the girl away, but she'd seemed entirely unaffected – like Sakura – and had instantly gotten along with his family, too – like Sakura.

Oh, why did she have to be so tantalizingly sexy and so torturously like Sakura at the same time?

He didn't mind the marriage. But he swore never to fall in love with his bride. Because his heart belonged to Sakura. It always would. He wouldn't let silly emotions for some girl he'd only just met get in the way of loving Sakura. Even after death she deserved it.

Xing Lin was great, almost perfect – but Sakura was the one he loved most, and he would never let that change.

.o0o.

It was morning, and when the doorbell rang, Sakura opened the door. Needless to say, she was slightly shocked to see a grown-up version of a familiar friend.

"Hello! Are you Xing Lin?" The girl had shoulder length black hair with a streak of red on one side, and a fierce but friendly pair of ruby red eyes. Her hand was on her hip defiantly. Her smirk was amused, but friendly and open. Sakura could see from looking at the girl that she was a bit of a rebel.

And she could also see that this was Mei Ling.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Xing Lin," she said, smiling.

Sticking out a hand, Mei Ling said, "I'm Xiao Lang's cousin, Mei Ling. And I'm here to drag you off to your new school."

"Uh... Why?"

"Well, I wanted to meet you of course!"

"But, uh, why come here?"

Mei Ling laughed. "I was bored. Anyway, you seem nice."

"Thanks... You too... I think?" Sakura asked sheepishly, a bit confused by Mei Ling at the moment.

"Wow, Fanren wasn't kidding when she said you were sexy! Look at those bumpers; wish I had them!" Mei Ling giggled.

Sakura blushed, bright red, and mumbled something indistinct.

"Huh?"

"Nothing... You just... Remind me of somebody..."

"So...what cup size do you take? I think that's a C?" Mei Ling walked around her, examining her.

"H-Huh? Mei Ling... Can I call you that?"

"With a body like that, I don't think I could refuse you anything, girl! Oh, sorry, I'm embarrassing you. Go scurry off and grab your things for class, we have to go!"

Sakura just stared at her.

"I'll wait here."

"R-Right!" Sakura sprinted over to the kitchen table to grab her bag, quickly brushed out her hair, and then sprinted back. "Okay!"

"Ooh, nice! Black to match, durable... Hmm. You have a good sense of style. Come on!"

Mei Ling turned quickly and began to walk, leaving Sakura to quickly close the door and run after.

"Well! Sorry about that. I'm just really glad to meet you. It's not every day you meet a girl who isn't utterly terrified by Syaoran! Do you have any idea how many girls he met before you? Aunt Yelan's been trying to find him a wife forever!"

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. I'm certain you at least noticed how cold he is?"

Sakura looked down. "Yeah."

Mei Ling paused, looking at Sakura's face. She shrugged and continued. "Anyway, most girls are absolutely terrified of him. But really, he's quite kind. He just doesn't open up very easily."

"I'll say," Sakura muttered.

With a laugh, Mei Ling replied, "Yeah. I'm surprised. You're really not scared of him?"

Sakura smiled at Mei Ling and shook her head. "No. He probably has his reasons." I just wish I knew what those reasons were, she thought sadly.

Mei Ling noted Sakura's somber expression. Changing the subject, she asked, "I heard the marriage was a surprise for you and Xiao Lang."

"Yeah. My father informed me we were going to dinner that very night. I had no idea. They were afraid I'd refuse, I guess."

"Why didn't you?"

Sakura paused, thinking her words over carefully. "That's a hard question. I just think my chances of falling in love with somebody are low, so I was okay with it."

"That makes sense to me. You'd rather be with somebody you know is trustworthy and will care for you, even if it means it won't be the same as really being in love?" Meiling asked. "Smart. Or at least smarter than me!"

"Why is that?"

"I have a boyfriend who I absolutely adore," she said, grinning. "His name is Jiao Long. I'll introduce you sometime. He's the hottest thing since chili peppers, and we love each other. It rocks."

"That's great for you!" Sakura replied cheerfully, smiling. "I'll be happy to meet him, if he somehow got somebody as insane as you are to love him."

Mei Ling smirked. "I like your style, Xing Lin, I like your style. We're almost at school, by the way."

"Already?" Sakura hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings. "I guess time flies when you're having fun."

"Of course. Friends?" Mei Ling said. She held a hand in the air, which Sakura high-fived, grinning.

"Definitely."

They laughed together. For a brief moment, Sakura felt like she was really Sakura. Like she was home.

.o0o.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Sakura yelled as she entered classroom at a blinding speed. "I had trouble finding the room!"

The class stared at her.

Finally, the teacher coughed into his hand. "Um, that's alright. Class, this is Cheng Xing Lin, who is transferring to our school today."

One of the students raised his hand. "I'd be willing to show her around," he said, smiling.

"Mei Ling has already volunteered, but thank you," the teacher replied. "Please make her welcome. Xing Lin, do you know Mei Ling already? Please sit behind her."

Sakura uncomfortably obeyed. Everybody in the room was looking at her – with hatred, assessment, amazement, joy, and so on. Sakura, unused to being the center of attention, sighed to herself.

The seat next to Mei Ling was, ironically, Syaoran's, who was in the second last row. It was just like so long ago when they had first met, only reversed – she was the new student. And nobody was sitting in…

Tomoyo's seat.

Ignoring her sudden longing for her best friend, Sakura smiled cheerfully and sat behind Mei Ling, who turned and winked back. Sakura looked at Syaoran and smiled.

He just nodded in recognition, seemingly annoyed. Her face fell slightly, and she looked down. _Syaoran…_

Meanwhile, he was thinking to himself why her smile reminded him so much of Sakura's, and why she had looked so sad.

But mostly, why it affected him so much.

.o0o.

It was no less than a second after Sakura stepped outside the door that one of the males of the class approached her. Coincidentally, it was the same student who had offered to give her a tour.

"I'm called Feng. Nice to meet you, Xing Lin. Mind if I call you that?"

"Of course not!" she said. "It's nice to meet you too!"

"Hey, want to hang out some time? You know, if you're new to town, I can show you around there at least. Or I can show you other things too." He winked at her flirtatiously.

Sakura actually laughed out loud. "Sorry, I'm not interested. But I'll gladly hang out with you some time as a friend."

He pouted. "Oh, fine." Then he laughed back, and left. "See you around, Xing Lin!"

And a moment later, another guy asked her out… And another…

Eventually Mei Ling came to the rescue, pulling her out of the crowd to drag her to the next class. "With your looks, you'd think you were used to ditching them by now! Just ignore them!" Mei Ling said in exasperation.

"I don't want to be rude… But no, I'm not used to being crowded like that. That was really strange!"

"Have you looked in the mirror? All the guys want you! If you're not interested, tell them that."

"I know, but it's still not too nice. I'd rather just tell them we can be friends."

Mei Ling stared at her "new" friend and laughed. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Wait! I have to stop by my locker, I forgot something!" Sakura remembered suddenly.

"Can you find your way back here?"

"Yeah, I'll return in a moment," she said. She grinned and then ran off down the hall. Mei Ling just shook her head, amused.

She was so beautiful, but so kind and somehow even innocent. Somewhat like… Well, Sakura-chan. And then there was that way she had looked at Syaoran that moment, and how she had spoken of him…

Hmm. Interesting. But no matter what the reason, a devious smile appeared on Mei Ling's face. Because either way, it meant one thing – matchmaking.

Mei Ling pulled out her cell phone and pressed the first speed dial button.

"Hey! Yes, love you too, Jiao Long. Say, I just had an idea, and was wondering – don't groan at me like that! Anyway…"

.o0o.

Sakura ran through the hall towards her locker. She was surprised to see somebody familiar at the locker next to hers.

"Xiao Lang?" she said, surprised. "Your locker's next to mine?"

He looked at her and nodded. "It's probably my mother's doing, knowing her. I'm sorry that you have to put up with it."

Sakura smiled. "No, it's alright." She tried to ignore his presence as she got out her missing books, but his voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You know…"

Curiously she glanced at him.

"I don't mind if you say yes to any of those guys. You don't have to deprive yourself of a love life just because of this. We're not even technically engaged yet," he said gruffly.

Sakura stared at him for a moment, baffled. But then she smiled at him. "Thanks. But that's okay. I'm not interested in that. Sorry, I have to go now – Mei Ling told me not to be late, or our teacher will be really angry. Bye."

His eyes watched her as she left in confusion. It had been a smile on her face, but not of happiness. It had been a wistful smile, of understanding, of sadness, of something he couldn't quite name.

And what girl would ever pass up the opportunity her soon-to-be-fiancé had just given her?

He shook his head. The more he learned of Xing Lin, the more she interested him, and not just in one way, either.

The ringing school bell shook him out of thought. Syaoran ran to class.

.o0o.

A/N This chapter is dedicated the Sacred Heart school system. Thank you for ruining my life. I really appreciate your contribution to my misery.

Thanks, AGAIN, to SilentCynara! I just love having your support, and envy your skill at chapter titles and summaries - something I lack.

Hey, readers! Go check out my oneshot Bittersweet, and then chapter one of her three-shot version of it. Who, me? Shamelessly plug? Never!

Hope you liked this slightly less pessimistic chapter! Review!

P.S. If the seating arrangement wasn't clear: it's like CCS seating, only: Syaoran where Sakura was, an empty seat where Syaoran was, Sakura where Mei Ling and Eriol were, and Mei Ling where Tomoyo was.


	6. Bound to You

Watch the Rain Fall, by CheeseyCraziness

Summary: Sakura appears to die in an inferno and Syaoran vows never to love again. When she wakes up in someone else's body, Sakura discovers that she can never reveal herself to those she loves, or Syaoran will die. But fate has a way of stepping in... SxS

Last Chapter:

"_You know…"_

_Curiously she glanced at him._

"_I don't mind if you say yes to any of those guys. You don't have to deprive yourself of a love life just because of this. We're not even technically engaged yet," he said gruffly._

_Sakura stared at him for a moment, baffled. But then she smiled at him. "Thanks. But that's okay. I'm not interested in that. Sorry, I have to go now – Mei Ling told me not to be late, or our teacher will be really angry. Bye."_

_His eyes watched her as she left in confusion. It had been a smile on her face, but not of happiness. It had been a wistful smile, of understanding, of sadness, of something he couldn't quite name._

_And what girl would ever pass up the opportunity her soon-to-be-fiancé had just given her?_

_He shook his head. The more he learned of Xing Lin, the more she interested him, and not just in one way, either. _

_The ringing school bell shook him out of thought. Syaoran ran to class._

.o0o. Chapter Six: Bound to You .o0o.

Sakura thoughtfully leaned against the balcony railing.

Her memory of it all was blurry and uncertain, like a dream – besides the kiss, which she refused to think about. But now, it was over, and maybe the truth of it was finally hitting her as she stared at the proof resting on her finger.

It was a ring. It meant she was now engaged to Syaoran. As always, she was torn between the happiness of being with him and the despair of never being able to feel his love again. The ring was a reminder of these. It was beautiful, and just what she'd always wanted… With a few exceptions.

The ring was silver, with many clear crystals and a blue sapphire embedded. The ring was just like her aura and her eyes in color.

Sunlight struck the sapphire, blinding her. A forbidden memory arose in her mind's eye.

"_Good morning, Syaoran-kun!" greeted Sakura, opening her door. She was fifteen._

_He blushed, and smiled. "Good morning. Sorry, were you reading? Did I interrupt?" he asked nervously._

_Sakura blushed, and shook her head, whipping one of her hands, which was holding a magazine, behind her back. "I-I-Uh, no."_

_Syaoran's eyebrow rose. "Really, now?"_

_Grinning, he darted towards her arms. Sakura squeaked and dodged his grasp, and then yelled, "Syaoran!" as he began to run her out the door, chasing her and that silly magazine of hers. Eventually Syaoran caught up to her, and grabbed her, spinning her around._

_Their faces were very close, Sakura realized. She gulped. Did she dare…?_

_Sakura's dilemma was solved when Syaoran snatched the magazine from her hands and calmly stepped back. She couldn't tell if she was disappointed or not. Was it pathetic that she couldn't find the courage to kiss her loving boyfriend?_

"_Sakura… Is this what you were looking at?"_

_She blushed, and nodded. His finger pointed at a picture of a beautiful ring, made of gold with crystals and a pink sapphire in the middle. "I… I really liked it," Sakura murmured, embarrassed and looking away._

_Syaoran's hand tilted her chin up, her eyes meeting his again. His warm smile made her heart flutter._

"_I like it, too. It's perfect. And you know what? You've just solved a problem of mine, Sakura."_

"_Hoe?"_

"_I'm going to get an engagement ring for you, someday, and it'll be this one, Sakura."_

_Sakura beamed at him, though still blushing. "Syaoran-kun!" She hugged him tight, smiling wide. He was so sweet..._

Jolted back to reality, Sakura tried to wipe tears away from her eyes, and failed. It took her a moment to realize that the rain was beginning to fall around her, soaking her beautiful red cheongsam – traditional wear for the engagement ceremony from earlier that day. At least my tears won't be visible now, Sakura thought. She turned her head up to the sky, letting the rain soak her. It felt nice.

She had an idea, thought about it, and then nodded. She slipped the ring off her finger, looking at it. Sakura had been told to leave the ring at home, in hopes of keeping the engagement under wraps for as long as possible. But she wanted to keep it with her.

Throwing the ring up into the air, Sakura thought, Create!

A flash of silver light was the only sign that Sakura had done any magic. The ring fell back into her hand, only now a silver chain necklace had been looped through. Sakura slipped it over her neck, and smiled, pleased with her work. It was just long enough that her shirt hid the ring perfectly.

She frowned. It'd stopped raining suddenly, leaving the sun as bright as before. What strange weather…

"Well done, Sakura-chan," said a voice behind her. She jumped, startled, and turned. Yelan was standing behind her, hiding an amused smile behind one hand.

"O-Oh! Sorry!"

"What are you sorry for? I was glad to see a bit of your magic. That's the first time you've used it in the past week, correct? I'm impressed. You have been training, and now you don't need to bring out your staff, or even to say anything, to call upon the Sakura Cards."

Sakura had no idea what to say to that. It was the truth.

"You've been hiding all but a small part of it, though, haven't you? I'm curious, I admit, as to just how much your power has grown."

To the unspoken request, Sakura smiled slightly. Closing her eyes, she took off the barrier that hid her magic, letting it be seen in a silvery glow around her. She let it stay for a moment, and then let it fade back behind the barrier.

Her eyes met Yelan's sympathetic eyes.

"You're stronger than I…"

"I've been training."

"Why?"

Sakura opened her mouth, and closed it again.

"I think, if you can, Sakura, you should tell me everything. Will you?"

"Yes." Finally, there was somebody Sakura could tell. So she told.

.o0o.

While wondering what his mother was talking about with Xing Lin, he was also trying to avoid thinking of Xing Lin – which was very difficult.

One reason it was hard was obvious – whenever she was anywhere nearby, he found it hard _not_ to think of her. How could his mind, one of a sixteen-year-old boy, possibly ignore such a sexy young woman?

The other reason was the fact that she was in so many ways reminding him of Sakura. It was torturous. Particularly during the engagement, he had noticed so many things about her…

Maybe it was just wishful thinking, when he had kissed her, that made him think she kissed like Sakura. It had been a necessary kiss, of course. How else would they seal the ceremony, but with a kiss?

One moment he was staring into the distance, wondering how he had forgotten that he had to kiss her. The next? Her lips were already on his. It was short, quick, but oh so delightful. It felt like Sakura's kiss. It felt like her lips.

If he had to compare it to fruits, he'd say Sakura's kiss had been a strawberry with powdered sugar. Xing Lin's was also a strawberry. But not with sugar. Her strawberry kiss had orange juice drizzled on top, giving it a tasty zing.

And then, it was over.

There was also the tea ceremony. Xing Lin had nearly spilled the tea on him, and afterwards, she'd said sorry in Japanese, exactly the way Sakura would.

It tore at his heart to think that.

Syaoran growled in frustration, and walked out the door. Outside, he found a spot to himself, and magically brought out his sword.

Beginning the familiar pattern of training, Syaoran cleared his mind, refusing to think of Sakura, or Xing Lin, or the ring sitting in his room any longer.

.o0o.

Somehow, Sakura wasn't surprised when Mei Ling showed up at her doorstep later that day, wearing a red halter top with a short length skirt.

Of course, being Mei Ling, she immediately commanded, "It's now a Saturday night, with perfect weather. And there is no way you're not coming with me to the amusement park to celebrate your engagement."

There was no arguing with that.

Before long, Sakura found herself being almost literally dragged away.

"So, what did you think? Did he kiss well? I swear I saw some tongue."

"W-What? Mei Ling!"

"Oh, quit it, Shinrin-chan!" (Mei Ling had taken to occasionally calling Xing Lin by her name in Japanese, for no particular reason.) "I want the details! I _know_ you think he's sexy. Just get it over with and tell me!"

"I... How..."

"It's the way you look at him… Like he's this really yummy dessert you just want to put in your mouth," Meiling teased.

Sakura sighed. "Fine. I really liked it. Are you happy?"

"Was there tongue?"

"M-Maybe."

"Yes! Way to go, Xing Lin! Score! I knew it!"

"Mei Ling!"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Hey, how'd your test go today anyway?"

And so their discussion continued. Sakura didn't even realize it when they were already at the amusement park.

"Hey! Jiao Long! Over here!" Mei Ling suddenly yelled.

A boy turned their way. He wore a fitted gray-blue shirt that hugged his chest and a pair of dark jeans. He was Sakura and Mei Ling's age, tall with brown hair. He looked very much like Syaoran, only a little taller, and even colder. But his eyes seemed to light up when he saw Mei Ling.

Wait, what? One of his eyes was amber, but the other was blue. Sakura looked again to see if her eyes were fooling her, but it was true.

"Hey, Mei Ling. This is Xing Lin?" Jiao Long asked. Seeing Sakura staring at his eyes, he smirked. "Colored contact. I got the idea from a manga called Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle."

"You should read it, Xing Lin! It's really good!" Mei Ling added.

From behind Jiao Long, somebody said, "Not again. It's disgusting, how much you two love that silly story."

Until that moment, Sakura hadn't even realized that Syaoran was there, in a simple green t-shirt and khakis. She looked at him in surprise, and in seeing him, had to fight off a slight blush. Why did he always have to look amazing, anyway?

She had no idea that Syaoran was thinking nearly the same thing about her.

"In other words, you read it too," Mei Ling retorted, sticking her tongue out at Syaoran. "Enough, already! Let's go have some fun! Come on, Jiao Long!"

Taking her boyfriend's hand, Mei Ling began to walk into the park. Sakura looked at Syaoran, who shrugged as if to say, "Well, she is Mei Ling."

Sakura smiled, and then followed the couple ahead of them with Syaoran calmly walking at her side.

.o0o.

Somehow, Sakura was enjoying herself. Sure, being around Syaoran made her feel sad, but she was having enough fun to forget about it all and just be herself. No worrying about her engagement to her beloved. No scrambling to cover up her past. Just going on all the rides with Mei Ling, Jiao Long, and Syaoran. The roller coaster they went on was particularly amusing, since Syaoran, as she remembered, wasn't very fond of roller coasters. When Mei Ling announced that they were going on one, she couldn't help but giggle at his paling face.

Yet in the back of her mind, it loomed – memories. Memories of a time when she was younger, when the Void card had been ruining Tomoeda piece by piece – when Sakura had finally confessed her love to Syaoran, and she had earned for her story a happily ever after.

Determined to enjoy herself, she made those memories stay in the back of her mind. But there was still one ride that she absolutely refused to go on.

"No way," she said when Mei Ling suggested it. Syaoran had said it at the same time.

"What? But you're engaged! Come on, humor me!" Mei Ling said.

"I'd rather go to the haunted house than in the Tunnel of Love." Sakura muttered.

Syaoran just glared at Mei Ling. "I refuse. I won't go on it at all."

"Please?" Mei Ling begged. "I really want to go with Jiao Long!"

Sakura considered it. "Fine," she said. It was for Mei Ling that she agreed. She could just ignore Syaoran, right? Or try to?

"Thanks, Xing Lin! Xiao Lang?"

Syaoran scowled at Mei Ling. "I said no."

"Come on. For them, at least?" Sakura asked.

He stared at her for a moment and then looked away. "Okay, I will," he said gruffly. "Get off my back."

Mei Ling nodded. "Come on!"

The line was shorter than expected. Within a few minutes, Sakura waved goodbye to Mei Ling and Jiao Long as the boat drifted off into the dark tunnel.

And then it was their turn. Sakura and Syaoran got into the boat. The door was closed, and off they went.

Sakura, who couldn't see a thing in the dark, simply tried to relax. To her surprise, Syaoran actually spoke up and said something.

"You have magic, don't you?" he asked. "I didn't want to ask earlier, but now that I can…"

She nodded, but then remembered he couldn't see her, and said, "Yes."

"It's silver."

"Yeah."

"Could I see it sometime? I'm just curious. I want to know what you can do."

"On one condition," Sakura replied. "You find out what I can do in a fight."

"A fight? With just magic, or-"

"Anything. Swords, even."

"I'll beat you."

"Try me."

"Really? Alright, then. You have a deal, Xing Lin."

Their hands found the other's, and they shook on it. For the first time, Sakura felt that maybe she didn't have to be a stranger to Syaoran – maybe she could be a friend to him. Whoever said they had to be just engaged? Maybe she couldn't hope for love from him, but friendship? She could live with that.

Sakura truly smiled for the first time in what felt like ages. The rest of the tunnel was filled with a comfortable silence.

When they landed back on the ground, Syaoran asked if Sakura saw Mei Ling anywhere.

"No… I wonder where they went."

Syaoran sighed. "Let's go find them. You go that way," he muttered, and strode off in one direction, turning his head to find them.

Amused, Sakura laughed to herself before going the other way. It didn't take her very long to search out Mei Ling. She was caught making out with Jiao Long behind another turn.

It was a bit of a shock to see them. While Sakura knew that Mei Ling was a little on the wild side, she didn't know she was _this_ wild. Their tongues were furiously battling as Mei Ling's hands ran around Jiao Long's waist and on his bare back. One of Jiao Long's hands rested at Mei Ling's nape; the other found its place up Mei Ling's skirt. Oh, yes. They were making out, and Sakura couldn't tear her eyes away.

Before long, Jiao Long noticed her presence and stopped abruptly.

Mei Ling saw Sakura and backed away, adjusting her clothing. Jiao Long kissed Mei Ling on the nose and then grinned at Sakura. "Sorry. I don't like audiences."

"I wonder why," Sakura murmured. "I hope Xiao Lang hasn't seen you two doing that. He wouldn't exactly be pleased."

Mei Ling laughed. "But it'll be so fun to see the look on his face. Oh, you're right, fine. Come on, Shinrin-chan, I want to go on the Ferris wheel with you!"

.o0o.

A few more rides later, they were all tired out, and set to leave. Mei Ling yawned as they exited the park gates, and all were satisfied from a night well spent.

"I'll see you at school on Monday, okay?" Mei Ling said, giving Sakura a tired hug. She gave another to her cousin, who accepted it with a small scowl.

Finally, Mei Ling said farewell to Jiao Long. She kissed him, but not like before, when Sakura had caught them.

It was a slow, sweet, everlasting kiss of simple love at its best. For a moment, Sakura's eyes tricked her. Mei Ling's short black hair became Sakura's short auburn hair, and Jiao Long's features became more like Syaoran, and his hair shorter and a little lighter like his as well.

For a moment, it looked like the old Sakura and Syaoran kissing.

She shook the image away, but it was too late. The emptiness was building in her heart. Still, she bravely put on a smile, and said, "They're cute together, aren't they?"

Syaoran suddenly glared at her and then began to walk away quickly. Surprised, she walked after him and shouted, "Wait! Wait!"

"_Wait, Syaoran-kun!"_

And realizing what she had said, she froze. He did as well.

He turned, fixing on her an icy gaze that froze her inside out.

"_You have no right to call me that," _he snarled mercilessly. Sakura just stared at him, her hands clamped over her mouth in horror.

Syaoran left without another word. Sakura sank to her knees, eyes still wide in shock.

"And they tell me I'm heartless," said Jiao Long. "I'll go after him. You care for Xing Lin."

She was being pulled up by Mei Ling until she was standing again. "Shinrin-chan? Are you alright?"

Sakura shook herself out of it. "I-I will be," she said truthfully. Her voice cracked. "Please. I just want to return home."

The seed of friendship between them had been shattered with just one word. Her heart had shattered another time with it. Once more, she would have to pick up the pieces, and put them back together, and then she'd be fine.

But never could she completely recover. Never could she be anything more than just "fine." Because without Syaoran's love, Sakura could never be entirely whole again.

.o0o.

Dedicated to absolutefluffiness, who probably isn't reading this, but I just have to say, you're evil enough to earn the dedication! That last chapter was cruel!

Jiao Long is specifically dedicated to "Meiling" of the EvilClonesRSmexy team, as well. You KNOW you think he's sexy! Don't even TRY to deny it.

Thanks again to my dear beta SilentCynara, who meticulously catches everything and only complains a _little_ bit when I mess up her eyeliner with tears. And to XxXCherryBlossomXxX, whose reactions when she half-betas half-just-read-ahead-of-time make me laugh.

Another awesome chapter! That last scene has been planned from nearly the start, so I'm glad to get it out there. So sad, ne? Aw, I just want to give Sakura a nice big hug. Sigh. Anyway, next chapter will definitely be one to look forward to – I'm going to be laughing and crying at different intervals while writing it, I'm sure. Review, please!


	7. So Close Yet So Far

Watch the Rain Fall, by CheeseyCraziness

Summary: Sakura appears to die in an inferno and Syaoran vows never to love again. When she wakes up in someone else's body, Sakura discovers that she can never reveal herself to those she loves, or Syaoran will die. But fate has a way of stepping in... SxS

Last Chapter:

"Wait, Syaoran-kun_!"_

_And realizing what she had said, she froze. He did as well._

_He turned, fixing on her an icy gaze that froze her inside out._

"You have no right to call me that,_" he snarled mercilessly. Sakura just stared at him, her hands clamped over her mouth in horror._

_Syaoran left without another word. Sakura sank to her knees, eyes still wide in shock. _

"_And they tell me I'm heartless," said Jiao Long. "I'll go after him. You care for Xing Lin."_

_She was being pulled up by Mei Ling until she was standing again. "Shinrin-chan? Are you alright?"_

_Sakura shook herself out of it. "I-I will be," she said truthfully. Her voice cracked. "Please. I just want to return home."_

_The seed of friendship between them had been shattered with just one word. Her heart had shattered another time with it. Once more, she would have to pick up the pieces, and put them back together, and then she'd be fine._

_But never could she completely recover. Never could she be anything more than just "fine." Because without Syaoran's love, Sakura could never be entirely whole again._

.o0o. Chapter Seven: So Close Yet So Far .o0o.

"Hey, you!" Jiao Long's strides were unhurried as he followed after Syaoran.

"Leave me alone," Syaoran spat. His glare would have wilted another, lesser person, but Jiao Long was immune to it.

"Listen," Jiao Long said softly, as he caught up with Syaoran, "Everyone says I am oblivious to what goes on around me. Fair enough. But I do know that girl cares for you very much. And even if you don't like her, you do owe it to her to be a little understanding, especially since Mei told me she is from Japan. You could cut her some slack... Especially since, as your fiancee, she actually does have the right to call you 'kun."

"What would you know?" Syaoran, close to screaming, asked. "You have no idea..."

"No. I don't," Jiao Long said calmly. "But you know what? Even I know when my pain has to take the back seat to someone else's... Especially when that someone looks like she's all alone in the world."

"She has her family..." Syaoran protested.

Jiao Long raised an eyebrow. "Surely you have seen the loneliness in that girl's eyes. I've only met her once and I see it. You're supposed to spend the rest of your life with her."

"You don't get it. Our marriage is _arranged._ That means that, unlike you and my cousin, we aren't marrying for love."

"So what? She's still going to be your wife, and you have a duty to care for her. You shouldn't be hurting her."

"Out of respect for Mei Ling, I'm not gouging your eyes out. I've had enough of this."

Syaoran muttered a few words, and then suddenly disappeared, leaving Jiao Long scowling.

Jiao Long said, "Idiot," and turned around, heading back.

.o0o.

"You didn't do anything. It's okay," Mei Ling said softly. Sakura privately disagreed. A tear slid out of one eye. Was life with Syaoran going to be this painful, this bittersweet?

And yet life with him...she would gladly bear the pain if it meant being near enough to know how his life was like.

Around them, the rain suddenly began to fall. Mei Ling said, "Goodness! It doesn't normally rain around this time of year!"

Sakura quietly apologized. "You go find Jiao Long. Don't worry about me. I'll go home." And before Mei Ling could reply, she began to walk away, letting her tears fall freely now that the rain could obscure them.

Just when everything was going well, when she felt the slightest hope that they could be friends at the least, she'd made a mistake so bad that now she knew she had no chance of being much of anything to him.

Trudging along, it took her a moment to realize that the rain was no longer falling on her. She looked up, to see the rain sliding aside to miss her.

"Xiao Lang," she whispered, recognizing his magic at work.

.o0o.

After teleporting away from Jiao Long, Syaoran had gone to Xing Lin on instinct. And when he saw her, something pulled at him inside.

It was like the first time he'd seen her, when she was walking sadly through the rain. Before he knew it, he was casting a spell to divert the rain from her. And the next moment, he appeared at her side. With the rain dispelled, Syaoran could see that she had been crying.

"Xing Lin," he said. She looked at him, but then turned away, making him cringe. He'd glimpsed pain on her face. "I… You didn't deserve that."

Was he… Was he apologizing? He was. Stunned, he closed his mouth, not saying anything more. He didn't need to apologize to her. He had reasons. But he was?

Xing Lin didn't say anything for a moment or two. Then she turned to him, a trembling smile on her face, and said, "Thank you. I'm fine, though." Xing Lin began to turn again, but Syaoran caught her shoulder.

"Don't lie," he muttered. "If you're so fine, why are you still crying?"

Wiping her eye with one hand, Xing Lin realized she was. She smiled sadly again. "I think it's because you're being so nice to me." Then she took his arm off her shoulder, and leaned forward, her head against his chest, before he could react. "Just… Please hold me for a moment. Just for a moment."

And all he could do was comply.

.o0o.

"Shinrin-chan!" Mei Ling said, seeing her friend at school.

"Good morning!" Sakura replied cheerily.

"Oh, good! You're you again. Alright, then. So, are you excited?"

"For what?"

Mei Ling smirked. "Don't be silly. The move, maybe?"

Sakura just stared at her in confusion.

"You're kidding, right? You know? You're moving?"

"I'm _what?_"

"What, didn't you know? You're moving into a house with Xiao Lang tonight, now that you're engaged."

"You're joking."

Mei Ling slowly shook her head.

"Moving…" Sakura thought back to the night before, and realized that perhaps she had been told that, but was indulging in self-pity at the time, and didn't even hear it. It was possible. Even likely.

And then, she realized what Mei Ling had said.

"_With Xiao Lang!_" Sakura screeched. She glared at Mei Ling, who simply stood there, amused at her friend's reaction. "I'm moving into a house tonight with him?"

"Don't worry. He's quite a clean person, for one of the male species."

Groaning, Sakura shook her head. How could she have missed that?

.o0o.

A mere minute's walk from the farthest corner of the Li estate (or in other words, right next to it), a car pulled away, leaving Sakura on the sidewalk with Yelan.

"Are you sure all my things are already inside? _Everything?_" Sakura asked again.

Yelan nodded. "Xiao Lang is currently at home, but he'll come here in about thirty. You have that long to sort anything out. If you need anything, you only have to call, Sakura-chan, but I think I trust you not to get into trouble if I leave you alone."

"Okay. Thank you again," Sakura said, bowing. Yelan gave her a small smile, and then left her on her own.

The house was not too big; it was cozy, though it was almost too big for two people to live in. Light blue in color, and two stories tall, the house was modern compared to the Li mansion, with large glass windows on one side looking out on a small walled garden filled with flowers. The garden was big enough for Syaoran and Sakura to practice magic in, and highly walled enough to conceal it from prying eyes. All in all, the house was homey and rustic... Sakura blushed to think of it, but it was really a perfect nest for two young lovers.

Smiling, Sakura stepped up to the doors and opened them without bothering to use the key – the doors were magic, and would unlock for her and for Syaoran without a key.

She entered a tall room with a curved staircase to the upper floor and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling two stories up. Sakura walked forward to find a simple but elegant sitting room. To her right was a room for fancier dining, and to her left was the kitchen, with marble countertops and not a speck of dust to mar their shine. A bathroom was located near the kitchen as well. A door led to the outside, where there was a small porch and a larger more colorful garden.

Upstairs Sakura found two work rooms, one for her and one for Syaoran, with desks and chairs. Hers had darker wood furniture and pale pink walls, while Syaoran's walls were green with lighter wood for the furniture.

Finally, there was the bedroom. It was the most beautiful room Sakura could ever remember seeing. The floor was polished oak wood with an oriental rug on top, maroon with vibrant gold threads interlaced with the design, and lines of forest green scattered around. Two doors on either side of the bed led to a pair of dressing rooms, one for her and one for Syaoran. Oppositely a pair of doors led to a grand bathroom of golds and greens, with a huge shower glass walls, a grand bathtub, mirrors, sinks, and a toilet. Directly across from the bedroom's entrance were sliding doors that led to a balcony with white wooden chairs and a small table. The bed was a king sized four-poster bed, with thin maroon bed sheets, covered in a subdued red-only version of the rug's pattern. Sheer netting dropped down from the top of the bed beautifully.

Sakura gaped at the splendor for many seconds, but then it hit her.

"There's only one bed!" she exclaimed, shocked. She blushed. "Never mind, I'll worry over that later," she added to herself.

One dresser held all her clothes, and in the closet she found her dresses hanging on a rack and her things from her room.

Sakura smiled. Yes, they'd gotten everything, even this, the one thing she'd wanted to keep the most. It was a picture frame. The glass was cracked, and the frame charred, but it was still intact. A black piece of paper covered the picture beneath, but Sakura didn't need to see it to know what it was.

"I'm glad you're here with me, okaa-san," she whispered. Somehow, Nadeshiko's picture had survived the fire. Sakura didn't really care how. But she'd snuck out and found it at the ruins of her home after being released from the hospital, and kept the picture with her since.

The sound of a door opening told Sakura that Syaoran had arrived. She smiled and left the closet. At the railing of the staircase, she said, "Hi, Xiao Lang."

He looked up. "Oh, you're here. Hello, Xing Lin. Is everything fine here?"

"It's all perfect! Are you hungry? I know it's a little early, but I am, and I'd like to cook dinner for us."

Syaoran shrugged. "Do as you like," he said.

Barely covering up her wince at those familiar words, Sakura nodded, and then cheerfully went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Quickly she decided on her favorite pasta recipe. It was simple to make, but delicious, and she had all the ingredients from a nicely stocked pantry and refrigerator While Syaoran went around, looking at the house, she made the meal and familiarized herself with the kitchen.

.o0o.

No way.

She wouldn't dare, would she?

But she had.

Syaoran muttered a curse under his breath. Leave it to his mother to be sure there was only one bed in the whole house. You would never guess it from the strict woman, but Yelan was notorious for being a devious matchmaker when it came to her children. No doubt Xing Lin had already noticed and not wanted to trouble him with it yet. Sighing, he agreed – that problem could wait for now.

Besides, the smell of that pasta Xing Lin was making was delicious. He sighed, and went down the stairs. Xing Lin was done with the pasta, and was scooping it to a plate for him and a plate for her. Finished, and smiled in satisfaction. It was only when she noticed that he was watching her from his seat that he noticed, and they both looked away.

"Uh, it's ready," Xing Lin mumbled.

"It looks good," he said honestly. He took one of the plates, snatched a fork, and took a bite of the pasta. It was wonderful, and even familiar to him. Too familiar.

It tasted like Sakura's pasta. Maybe it had been years ago, but how could he forget it? It was that summer night, which felt like forever ago, when he was still waiting for her answer. She had made pasta for him one for dinner, while Mei Ling and Tomoyo were out doing who knows what.

Yes, this tasted just the same.

"Is it bad?" he heard Xing Lin say. Puzzled, he shook his head, and swallowed his bite.

"Not at all. It's great."

Her replying smile made him look away. All he could see was Sakura reflected in it, and that, combined with her undeniable beauty, made him entirely helpless before her. Choosing to say not a word in response, he continued to eat in silence. Soon, Xing Lin began to eat her food as well. It was a nice, peaceful time.

.o0o.

It was late. Sakura had already prepared herself, as had Syaoran, but now came the problem both of them had been avoiding all along.

Who was to sleep in the bed?

"You can have it," Syaoran murmured. "I'll just go sleep on the couch."

"N-No!" Sakura protested. "You take it. I really don't mind."

Syaoran glared at her. "I've slept on worse. You probably haven't."

"Actually, I have. Much worse. Really, I'd feel guilty if…" Sakura trailed off, leaving an awkward silence behind her words.

"Look, I really don't care. But we have to settle this somehow," Syaoran said. "I'm not backing down."

Sakura blushed slightly. "Well, since neither of us will give… We could always just… Both?" she squeaked.

"Both?" It took Syaoran a moment, and then it sunk in. He looked at her with amazement. Did she really say that?

Unnerved, Sakura looked away, and nodded, her blush glowing. She didn't dare to look at him until he coughed slightly. He was also very red as he replied, "Fine."

Silently Syaoran took one side of the bed. Sakura flicked the lights off, and then climbed in as well on the other side, not _quite_ as far from him as possible. It was surprisingly comfortable for her, and for him.

"Good night," Sakura said quietly. Syaoran didn't bother to reply.

.o0o.

A long time later, Syaoran was still awake, on his side. He was unable to sleep.

It was around this time, when he was nearly dropping off, that a rustling sound shook him awake again. A soft hand picked up his, caressing it lightly. His eyes were shut, and he feigned sleep.

"Xiao Lang," Xing Lin murmured. "I… I miss you." Syaoran felt her gaze on him, and he could almost see her blue eyes, deep and sad, simply from hearing the sorrow in her voice.

Several minutes later, she stopped rubbing his hand, and then brought her lips to it for a small kiss. It made his hand fizzle all the way down. The feeling made him wonder against his will – if simply a kiss on his skin did that, what would a real kiss feel like, on the lips? He banished the thought.

"Oyasumi, Syaoran-kun."

Wondering what that had been about, Syaoran was up for even longer, until at last his tired mind allowed him to slip out of consciousness, and into his dreams.

.o0o.

A/N Oyasumi means good night for those of you who haven't learned that one yet.

A preview of the next chapter, just because I'm feeling evil:

_Short though it was, Syaoran awoke feeling more refreshed from his sleep than he had in ages. Maybe it was the comfortable bed, or his pillow? No, of course not. It was the warm something that helped him to sleep._

_Something… There was something in his arms?_

_His eyes opened slightly, and he was absolutely astonished to see in front of him the face of Xing Lin. Sleeping. In. His. Arms._

_And it felt strangely right._

Yep. Evil. I know.

Dedicated to Little x Lady, who inspired this chapter's title, and whose reviews never fail to make me grin.

Thanks again to Nara-chan (SilentCynara, of course), this time for saving me when it came to the house description. Houses, dresses, people… EVIL!

And sorry for the wait! I've been forced to be social lately, and without time to be anti-social I can't write! Bleh. I'll try to ignore the pleas of my friends more this time, okay? XD

- Lauren


	8. Douse the Flame or Let It Burn

Watch the Rain Fall, by CheeseyCraziness

Summary: Sakura appears to die in an inferno and Syaoran vows never to love again. When she wakes up in someone else's body, Sakura discovers that she can never reveal herself to those she loves, or Syaoran will die. But fate has a way of stepping in... SxS

Last Chapter:

_A long time later, Syaoran was still awake, on his side. He was unable to sleep._

_It was around this time, when he was nearly dropping off, that a rustling sound shook him awake again. A soft hand picked up his, caressing it lightly. His eyes were shut, and he feigned sleep._

"_Xiao Lang," Xing Lin murmured. "I… I miss you." Syaoran felt her gaze on him, and he could almost see her blue eyes, deep and sad, simply from hearing the sorrow in her voice._

_Several minutes later, she stopped rubbing his hand, and then brought her lips to it for a small kiss. It made his hand fizzle all the way down. The feeling made him wonder against his will – if simply a kiss on his skin did that, what would a real kiss feel like, on the lips? He banished the thought._

"_Oyasumi, Syaoran-kun."_

_Wondering what that had been about, Syaoran was up for even longer, until at last his tired mind allowed him to slip out of consciousness, and into his dreams._

.o0o. Chapter Eight: Douse the Flame or Let It Burn .o0o.

Tomoyo found Eriol sitting by the fountain, deep in thought. His azure eyes were far, far away. _He's probably thinking of Mizuki-sensei again… _Tomoyo thought sadly.

For reasons Tomoyo didn't know, shortly before Sakura's… before the fire, Kaho had decided to leave Tomoeda, and go to teach all around the world. Sakura and Syaoran hadn't known anything about it, but Tomoyo had known about Kaho and Eriol's relationship. And she could tell that it was more than Kaho merely wanting to travel – there was something else. Her suspicions were somewhat confirmed by Eriol, who had looked very upset the whole day, though he hid it well. And then, when she discovered that Eriol had left to visit London for a week or two, she knew – Kaho had left him.

Not cruelly. Just… Left him. Maybe she fell out of love, and let him down gently before leaving, knowing her stay would only pain him. That was Tomoyo's suspicion. But even so, Eriol was not yet over Kaho.

And to this day, a year later, Tomoyo still found him sitting alone sometimes, thinking so far away about her…

Tomoyo shook her head, and went over to him, a smile on her face.

"Eriol-kun, it's too sunny a spring day to be sitting alone. Do you mind?" she asked, motioning to the spot next to him.

He snapped out of thought, looking at her, and smiled. "Sorry. I was thinking. Of course you can sit here."

"No lunch?"

"I don't have much of an appetite today."

"…Me neither."

There was silence for a moment, a peaceful silence. Tomoyo looked at the crystal clear fountain water until Eriol asked an odd question.

"Tomoyo-san, may I visit? I need to speak to Cerberus."

"Kero-chan?" Why him? He had been staying with Tomoyo since the fire, being a companion for Tomoyo whenever she was sad, and being a friend. Eriol didn't often talk to him, or even speak of him.

The distant look returned. "I need him to find something for me."

Instantly, Tomoyo could tell. He wanted Kero to help him find Kaho. How could he ask such a thing of her? But… He didn't know. She'd never told him that she loved him, afraid of rejection. Tomoyo turned her eyes away.

_Then like with S-Sakura… I will sacrifice my own happiness for his._

"Of course. Today, after school?"

"Thank you, Tomoyo-san," he said gratefully, smiling at her. She smiled back timidly, and nodded, her heart sinking even as she repeated her mantra in her head.

_I will sacrifice my own happiness for his._

.o0o.

Short though it was, Syaoran awoke feeling more refreshed from his sleep than he had in ages. Maybe it was the comfortable bed, or his pillow? No, of course not. It was the warm something that helped him to sleep.

Something… There was something in his arms?

His eyes opened slightly, and he was absolutely astonished to see in front of him the face of Xing Lin. Sleeping. In. His. Arms.

And it felt strangely right.

Embarrassed beyond belief, Syaoran wasn't sure what to do. It was slightly awkward to wake up with his fiancée in his arms on their first night sleeping in the same house… Room… Bed… Awkward, but right. He was tempted to close his eyes again, to pretend he was still asleep.

As much as he wanted to stay, however, he knew he couldn't. Carefully, trying not to wake Xing Lin up, he let her go, and slipped off the side of the bed, heading to his dressing room. How had that happened, anyway? They had been on exact opposite sides of the bed, but somehow, she'd ended up in his arms.

Suddenly he remembered a vivid dream from the previous night.

_Xing Lin was crying softly in her sleep, apparently from a nightmare. Dizzily, Syaoran shook her awake, not wanting her to suffer. Her eyes opened, and she looked at him, just looked. There were no words. Syaoran watched her clear blue eyes, penetrating his mind, seeing right through him. He could see through her as well; she was scared._

_Entranced, he moved towards Xing Lin, until he finally couldn't resist. Syaoran took Xing Lin into his arms and kissed her mouth, soft and sweet. He felt her stiffen with shock, and for a split second believed something was wrong. Then Xing Lin gave in, and kissed him back. He licked her lips and she opened her mouth; his tongue went to caress hers. She tasted honey sweet to him, like Sakura – something that normally would have made him recoil, but for some reason, this felt right. It didn't feel like he was being disloyal to Sakura. It just felt wonderful. He could feel the part of him that cared about why he was doing this just melt away, to return later, when he wasn't preoccupied with enjoying himself._

_Slowly, they stopped, and he withdrew. He opened his eyes, meeting hers again, but there was no fear in her eyes now – just wonder and amazement. But finally, she smiled. She put a kiss on his forehead, whispering, "Xiao Lang," and then closed her eyes to sleep again. Syaoran felt himself being dragged to the dark of sleep as well, and didn't mind._

Syaoran frowned. Surely it was a dream – but then why did he wake up in the exact same position?

It didn't matter. Outside, he knew it was going to be a very warm day. Syaoran swapped his shirt and shorts for practice clothing, and quietly crept down the stairs and out the door to the yard.

There, he took his pendant in hand, and released Jian, his precious sword. He shifted his feet into a wide stance, and brought Jian in front of him, ready to start fighting an invisible enemy. He struck the air, determined – and everything else disappeared as he concentrated fully on his sword, and the movement he used to wield it.

.o0o.

Sakura knew it was very early when she woke up – probably around dawn, or a little after. She was used to waking up that early now, ever since she had become Xing Lin. She smiled, warm and relaxed. She felt arms around her, holding her tight, making her safe. In the back of her mind, she knew it was Syaoran, too, and that it wasn't the same. But right now, she just wanted to lie there, content.

For a while, she was able too. But after a few minutes, Syaoran moved, carefully inching away from her, obviously trying not to wake her up. Sakura kept her face straight, knowing he would be uncomfortable if he knew that she was awake.

She waited quietly for his soft footsteps to leave the room before rising, refreshed, and smiling from a wonderful dream where Syaoran had kissed her more sweetly than he had ever dared in reality. If only it _had_ been real…

.o0o.

Syaoran halted in his position, panting with his eyes closed, before slowly lowering his blade.

"I'm done," he said quietly, not even opening his eyes. "Did you want anything?"

Sakura smiled slightly; she was not at all surprised that he had noticed her. "That duel. We agreed on it. You're warmed up already anyway, and we have plenty of time before we have to leave for school. Am I right?"

She wore loose, faded jeans and a simple t-shirt. Her ebony hair was tied back in a long ponytail, shining in the morning sun. Her blue eyes were optimistic and content, but she seemed surprisingly awake. It was the most casual thing Syaoran had seen her wear before, but somehow he found her just as sexy as when she wore a beautiful (and somewhat revealing) dress.

He looked at her expressionlessly, and nodded. "What kind of duel, then?"

"Swords, with magic allowed, of course. The aim is to disarm the other."

"You have a sword?"

Sakura stepped forward to a spot in the yard opposite his. She lifted a hand to the air. Out of nowhere, a very simple sword materialized – silver hilt, light gray metal. But despite its simple looks, Syaoran could tell with a single look that it was finely crafted and a worthy opponent for Jian. Sakura herself was satisfied, glad the Sword card had known that she had wanted to go with something simple for the moment.

Though the Sword card gave its user instant knowledge of how to use a sword, it became all instinctual. The user of the card would know the correct blocks and attacks to use, but in a true duel, there would be no way for the user to analyze the opponent's attacks and come up with a specific plan to win. Thus, it was beneficial to learn how to use a sword, even if it wasn't necessary.

Syaoran had once taught Sakura the basics of swordplay. As Xing Lin, she had taken those basics a further step in her training, fearing that she might need such a skill someday. Now, she thought perhaps she could hold her own against Syaoran, if not win – and that was saying something.

"Are you ready?" she asked, grinning.

Surprised at the quiet Xing Lin's sudden grin, Syaoran took a moment to respond. Then he nodded.

"Let's begin."

.o0o.

"You want me to find Yue?" Kero said, clearly surprised.

"Yes. But don't tell Tomoyo-san. She firmly believes that Sakura-san is gone… But I don't think so. And you don't either."

Kero opened his mouth to protest, but closed it. Eriol was right.

"It broke her heart when Sakura-san left. I don't want to get her hopes up. But if we can find Yue…"

"We can find Sakura, because he gets his power directly from her." Kero nodded. "I didn't think of that before. Yes, I'm willing to do that. But I want you to answer a question."

"If it's about Clow, I won't answer."

"It's not. It's about _you, _as Eriol."

"Me?" Eriol said, surprised.

Kero looked at him piercingly. "I get the feeling you've been thinking about this for a while. So why now? Why the hesitation? And _why?_"

Eriol realized that Kero had seen right through him, and knew exactly why. There was no point in denying it. "I have a promise to keep."

"A promise?"

"Kaho. You remember that she left. Kaho left for my sake; she made me promise to realize who it was I truly loved, and to continue loving that person. At the time, I didn't realize… But after Kaho was gone long enough, I knew I loved Tomoyo-san. She was right. But Tomoyo-san… Still loves Sakura-san. And so I want to find Sakura for her."

The sun guardian took in this information.

"I'll go search for Yue tomorrow. But Eriol – look closer," he said, shaking his head. He floated away.

.o0o.

A few minutes in, Syaoran was wondering when the magic part of the battle was going to start, because right now things were going nowhere.

Xing Lin had more than proven herself. She seemed to be reading his every move before it happened, a nearly impossible feat. How could it be? Either she was completely brilliant, or she had somehow found a way to study the methods used by the Li clan to train heirs. Most would kill to even witness some of his particularly difficult moves and feints. They were legend. But here she was, seeing all of them and blocking them with apparent ease.

And he was tiring. This goddess of a girl was wearing him out. He scowled, refusing to give in and use magic to fight.

Luckily, she decided to attack with magic first. The hilt of his sword began to warm, but then it suddenly became scalding hot. It took all his will to keep from dropping Jian, and he quickly murmured a water spell. Water poured down on top of him, instantly cooling the blade and soothing his hands. He glared at the giggling Xing Lin, and then adjusted the spell to pour over her as well.

"Nice try, but I won't drop my sword over something like that," Syaoran said coldly. He stepped back, and brought his sword up, yelling, "Raitei shourai!"

Lightning shot down from above, headed toward Xing Lin. Without missing a beat, she lifted one hand, and did something very unexpected. The lightning collected in her hand, becoming a bright orb of blue light which she shot at Syaoran. He dodged it with a quick step to the side, but only just.

"You can do better than that, Xiao Lang," she taunted. "Show me what you can do."

In response, he smirked at her, and disappeared wordlessly.

"He's invisible," Sakura muttered. She closed her eyes, fine-tuning her magical senses. She could sense Syaoran without having to see him… There he was! Or was he?

Syaoran swiped at Xing Lin, who, by the looks of it, was trying to find him with her magic, closing her eyes to focus. He stepped forward, ready to disarm her –

But his blade met air, sending him off balance. He stumbled slightly, but rolled away just before magic hit the spot where he'd been. She'd tried to bind him to the spot.

"Nice try," she said. Was it his eyes deceiving him, or was Xing Lin all around the battlefield? There was at least six of her in a circle, each standing with a cheerful Sakura-like smile.

The smile hurt him. Did she know how much? She couldn't. But that smile, it was so like her, and his heart hurt with the memories. Angered, Syaoran couldn't control himself, and wasn't even aware that by losing control he was losing the fight – but it didn't matter. He just wanted that illusion of that vision of sexiness with that damned smile of hers to go away, to leave him be!

The real, not-Illusion-card Sakura's eyes widened. Suddenly Syaoran glared at her – directly at her – and raised his sword high, yelling out furiously, "Kashin… Shourai!"

Flames exploded from Syaoran. Sakura froze, terrified for a split second, but then using Fiery she darted through the flames to knock the sword from Syaoran's hand, not even caring that the battle was over – she just wanted to end the fire.

The flames left; Syaoran's sword was on the ground a few feet away from him, and Sakura still held hers. Syaoran came back from his cold rage to see her wide, fearful eyes but inches from his and her lips too close as well.

Syaoran didn't even think before closing the gap.

.o0o.

Lots of love to SilentCynara, for putting up with my evil teasing and my mind-reading. Oh, and for betaing too… Ehehe…

Dedicated to ice cream. Mmm… Ice cream. Thank you, vanilla ice cream, for indirectly giving me the idea for the end of this. Yum.

I'd say I'm sorry about the cliffy, but really, I'm not. It's so much fun to leave everything hanging. I hope none of you are disappointed by this chapter – it was a difficult one. But I think it's worth the wait… And the cliffy. Love you all – please review! It'll inspire me! - Lauren


	9. Lose Yourself

Watch the Rain Fall, by CheeseyCraziness

Summary: Sakura appears to die in an inferno and Syaoran vows never to love again. When she wakes up in someone else's body, Sakura discovers that she can never reveal herself to those she loves, or Syaoran will die. But fate has a way of stepping in... SxS

Last Chapter:

_The smile hurt him. Did she know how much? She couldn't. But that smile, it was so like her, and his heart hurt with the memories. Angered, Syaoran couldn't control himself, and wasn't even aware that by losing control he was losing the fight – but it didn't matter. He just wanted that illusion of that vision of sexiness with that damned smile of hers to go away, to leave him be!_

_The real, not-Illusion-card Sakura's eyes widened. Suddenly Syaoran glared at her – directly at her – and raised his sword high, yelling out furiously, "Kashin… Shourai!"_

_Flames exploded from Syaoran. Sakura froze, terrified for a split second, but then using Fiery she darted through the flames to knock the sword from Syaoran's hand, not even caring that the battle was over – she just wanted to end the fire._

_The flames left; Syaoran's sword was on the ground a few feet away from him, and Sakura still held hers. Syaoran came back from his cold rage to see her wide, fearful eyes but inches from his and her lips too close as well._

_Syaoran didn't even think before closing the gap._

.o0o. Chapter Nine: Lose Yourself .o0o.

Syaoran's lips crashed on hers with a strangely tender violence; he was passionate and fierce, yet sweetly soft. Without thought Sakura responded, her arms thrown around him to pull him closer, and surprised at her own actions, she opened her mouth. He licked her softly, and then nibbled a little bit on her lip, causing her pleasure she hadn't known to be possible. This was so new – for in her dreams, perhaps, she had been kissed like this, but dreams could never quite match the feeling of him kissing her for real.

Tasting her was something Syaoran couldn't get enough of. Her soft lips, her sweet mouth, it all called to him like nothing else, he wanted to have her taste forever. He moved slowly, savoring her, taking control and using it for both of them. Syaoran's hands were on her back, then lower, and then higher again, below her shirt. He lightly stroked her back's soft skin, and the touch caused waves of overwhelming feeling for them both.

On her part, Sakura was delighted. This was entirely beyond anything she'd before experienced. There was sweetness in the kiss, surely, but at the same time there was some kind of hunger, a desire that Sakura hadn't before known. Was this that fizzing that always came when she saw him? Sakura had, of course, taken Sex Ed, and fantasized a little about it with Syaoran – but she'd never actually thought about it happening. She hadn't felt like that. Sakura had been content with just those loving kisses.

Sakura realized, yes, that fizzing was her need for him, to fulfill a primal instinct she hadn't before noticed. The old Sakura would have been terrified of this, probably. But now, Sakura felt so wonderful – she needed this attention from Syaoran, as much as her body did. Though somewhat scared, she found herself responding equally against her better judgment. Her hands slipped beneath his shirt as well, and for the first time Sakura felt Syaoran's oh-so-toned chest. Firm, hard, warm and oh my god, Sakura was amazed. He seemed to be enjoying it too, enthralled with the feeling of her soft hands on his bare skin. This was so different, so new, so wonderful…

His hands had reached her bra. He softly touched her through the material, rubbing it softly. She gasped against his lips; he was touching her there!? Albeit through her underwear, but even so… He stroked her lightly, sensually, and Sakura felt an ache in her at his touch, building up alongside her pleasure. "Xiao Lang," she whispered.

Sakura pulled him closer to resume their kiss. Oh, the taste of his mouth, sweet, wonderful. He tasted her too, her honey-sweet tasted only made him want to keep her to himself forever… She tasted just… Like in his dream…

Dream? It was no dream, Syaoran realized. She tasted just the same. And that dream had been so realistic. No, that dream… It had really happened!

He suddenly pushed Sakura away with no warning, and stared at her, panting. He took deep breaths, staring at her shocked blue eyes, and then he looked away, unable to bear it any longer. Wordlessly he walked inside, picking up his sword on the way. Sakura stared after him.

What had just happened?

.o0o.

Sakura was in deep thought when she met up with Mei Ling in homeroom. She was staring out the window, watching the beautiful green of the flourishing spring trees as she thought, or tried not to.

"Xing Lin..."

"Hmm?" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and smiled cheerfully at her friend. "Oh - good morning, Meiling-chan."

"Are you okay?" When Sakura gave her a noncommittal shrug, Mei Ling added, "How was your first night at the house with Xiao Lang?"

"Okay," Sakura admitted truthfully. The _night_ had been okay...

"Then why are you so nervous?"

It was then that Sakura realized she was tapping her pencil against her desk. She stopped, suddenly self-conscious, and shrugged, biting her lip.

"Shinrin-chan..." Meiling sighed. "Can't you at least tell me _some_ of it?"

Sakura looked away; oh, how she wished Tomoyo could be here for her, how she wanted to tell Mei Ling all about how she'd become Xing Lin, how the days passed in agony with Syaoran always around. And she couldn't. She simply couldn't.

Still... Mei Ling was a friend, and one of her best. Perhaps, she thought, I'll trust her. A little.

"He kissed me," she whispered, half-hoping Mei Ling wouldn't even hear her.

So much for that. "He _what_?" Mei Ling's eyes grew wide, "No way - Xiao Lang - I - I can't believe it!"

"It's true. And I kissed back."

"Well, _that_ I can believe," Mei Ling dryly murmured. She looked at Sakura for a moment, and then nodded, determined as she said, "Fine. I'll believe you."

Sakura smiled slightly at Mei Ling, thankful.

"I take it you liked it?" the girl teased, sitting in her seat in front of Sakura with a little grin.

Blushing, Sakura replied, "Yes, and a lot. But - I - I don't know what it meant, Mei Ling. I don't know _why..._"

"Xiao Lang wouldn't do that, not without reason," murmured a thoughtful Mei Ling. "How did this happen?"

"Well, we dueled - it was swords and magic; disarm the other first to win - and when it ended, we were close and he just..." Sakura shook her head. "I don't know."

"And after?"

"He pushed me away, and left. We haven't talked since this morning. I walked here alone and didn't see him at all."

Mei Ling scowled. "I don't know. That's so unlike the Xiao Lang I know."

"I don't know either, so don't worry about that," Sakura muttered.

Just before the start of class, Syaoran decided to make his entrance. He didn't even spare Sakura a glance on the way to his seat, and he seemed, if possible, colder than ever. When he sat, Mei Ling prodded him to gain his attention, and he glared at her.

"What?" he asked. His voice was rough and deep, somewhat angered, and Sakura shrunk in her seat, even though Mei Ling was the one being addressed.

"Don't glare at me. What's up?"

He stopped glaring at her, but turned away, and didn't respond.

Mei Ling glared at him, and then looked back at Sakura, furious. "Just ignore him if he's going to be like this. Don't worry; I doubt it's personal. I mean…"

"No, I get what you're saying," Sakura murmured. "Thank you, Mei Ling."

Her friend smiled. "No problem." With a mental promise to talk to Syaoran later when Xing Lin wasn't around, Mei Ling let the subject drop.

.o0o.

In the hallway after homeroom Sakura had to try to get Syaoran's attention. She needed something, some sort of answer from him, something to help her work out if he had kissed her just because she was pretty, or if he'd forgotten about his long-ago love for her, or if there was something else…

"Xiao Lang!" She yelled. But he didn't even turn back, or flinch, or respond – he just kept walking. Sakura's face fell; Mei Ling put a consoling arm around her shoulder in a half-hug.

A few girls from their class approached, looking sad. "Xing Lin, that's terrible of Xiao Lang. He's like that, but it's cruel of him to ignore you entirely. At least he spares some of us passing glances, but that was uncalled for," one of the girls said. "I'm known as Meng here. Friends?"

Sakura looked at them, and was about to shake the girl's outstretched hand when Mei Ling pulled her aside.

"Xing Lin! These girls are the most popular and well-known girls in the school! Don't agree. You might regret it."

Sakura considered Mei Ling's words briefly, but in the end she smiled at the girls and shook hands with Meng. "Of course we can be friends!"

Meng grinned; Mei Ling sighed.

"But Mei Ling is still my friend, okay? I apologize in advance if she's still annoyed with me and decides to continue scowling like she is now." Sakura didn't even look back to see if Mei Ling was scowling. She just knew.

Meng laughed, and the others all joined in. Eventually, even Mei Ling cracked a smile. It WAS funny, after all.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for Xing Lin to befriend these girls. Or maybe not. They'd been watching Xing Lin for the past week, and obviously had decided she was a good person. Or at least a good-looking one, which was really all she needed for these shallow creatures.

But not even Mei Ling saw the girl hiding behind the corner of the hallway, watching. And nobody saw that girl's face slowly fall.

"So much for that," she muttered bitterly. "I hope the best for her. For now." The girl shook her head and walked away, slipping into the crowd of students silently, unnoticed, unseen.

During the last period of the day (history, which Mei Ling and Syaoran had, but somehow Xing Lin did not), a small piece of paper suddenly dropped upon his desk.

It was red paper, which meant only one thing - Mei Ling. With a sigh, Syaoran opened the note and read it.

_Xiao Lang, you win a duel, then you kiss her, and now you ignore BOTH of us. I'm done playing it safe. Now that Shinrin-chan isn't here, you CANNOT stop me from asking. I want an answer - NOW._

He took out a special pen, shaking his head at Mei Ling's words all the while, and began to write on a torn piece of paper. He scribbled his note to her quickly, and then with practiced precision flicked it over to her desk when the teacher was turned away. Mei Ling opened the note and read, her eyes wide.

_She won, not me. And this is none of your business._

"Miss Li?"

Mei Ling blinked, confused, and looked up to see the teacher. Giving the woman a cheeky grin, she said, "Can I help you?"

"No passing notes," she responded strictly.

"What note?" Mei Ling asked, the perfect picture of innocence. She held the paper up for the teacher to see. The teacher snatched it from her hands, and turned it over and over, as though trying to find the note she _knew_ was there. And yet, nothing was written.

Mei Ling smirked. That special pen of Syaoran's was magical - the ink disappeared after being read. But of course, this old hag couldn't know that. She frowned, and was forced to give up, after one icy stare at the smiling Mei Ling. It was very hard for Mei Ling to keep from giggling at the look on the woman's face as she returned to her teaching.

Class resumed; Mei Ling considered Syaoran's note with confusion, idly writing notes as she thought in the back of her mind.

Xing Lin... Had won? Against _Xiao Lang_? Despite Aunt Yelan's insistence on letting Xing Lin keep her secrets, Mei Ling couldn't help but wonder just how magically powerful Xiao Lang's wife-to-be was. Mei Ling had come to really like Xing Lin. She was a little shy, but when befriended she had blossomed, becoming a somewhat chatty girl with kindness and a good sense of humor, definitely a girl with her heart in the right place. But she was always slightly guarded, and seemed to be constantly hurt.

It was in her eyes. Every now and then, something would trigger it - a sentence, or the mention of Xiao Lang in particular - and then this pain would appear.

Like the others, Mei Ling assumed that Xing Lin "liked" Syaoran, because what girl wouldn't? He was the best-looking guy Mei Ling knew, with Jiao Long being, of course, not included. And every other girl had liked him for the same reason. But there was something else - a wistful feeling, a longing, and then that pain that Mei Ling couldn't bear to see in her friend.

Something that seemed, to Mei Ling, more than a mere crush, more than some infatuation. Something stronger.

Maybe someday Mei Ling could ask Xing Lin what it was, but right now, she knew secrets were to be kept. Frustratingly, all she could do was try to figure it out on her own, and be there for her new best friend.

The period ended without Mei Ling realizing that so much time had passed. She shrugged as she rose. Bookbag in hand, she left the room, but made sure to give Syaoran a contemptuous glare to let him know what she thought of him. Her cousin… He just had to be so stubborn.

Xing Lin was found at her locker, ignoring the staring boys as she organized.

"You WON the duel?" Mei Ling accused in Japanese.

Not bothering to turn, Xing Lin replied, "Didn't I say that, Mei-chan?"

"No."

"...Oh. Sorry. Yes, I won our little duel."

"Nobody beats Syaoran in swords," Mei Ling said, as if taunting her.

"Except me," Xing Lin replied casually. Finally finished, she shut her locker and turned with a smile. "Shall we go?

Mei Ling was about to reply, but then stopped. There it was; the sadness in her blue eyes was there again, that deep-rooted pain and loneliness that Mei Ling just couldn't understand. Where had she seen it before? It... It…

"Shinrin-chan."

"What?"

"You love Syaoran, don't you?" she said softly. Mei Ling knew it was the truth when she saw the shock in her friend's face.

Xing Lin was silent for a moment, and then sighed. "I do love him, Meiling-chan. I love him. So much."

"Even as cruel to you as he is?" Mei Ling frowned. "That's silly. Why would you love somebody who's that mean to you?

Sakura looked away, unable to give an answer.

"Now I get it. I thought maybe you crushed on him like everybody else, but that's not right. I'm sorry he's like this to you, even if I don't understand your feelings."

Sakura nodded. "Can – can we go somewhere else, quickly?"

She was about to cry, and she knew it. Mei Ling understood, and they both quickly went to the girl's bathroom. There, Mei Ling watched as Xing Lin leaned against the wall and began to cry softly.

"I really love him... And I want to marry him... But why does he have to be this way? Does he hate me? Why did he kiss me? I'm so confused..."

Mei Ling smiled sadly. "Don't worry. We'll figure something out. He can't avoid us forever." With that, she took her best friend into her arms, letting Xing Lin cry on her shoulder quietly, wishing she could help.

.o0o.

Another place, another search. Yukito and Yue were tiring of this life, but what drove them was more important than being tired. And they were close, so close. He was scared now, they could tell. He never stayed in one place for long, always running from them. No doubt he knew death awaited him if they found him. Vengeance was coming to him, and soon. It was only a matter of time.

Right now, however, it was a time of quiet for Yukito. The day's findings were fruitless, and there was nothing he could do for now.

He closed his eyes, remembering along with Yue.

Touya. How Yukito missed him, and Yue shared in the feeling, doubling it. Yukito recalled Touya's face, every bit of it that he could – from the fine dark hair, swept across his head neatly, but not too neatly. The hair was neither thin nor thick, and smelled always of peaches. Yukito imagined running a hand through his hair. And then he moved down, to Touya's dark eyes. They glittered, always – sometimes with malice and anger, sometimes with solitude, and sometimes, oh, sometimes, they glittered with joy, and with love.

Yukito frowned. Once, he could picture his sharp cheekbones, the nose, arched, and crooked from a soccer game's accident one day. But now, they couldn't come. Still, he saw his lips, pale pink-peach and firm. But his memory of Touya's face was disappearing, surely. A whole year, after all, ate at one's memory of a person. And so, there were some things that Yukito had forgotten.

He didn't want to forget him. Never.

Rattled, Yukito changed his line of thought. The inferno that had caused his love's death. Sakura had survived, in the body of another – but that was so small a mercy. Callous though it was, Yukito would have rather had Touya live, and willingly would sacrifice Sakura towards that end. But no, his love had died, and Sakura lived, for Syaoran, instead of granting Yukito salvation. Damn that Li!

Yukito bore no resentment for it – just grief. After all, had Yue gotten there in time, Yue could have transported Touya out. Yukito held himself as much to blame. They were the same after all. It was as much his fault that Touya had been burned alive by the fire of that bastard. He would pay for all he'd done to hurt everybody. He would.

"Any theories?" he asked "himself," referring to the whereabouts of their adversary.

_What about Hong Kong?_

"Hong Kong?"

_He could go for Li. He knows Sakura's alive, and in Japan. He might try something over in Hong Kong – and besides, it'll be easy for him to hide there._

Yukito thought it through. "Not yet. He won't want to go there just yet. It's not the time. But soon, we'll drive that scum there, and then he's ours."

_At last._

The icy chill in Yue's voice would have scared Yukito – had it not been the tone he would have used himself.

.o0o.

Ooh, I just LOVED writing dark Yukito. He's become closer in nature to Yue, with the death of Touya - he experiences the pain Yue had when Clow died, and thus they are similar. So much fun. And yes - Yukito and Touya were intimate, in case you were wondering. How else would Yukito know the SMELL of Touya's hair?

Also, I dare you to find the two hidden hints as to "that scum's" identity here. They're deeply hidden, but they're there; if you can spot them then I bow to your greatness. Or to your knowing my addiction to plot twists too well. Whichever applies.

Thanks as always to SilentCynara - there's your semi-lime, you happy?

Dedicated to PC World - gotta love the freeware you can find, it makes it so easy to pretend I'm working on important things when I'm writing my fanfiction! Hah!


	10. Stretching the Limit

Watch the Rain Fall, by CheeseyCraziness

Summary: Sakura appears to die in an inferno and Syaoran vows never to love again. When she wakes up in someone else's body, Sakura discovers that she can never reveal herself to those she loves, or Syaoran will die. But fate has a way of stepping in... SxS

**WARNING – The content of this chapter is rated M. The new rating for this story is M. Those offended in any way should **_**not**_** read. **

Last Chapter:

_Sakura nodded. "Can – can we go somewhere else, quickly?"_

_She was about to cry, and she knew it. Mei Ling understood, and they both quickly went to the girl's bathroom. There, Mei Ling watched as Xing Lin leaned against the wall and began to cry softly._

_"I really love him... And I want to marry him... But why does he have to be this way? Does he hate me? Why did he kiss me? I'm so confused..."_

_Mei Ling smiled sadly. "Don't worry. We'll figure something out. He can't avoid us forever." With that, she took her best friend into her arms, letting Xing Lin cry on her shoulder quietly, wishing she could help._

_.o0o._

"_Any theories?" he asked "himself," referring to the whereabouts of their adversary._

What about Hong Kong?

"_Hong Kong?" _

He could go for Li. He knows Sakura's alive, and in Japan. He might try something over in Hong Kong – and besides, it'll be easy for him to hide there.

_Yukito thought it through. "Not yet. He won't want to go there just yet. It's not the time. But soon, we'll drive that scum there, and then he's ours."_

At last.

_The icy chill in Yue's voice would have scared Yukito – had it not been the tone he would have used himself._

.o0o. Chapter Ten: Stretching the Limit .o0o.

Sakura returned home hesitantly. She did not want to come home to Syaoran, and her heart broke a little at that realization. She knew that he was probably angry at Xing Lin, not at Sakura, but still... She did not want to be subjected to more of his surly rudeness. But the librarian had already shooed her out of the library, she knew Mei Ling was out with Jiao Long, and the park she loved was already closed.

She glanced at her watch. Eight thirty. Reluctantly she made her way home, passing through the back door to try and avoid Syaoran. She still had no idea what to do when bedtime came, but she was listing the places where she could sleep without having to be near him: the living room, her dressing room...maybe even outside.

As the back door opened to her touch, she looked up and found Syaoran in her ruffled white apron. Her jaw dropped open; he was making dinner.

Syaoran did not look at her, but his tone was gentler. "I didn't know what time you were coming home... Thought you'd be tired... I made dinner."

"...Thanks." She stood frozen at the door, not sure what she could do to not set him off since everything she did was always wrong where he was concerned.

"Sit. Eat," he said gruffly as he laid out a plate and utensils for her, still not looking at Sakura.

"Um...I'll go change first..." she said softly, and with one last look at his handsome face, she went upstairs. Not wanting to be rude, she changed into shorts and a shirt quickly, and came back down.

Syaoran, unwilling to betray how her presence affected him, realized uncomfortably that he was feeling warmer now that she was home. Sakura sat down, peeking at Syaoran, who was thoughtfully eating his dinner. She spooned some beef stew and rice into her bowl, and began to eat. The tension was still there, but it was lighter now. Occasionally he glanced at her, and they would catch each other's eyes, but this time there was no anger or uncertainty.

Syaoran was slightly annoyed at himself though. Xing Lin was skittish, and clearly more than a little scared of him. He had no idea why he was so mean to her, and thought he should make up for his unkindness.

But what to say?

He cleared his throat. "Um... So what clubs did you go out for?"

"Huh?" Sakura raised her head. Syaoran's cooking was as good as she remembered, and she had closed her eyes to pretend that it was like old times. They were at her little house in Tomoeda, he was making them dinner, and later, they would just snuggle and talk.

"Cheerleading, debate, art..."Syaoran enumerated without looking at her, pretending to be focused on his food.

"Ah... I... Well, with training... My own training," Sakura amended quickly, "I thought... I didn't. Might not have time."

"Oh," was all Syaoran said.

Why wouldn't such a pretty, vivacious girl go out for clubs?

Little did he know that Sakura meant it, she wanted to train herself in case that man ever came back for her and Syaoran.

And once upon a time, because Sakura wanted to spend more time with Syaoran.

When they finished eating, Sakura rose to clear the table, and Syaoran grunted.

"No. You rest," he said.

Why won't he look at me? Sakura wondered, hurt and bewildered. It was thoughtful of him to make dinner, but there he was, again pushing her away...

"You seem tired," he said in a kinder tone. "You can trade me for the dishes next time."

Sakura nodded, and made her way upstairs, where she brushed her teeth and huddled as close as possible to her end of the bed as she could.

Syaoran came in after securing the house and washing the dishes. By the way she was trembling under the sheets, he knew Xing Lin was still awake, and he hated himself a little for what he had been putting her through. He slid into his side of the bed.

Sakura was surprised when he suddenly moved over to her side, took her waist in his arms, and pulled her closer, pressing her against his chest.

It felt like he was apologizing. Syaoran had never been good at that even when they were younger, so gentle gestures were always his way of saying sorry.

"It's okay," she whispered softly.

Syaoran was surprised; how did she know he had been apologizing to her? He turned her around to face him and he could see the gentleness in her eyes.

Her gaze... They were blue eyes, yes, but they held that look Sakura always had when she used to look at him: gentle, tender, accepting, understanding.

I don't deserve her, he thought. Yet his lips thought otherwise. One hand pulled Xing Lin closer, and the other tilted her head towards his. Soon, their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Sakura did not know why she accepted Syaoran's kiss, but she knew she needed this, needed him... And when his hands came questing under her shirt, she moaned softly. Syaoran moved down, licking and kissing her soft, sweet-smelling neck, and Sakura closed her eyes... It felt so right, so good.

Syaoran would never know why he chose to take it as far as he did that night. He gently tugged Xing Lin's shirt off, and began to kiss her neck, her collarbone, and her shoulders; soon her hands were on his own shirt, and he raised his arms to help her.

Sakura could not believe her own boldness, but she wanted Syaoran's shirt off. Now. Once it was off she pushed him off her shoulders and began to kiss his own shoulders, chest, and collarbone... Tentatively at first, because she wasn't sure of herself.

He groaned. She was kissing him, trying to duplicate what he had done earlier. She was shy and tentative, but soon Xing Lin became a bit more aggressive. In this she was somewhat unlike Sakura, who would have never thought to be like that. He pushed the thought of Sakura away for once, something he would beat himself up over later, and focused on the beautiful girl in front of him, the one who confused him so, the one who attracted him so.

Syaoran's hands came up behind Sakura's back, and he kissed her again, his tongue swirling in her mouth, as he removed the clasp of her bra. Her breasts fell free, and Sakura gasped. Syaoran sensed her disquiet, and raised himself off her lips.

"I... No... Do you...should I stop?"

Sakura hesitated. She wanted his kisses, his hands in new places... Had she still been Sakura, she would have cried and asked him to stop.

But this was now...and this was Syaoran.

"Don't," she murmured, and she pulled him back on her lips. He eagerly kissed her, deeper and deeper, as his hands came up and began to fondle her breasts. Sakura gasped against his lips: she wanted this, he wanted this, and they both gave in to the tidal wave of emotions and sensations. Somehow he was between her legs, and she could feel something new, something Syaoran had never let her feel when they were younger.

His erection.

Syaoran bent down and began to kiss his way down to her breasts, marveling at how excited this girl could get him. He would have never imagined this with Sakura. He loved her with all his heart, but this needing, this wanting… This _lust_ was new to him.

He certainly had never imagined touching Sakura's nipples, but Xing Lin's round breasts practically begged for his touch, and he obeyed. His thumbs circled both nipples, and he watched as she closed her eyes and gasped in pleasure. So he bent down and took one into his mouth.

Sakura nearly kicked out; had Syaoran always known how to do this? He was stroking, kissing, licking, fondling...it seemed as though he had more than two hands because she could feel him touching her everywhere: her back, her neck, the sides of her breasts, and... She sat up and kissed him back, even harder, and he returned the kiss; they drowned in each other.

When had she lost her shorts? Sakura only noticed when Syaoran's hand strayed down there, curiously touching her thighs; she jerked backwards, unaccustomed to the sensation.

Syaoran noticed that Xing Lin's responses had changed, and he knew he had probably crossed a line. He raised his hand away from her thighs--he'd ripped her shorts off at some point, and she was down to panties and all he had on were boxers now--and returned to touching her beautiful breasts.

He spoke for the first time. "I won't force you," he said gently.

Sakura longed to answer him, to tell him he as her fiancé had every right to do as he wished... But she did not. Instead she kissed him back gratefully, and he trailed kisses all over her face.

They continued to kiss, gently and sweetly, though Syaoran knew he would have to force his arousal down at some point if he didn't want to scare or hurt Xing Lin.

But the thought of sleeping next to her almost naked...

He kissed each nipple gently again, then kissed her lips.

"Thank you," he said softly, as he stroked her hair.

"Thank you too," Sakura said, aching to tell him that she loved him, aching to be with him in more ways than one.

But they both knew now was not the right time. Neither could explain why they knew… they just did.

.o0o.

In the morning, Sakura awoke yet again in Syaoran's arms. This time, it was far less of a surprise. But it took her a moment to remember the reason why the two of them were nearly naked.

She thought that she ought to feel violated, or even used, by Syaoran. But even trying, she couldn't bring herself to. She just felt half-asleep and naked in his arms - which really wasn't all that bad.

She felt him stirring slightly, and remained still and "asleep" as he rose from the bed, gently letting her out of his grasp as he had done the morning before. The action seemed sweeter than it had the last time.

Sakura waited patiently for the sound of his footsteps leaving. When her senses confirmed that he had left the room, she opened her eyes and smiled as she got off of the bed and went to find some clothing.

Using her magic, Sakura sensed that Syaoran was yet again outside with his sword, training. Was it just her, or had he upped the intensity? Sakura wondered if she had something to do with that, but shrugged it off. If he was training harder, perhaps it could give them both more of a chance... If they ever got a chance.

Before the sorrow of her fate could sweep over her, Sakura changed her mental subject to something more productive - her own training. Having moved she was in an entirely different and mostly unfamiliar neighborhood. Before she'd used the park to train at, but it was so far away. She needed another place. She thought through different possibilities, but came up with only one - she needed to ask for a friend's advice on the subject, and forgo her training for the day, as much as she didn't like it.

Sakura made for herself a quick breakfast, and then simply began her walk to school alone. It was dangerous to walk the city alone, but Sakura had learned a few tricks to make herself unseen without even using magic. She would be fine.

Along the way she wondered what Syaoran would act like when he got to school. Hopefully, after that apology, he would be a little kinder, and at least acknowledge that she was there. But for all she knew, he'd push her away again. She would wait and see. And hope. She would always hope.

.o0o.

A good night's sleep had cheered Xing Lin up a little, it seemed. Her smile was a little brighter, and she didn't seem as troubled as she had the day before. Mei Ling sighed in relief. Why she cared so much for her new friend she didn't know, but the bond between them was strong, and Mei Ling cared very much for Xing Lin.

"Shinrin-chan!" Mei Ling yelled, calling her name. Xing Lin ran over, her blue eyes sparkling.

"So, how was your date with Jiao Long?" she asked, grinning.

"Oh, you know... The usual."

Xing Lin's eyes sparkled with mischief. "The usual?"

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little empty head over," Mei Ling condescendingly told her, patting her friend on her head with a smirk. "I had fun."

"Oh, come on! I gave YOU the details, Meiling-chan. It's only fair," Xing Lin complained. "Tell."

"Fine, fine. He took me out to a fancy dinner, we talked, laughed, ate, flirted, and then he escorted me home."

Sakura looked at Mei Ling. She seemed a bit different today. Happier than usual. Satisfied with herself. Then suddenly she made the connection.

"Jiao Long lives alone, doesn't he?"

Mei Ling's grin was wicked. "Actually, yes. Very handy for making out."

Sakura coughed into her hand, winking. "Making out. Is that what they call it now?"

Mei Ling blinked, and realized what Xing Lin meant. "Um... Maybe?"

She had as good as given herself away. She winced, hoping her friend would be forgiving...

"Was he good at making out, then?"

The question was asked with a hint of irony. Mei Ling smiled, knowing she'd been accepted, and closed her eyes in rapturous memory. "You have no idea what an amazing lover he is, Shinrin-chan."

"Ah, so it's not your first time," Xing Lin picked up.

Mei Ling scowled. "Since when are you perceptive, Miss Virgin Goddess?"

Remembering the previous night, Sakura blushed. She was... But not by much. Avoiding the subject, she said, "Since you became my friend, of course!"

Mei Ling just glared at her more. "Fine. You wanted details, right? Well, first we got naked," she began, in Japanese for privacy, "And then he inserted himself into me..." She paused to gauge Xing Lin's reaction. She was shaking her head at Mei Ling, a small smile on her lips.

"Those are NOT details. Those are the specifics of the actual sex itself," Xing Lin informed her. "Nice try."

"You're sure you've never had another boyfriend? Ever?"

"None that I recall." Just Syaoran. Always Syaoran.

_You're hiding something, Xing Lin,_ Mei Ling thought. _And it makes you sad. Why can't you let me help?_

"Meiling-chan?"

Mei Ling snapped out of her thoughts, and grinned. "Come on, Shinrin-chan. Let's get to class. Rule one of breaking the rules - never be tardy. They expect the late students to be troublemakers, but the ones always on time are never under suspicion."

With a giggle, Xing Lin followed.

.o0o.

Once again Syaoran entered at the last second before the bell. As he walked to his seat, Sakura took a chance and smiled slightly at him.

Thankfully, he didn't ignore her like the previous time. He looked her way, and nodded in a bit of acknowledgement. It wasn't much, but it was something. Delighted, Sakura's smile widened. She returned her attention to class, trying not to stare at Syaoran's back as he sat in his seat.

The temptation was hard to resist. The previous night had only strengthened the physical pull toward him that Sakura had been feeling. Now as she saw his back, she didn't only think about how handsome he was. Instead, memory returned to her of feeling that back intimately, bare of any cloth between his skin and hers. It took considerable control for Sakura to keep from blushing at the thought, and it took even more to turn her eyes away from him.

Suddenly, she felt afraid. This effect he was having on her was so strong. Was this something like what Mei Ling felt for Jiao Long? It was a little scary that he could have such a power over her. Sakura wanted to tell Mei Ling.

But on the other hand, Mei Ling would make such a deal out of it. Somehow, it felt trivial, what had happened to her last night - the kiss itself at least. But Mei Ling would rant and rave about how Syaoran was treating her.

Sakura was torn. She needed to tell somebody about these things, but...

More than ever, Sakura felt alone, so alone. In her moment of weakness, she let her shield crack and shatter, and she sunk in her seat, becoming entirely unaware of everything but the dark around her and the loneliness it represented.

_I can't breathe. Nobody knows, I can't tell anybody, I'll never be able to. I can never regain the feeling of being able to tell a friend everything. I can't have my love again. I can't be. I'm incomplete. I'm alone._

The ringing bell brought her awareness back to the present. She touched her cheeks. They were dry. Nobody had noticed, nobody had seen. Relieved, Sakura gulped. It had been close, but her emotional barriers were back in place. She wouldn't break down like that again.

…She hoped.

.o0o.

Wow. A very long and edgy chapter, quite unlike anything else I've done. Thanks again, Nara-chan. SilentCynara half-wrote this. The lime portion _is_ my idea, but she wrote it out. I was stuck, and she was inspired.

If you read What He Wants, you'll find the irony of this is that _she_ was stuck with the next chapter of it. Her new chapter of WHW is coming soon (I'm NOT kidding, I promise on SilentCynara's behalf that it will!), and since _she_ was stuck and _I_ was inspired, some of the upcoming material is actually what I've written in it. Sorry, though, I'm not spoiling anything!

Dedicated to all those who can't tell even their best friends their darkest secrets… Because I know what that's like.


	11. Eyes Always On You

Watch the Rain Fall, by CheeseyCraziness

Summary: Sakura appears to die in an inferno and Syaoran vows never to love again. When she wakes up in someone else's body, Sakura discovers that she can never reveal herself to those she loves, or Syaoran will die. But fate has a way of stepping in... SxS

Last Chapter:

_Sakura was torn. She needed to tell somebody about these things, but..._

_More than ever, Sakura felt alone, so alone. In her moment of weakness, she let her shield crack and shatter, and she sunk in her seat, becoming entirely unaware of everything but the dark around her and the loneliness it represented._

I can't breathe. Nobody knows, I can't tell anybody, I'll never be able to. I can never regain the feeling of being able to tell a friend everything. I can't have my love again. I can't be. I'm incomplete. I'm alone.

_The ringing bell brought her awareness back to the present. She touched her cheeks. They were dry. Nobody had noticed, nobody had seen. Relieved, Sakura gulped. It had been close, but her emotional barriers were back in place. She wouldn't break down like that again._

…_She hoped._

.o0o. Chapter Eleven: Eyes Always On You .o0o.

Syaoran slashed, parried, and thrust against an invisible opponent. He knew he was pushing his limits, not a good thing to do so early in the day. But last night with Xing Lin had been, in a word, amazing.

She wasn't just physically beautiful--God knew he could not possibly ignore her sexy body, smooth skin, lovely breasts...Syaoran slashed harder, trying to drive the image out of his head, of when he'd let Xing Lin out of his arms that morning. In his arms she felt right; he hadn't the heart to go on pushing her away. He knew he'd been unnecessarily cruel; it was his only defense against her sweetness, her kindness, and the way she seemed to understand him, just the way Sakura had, long ago.

But his promise to Sakura was what kept him pushing her away. What made it worse was that she reminded him in so many ways of Sakura herself.

Except Sakura would not have responded so passionately in bed with him. When he remembered how he'd stopped and asked her if she wanted him to stop, his heart was in his throat; he didn't want to, not ever. Syaoran knew about sex because that was part of the Li education. And he wanted to please Xing Lin, to show off what he'd learned, and when she had moaned and gasped in pleasure, his own pleasure was heightened.

Then he realized something.

He'd let her gently out of his arms that morning and had taken one last look at her soft, sweet body. She had been wearing something, a necklace...

The necklace had something dangling from it.

Her engagement ring.

Syaoran groaned and shoved his sword into the dirt of the garden with unnecessary violence. He couldn't deny it; he knew she had some kind of feeling for him, and he had no idea why she put up with him, why she cared about him, why, why, why!

I made a promise to Sakura, he thought.

But I can't keep pushing Xing Lin away, another voice scolded. It wasn't like the way he'd pushed Mei Ling away; he'd always known back then that their relationship was different. He loved Mei Ling as a sister, and he knew she loved him like a brother.

Xing Lin was another story entirely. He wanted her; even now he wanted to go back and make her skip school so they could explore each other. He wanted to kiss her, and when he saw how the boys in school flocked around her, he got angry, and it was easier to blame her than to do anything else.

Yet she turned them all down. Every boy who came was gently turned down. Syaoran could feel Xing Lin's eyes constantly on him when she thought he wasn't looking. Could he feel that she loved him?

And Syaoran sank to his knees. No. He was reading into this too much. If he said girls turned their eyes to him all the time, it wouldn't be an exaggeration. Xing Lin was probably the same. Had he just – God forbid – _wanted_ her to love him? No, that couldn't be it… He shook his head. It was probably just because she was his fiancée that he thought that way. That was all…

But that didn't change the fact that he wanted her, if not her love. Her very being called to him in every way. Even as self-controlling as he was, his will was no match for her allure. And yet why did it hurt to hear her call his name from behind him, her voice laced with desperation? Why did every step after feel so heavy, so difficult?

When did life get so complicated?

.o0o.

_Dear Diary, (The Morning of April 11th)_

_Xing Lin is so much stronger than I could ever be. She's in the same position as I was. Only this time, Xiao Lang does respond to her… with a kiss! Never in school. I'm slightly jealous – but of course, not in that way. I have Jiao Long now… And, well, we all know how, cough, _good_ he is. But still… How can she possibly deal with him? He's kissing her at home and ignoring her at school! I want to help her, but she seems so determined to bear the weight herself… I just don't know what to do. She'll be hurt, and I can't stop it. – Mei Ling_

Mei Ling sighed and put her pen down. There was little else for her to write… Her problems lately had been trivial in comparison to that of her friend's. Feeling curious, Mei Ling flipped back the pages, and stopped randomly to read her the faded ink.

_Dear Diary, (The Evening of June 8th)_

_I'm stuck. Yelan came and offered both of us a place, now that I've been discovered. On one hand, I don't want to go back. I'm still furious over all the injustice towards me. But… Yelan treats me as she does her own daughters. She would let me be as independent of the Li's as I want to be. Jiao Lang said he'll agree with whatever decision I make, knowing that this is my choice to make. I love him all the more for it. But it doesn't make this burden any lighter. I want to stand by my ideals, but some part of me knows this is becoming useless. And even though I've found Jiao Lang, I still miss my cousin, and my _true _family. I just don't know… - Mei ling _

Mei Ling sighed, remembering. That seemed like ages ago. The Mei Ling of then was different from the Mei Ling of now. She liked the change. Life was a challenge for her, but she was rising above it all. And yet, reflecting on the past days with Xing Lin, she had to agree with her past self. She just didn't know…

.o0o.

At lunch, not even the loneliness still lurking in her mind could keep Sakura from bouncing around a little bit.

"Oh, it's just so beautiful out!" She exclaimed. The sun was bright and the temperature was fair. Sakura didn't mind a little sunburn, as long as she got to dance around in the sunlight for a minute. Mei Ling laughed from the side, watching Sakura skip around gleefully. It was good to see her be carefree for a change.

"Where's Jiao Long? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Xing Lin asked while she skipped.

"Oh, maybe he's talking with a teacher or something. I don't know," Mei Ling replied flippantly. She tossed a bit of her hair to add to her arrogance.

"You trust your boyfriend that much?" said a voice. Mei Ling and Xing Lin turned around to see Meng and her posse looking at Mei Ling.

Mei Ling's eyes narrowed slightly. "No relationship can survive without trust," she said. "Don't you know that?"

"Of course. That's why I trust my Kyushin completely," Meng said proudly.

Sakura looked at Meng with wide eyes. "K-Kyushin?"

"Yes. I know, isn't he handsome? We've been dating for a month now, and it's great."

"U-Um, sure," Sakura stammered. Oh, no – wasn't Kyushin one of the boys who had asked her out? But then… He was trying to date her while still dating Meng! Sakura suddenly felt furious. How many of the other boys who had asked her were the same? And Meng… Well, it was a good thing she had turned him down.

"Meng, listen to me," Sakura said with sudden conviction. "Don't-"

Kyushin came over at this point and chose to ask – as he hadn't seen Meng – "So, want to go to the prom with me, Xing Lin? Seeing as Xiao Lang isn't taking you?"

Meng paled, as did Xing Lin.

"Y-you! No! I already said no, and now I just learned you're dating Meng! You jerk!" Sakura slapped him hard with one hand. Even as angry as she was, she pitied Kyushin a bit – that red mark wouldn't fade for a while yet, not with the strength Sakura had. "You can't just promise yourself to one girl and then want another one! It's not right!"

Huffing, Sakura turned to Meng, who looked close to tears. Kyushin looked at Meng, and tried to explain – "Well, no, I mean, I was just kidding! See, Xing Lin's my friend-"

Meng slapped him. Sakura noted with a guilty bit of pride that her hand didn't leave a mark. But still, it was probably stinging like needles pricking his skin. Shaking, Kyushin turned and ran with his proverbial tail between his legs. Sakura was too enraged to laugh, but Mei Ling was laughing for her, loud and clear.

"You showed him," she laughed, cracking up.

Sakura glared at her, surprisingly fierce. The glare caught Mei Ling for second. It reminded her of Syaoran's, for some reason… The expression and everything was the same. How had she learned that in a mere week since she had met him?

"Meiling-chan, Meng's hurt. You should respect that, even if you're not really her friend. You know what it's like to find out that the boy you loved never loved you."

Xing Lin was right, of course. She knew very well what it was like, and had known since Syaoran had broken their engagement for Sakura. Mei Ling stopped laughing, biting her lip. "Sorry," she said.

She didn't think to wonder how Xing Lin had known about that.

Meng was crying now. Her friends were hugging her and holding her. Softly Sakura asked, "Are you alright, Meng?"

"I-I will be…" she sobbed. "I'm sorry you have to see this…"

"I understand," Sakura replied quietly. She put a caring hand on Meng's shoulder briefly, and then smiled. "Don't cry too hard, though. He was a jerk."

Meng hiccupped in an attempt to laugh. Sakura smiled wider, and then turned to Mei Ling.

"See? Come on, let's go find Jiao Long."

Jiao Long gruffly said from behind her, "No need. I saw all that – way to go, Xing Lin. That was great. You hit him hard."

She smiled shyly. "Thank you." Jiao Long had become a friend to Sakura. He was very protective of Mei Ling, and by extension, her friends. As Mei Ling's best friend, Sakura was now under his protection as well. Sakura thought he was great for Mei Ling, and that was enough for her to consider him a friend.

In the background, a girl sighed. "There's still a chance for her. Meng likes her. But… That could change so fast… I'm sorry, Xing Lin." The girl shook her head, and stopped watching the scene as she again slipped away. Nobody noticed.

.o0o.

Mei Ling and Jiao Long were talking rapidly to each other about their Literature class book, debating over this issue and that fiercely. Sakura listened, partly finding it funny, but also partly bored. Debating over ethics wasn't really her cup of tea, so to speak. Sakura decided to wander off on her own for the last minutes of her lunch period.

Meanwhile, sitting in a tree, Syaoran was thinking to himself. From a distance he had seen the whole scene with that girl, whatever her name was, and Xing Lin. Kyushin, a known player among the guys, had finally been caught. But that wasn't what mattered to him. Syaoran was only remembering one moment…

"_You can't just promise yourself to one girl and then want another one! It's not right!"_

Xing Lin's words replayed in his mind, over and over again. She couldn't have possibly known what those words meant to him. She couldn't even have known he was there, watching. But by so-called coincidence, Syaoran overheard. And it hurt. _It's not right. It's not right. It's not right._

Interrupting his thought process, Syaoran heard somebody say his name quietly. He looked down to see – of all people! – Xing Lin, smiling slightly as she looked on him from below.

"Why are you never with us at lunch? You should come along. You don't have to be alone all the time."

Syaoran grabbed his bag and swung down from the branch with ease. He landed about a foot from Xing Lin, and he looked at her. "I want to be alone," he said harshly. "It's better that way."

Sakura looked at him with surprise and said quietly, "No, it's not. I know what it's like being alone. You don't even know what loneliness is. You have your family, and your friends. They watch over you. They know everything about you. That's not being alone. Being truly alone…"

Without knowing it, Sakura was showing him some of her own loneliness as she spoke. Syaoran moved towards her instinctively, about to console her – but then she was so close, and the last thing Syaoran thought was very simple: it's not right, but right now, that doesn't matter.

She gasped when his lips touched hers for yet another time. Oh, how had he learned to kiss so well? He was soft this time, sweet and soothing, calming her. Sakura's loneliness was eradicated immediately by stronger emotions from this kiss. This was bliss for her, healing her after being ignored by him so many times, taking away her pain…

Moved by her feelings for him, Sakura changed the kiss. Instead of accepting his kiss as usual, she ruled it, making it her own. Her own need for him swept her over. The sudden ferocity of the kiss startled even Sakura herself. But she was too, oh, distracted to notice. He was close enough that each part of him was pressed against her; he radiated the heat she felt pulsing through her veins. Syaoran, for his part, only responded with equal force.

And abruptly, it ended. The bell rang, shaking their ears loudly. Syaoran held on to Sakura, not letting her try to step away with his gentle hands on her arms. They stared at each other until the bell stopped ringing.

Breathless, Sakura stared at Syaoran, who stared back. Then he leaned toward her, and for a moment Sakura thought he was going to kiss her again -

"I want to finish this later," he said in a husky voice, immeasurably close to her lips as he spoke. Sakura gulped, feeling a little lightheaded from the raw emotion in Syaoran's voice. He stepped away, and gave her a last look of smoldering amber before he turned and left.

.o0o.

After the last period of the day, Sakura met up with Mei Ling, who was going to walk home with her. But just before they left, Sakura spotted a small bruise-like mark on Mei ling's neck, nearly concealed by her friend's shirt.

"Meiling-chan? Did-did somebody hit you?" She asked doubtfully. It had to be something else, but what?

Puzzled, Mei Ling looked down. Sakura almost gasped when she saw Mei Ling of all people blush slightly.

"That's no bruise," Mei Ling muttered with embarrassment, raising the line of her shirt to cover the mark once more. "It's a love bite."

Bewildered, Sakura asked, "A_ what_?"

"You don't know-" At Sakura's exasperated look, Mei Ling quickly explained. "Uh… It's made when somebody who, uh, loves you… when they bite you or suck on your skin… It's like marking your territory, sort of…"

Sakura thought she had gotten the idea. Pink, she squeaked, "Oh. So Jiao Long…"

"Yeah."

"He must really love you then," Sakura said, a shy smile on her face.

Mei Ling nodded, smiling back.

It was a strange thing to see the fierce Mei Ling become a blushing girl in love, but Sakura understood. Love could do just about anything to a person – for the better or for the worse.

.o0o.

After her homework was complete, it was yet again around time for Sakura to sleep. She yawned, thinking. Sakura hadn't seen Syaoran all day, not since lunch. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to see him or not, to be honest. As much as his words had excited her, they had scared her. The Syaoran she had known would never have said something like that. But then again, she herself had changed as well, but still remained Sakura in the end.

She was torn.

Sakura sighed, and went to the bedroom quietly. She wasn't sure what to think when she saw that Syaoran was not there yet. Quietly she prepared for bed.

It was only minutes after she had tucked herself in that Syaoran entered the room. Sakura was still awake, but tried to pretend that she wasn't. Against her will, her heart was beating faster in anticipation.

Sakura kept her eyes shut as Syaoran slowly, agonizingly, took off his clothes, leaving only his shorts on. Then he slipped into the bed quietly, without a word to her. Sakura controlled her breath, trying to fool him. She didn't know why.

After a while, as Sakura was beginning to relax, he said something.

"I know you're awake," he murmured. "I can tell."

She opened her eyes. Knowing that he would be looking right at her didn't make her any more prepared to see his gaze.

"Xiao Lang… Why?"

"…It's complicated," he said quietly, before he couldn't resist any longer.

The kiss started where the last had left off – fiercely passionate, fiery and powerful. Sakura's hands instantly found their way to his uncovered back, never bored by exploring him thoroughly. It was only right now that Sakura admitted to herself that she had wanted to feel this with Syaoran all day. Sakura had been innocent to the world for far too long.

Her hands traced his firm muscles, awed. Syaoran was so strong, so male… So hers to command. And he was… With a thrill, Sakura realized the impact she was having on Syaoran, who tensed with every feather-light touch. Syaoran retaliated by pressing his body to her; every part of him was against her and she could feel that he was aroused, even through his shorts.

At some point Sakura's shirt had come off. Her fascination with Syaoran was interrupted as Syaoran licked – _licked –_ her breasts gently. Her nipples hardened, and Sakura moaned in pleasure. He said nothing, but his tongue burned her skin with even more fire than before, creating tingling patterns on her bare skin. Then Syaoran began to kiss her instead; his lips were surprisingly gentle against her skin. Then Sakura felt a sharp pain near the side of her neck, and she realized with a mix of pride and pleasure that Syaoran had actually bitten her. Sakura was entirely his now. She kissed his lips ferociously. She _liked_ this.

But then she pulled away, realizing that if she didn't stop now she might never.

"Xiao Lang… I can't…" She whispered.

He seemed to understand. With a great concentration of will Syaoran peeled himself off of her. But though he remained silent and controlled, his eyes burned her with their intensity. Did Syaoran know how his gaze scorched her very being?

"Thank you," she whispered again. Sleepiness was dragging at her. The stress of everything was taking its toll; she was more tired than she could remember being in ages. She closed her eyes, disappearing into mixed dreams of days past and days yet to come.

Syaoran watched her sleep for some time, wondering what he had done.

.o0o.

It's just getting crazier and crazier, isn't it? This one's dedicated to Maroon 5 - two of their songs really helped me write this. Can't Stop and Miss You Love You.

Thanks as always to SilentCynara, who, if you hadn't figured it out by now, ROCKS.

The next chapter is one I've been looking forward too since, oh, chapter 4-ish? Something like that. Yeah. This'll be BIG.

Love you all, please review!


	12. Facets of Truth

Watch the Rain Fall, by CheeseyCraziness

Summary: Sakura appears to die in an inferno and Syaoran vows never to love again. When she wakes up in someone else's body, Sakura discovers that she can never reveal herself to those she loves, or Syaoran will die. But fate has a way of stepping in... SxS

Last Chapter:

_Then Sakura felt a sharp pain near the side of her neck, and she realized with a mix of pride and pleasure that Syaoran had actually bitten her. Sakura was entirely his now. She kissed his lips ferociously. She_ liked_ this._

_But then she pulled away, realizing that if she didn't stop now she might never._

"_Xiao Lang… I can't…" She whispered._

_He seemed to understand. With a great concentration of will Syaoran peeled himself off of her. But though he remained silent and controlled, his eyes still burned a hole in her face with their intensity._

"_Thank you," she whispered again. Sleepiness was dragging at her. The stress of everything was taking its toll; she was more tired than she could remember being in ages. She closed her eyes, disappearing into mixed dreams of days past and days yet to come._

_Syaoran watched her sleep for some time, wondering what he had done._

.o0o. Chapter Twelve: Facets of Truth .o0o.

The moment Mei Ling saw Xing Lin, she gasped, and dragged the bewildered girl aside immediately, around the corner of the school walls.

"What?" Xing Lin asked, confused.

"Are you _joking?_" Mei Ling replied, horrified. "We've got to cover this up now!"

"C-Cover what up?" The raw panic in Mei Ling's voice was putting Xing Lin in an uncomfortable spot. What was wrong?

Mei Ling stared. "I don't know. Perhaps that huge hickey on your neck!"

"Hickey?"

"A love-bite!"

Sakura looked down, and saw it. A red-violet spot peeking just over her neckline explained everything. She gasped.

Mei Ling whipped out from her bag a pouch with some basic makeup in it. She rapidly applied some skin-tone concealer to Xing Lin's hickey.

"What I don't get is how he can't keep his hands off you and yet he's cold and aloof in school. What a jerk."

"Mei Ling, it really is fine... I'm engaged to him after all. And it's not like I don't enjoy it too..." Blushing, she stopped talking.

"No. It's not fine, Xing Lin." Mei Ling did not smile. Instead, she placed a hand on Xing Lin's cheek. "Being your fiancé doesn't give him the right to take advantage of how you feel for him."

Sakura desperately tried to change the topic. "Um...when you and Jiao Long...you know..."

"Shinrin-chan," Mei Ling said quietly, "The difference is that we love each other, and we belong to each other. He never fails to show me how much I mean to him. Unlike some rotten cousins I could name, who treat you like you are nothing in school only to... God, how far has that jerk gotten with you anyway?" Mei Ling asked, hands on hips and eyes aflame. Flustered, Sakura shook her head, unable to say anything.

"Okay, so not that far," Mei Ling conceded. "But still, you've gone far enough for that love-bite to appear on your neck. And that's just not right. You shouldn't have to put up with this."

Sakura sighed. "Meiling-chan..." She wanted so badly to tell her friend why she put up with it. She was afraid, afraid that if she didn't get _this_ from him, then he would be cold all the time. She couldn't bear that. It was better to have this, to remember fondly her days when he loved her as Sakura while he kissed her, than to have nothing at all.

"Please...no, Mei Ling," Sakura begged softly, on the verge of tears. "I lo-love him anyway... It's not like... What you think... I..."

"Listen to yourself!" Mei Ling almost screamed. "You're making excuses for someone who doesn't care enough to say hi to you in the classroom or to even walk you to school...and yet at night you let him have whatever he wants? And you're in love with him? Why, dammit why?"

"Because any scrap of affection from him is better than nothing at all," Sakura finally said, and she began to cry. She shook Mei Ling off, and ran away, in any direction; it no longer mattered. The sunny sky suddenly turned gray, and Mei Ling looked up as the clouds, too, began to cry. "It always rains when she cries," Mei Ling mused.

Why _did_ Shinrin-chan love Syaoran anyway? It didn't make sense. Had it been merely a chemical reaction, the poor girl wouldn't be so upset. It was like Xing Lin could see through to who Syaoran really was... but how? Syaoran had never shown Xing Lin anything of the kind, sweet person he had been when Sakura was still alive.

Mei Ling stayed deep in thought, and when the bell rang and Jiao Long came to pull her out of the rain, she thought she was beginning to see something she had missed before.

.o0o.

Guiltily Sakura faced Mei Ling, apologizing for running off like that. Mei Ling said she was sorry to make her cry. Things were okay.

But throughout the day, Sakura couldn't help but feel that she was being watched. Was it just the paranoia of knowing she had a hickey on her, even though it was covered (mostly) by makeup? Or were the students really watching her, not with admiration like usual, but with something else. She simply couldn't shake the feeling.

After school, Sakura was at her locker, and talking to Mei Ling. Mei Ling was obviously bored, very much wanted to go outside.

"Go on ahead. I'll meet you at the gates, okay?" Sakura said. "Go do martial arts outside or something."

Mei Ling laughed. "Fine, fine. I can't believe you're that eager to get rid of me. Don't look at me like that, you know I'm joking! I'll meet you out there!"

She turned and left. Sakura continued to organize her locker, quickly, double-checking to make sure everything was ready. She rose to leave, turned, and -

"You little slut," Meng hissed as she shoved Sakura against her locker; unprepared, her head snapped back painfully. "You were engaged to Xiao Lang?"

Sakura didn't answer; she did not want to provoke a fight because she knew she would win despite being outnumbered, and then she would have to explain herself.

Meng grabbed at Sakura's collar and saw the bruise Syaoran had planted there. "No way. Either he planted this on you... Or you're a whore..."

"Xiao Lang ignores her, Meng," a sycophant piped up.

"Slut," Meng spat. "So, you cheat on Xiao Lang? Whore!" She grabbed at Sakura's long hair and pulled.

Sakura closed her eyes. How could something that had thrilled both of them so the night before, when Syaoran had planted it on her, now be a source of conflict and name-calling?

Still she refused to say anything. A sharp slap echoed in the hallway; Meng had hit her, and hard.

It was like a signal; the other girls descended on Sakura and began to hit and kick her. Sakura curled into a ball, protecting the vital parts of her anatomy. They hit too girlishly to do any real damage but Sakura did not want one of them to get lucky and smash her nose, so she stayed quietly on the floor, whimpering when some of the hits were too hard.

OI!" A loud, harsh voice shattered the silence. Jiao Long pulled two girls off her and threw them against the lockers across the hall; Sakura had not suspected he was that strong. He grabbed Meng roughly by the shoulders and glared at her.

"How dare you touch me!" Meng screamed, not realizing who it was. She pulled her hand back and prepared to slap Jiao Long, her fingers crooked to expose her sharp nails.

Jiao Long caught her hand and bent it back until Meng whimpered. "Hit anybody and I will make sure you never see again," he said softly, coldly, menacingly. Even Sakura shrank back; Jiao Long sounded like a heartless killer... No... He even LOOKED like he meant it.

Meng was suddenly afraid. Jiao Long was an unknown quantity in school; there were rumors he had been in juvenile detention... Her head whipped back as Jiao Long pulled her backwards cruelly.

"You're not even worth the effort to kill you," he said quietly. "Girls like you are the real whores. You don't know what love is so when you see it in other people you want to destroy it." He yanked so hard some of Meng's hairs came loose and her scalp bled.

"Now. Stay away from Xing Lin, unless," and Jiao Long smiled a hard, cruel smile, his odd eyes glinting with malice, "you want me to discover the joy of killing." He released Meng, who scampered away quickly with her little gang in tow – but not without one last comment.

"Maybe that juvie guy is the one who gave the whore her hickey," she muttered. Jiao Long's glare made her shut up and scamper away even quicker.

.o0o.

Mei Ling went outside, a slow fury growing in her eyes. She felt slightly guilty for not telling Xing Lin the real reason she wanted to go outside. That was where Syaoran was, and she had quite a bit to say to him.

"Xiao Lang!" she called out when she was a few feet away.

"What?" Syaoran eyed his cousin coldly.

Mei Ling marched up to him and poked a finger at his nose. "You. Are. An. Asshole. I saw the hickey on Shinrin-chan's neck. The least you could do now that you're taking advantage of her anyway, is to be nice in school," she hissed angrily.

"After what she did? She told the whole school about us! Now everybody's been glaring at me, shunning me more than usual, hating me, trying to beat me up. I don't know why she did that – maybe to, to spite me or something!"

Mei Ling was furious. "Xing Lin wouldn't _ever_ do that, and you know it! What is _wrong_ with you? You _know_ she's in love with you and you're just using her... I don't know why, but maybe to get some satisfaction or something?" Mei Ling spoke angrily, hurtfully. "You've never been like this before. You know she will give you anything you want, Syaoran, anything...How long before you take her virginity? Huh?"

"You..." Syaoran had never been angrier with Mei Ling than he was now. But she was just as angry, he could tell. And if he cared to face it, she had a point.

"Don't get mad at me for telling the truth," Mei Ling said.

"You have no idea what my relationship with her is like," Syaoran stood up, making his full five feet ten inches as he did.

"Good," retorted Mei Ling, "because if I knew every detail of how you're taking advantage of her, then you would really deserve this."

A loud slap echoed in the area, silencing everyone. They all turned and saw the two of them glaring at each other.

"I know you think part of you died when Sakura died. You know what I think? It was the good part of you," Mei Ling spat.

Syaoran paled. Not only had Mei Ling raised the forbidden topic, she had done so in public.

Seeing the murderous look in Syaoran's eyes, Mei Ling lifted her chin defiantly. "Go ahead. Hit me if I'm not telling the truth. But if you hit me and I am telling the truth, ask yourself: would Sakura have continued to love someone like the person you are now? Think on it."

"Enough with the verbal beating, Mei," Jiao Long said. His mouth was in a grim line. "So, why are you pissed enough to bring _that_ up? Want to explain? And while you're at it, look at Xing Lin."

Mei Ling did. Xing Lin was leaning against Jiao Long, her eyes wide and fearful, terrified, and she shook slightly. How she was standing Mei Ling wasn't sure, and she was bruised all over, her perfect skin turned into mottled red and purple.

"Meng's group attacked her. Let's take her home. I don't like the way she looks," Jiao Long understated. "I think she's going to have a breakdown. Has Xiao Lang been... Abusing her?"

"_What_?" Mei Ling screeched. "He'd better not have!" She glared at Syaoran, but he didn't notice as he was staring at Sakura, horrified.

"Look at her. I've seen girls like her... They had been abused or..." Jiao Long looked away. "Raped. I don't know if that's the case here or not, but let's go."

Mei Ling nodded urgently. She walked over to Xing Lin, who saw her and looked away, as though ashamed. Mei Ling ignored this and took one of her arms, swinging it across her shoulders to take some of Xing Lin's weight off of Jiao Long.

Syaoran, recovering some composure, said, "I-"

"You stay there," Mei Ling growled. "You've already done enough."

The worst part for him was that he knew she was right. Staying far enough away that Mei Ling wouldn't yell at him, he trailed quietly behind Jiao Long and Mei Ling,

.o0o.

Mei Ling was pretty sure that Xing Lin was sleepwalking at this point. Her legs still moved in a slow shuffle, but her eyes were closed and her breathing was deep and even. There was an odd look of determination on her face.

And as they walked, Xing Lin seemed to be dreaming. She'd frown, and then wince. She'd look lost and lonely, and then smile slightly, and maybe turn angry afterwards. It seemed to Mei Ling that she was having nightmare after nightmare.

And sometimes, she'd whisper things. "Don't go away..." "What a cute toy!" "If I told you, you'd die..."

Jiao Long sighed. "She's delirious, and under more stress than I know. Why?"

"You know how Syaoran treats her at school. But at home... He gives her much more _attention._"

"Meaning?"

Mei Ling looked pointedly at Xing Lin's visible love bite.

"Bastard," Jiao Long growled.

"And worse, she loves him... To have him treat her like that... She didn't think it was too much of a problem, and she believed she could handle it. But it's not normal abuse, it's emotional abuse... Rare, but so much more painful..."

Jiao Long sighed. "She'll be alright. Xing Lin is strong."

"Wish I had your confidence," Mei Ling muttered.

Behind them, Syaoran was just staring at Xing Lin, trying to make sense of things.

.o0o.

Sakura was silent, just leaning on her friends and dumbly walking forward. Every part of her body ached terribly, and every step felt like receiving that beating all over again.

So she withdrew within herself, detaching from her earthly body to a state where her mind was only a group of ideas and her only sense was her magic.

Looking at herself in this way, Sakura grimaced. Luckily, nothing had broken, but her whole body was bruised and bleeding. It was nothing serious - just painful as hell.

But even worse than her body was her mind.

Sakura could see clearly now just how terrible things had become for her. Syaoran's mixed actions had put her mind into a state of complete disarray and confusion. "What do I really think of him?" she asked herself quietly. But she didn't have an answer to that question. Her many trains of thought were mixed up, all of them on the wrong set of tracks.

It was all just a bunch of disorganized feelings and thoughts, scattered and scrambled. Perhaps it was time for Sakura to clear things up. And so, in her place outside of time, Sakura began to think and think, and think...

.o0o.

When Sakura awoke, her head felt clearer than it had been in weeks, and her magic seemed to be purer, cleaner. Though her body still ached, Sakura felt mentally stronger than before. Sorting through all her memories, whether painful or not, had really helped her. Life made more sense now.

She opened her blue eyes, satisfied. She was on the bed in her room,

"Xing Lin!" Mei Ling exclaimed. "You're awake! How do you feel?"

She smiled. "Physically I'm aching badly, but I feel better mentally than ever."

"Really? I would have thought – oh, never mind. I'll ask later. So you're alright?"

"The bruises will fade, and Meng won't bother me after what Jiao Long did. But why didn't anybody used any healing spells on me?"

Mei Ling frowned. "Xiao Lang was the only one with magic who knew what had happened to you. We didn't think you'd want him near you."

"I wouldn't have minded," Sakura said, shaking her head. "A healing spell is a healing spell, after all. He wouldn't even have to touch me. His magic is strong enough for that technique."

"Oh. Well, then." Mei Ling grinned. "I have a little glad-you're-awake surprise for you. I'm staying here and watching over you – taking shifts with Jiao Long. And, well, when it was Jiao Long's shift, I went and got you something…"

She lifted up a small bag and gave it to Sakura, who looked inside and gasped. "Isn't this that manga you and Jiao Long really like? Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle?"

"Xiao Lang likes it too; he just won't admit it. I got you the first volume of it!" Mei Ling grinned as the smile on Xing Lin's face slowly grew wider and wider.

And she pounced. Hugging Mei Ling tightly (and ignoring the pain), Sakura said, "Oh, thank you so much! I wanted to see this!"

"Go ahead, start reading it. I've got nothing to do. And actually, I haven't looked at the first volume in ages."

Sakura was about to protest, saying it was impolite, but Mei Ling's playful glare stopped her. Joyfully she opened the volume, and began to read…

.o0o.

She seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit at first, but a few pages in, she gasped.

"Their names." Sakura whispered. "Syaoran and Sakura..."

Mei Ling looked at her oddly. "How do you know about Sakura?"

Sakura didn't respond. She continued to slowly read through the chapter, slowly growing more and more depressed all throughout. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Mei Ling was stunned, and didn't know what to do. What was going on?

She reached one part, and she couldn't read any longer. The Sakura in the story had just tried to confess her love to Syaoran, and then they were interrupted… And somehow, Sakura knew what was coming next and closed the book, hugging it tightly. She couldn't read it any more – not knowing that "Sakura" would never get to tell "Syaoran" her feelings... Knowing that somehow, they would remain only friends, in love but never able to acknowledge it – and too dense to notice the other's feelings…

"That's what… We were…" Sakura whispered.

"Xing Lin..."

Her "name" only made Sakura cry harder. Mei Ling quickly hugged her friend, giving her support – but why was she crying?

And suddenly, it all hit Mei Ling, and things matched up. Xing Lin's actions, way of speech, her quick and obvious love for Syaoran, and the way she was always so kind... It wasn't LIKE Sakura. It WAS Sakura.

"Xing Lin... No. You're Sakura, aren't you?"

Sakura looked shocked for a second, but smiled, and nodded.

"Oh my… Sakura... It's really you?"

"Yeah, Meiling-chan. It is... It's me."

Meiling crowed, "I knew it! Nobody falls in love that fast and that hard that quickly!"

Despite herself, Sakura laughed. "Of course."

"I'm so glad it's you! Oh, this is perfect! Does anybody else know?"

"Yelan does. She found out at the dinner."

"So," she continued in a gentler tone, "you never stopped loving him, did you?"

In response, Sakura sniffled and smiled.

"Then all this time...must have been hell for you," And Meiling hugged Sakura tight. "I'm so, so sorry for what you had to go through."

"But I'm here for you now, okay? If you need something, you're coming to me, no excuses," Mei Ling said firmly.

"I will," Sakura promised solemnly.

Mei Ling nodded, and then her eyes lit up with humor. "Well who else would you ask, Yelan?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "Trust me, don't ask her. She's devious under that stoic nature of hers. You might not like her answer... Or then again, you might like it a lot, but you'll certainly blush."

"That bad?" Sakura was restraining her giggles.

"That bad."

"I'll take your word for it. When in need of help, do not ask Yelan, ask Mei Ling, who will embarrass you, but at least won't be your future mother-in-law."

"HEY!"

Sakura gave into her laughter, and before long Mei Ling's temper broke and she laughed too.

"You know what we need? We need a good cup of chocolate milk, while Xiao Lang's still not allowed in the house."

"Good idea!" Sakura said, smiling. She both looked and felt happier than she'd been in a long time. Mei Ling was back.

.o0o.

Mei Ling left, after Syaoran gave her his solemn promise that he wouldn't do anything to wake or upset Xing Lin. He'd promised to keep his hands off of her.

But he couldn't help it. He hadn't seen her all day long. It was late that night, and Syaoran, though also ordered by Mei Ling to sleep on the couch, couldn't help but sneak into the bedroom.

She was sleeping peacefully, though unlike when she slept next to him, she wasn't smiling, and she looked a little cold. Syaoran pulled the blanket over her a little more, and looked at her.

Her black hair was sprawled across the pillow. Her perfect and long eyelashes decorated her closed eyes, and her soft red lips were parted slightly as she breathed – in, out, in, out. She looked so content.

And really, he couldn't resist. He lowered his lips towards hers…

.o0o.

Fun fact: This chapter has been planned and partially written out since chapter four!

Dedicated to all my dearest friends, who made me realize what a grave mistake I was about to make without even knowing it. I hope it's not too late. I'm crossing my fingers.

And of course, SilentCynara gets my thanks for her spectacular beta skills as always.

Ah, yes, I know I'm evil… Sorry about that. It's just too much fun leaving you with a cliffhanger, you know? Aren't you glad that Mei-chan finally knows who Xing Lin is? I know I am! I've been waiting for it all along. Anyway, a very evil preview of the next chapter for you, just because I'm bored and love to torture you all:

_"How are you?" Mei Ling asked quietly._

_"Better," Sakura replied. "I think I'll go to class tomorrow. Hopefully then I can move without needing something to lean on."_

_Mei Ling glared at her. "You're avoiding my question."_

_Sakura sighed. Finally, she answered. "Mei Ling... I don't love him."_

"WHAT?" _Mei Ling yelled. "But - I thought - you can't fall out of love with Xiao Lang that fast, can you?"_

_Half smiling, Sakura replied, "I've never loved Xiao Lang, Mei Ling. Never once." _

As if my cliffhanger wasn't evil enough… Well, hope you liked chapter twelve! Review, pretty please!


	13. Undone

Watch the Rain Fall, by CheeseyCraziness

Summary: Sakura appears to die in an inferno and Syaoran vows never to love again. When she wakes up in someone else's body, Sakura discovers that she can never reveal herself to those she loves, or Syaoran will die. But fate has a way of stepping in... SxS

Last Chapter:

_Mei Ling left, after Syaoran gave her his solemn promise that he wouldn't do anything to wake or upset Xing Lin. He'd promised to keep his hands off of her._

_But he couldn't help it. He hadn't seen her all day long. It was late that night, and Syaoran, though also ordered by Mei Ling to sleep on the couch, couldn't help but sneak into the bedroom._

_She was sleeping peacefully, though unlike when she slept next to him, she wasn't smiling, and she looked a little cold. Syaoran pulled the blanket over her a little more, and looked at her._

_Her black hair was sprawled across the pillow. Her perfect and long eyelashes decorated her closed eyes, and her soft red lips were parted slightly as she breathed – in, out, in, out. She looked so content._

_And really, he couldn't resist. He lowered his lips towards hers…_

.o0o. Chapter Thirteen: Undone .o0o.

This was becoming a fruitless task. All he wanted was to finish what he'd started, but nothing was turning out right for him… So he was getting tired. It was not an easy thing to shield one's magical signature for months on end. The moonlight here on the roof was helping to replenish his powers, but would it be enough?

He was running out of time. Behind him he could feel the vengeful hunters coming closer, ever closer. It was like waiting for the sword stroke to fall; the anticipation was making him nervous and stupid.

He'd looked in every street Japan. He'd searched through every last city of Britain. He'd been to every corner of the States, to every island in the seas. He'd been _everywhere._

And yet she remained hidden to him.

In sudden rage, he hit his fist against the table. This could not go on much longer. He had to find her. For the sake of everything he held dear.

.o0o.

Eriol stared out into a star-filled sky. "How maudlin," he chided himself, yet he smiled when he thought of how Tomoyo's eyes sparkled. He was a tiny bit closer to finding Yukito and Yue now that he had risked more of his magic, and their auras were hopping around the world.

I have to find them, he thought. Because finding them meant seeing Sakura... He knew she had to still be alive for both Yue and Cerberus to still be bound to her.

And once he found Sakura, perhaps he would see Tomoyo smile again.

It would all be worth it. He closed his eyes, and gathered his energies for another try.

.o0o.

Tomoyo opened her eyes, gazing at the stars and the moon. _How perfectly they fit together,_ she thought to herself. _Moon and stars, always side by side in the night sky, shining brightly against the dark wherever they go… They always belong with one another._

Her mind was still on the phone call she had received just a few minutes earlier. She was still undecided. Everything was set up – all that was left was for her to agree to leave Tomoeda – only for a year, of course.

But it would also mean leaving Eriol. And if she left him, she felt that somehow, he would leave her. It scared her.

Maybe he'd chase after Kaho. Tomoyo knew that she was the only thing keeping him in Tomoeda now, just as he was the only thing for her, if not for the same reasons. Nothing was left here but memories.

But, with sudden enlightenment, Tomoyo's lips parted in a silent gasp. There really was nothing left here. If she stayed, she would continue to live a life of wishing – wishing for Sakura to return, wishing to be free of her mother's tight hold, wishing that Eriol could love her. None of these were likely.

Instead, she could make for herself a new life. One that didn't involve spending every day sighing over a boy who loved another. One where she could be on her own for once. A life without anything holding her back… Not even Sakura.

What did she have to lose?

_Eriol_.

But even losing him would only be losing the heartbreak that hope had caused her, and giving up on him. That wasn't so bad, right?

With firm resolve, Tomoyo made her choice. She walked back inside and pressed redial on the phone.

"I'll do it."

.o0o.

Syaoran lowered his lips towards Xing Lin's, softly brushing them, but with considerable self-restraint he quickly pulled away. His lips twitched in a hidden smile when she suddenly looked more peaceful than before.

Well, he _had _kept his hands off of her, technically.

Satisfied, Syaoran left the room once more.

.o0o.

"How are you?" Mei Ling asked quietly.

"Better," Sakura replied. "I think I'll go to class tomorrow. Hopefully then I can move without needing something to lean on."

Mei Ling glared at her. "You're avoiding my question."

Sakura sighed. Finally, she answered. "Mei Ling... I don't love him."

_"WHAT?"_ Mei Ling yelled. "But - I thought - you can't fall out of love with Xiao Lang that fast, can you?"

Half smiling, Sakura replied, "I've never loved Xiao Lang, Mei Ling. Never once… It's Syaoran-kun that I love. But the thing is, I'm not marrying Syaoran."

Mei Ling frowned. "Okay... You lost me."

"I'm marrying Xiao Lang, in Syaoran-kun's body." She sighed. "I don't know why... But I think my Syaoran is gone. Maybe Syaoran died with me. And I need to stop being Sakura, holding on to who I was, cheery and always full of hope. Maybe Xing Lin can learn to love Xiao Lang... But as I am now, I'll only cause myself more heartbreak, forever pursuing somebody who I'm beginning to think no longer exists."

Mei Ling shook her head. "You didn't die; you said that yourself. You changed. But I still saw Sakura in you. I still knew it was you, just as I know that Xing Lin is just Sakura without her Syaoran. Just as Xiao Lang is Syaoran without his Sakura - an asshole. Without each other, you're entirely different. But any time he _has_ been kind to you, did you feel like Xing Lin? Or Like Sakura?"

The girl didn't respond, looking down.

"Don't give up, Sakura," Mei Ling said softly. "Syaoran was an asshole when you first met, too, but he loved you anyway and became the Syaoran _you_ loved. Give it time. But don't give up hope."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks."

"By the way, I can't help but be curious - how are the cards? And your magic?"

Sakura grinned. "That's right - you haven't seen them yet!" Sakura lifted a delicate palm into the air, and there materialized a small deck of cards.

She handed them to Mei Ling, who gasped. The one on top was Windy, and it was _beautiful_.

It was pink like the Cards she remembered, but the words were silver, and the borders around the card were also silver. It reflected the light beautifully.

"They're amazing," Mei Ling whispered, shuffling through them. But then she saw the card at the bottom.

"What's wrong with The Hope?"

Sakura winced, knowing what Mei Ling was about to say. "I know... There's no silver. I don't really know how to use it, so I haven't, really... But I think it's alright."

Mei Ling shook her head, her eyes wide. "That's not it, Sakura-chan... The card... It's turning gray."

Eyes wide, Sakura grabbed the card. Mei Ling was right. The picture of hope that she remembered was there, but altered. She was darker and no longer smiled. Her mouth was in a sad frown, and the heart she held was dark gray. The card was cold to the touch.

"Hope... Is dying..." Sakura whispered. "Like the Clow Cards before I changed them... How... But it's a Sakura Card, even without the silver..."

Mei Ling shook her head. "Wait - it's _dying_? I don't understand."

Almost to herself, Sakura continued. "If Hope dies... Then the Void will return. And if that happens..."

Mei Ling shuddered, and stared at Sakura. "V-Void? What?"

"The Hope card is a countdown," Sakura whispered. "We have to figure out how to revive it before its power is lost... Or..."

"Or?" Mei Ling squeaked, Sakura's panic making her just as scared.

Sakura thought, and then said with dark conviction, "It'll be the end of everything."

.o0o.

When Mei Ling left, Sakura once again took out the Hope card. How had it gotten like this? It was cold, gray, and dark… Sakura shivered to touch it. What had happened to make the sweet Hope so sad? How was it possible?

It troubled her. There _**had**_ to be a way to fix Hope. There had to be something she could do.

She still continued to hope for the best about everything – school, friends, Syaoran… Wouldn't that be enough? But no, it was something else. What was she missing that would work?

Well, for now, all she could do was try to figure out why Hope was like this, and in the meantime live out her life.

.o0o.

Mei Ling left Syaoran's and Sakura's house with a mix of feelings. She hadn't wanted to bother Sakura with questions, but she was terribly curious. How had she survived? Why had the Cards changed; why had Sakura said that if she even hinted at who she was, then it would be fatal? Would she die, or would someone else? It didn't make sense. But sensing that asking Sakura would make her sad, Mei Ling would put it off until later - and definitely until her friend was all healed and better.

So, leaving Sakura with the volume of Tsubasa Mei Ling had lent her, and Syaoran to watch over her, Mei Ling was satisfied.

But if Syaoran tried anything... Well, it would NOT be good for him in the end. Mei Ling was giving him a chance at redemption, but only one.

.o0o.

Sakura was content to read the book in bed. Though it made her cry, it was also such a sweet story that she loved it. It puzzled her that the names were the same — Sakura, Syaoran, Touya, Yukito — but she ignored this and just read. Mei Ling had also lent her the second volume, so she had plenty to read.

"Why do you read this if it makes you cry?"

Snapping out of the world of Tsubasa, Sakura smiled. "It's such a sweet story. That he would give up so much for her sake... I'm a girl, aren't I allowed to indulge in romance?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, badly covering up some other reaction to her words. "Sure."

"_Sure,_" Sakura retorted cheerfully. He glared at her, but she only giggled.

He turned red and glared at her. "No way! I just... Ugh! I only like the action part of it."

She was acting so much like... Syaoran stopped glaring at her. He saw her wince slightly as she turned back to her reading.

In a scolding tone, Syaoran asked, "You haven't used a healing spell?"

"For all you know, I can't even make one," Sakura said.

"I could," Syaoran protested.

She waved off his offer. "Save your energy. I know you could. But don't bother. I'm fine."

He looked at her skeptically, but nodded. Who was he to go against her wishes?

"Anything else you wanted to ask?" Sakura asked, amused.

Syaoran looked at her - his intense gaze again making her feel a little lightheaded. "I'm sorry," he muttered, before turning around and heading downstairs again.

Sakura, slightly pink, went back to reading.

.o0o.

She was still reading Tsubasa when Syaoran appeared again. This time he held in his hands a small tray table carrying food on it.

"Xing Lin."

She turned his way and stared, confused.

"Here, it's yours." He gave her the tray carefully, making sure to keep it from spilling.

Despite herself, Sakura blushed. "Thank you, Xiao Lang."

Despite _himself_, Syaoran smiled. "You're welcome. Is-is there anything you needed?"

She was about to reply no, when her mind finally noticed. He was _smiling_ at her. Had he even once smiled at her like this since she had become Xing Lin?

No. Never.

She lifted a hand to his cheek, cupping it in her hand. He stopped smiling suddenly, his breath coming a little faster.

"Xiao Lang," Sakura murmured, leaning towards him slowly. Instinctively, he leaned towards her as well. And slowly, so sweetly, she kissed him. He kissed back just as slowly, just as sweetly…

It was a short kiss, at least in comparison to their previous ones. After it, Syaoran gently pulled away from her. Then he simply smiled again, and left without a word.

Sakura stared after him. How had things changed? Why had he smiled; why did she kiss him? Why was he being so sweet to her?

He probably just pitied her, or was trying to apologize…

She shook the depressing thoughts away. But there were no positive thoughts to replace them. Sakura sighed, and continued to read once more.

.o0o.

Mei Ling came back after school, and had more than enough to tell Sakura.

Meng and her friends had been suitably punished, after being reported by the number of eyewitnesses to Sakura's injuries. For two weeks straight they would all be reporting to detention immediately after school. Sakura actually felt slightly bad for them – detention would be horrible for girls like them, stuck with all the delinquents. Of course, Mei Ling shook her head, and muttered, "Still the same Sakura… Showing compassion to everybody, even the ones who really don't deserve it.

Also, Mei Ling had been pestered all day – a fact for which Sakura profusely apologized – about Sakura and Syaoran. Why was neither of them at school? Sure, everybody had heard the rumors, and many had witnessed Sakura's condition the previous day, but that didn't explain why Syaoran was out. And they figured Mei Ling should know – he was known to be her cousin.

Naturally, they all really wanted to know if they weren't at school because the engagement rumors were true. But they didn't say that, of course.

Mei Ling had simply brushed off, saying that just because they were close didn't mean she knew everything about him. Syaoran's business was Syaoran's business.

Which wasn't really an answer at all. So, their suspicions were "confirmed." Sakura and Syaoran were engaged.

Wonderful.

.o0o.

That night, Syaoran came upstairs before Sakura fell asleep, with a somewhat determined look on his face.

Syaoran crawled into bed next to Xing Lin, who did not flinch this time, but smiled up at him. He had spent the day taking care of her, and he'd been so kind, she could barely believe it was him. It was like having Syaoran-kun back...and she allowed herself to hope.

"Feeling better?" he asked gently. She nodded, and he gathered her into his arms. "Won't you let me…"

"Save your energy," Sakura said softly. "Please don't worry about me."

"...I do..." he said softly, so softly she had to strain to hear him.

"Why?" Sakura turned around and met his intense amber gaze.

"...um...sorry," he choked out.

Was this Syaoran?

He saw her eyes open wide; how did she know how much it had taken out of him to say that one word? Then Xing Lin smiled. "It's okay."

"Thank you," Syaoran said. He stroked her cheeks with his free hand. "I...we...our relationship..." God why was it so hard to say it?

"We can work on it," Xing Lin said tenderly. How well she understood him! Syaoran felt a twinge of guilt--something that came often these days--how well she accepted him, tolerated him was something he could not understand but was grateful for.

Then he felt her lips on his. He looked down.

"Good night," she said softly. Her eyelids were fluttering; she was clearly sleepy.

Syaoran kissed her back tenderly. "Good night... Xing Lin."

Had Sakura been less sleepy she would have realized it was the first time he'd really called her by her new name.

Syaoran waited until her breathing became slow and regular, then raised the covers off them. Gently slipping her out of his arms, he passed his palms over Xing Lin's bruises, which began to yellow then fade. Satisfied that she would feel better in the morning (and privately proud that he hadn't peeked at her body while she was asleep), Syaoran pulled Xing Lin back into his arms again.

He cared about her, that he had come to realize. In what way, he wasn't sure; it wasn't the sweet, aching, innocent love he'd known with Sakura.

Sakura. He still loved her, and he knew a part of him always would. But he looked down at the sleeping Xing Lin. She deserved more of him than he was able to give, at least for now.

But the promise he'd made to Sakura... Would he be able to keep it? Yet he'd also, in the engagement ceremony, promised his heart and his love to Xing Lin.

He finally slid into a restless sleep, and two girls haunted him in his dream: one named after cherry blossoms, the other after thoughtful stars.

.o0o.

When she woke up, Sakura noticed Syaoran. He was still sprawled across her, one arm around her waist. He looked tired, but he smiled in his sleep.

Sakura moved forward and kissed him oh-so-lightly as she slid out of his arms--oh but that was so hard!--and went into her changing room to bathe. When she came out, he was gone; she assumed he was outside practicing, and changed into her uniform.

It was a beautiful, sunny day, and Sakura smiled as she exited the house. Syaoran was so sweet...she hugged herself happily, remembering the days when she felt all "hanyaan" over him.

"OI!"

She turned in surprise. Syaoran was running towards her, his tie askew, his white shirt not fully tucked into his trousers. He was the picture of a mess, and she gaped at him; his hair was still wet.

"You left so early...I was still in the bathroom..." he gasped as he struggled into his jacket.

Sakura laughed. "I'm so sorry! I thought...you were practicing..."

"No," he said as he tried to fix his tie. "I...walk you to school..." Not now, he thought to himself as a blush crept over his cheeks.

"Have you had breakfast?" Sakura suddenly asked.

It was just the wrong thing to say, and despite himself, Syaoran smiled a bit. "No."

"Come on. We have time. Let's pop by that cafe near school, how about it? I'd like an omelet," she said.

Syaoran's smile faded somewhat. Sakura had loved omelets too.

Stop it! His mind scolded. Just stop comparing them. It's the least you owe Xing Lin for all you put her through.

"Sounds okay," he said as he tried to tuck his shirt in properly.

Xing Lin laughed, and then finally made Syaoran pull his jacket off. "Here," she said, and she adjusted his shirt hem and tails. She fixed his tie while she was at it. The intimately sweet gesture made something hurt in Syaoran's throat; Xing Lin was such a wonderfully kind person...

...and the next thing he knew was, he'd pulled her close and kissed her.

Sakura was surprised when Syaoran reached out and kissed her. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, very affectionate, like those they had shared the other day. She did not feel the need to control the kiss this time though, and when his arms pulled her closer, she did not protest.

Syaoran broke off the kiss and to his own surprise, he smiled at Xing Lin. No words were necessary; instead, he took her hand. "Omelets?" he said. "My treat. So long as we have strawberry juice with them.

"I love strawberry juice!" Xing Lin's eyes widened, and she smiled.

Her smile. It was worth it. Syaoran smiled back slightly, and pulled her towards the cafe.

The sun was shining. It was a good morning.

.o0o.

Hugs to SilentCynara, the goddess of a beta. Sending her my thanks for not yelling at me too much for my delay…

Speaking of which – sorry for said delay. Life catches up with everybody sometimes, right? Well, it did with me. Oops. Well, here's thirteen for you anyway, so try not to maul me…

Dedicated to computers, video games, and televisions worldwide. And NOT for the reason you think, either. Feel free to ask.

G'night all. Nine hours of sleep total over the past two days… I'm out for the count, I think. See you!

P.S. A little reading between the lines in this chapter goes a long way… There's some hinting to next chapter, and to chapters far beyond it… Good luck! I know you all love hunting down my clues.

P.P.S. Sorry, Nara-chan. No lime…

Yet.


	14. What Can't Be Hidden

Watch the Rain Fall, by CheeseyCraziness

Summary: Sakura appears to die in an inferno and Syaoran vows never to love again. When she wakes up in someone else's body, Sakura discovers that she can never reveal herself to those she loves, or Syaoran will die. But fate has a way of stepping in... SxS

Last Chapter:

_Sakura was surprised when Syaoran reached out and kissed her. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, very affectionate, like those they had shared the other day. She did not feel the need to control the kiss this time though, and when his arms pulled her closer, she did not protest._

_Syaoran broke off the kiss and to his own surprise, he smiled at Xing Lin. No words were necessary; instead, he took her hand. "Omelets?" he said. "My treat. So long as we have strawberry juice with them."_

_"I love strawberry juice!" Xing Lin's eyes widened, and she smiled._

_Her smile. It was worth it. Syaoran smiled back slightly, and pulled her towards the cafe._

_The sun was shining. It was a good morning. _

.o0o. Chapter Fourteen: What Can't Be Hidden .o0o.

Sakura, sipping her half-empty cup of strawberry juice, was very content just to walk along the sidewalk, enjoying the morning breeze, and enjoying walking to school with Syaoran next to her, holding her hand loosely. She looked at Syaoran out of the corners of her eyes.

Syaoran's attention appeared to be not on her but straight forward on the sidewalk – no, somewhere else entirely. His amber eyes were looking past the people, quietly, strongly calculating one idea after another. His lips were neither frowning nor smiling, just a line on his face, but he seemed ready for a smile at any time. It was an expression Sakura thought she knew – an expression of his that, as Sakura, she had been familiar with. It wasn't a cold expression. It was actually his equivalent of a small smile. He seemed nervous, but oddly content as well.

His eyes in particular were very intense. The amber in them was bright and flaring. Sakura couldn't help but be entranced, but luckily she looked away from him again before he noticed, and berated herself mentally.

It was that pull. At the most inopportune time, she wanted to feel him again. Sakura tried to ignore it – why ruin such a nice moment? It wouldn't be worth it to kiss him here, a fact which may or may not have been related to the fact that they were out in broad daylight. Or at least she told herself as much, until the ache faded to the point where she could ignore it.

It was agonizing enough loving him; did she _have _to physically need him too? It seemed unfair for him to look so godlike and be so… Him.

Sakura sipped her strawberry juice to divert her thoughts again. It was sweet, cold, and delicious, and distracted her just enough.

This was such a nice walk. So nice, in fact, that she didn't even have any idea where they were when Syaoran suddenly guided her into a small alleyway, and didn't even notice that they were in an alley until he spoke.

"You go on ahead," he muttered. "The rumors at school will cause you grief enough without us arriving at the same time."

Sakura was about to say something, but then she looked at him – _really_ looked at him. He was looking away still, just as mysteriously sexy as before. And something occurred to her. "Why are you being so sweet?" Sakura blurted. She clapped her hands over her mouth, wishing she hadn't asked it.

Now he'd give her a response, and one that she didn't want. It was pity; it was just to say sorry. It was obligation to his fiancée. It was some reason, but not what she'd want. Whatever he'd say next would hurt her undoubtedly, and having already asked the question, she was powerless to stop the answer from coming.

Syaoran didn't move, but he seemed to be thinking silently for a moment, trying to answer her question. Sakura just stood there, quietly waiting in horror.

He answered, "I… I don't really know, Xing Lin. Part of it is apologetic, but… I can't tell. It's complicated."

It was an unexpected reply, but not an unwelcome one. There was something else. Could he possibly care for her? Was there a chance left in Xiao Lang for Syaoran to truly return to her? Sakura hoped, hoped dearly…

Then it occurred to her suddenly why he was looking away – he was looking away from her, or rather, trying not to look at her. That fire in him… It was for her. That sweetness he was showering her with… It was not pity at all. If she hadn't been convinced before, she was now. She didn't care how much, she didn't care why… But he cared. And just as much, he wanted her.

Sakura's suppressed need tried to return, but she forced it down again. But still... It was so kind… She had to say or do something.

She decided to give him a small kiss on the cheek. She tilted her face up slightly towards him, and pursed her lips…

Turning at the last second, Syaoran's lips met hers by semi-accident. And now, neither of them could suppress it.

They crashed against each other, yearning to alleviate this powerful mutual addiction. She licked his lips, his tongue, his cheeks… He allowed himself to enjoy her, as close to her as he could possibly get, warmth, heat, fire – oh! He brought himself underneath her, and Sakura could feel his arousal.

All lucidity in her mind gone, Sakura decided to do something a little more daring than she was used to. She bit his lip, almost enough to make him bleed, and then while he was distracted with a moan she quickly...

Her bold nature surprised him. This was the sweet, quiet Xing Lin? Syaoran gasped feeling her hands on him. Had she actually just put her hand there? And with one and still stroking his back lovingly, she felt him, the shape, the hardness, all of it amazed her, and made him just want her more.

At the same time, Syaoran's hands found their way yet again to her breasts, cupping them through her bra. He massaged them lightly, back and forth, feeling them harden beneath the thin cloth. He brought his hand out from under her shirt, and then tricked Sakura into licking his finger. Then he dove back, and pressed his wet fingers against her lightly, just grazing her. She groaned, squeezing him lightly.

It was when he almost had her bra entirely off that Syaoran realized that he was only going to push Xing Lin away by doing this. He stopped. He hooked her bra together, removed her hands, and adjusted her shirt, all the while kissing her in different spots on her face.

"I'll give you a moment to calm down," he whispered in her ear. "See you at school, Xing Lin." With one fleeting last kiss on her cheek, he walked away towards the school, hands in his pockets, smiling slightly.

Flushed, Sakura bent down. Her strawberry juice had fallen sometime during the kiss, making a nice dark red splotch on the ground – luckily it'd missed her shoes. She picked up the cup, and looked around for the nearest trash can to throw it in. Ah, there was one on the corner of the street. She tossed it lightly into the basket, and then walked slowly, far behind Syaoran, to school.

Though they'd explored more territory than ever with that kiss, Sakura somehow felt that this time it wasn't just physical between them. It was something both of them had wanted from each other, an addition to the kindness Syaoran had been showing her. He'd tried to please her, instead of wanting pleasure for himself.

It was confusing, and it was still not the love from him that her heart wished for, but she liked it.

.o0o.

Syaoran, already seated in the classroom, smirked almost imperceptibly when Sakura entered the classroom and sat just as the bell rang. She scolded herself for almost being late. Hadn't she grown out of that long ago? She needed to keep track of how long she was chatting with Mei Ling…

Interestingly, the homeroom teacher had an announcement to make.

"Tomorrow, class, we're expecting a transfer student. Mei Ling has already graciously volunteered to help this new student out with adjusting to our school, but I'm asking all of you to make this a welcoming environment. Understood?"

The class agreed, and already whispers could be heard. It was noted that the teacher hadn't said anything decisive about the student – not even if this person was male or female!

Sakura turned to Mei Ling accusingly. "Alright, what's going on?" she asked.

"What makes you think _I_ would know anything?"

"The fact that you volunteered early would be enough even without that silly grin on your face."

"Oh. That. Well, too bad, Shinrin-chan. I'm not telling! Himitsu desu!"

Syaoran, listening in, sighed. "You'd better not be up to something."

"_Me?_ Never!" Mei Ling joked. Then she realized who she was speaking to, and turned back to Sakura, ignoring him. "You'll just have to wait until tomorrow!"

Sakura and Syaoran glared at her identically, but Mei Ling only laughed.

.o0o.

At lunch, distracted by thoughts of Mei Ling's "secret," Sakura ran into a familiar face… Unfortunately.

"Oh, sorry!" she said. "I wasn't-"

She stopped talking when she realized that Meng was standing in front of her, claws sharpened and face contorted by anger.

"Xing Lin," she spat. "Don't touch me, whore!"

Flinching and backing away, Sakura let Meng pass by, but also sighed, looking apologetic.

Meng ignored the look. She strolled by Sakura purposefully, elbowing her on the way, but not looking back.

Sakura rubbed her shoulder, biting her lip, once Meng was out of sight. At least, Sakura thought, she didn't hit one of my bruises from…

Wait. Meng _did_ hit one of her bruises, but there wasn't enough pain for that to be true. In fact, none of her injuries were hurting her. Maybe…?

Suddenly aware that Syaoran's aura lingered over her skin like a thin, transparent veil of light, Sakura realized it suddenly. He'd healed her.

Partly annoyed and partly delighted, Sakura blushed. She'd asked him not to, but he had anyway. It was sweet of him, but she would have preferred that the bruises remained, to remind herself that she would never let that happen to her again…

But he'd cared enough to disobey her and heal the bruises.

Sighing, Sakura knew she couldn't debate with herself over this now. She picked herself up and continued on her way. Outside the school Sakura quickly spotted Mei Ling, and Jiao Long with his arm around her.

As Sakura approached, Mei Ling scowled. "Shinrin-chan, you took forever! What held you up?"

"Oh, Meng. She tried to make me feel bad, and failed."

"That-!"

Quickly Sakura clapped one hand over Mei Ling's mouth, muffling her friend's rapid curses, and grinned at Jiao Long. "Nice to see you again; thanks for helping me out the other day."

Mei Ling stopped cursing and slapped herself on the head. "You can remove the hand now," she muttered. Sakura rolled her eyes, but obeyed.

"Did I miss something here?" Jiao Long asked, wondering at the strange familiarity between the girls.

"Possibly," Sakura said, shrugging. "It was only a little girl talk, you know?"

"…Right."

Sakura changed topics at light speed, switching to Mei Ling again. "You're done swearing at her?"

"Not mentally, but I'm fine otherwise."

"Mei Ling, Meng's not _that_ bad!"

"How can you say that after what she did to you?"

"Because I understand her better than you do… And because I'm notoriously bad at hating people."

"Exactly. So, I'm hating her for you," Mei Ling declared. The subject was closed. "Now, shall we eat? Bento awaits!"

"Mind if I join you?"

Sakura jumped at the voice.

.o0o.

"Tomoyo-san!"

Tomoyo winced. Oh, no – not during lunch! Couldn't it have been after school or something? She wasn't nearly prepared for this…

Forcing herself to turn, she smiled. "Good morning," she greeted him, smiling.

Eriol didn't return the smile. His expression was grave – maybe even scared? "I just heard some very interesting news from Mihara-san. It's not true, is it?"

Her smile faltered. "I'm sorry, Eriol-kun. This was a last minute decision… Yes, I'm leaving."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"_Tonight?"_ he repeated. "But…"

Forcing her smile completely, Tomoyo explained. "There's little here for me in Tomoeda. Old friends, old memories… I have to move on sometime. I can't keep hanging on to things that can't be. I have the opportunity to go, and I'm taking it."

"Tomoyo-san…"

"Goodbye," she said, smiling. Again she forced herself to turn, but this time, she didn't succeed. Eriol's hand whipped out and grabbed her wrist, keeping her from leaving.

"Why," Eriol asked, "Does it sound like you're saying goodbye forever?"

_Because, in my heart, I am._

She couldn't look at him. "Don't be silly! We're still friends. Please, Eriol-kun. I want to say farewell to my other friends as well. And I'll come back to Tomoeda. It's only for about a year that I'll be gone."

"At least hear me out," he said. Without even realizing it, Tomoyo turned again, to face him this time. He looked her right in the eyes, staring at her with desperation.

"Do you know why I stayed in Tomoeda?" he asked.

She looked back just as desperately.

"Yes…"

.o0o.

"No. You're not welcome here," Mei Ling replied flatly to Syaoran's request. "Go somewhere else."

"You'd turn away family?"

"What family? As far as I'm concerned, you are of no relation to me. We just happen to have the same last name – a common one, even. Leave."

Before Syaoran could react, Sakura shouted, "Meiling-chan! Stop that! You said you'd give him a chance."

"Xiao Lang doesn't deserve one."

"_He_ does." Sakura replied quietly. She sighed, and looked at Syaoran from the corners of her eyes. "Just sit. It's only a matter of time until Mei Ling realizes that she lost the argument."

Syaoran smirked slightly at Mei Ling, and sat down next to Sakura. Mei Ling kept her eyes on him, refusing to look away. She was just daring him to try something – to move closer to Xing Lin, or to touch her. To her dismay, he did no such thing.

"Funny, but actually I was hoping to talk to you later," Jiao Long said. "Now's as good a time as any. Have you seen Meng at all?"

"Meng? No, I haven't. Why?"

"Meng's been telling everybody that you caught Xing Lin enjoying herself with other boys, and you made her stay with you all of yesterday to prove her loyalty to you. I believe the term Meng herself used was 'whoring around' or something to that effect," he added distastefully.

Syaoran looked away and muttered, "It's not true."

"Obviously – I just wanted you to know what you've done, that's all."

"Thanks," Syaoran said sarcastically. "I feel so appreciated here."

"They don't think there's anything there to appreciate," Sakura remarked.

"Maybe there isn't."

"Don't be silly. Of course there is…"

"And how would you know? I've treated you like dirt."

Sakura smiled, and grabbed his hand where Mei Ling couldn't see it, closing her eyes. "Because you healed my bruises when I told you not to. That's how I know."

Mei Ling looked away from Syaoran to look at Sakura. She was smiling, but it was a sad smile.

Maybe she'd give him a chance.

.o0o.

"You do?" Eriol asked, surprised.

"Of course," Tomoyo said. "You've stayed to help me. You didn't want to go back to England, anyway. So why not help me get over S-Sakura-chan's death?"

"Yes, but-"

"I can't say I'll ever be over it, that's true. But you've helped me more than you know, just by being there. You're the only person who completely understands everything, the one person who knows about magic that I can talk to. And I thank you so much for that. But I'm holding you back. I know you want to go out and search."

"…Just how closely do you watch me, anyway?"

Tomoyo smiled bitterly. "Close enough. I'm holding you back, Eriol-kun. I won't do that anymore. I'll leave now. You should go out and look for her."

"I never told you who I'm looking for."

"I can tell. Go look for Mizuki-sensei. I'll go-"

"_Kaho?" _Eriol asked, amazed. "You think I'm trying to find _her?_"

Tomoyo frowned. "Well, who else would Yue be able to find? Those moon powers of hers can't be hard for him to track."

"Kaho and I are over, Tomoyo-san. That's what I'm trying to get to here! I'm not looking for Kaho; I'm looking for Sakura-san!"

"Sakura-chan?"

"She's not dead, I know it! And Yue can find-"

"Eriol-kun… She is dead," Tomoyo said quietly. "Why didn't you tell me that you thought…"

"I tried. You didn't listen."

"Sakura-chan is no longer here. It's pointless to look for her. Oh, now it all makes sense. So you haven't been staying here for me… You've been staying for her."

"What?" Eriol said furiously. "Tomoyo-san! You have it all wrong!"

"No, I understand perfectly, Hiiragizawa-kun. Go search for Yue. He'll tell you the truth. Sakura-chan is dead. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I'm leaving. But now I see more than ever that I must."

"Stay – please! I have to tell you the truth!"

"I've had enough of that to last a lifetime," Tomoyo said quietly, pulling away. "Goodbye, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Tomoyo-san, I-"

She sprinted away, leaving him behind to whisper the words to grass below his feet.

"I love you."

.o0o.

Shin laughed raucously. "I hear Xing Lin's little lips can accommodate two dicks at the same time." The other boys laughed.

"Yeah, and Meng says she goes home and fucks Xiao Lang, then goes out and fucks Jiao Long as well." More laughter.

Syaoran was still and silent in the shower stall. So this is what Xing Lin had to go through. He waited to hear the rest.

"She always goes to her locker alone at around four. Wanna check that body out?" Peter Kingsu leered.

"Yeah, I wanna stick my dick between her tits. Love those hooters," Ching Uy guffawed.

"Cumshot on her face!" another boy bellowed.

"We can do her behind the gym," Peter said. "No one will hear her scream there."

"Scream in pleasure more like," Shin said.

"I wanna fuck her ass," another boy laughed.

"Okay. We wait for her and we grab her later. Cool? And save your loads for the whore," Shin said.

Syaoran had heard enough. He calmly stepped out of the shower stall. All eyes turned to him in horror.

He smiled. "Nice plans you animals have. How about going through me first?"

His amber eyes blazed. Peter backed up in fear. "Sheesh, Xiao Lang, we were just joking."

"Making plans is joking?" Syaoran said coldly. "Sounded like a gang rape to me."

"What do you care, she's a whore, Xiao Lang; she had that hickey..." Shin said.

"It's Li to you, scum," Syaoran snarled.

"What makes you think you're better than us? You treat her like shit too," Ching said belligerently. "Guys only do that to girls they've fucked out." The other boys laughed nervously.

"That's because you," Syaoran retorted as eyes swept the six boys, "are a bunch of pigs. And I insult pigs when I say that."

"Screw this," Shin said, and he threw a fist at Syaoran.

But Syaoran wasn't there. He was thrown off balance when Syaoran suddenly kicked at him from the side – he'd never suspected the Li heir was that fast – and then threw off another boy who came at him. Peter and Ching tried to grab their baseball bats, but Syaoran reached them first, banging their heads on their lockers so hard they both passed out. The remaining two boys cowered; Syaoran was between them and the door.

"If any of you lower life life forms," and he kicked at Shin disdainfully; Shin whimpered in pain, "touch any part of Xing Lin or talk about her disrespectfully or even look at her wrong, I will make sure you will be in wheelchairs for the rest of your pathetic lives."

"Got it!"

"Sure, Li!" Two boys said, grinning nervously.

He ignored them and went to his locker to get dressed; he'd taken them all on naked, and he was annoyed.

The two boys scampered past Syaoran, with as much space between them and him, and both screamed like girls when they saw who was standing at the door.

"You let them go?" Jiao Long raised an eyebrow. "You let Cumshot and Ass Fucker go?"

"You're welcome to whack them," Syaoran said disinterestedly.

"Glad to oblige," and Jiao Long knocked their heads together.

"By the way, what happens here stays here," Syaoran added. "The girls won't know."

"Wouldn't think of it."

.o0o.

A young woman hummed along softly to a song playing on her headphones. It was a sweet, sad song. The young woman looked out the window at the fluffy clouds as she listened.

It was never for her. All his attention had been for Sakura, not for her. He'd treated her kindly because she had been her best friend.

How had she not seen it? Everybody, herself included, loved Sakura. Everybody. It was only natural for Eriol to love her as well.

But she could move on. This was the first step – leaving. She wasn't running away, because she would return. But she needed some time to figure things out.

And she might as well fulfill her dream of planning a wedding while she was at it, right?

Tomoyo imagined herself as a small violet bird flying in those clouds below the plane. She flew high, trilling a song. She was free.

.o0o.

Mei Ling was talking with Syaoran when Sakura exited the school and tried to approach them. But seeing that they were conversing without Mei Ling punching him, Sakura decided to stay aside and watch for a moment.

"Wondering what they're talking about?" Asked a voice.

"Hmm?" Sakura turned to see a boy she recognized as Meng's ex-boyfriend, Shin. She smiled. "Well, Mei Ling's walking home with me, so actually I'm just waiting for her."

"I would think you'd be jealous."

"Why?"

"Isn't Xiao Lang yours? Mei Ling shouldn't be talking to him."

"They're cousins; it's nothing."

"What? Mei Ling's from a different Li family. It's a well-known fact. Mei Ling's just a Li, Xiao Lang is _the_ Li. I guess you're new, so it's okay that you'd assume they're related."

"Get away from her," Syaoran growled, interrupting. "She's not yours."

"Not from what I've heard. Xing Lin, want to go somewhere else?" Shin winked at her sexily.

She frowned. "And here I thought you were up for a nice conversation. I guess you believe your ex-girlfriend's lies as well, when I was hoping that you, having broken up with her, would realize that she was only spreading rumors. I'm no whore," she said simply. "Thank you, Xiao Lang," she said to Syaoran, passing him as she walked back to Mei Ling.

Syaoran gave Shin a warning glare, and Shin shrugged, backing away.

"What was that about?" Mei Ling asked.

Sakura nearly asked her everything. Why had Shin said that about Mei Ling? Of course Syaoran and Mei Ling were cousins. Shin wasn't her friend, but he wasn't lying when he said that Mei Ling wasn't related to Syaoran. At the very least, he thought he wasn't lying. But it didn't match up. Why would Mei Ling lie about her family? Or would she? Was it a mistake? Or was there something else here to give Shin's voice such conviction?

She almost asked, but then held her tongue, and smiled at Mei Ling. "He was trying to get special attention from me. Xiao Lang came along and warmed him off, while I told him that Meng was simply a liar."

"How pleasant," Mei Ling muttered. "Let's get out of here, Sakura-chan. This place reeks of superficiality, and it's making me sick."

.o0o.

That night was quiet. Sakura made dinner for them, and they ate in silence, each simply thinking. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't comfortable either. It was just quiet. It seemed to Syaoran that there was a question on Sakura's mind, but he didn't know what – so he waited.

He waited all the way until they went to bed for the night. And she finally asked it.

"How did you know Shin was going to try something?" she asked.

He decided to tell her the truth, but deliberately left out a few details. "He was talking about it in the boy's locker room."

"I see," Sakura said, sighing. "I guess everybody knows now. But they should mind their own business. What happens is none of their concern."

Syaoran was quiet for a moment, but then took her into his arms, giving her a warm, supportive hug. "Why do you put up with me?" he asked quietly.

He fell asleep soon after, but Sakura was up a while longer, thinking about the answer to that question. She fell asleep eventually, falling prey to her dreams. The question remained unanswered.

.o0o.

Dedicated to Patty and Eloisa, who are friends of my beta. Why? Eloisa is impeccably good at guessing my plot ideas, so much that she deserves a hug, and Patty, who is a very source of smutty inspiration for me at this point. I hope you particularly enjoyed the first part of the chapter.

Thanks as always to – guess who? – SilentCynara! Her story What He Wants is now on my list of the eleven fictional items I've ever cried at. If you want to know why, just wait for her next chapter of it. I began to cry at the part where they don't use pet names. You'll understand.

Another fun chapter. Actually, a plot element I hadn't intended to begin yet slipped in there, but oh, well. I guess it's always fun to keep things interesting, ne? And I hope nobody kills me for the positively evil ExT scene. I'm sorry! It had to be done! Always remember I'm a ExT shipper forever, okay?

See you all later! Please review!


	15. A Secret in My Heart

Watch the Rain Fall, by CheeseyCraziness

Summary: Sakura appears to die in an inferno and Syaoran vows never to love again. When she wakes up in someone else's body, Sakura discovers that she can never reveal herself to those she loves, or Syaoran will die. But fate has a way of stepping in... SxS

Last Chapter:

_That night was quiet. Sakura made dinner for them, and they ate in silence, each simply thinking. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't comfortable either. It was just quiet. It seemed to Syaoran that there was a question on Sakura's mind, but he didn't know what – so he waited._

_He waited all the way until they went to bed for the night. And she finally asked it._

"_How did you know Shin was going to try something?" she asked._

_He decided to tell her the truth, but deliberately left out a few details. "He was talking about it in the boy's locker room."_

"_I see," Sakura said, sighing. "I guess everybody knows now. But they should mind their own business. What happens is none of their concern."_

_Syaoran was quiet for a moment, but then took her into his arms, giving her a warm, supportive hug. "Why do you put up with me?" he asked quietly._

_He fell asleep soon after, but Sakura was up a while longer, thinking about the answer to that question. She fell asleep eventually, falling prey to her dreams. The question remained unanswered._

.o0o. Chapter Fifteen: A Secret in My Heart .o0o.

Again Sakura found herself walked to school by Syaoran, though this time the kissing was kept to a small kiss on the cheek. Sakura admitted to herself that she was a little disappointed, but she was glad that he was trying to keep from confusing her even more. Or at least he seemed like it.

She knew he cared. Maybe he didn't love her, but he certainly cared.

This thought in mind, Sakura quickly spotted Mei Ling and half-skipped over with a grin on her face.

"Ohayo, Meiling-chan!" Sakura greeted her friend cheerfully.

Mei Ling laughed. "If I hadn't been convinced before that you were her, I am now. You sound just like before."

"Hey, Xing Lin!"

Sakura turned around to see Meng smirking at her.

"What is it?" Sakura asked cheerfully, ignoring the other girl's glare.

"You're not going to be the beauty queen of the school anymore, slut," Meng spat viciously. "You know that new girl? I've seen her. She's a goddess, and not a whore like you."

"Xing Lin is NOT a whore!" Mei Ling shouted back, her ruby eyes blazing. "And you're just a jealous bitch yourself for-"

Sakura once again clapped a hand over Mei Ling's mouth. She sighed. "Meng... You're not a bitch. You're just angry at me because I was supposed to be your best friend - the girl who was just like you, who loved to be beautiful and to go out with boys, to be popular. I do know I'm beautiful, and I do enjoy having many friends, but you're mean to others, and I just can't be like that. I wish we could still be friends. If you ever want to try, then let me know. I'll forgive you."

Meng was utterly flabbergasted. She glared furiously at her. "The new girl is OURS. You can't win with kindness."

"Who said I was competing in anything? I can't win if I'm not playing your game."

There was nothing Meng could say to that. With a last heated glare in Sakura's direction, promising that this wasn't over, she left, her small posse of girls following right behind, trying to hide their shaken nerves.

"Why does she think I'd care if the new girl is prettier?" Sakura asked, half to herself, half to Mei Ling, whose mouth was now free again.

"Normal people would, just as normal people wouldn't be as kind to everybody like you are. She IS a bitch," Mei Ling insisted.

Sakura giggled, hearing a haughty tone in her friend's voice. "As you say, Meiling-hime," she teased. Mei Ling scowled and changed the subject.

.o0o.

Despite Meng's words, Sakura was very excited. The new girl was here! Mei Ling had still kept what she knew from Sakura, despite much prodding. She had no idea what to expect, but she knew it had to be something big.

Homeroom began, and the whispers of the coincidence of having two absolutely beautiful girls transfer to the school within weeks of each other died down.

"The new student should arrive soon. Just as a warning to all of you, she'll be speaking mostly in English, and in Japanese when she can. Her Chinese isn't very good. But please, make her welcome here. It's not easy being a new student at a school with an unfamiliar language."

With perfect timing the door opened, and a melodic voice trailed through. "I'm sorry! I got lost in the halls..."

Sakura's eyes widened as the girl entered the room. She had long, slightly wavy black hair, allowed to swing freely with her bouncy step, and soft amethyst eyes. Her figure was slim and absolutely perfect; her skin was pale and pristine.

"It's understandable," the teacher replied. "It's your first day, after all. Please introduce yourself to the class."

The girl turned to the class and smiled. "Nihao. My name is Daidouji Tomoyo."

...Tomoyo-chan?

Sakura stared in absolute shock. In front of her, Mei Ling giggled, catching Tomoyo's eye. Tomoyo smiled in recognition, and then saw Syaoran.  
He literally fell out of his chair in surprise. The clatter made everybody turn to look at him.

"Excuse me, Xiao Lang? Is there something wrong?" the teacher asked.

"N-I-Um-"

"I think he's just - um - surprised," Tomoyo remarked, giggling. Syaoran glared at her.

Mei Ling shook her head. "Get up, Xiao Lang. We all know Daidouji's beautiful; get over it."

"I did NOT-"

"Calm down, please," the teacher ordered amidst the giggles of the class. "Li, I don't care why you fell out of your chair, just so long as you get back in it. Daidouji? Please, sit behind Xiao Lang."

Tomoyo obeyed, still smiling knowingly at Syaoran, who only glared back. Then she sat beside Sakura, who was still simply staring at her. It was Tomoyo! It was truly Tomoyo!

"Well done, Daidouji," Mei Ling remarked in Japanese, smirking. "I think you've officially become the third girl to completely leave Xiao Lang dumbfounded."

"Don't you mean second?" Sakura asked, smiling.

Mei Ling looked at her and winked. "My mistake. Second."

"Hello, who are you?" Tomoyo asked curiously, just taking notice of Sakura.

"I'm the first girl to leave him dumbfounded. Cheng Xing Lin - just call me Xing Lin, please," Sakura replied, grinning at her.

"Call me Tomoyo. You were the first? I can see why," Tomoyo remarked, looking her over. "Oh, wow - you're absolutely stunning! Though I think maybe a v-neck would flatter you a little better... And some lace! Definitely..."

"Um...this is the official uniform," Sakura stammered.

"I checked the rules. There's nothing against tailoring a little, as long as you keep the school colors and badge, and stick to appropriate lengths..."

"You can redesign Shinrin-chan's outfit later," Mei Ling said, smirking. "You'll have plenty of time for it."

Tomoyo thought about this for a second, and then slowly smiled, looking between Xing Lin, who was trying to hold back laughter, and Syaoran, who was looking at Tomoyo with open suspicion.

"Oh, you two are just _perfect_!" she said, her eyes shining. "Xiao Lang and Xing Lin... Even your names match! Of course! I'm so glad I came!"

And then Syaoran's suspicion was confirmed. He looked at Mei Ling sharply. "You didn't."

"I did," she replied. "So?"

"Did what?" Sakura asked densely.

Growling at Mei Ling, Syaoran muttered, "I'll tell you later, or you'll find out on your own soon enough."

Perhaps more would have been said, but homeroom was over – there was nothing more they could say. Sakura wondered to herself what he had been talking about.

.o0o.

Meng waited until lunchtime to approach Tomoyo, smiling. This was her chance to get back at that whore for lying to her… But then she saw Tomoyo sitting with Xing Lin. Rage burned in her eyes. No way was she letting this happen!

"Daidouji! Hey!" she called cheerfully. Tomoyo turned her way, and then smiled at her. Meng tried to keep her expression friendly when she say Mei Ling lean over and whisper something in Tomoyo's ear. "You should stay away from those losers," Meng arrogantly told Tomoyo, whom she pegged as a sweet bubble-headed idiot.

Tomoyo smiled sweetly. "I appreciate that you are trying to warn me, but I know who to befriend, and who the real losers are," she said.

"Really?" Meng asked, not noticing how her posse was starting to back away.

Yes. And," Tomoyo said as she looked her in the eye and smiled pleasantly, "I'm looking at one of them right now. I believe your family owes my mother's company, what, thirty million yen in unpaid back revenues? Wonder what will happen if I tell my mom to collect?" She smirked at the horrified look on Meng's face. Sakura automatically clapped her hand over Mei Ling's mouth to prevent a whoop of joy from spilling out.

Oh, Tomoyo felt wild and free... And bitchy to boot! Meng was feeling horrible. Not only had she been humiliated, it had been at the hands of a girl who was richer, more beautiful, and judging from the reactions of the boys, likely to be more popular.

Tomoyo began walking away, but before she left Meng, she had one last shot.

"If my mom collects, guess you'll have to carry your babies to term instead of having them aborted in Tokyo, eh?" she whispered in Meng's ear. She smiled sweetly again, and walked to where Xing Lin and Mei Ling were, grinning.

But seeing Tomoyo act like this, Sakura couldn't help but think that something was wrong. It wasn't like her to be so cruel to anybody, not even somebody like Meng. So why was she acting like this? Perhaps that pain in Tomoyo's eyes, that she noticed just then, was the reason?

Sakura, unable to resist, and knowing Tomoyo so well, asked gently, "Who broke your heart?"

"You can tell?" Mei Ling raised an eyebrow, both in curiosity and as a warning to Sakura.

Tomoyo was too preoccupied with the thrill of her first big put-down to notice, though. "Eri...I mean nobody," she said. Then she smiled. "Bento? I brought real Japanese food with me today."

Syaoran walked behind the group, looking perturbed. First, Xing Lin, who reminded him so much of Sakura. And now Tomoyo? What was fate trying to tell him?

.o0o.

At lunch, Tomoyo noticed how gently Syaoran treated Xing Lin, how his eyes watched her, how he anticipated her needs--quickly passing her the soy sauce, handing her tissue, and so on. It was like watching him in the days when Sakura was converting the Clow cards into Sakura cards, and Syaoran was unable to express his love for her

And something else was there. Occasionally Syaoran's eyes would stray to Xing Lin's breasts, the ripeness of which no school blouse could conceal. Then his eyes would flicker to hers, and there would be strange electricity between the two. Definitely not something that she had seen between Sakura and Syaoran; this new, lustful yet tender Syaoran was very interesting.

Xing Lin, for that matter, would stare at Syaoran's collarbone, and then lick her lips. Once, her eyes strayed to Syaoran's crotch; then their eyes met. Tomoyo smiled when Xing Lin blushed, and to her surprise, Syaoran did not blush. Instead, he brought a finger up when the thought no one was looking, and licked it suggestively as Xing Lin watched.

"Tonight," he whispered softly, and Xing Lin blushed.

Who was this new Syaoran and how had that lovely girl changed him? Tomoyo liked puzzles, and she was looking forward to unraveling this one.

It would take her mind off the puzzle she had never figured out.

Eriol.

Even the thought of his name made her sad. How cruel of him to let her know he was still in love with another… But then, she could only blame herself. After all, she had never told him the truth of her feelings, and never would.

The sexual tension between Syaoran and Xing Lin though... Tomoyo racked her brains. As far as she knew, the two had only met maybe a month or so ago...She remembered how angry, how heartbroken he'd been over a year ago when Sakura had died. He'd become cold and frozen; Mei Ling made sure to tell her that in her emails to Tomoyo.

And so how easily had Xing Lin won him over? Amazing. Just like...

…Sakura-chan.

Tomoyo was saddened at the thought of her cousin and best friend. She still missed Sakura, but learning that Eriol too had loved her had broken her heart.

After lunch, on her way to her new locker, Tomoyo thought she could hear Syaoran whispering to someone in an empty classroom. She stopped and peeked in through the door.

Syaoran stood there, gently holding Xing Lin, pressing her to his chest. Both had their eyes closed. Mei Ling had told her the two made out at home, and she expected a steamy scene given the sexual tension she'd seen earlier, but this was gentle and sweet.

Syaoran was saying softly, "I want you to tell me if anyone is hurting or bothering you at school. And stop leaving the house without me. From now on we go to school together."

Xing Lin looked up at him, her beautiful blue eyes glistening with a look of love. Tomoyo gasped. How could the girl have fallen so deeply in love with Syaoran so soon?

"I will."

"Make it a promise," Syaoran said.

Xing Lin lifted her face boldly to his. "Seal it with a kiss."

Syaoran slowly smiled. "You asked for it," he teased, before he lowered his lips onto hers in a sweet little peck.

Tomoyo sighed. There was a chance for new love. If Syaoran could find love again in someone else...then perhaps she could. Mei Ling had also found a new love, and Jiao Long suited her perfectly.

If I am the moon, who is my star? She almost laughed at her being maudlin, and she closed the door as Xing Lin rested her head on Syaoran's chest. He would be all right, and so would she. Because Tomoyo knew love when she saw it, even when those involved couldn't.

How ironic then that she had not seen what had been in Eriol's eyes that fateful night...

.o0o.

School was over, and Tomoyo was relieved, Mei Ling prodded Tomoyo subtly, making the girl turn her head away from her locker.

"Hey. Want to watch them? Don't try denying it. I know you think they're just as kawaii," she said, winking. "Sa-Shinrin-chan has been slipping away from me, but I've found out that they walk home together these days."

Tomoyo smiled, a glint in her eyes. "You know me too well... Ohohoho!"

Had this been a cheesy anime, Mei Ling would have sweatdropped.

Soon they were on their way, a stealthy pair trailing quietly behind Xing Lin, who appeared to be deep in thought as she meandered through the halls. Just as Mei Ling had predicted, she walked out the gates, and, seemingly out of nowhere, Syaoran ended up beside her.

Mei Ling and Tomoyo watched in amused silence as Syaoran reached for Xing Lin's hand. Even at a distance Xing Lin's blush was visible. They were unconsciously leaning close to each other, as well.

"Kawaii... I wish I had my video camera," Tomoyo remarked, sighing dramatically.

"You really don't change, do you?"

Tomoyo didn't answer, but simply smiled her little smile. Mei Ling, like Sakura earlier in the day, could tell something was wrong, but didn't ask. She hadn't changed, it seemed, but something had changed her.

They went into a little cafe that Mei Ling recognized, and at that point Mei Ling decided that continuing to follow them would be too risky - at least with two people.

You can continue to watch them, if you like. But I've got to get home. I have things to do, homework to write, you know... All of that."

Tomoyo smiled. "Of course, Meiling-chan. And please - don't call me Daidouji anymore. Call me Tomoyo. You're a close friend."

"See you later, then, Tomoyo-chan!" Mei Ling replied, smirking. "Have fun!"

.o0o.

Jiao Long was already there when Mei Ling arrived at home. He greeted her with a sweet, short kiss. "Welcome home, Mei," he said quietly.

"Jiao..." Mei Ling smiled. "Sorry. Tomoyo and I had to stalk a certain couple for a little while."

"She's your friend, right? The one who's here to help plan the wedding?" Jiao Long asked, hooking one arm around Mei Ling and guiding her in.

"That's the one. Tomoyo has officially decided she adores Xing Lin - not much of a surprise, if you ask me."

"She's definitely a sweet girl. I can understand why."

Mei Ling patiently looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"If you're expecting me to say you're even sweeter, you'll be disappointed. You? Sweet?" he teased.

"What! You-"

Mei Ling growled and tried to punch him, sending her fist towards his stomach. Instinctively he blocked it, but she rapidly tried again and again. Before long, they were fighting.

Instead of simply attacking with arm-shattering blows, now they used the full extent of the large room. Mei Ling dodged one way and another, and she flipped around like a gymnast. Her every move was precisely timed. Jiao Long didn't move as gracefully or use quite so flashy acrobatics, but he was far from being a sitting duck, moving just as quickly as she did. Anybody watching would have been amazed, and probably so much that they would fail to notice the glances they kept giving each other, or the little unnecessary movements they occasionally made.

After a time, it finally ended. Jiao Long had Mei Ling pinned down against the floor, and was grinning at her, catching his breath.

"I win," he declared. "You are most definitely not sweet, Mei."

"You win THIS time," she growled. "And I still say I can be sweet."

"You're better than merely sweet, Mei... And you're mine."

"Li Jiao Long - don't you dare..."

"I gladly dare, Li Mei Ling. Gladly," he repeated, and then, with as much ferocity as he had been fighting her with, he kissed Mei Ling's lips.

.o0o.

Tomoyo watched Mei Ling go, smiling. It seemed to her that everybody had changed, but at least in Mei Ling the change was good. She was kinder than before and more accepting, even if her temper was still easy to set off. Her new, shorter, edgier hairstyle suited her too, though Tomoyo couldn't help but wonder how the prestigious Li's had allowed her to change it so dramatically.

Realizing her thoughts were being led astray, Tomoyo returned to watching Xing Lin and Syaoran. They both sat down at a table for two, and ordered something. Xing Lin was talking about something happily to Xiao Lang, who listened quietly, but attentively.

"So, are they really engaged, then?" a voice asked in English. Tomoyo jumped, surprised. She looked behind herself and saw a Chinese boy she vaguely recognized from her Math class.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Tomoyo asked politely. "And did you follow me?"

"Uh… Maybe?" he said sheepishly. "No, not really – I'm joking; I just happened to be walking this way. I'm Ying Jie. I'm in your Math class, Daidouji. Are they?"

"It's not for me to say," Tomoyo answered, sighing.

"It certainly looks like it… But that's just my opinion," he said, shrugging. "I know not to trust the rumors. Xing Lin is so not a whore."

"And how do you know this?"

A glint in his eyes, he replied, "She's a virgin if I ever saw one, and a hot one too. But never mind that. I wouldn't tell if she is or isn't engaged, by the way. I just want her for myself. She's really sweet, you know?"

Tomoyo wasn't sure what to say to that. "Xing Lin is very kind, yes. But I still can't say whether they're engaged or not. I haven't been told."

"But you know. You're friends with Mei Ling, who knows, even if she denies it. They're engaged, aren't they? Like I said, I won't be telling rumors. I just want to know."

"You just have everything figured out, don't you?" Tomoyo accused, looking directly at his dark eyes.

"Well, maybe. There _is_ one thing that I don't have figured out, actually," Ying Jie remarked.

"What's that?"

He grinned at her, showing all his teeth, as he ran a hand through his short black hair. "You. I haven't figured you out. Yet. See you around, Daidouji." With a flirtatious wink, Ying Jie turned and left with his hands in his pockets.

Tomoyo felt her cheeks to see if she was blushing, but she wasn't. In a strange way, she wished that she was. Ying Jie seemed to be a nice guy… One she could learn to like, maybe? She hadn't felt anything for him, but that meant nothing. It had taken her a while to fall in love with Eri – the last time.

She shook her head, clearing it, and looked back into the café. Xing Lin and Syaoran had received their orders. Xing Lin was sipping away at a small soda while Syaoran drank something else. Tomoyo couldn't tell what.

Then her will to watch was suddenly lost. Spying on the cute couple suddenly lost its appeal. Tomoyo sighed. Maybe it just wasn't the right time? Or was there another reason? She suddenly felt that she had to leave.

Tomoyo walked away, following the same direction Mei Ling had left in, thinking to herself about Ying Jie, Xing Lin, Sakura, and of course, Eriol…

.o0o.

Well, this is the fifteenth chapter! I still can't believe it. I've been writing this since June, and now it's October… Insanity! Pure insanity! Not that I'm complaining.

SilentCynara, thanks again – but this time not just for beta rights! You've earned the title of co-author for this chapter. You wrote quite a bit of the Tomoyo parts. Thank you!

Dedicated to… Hmm. I don't like repeating dedications, but I can't think of one! Grr… I know! This chapter is dedicated to Pokémon, because, as depressing as it is, I _still_ love the video games, even as old as I am… Sad, huh? But they're so fun to play!

I'm so glad Tomoyo-chan's here now. She's my favorite side character in CCS. But I'm curious, what do you all think of Ying Jie? I know SilentCynara likes him (and thinks he is sexy), but others of you might dislike him… Well? Review, please! I'd love to know what you think, because honestly, he popped up out of nowhere!


	16. Relatively Confused

Watch the Rain Fall, by CheeseyCraziness

Summary: Sakura appears to die in an inferno and Syaoran vows never to love again. When she wakes up in someone else's body, Sakura discovers that she can never reveal herself to those she loves, or Syaoran will die. But fate has a way of stepping in... SxS

Last Chapter:

"_You just have everything figured out, don't you?" Tomoyo accused, looking directly at his dark eyes._

"_Well, maybe. There is one thing that I don't have figured out, actually," Ying Jie remarked._

"_What's that?"_

_He grinned at her, showing all his teeth, as he ran a hand through his short black hair. "You. I haven't figured you out. Yet. See you around, Daidouji." With a flirtatious wink, Ying Jie turned and left with his hands in his pockets._

_Tomoyo felt her cheeks to see if she was blushing, but she wasn't. In a strange way, she wished that she was. Ying Jie seemed to be a nice guy… One she could learn to like, maybe? She hadn't felt anything for him, but that meant nothing. It had taken her a while to fall in love with Eri – the last time._

_She shook her head, clearing it, and looked back into the café. Xing Lin and Syaoran had received their orders. Xing Lin was sipping away at a small soda while Syaoran drank something else. Tomoyo couldn't tell what._

_Then her will to watch was suddenly lost. Spying on the cute couple suddenly lost its appeal. Tomoyo sighed. Maybe it just wasn't the right time? Or was there another reason? She suddenly felt that she had to leave._

_Tomoyo walked away, following the same direction Mei Ling had left in, thinking to herself about Ying Jie, Xing Lin, Sakura, and of course, Eriol…_

.o0o. Chapter Sixteen: Relatively Confused .o0o.

"They're still there, aren't they?" Syaoran asked Sakura as she drank her soda.

"You have magic too. _You_ sense their auras," Sakura retorted playfully, smiling.

"But I like having an excuse to hear your voice," Syaoran fired back.

Barely restraining a blush, "More like you want one to hear _your_ voice, you arrogant narcissist!"

"You're right. I love myself so much that I have to have such a beautiful fiancée to compliment my greatness." Sakura blushed at that, making Syaoran smirk. "You lose," he announced.

"Be quiet," Sakura muttered, sipping her soda again. "And they're gone now. Can I ask you a question that's been bothering me for a little while?"

"Sure."

"Why doesn't anybody call Jiao Long by his last name? Actually, what _is_ his last name?"

"He doesn't have one," Syaoran answered. When Sakura stared at him blankly, he quickly explained. "Jiao Long's an orphan. Nobody knows who his parents were. So everybody just calls him Jiao Long."

"Oh… I wonder how Mei Ling and Jiao Long met, then…"

"I think they met at school once, but what do I know?" Syaoran replied, shrugging. "Ready to go?"

.o0o.

Eriol strummed his fingers against the arm of the chair nervously. This plane ride had been long, and all he wanted now was to land. Sure, he could have teleported, but halfway across the world? He'd end up burning alive in the middle of the Earth.

He'd traced what little he could find of Yue's aura here, to the city of Chicago in the USA. It was so far away that Eriol couldn't believe it at first, but upon coming closer to the city, he actually began to feel Yue's presence without having to focus with all his powers.

But what on earth would the guardian be up to here? Chicago, for all its glory, was one of the cities without a great magical claim to fame. If there were any magic-users there, they were completely underground and unconnected to the small but well-known magical community on the planet.

Nonetheless, this was where his search had led him. He had to try.

Eriol sighed. Several days of travel were taking his toll on his patience, and he was seriously thinking of calling Kaho to ask for her help.

His journey was not made easier by the memory of Tomoyo's last words with him. She had not just pushed him away, she'd walked away from him without giving him a chance to explain.

Do I matter so little to her? he wondered.

No. It didn't matter. He needed to find Yue, and to find Sakura. It was for everybody's sake, but mostly for Tomoyo's. Even if she didn't care as much…

The plane hit the runway, making the passengers jump. Luckily, this little jump disguised the huge, wide-eyed one that suddenly caused Eriol to pale.

Yue was here. At the airport. And he was not alone… There was somebody else. Somebody with immense magical power…

Magic used for the wrong reasons. Corrupted magic… Magic with a signature of the moon, but not a full one – these were powers of the new moon, shrouded in darkness.

Eriol cursed under his breath. If this plane didn't pull into a gate soon…

.o0o.

At the sink, Syaoran was washing the dishes, and Xing Lin was resting in the living room. They'd agreed to take turns on cooking and the dishes, and whoever did one chore got to rest from the other.

Syaoran smiled. He wasn't sure what had changed over the past few days, but being with Xing Lin was such a pleasant thing. He found himself looking forward to the weekend, when they could just be together, alone. Well, Mei Ling would no doubt barge in at some point, but still, for the most part…

He wanted to touch her, to go further in exploring her just as he'd playfully threatened to do earlier that day... But he wanted them to progress in their relationship normally. Not because they wanted each other... Well, okay, maybe that too. But he really… He wanted to see exactly what it was between them. He could knock enemies and friends off the list, but after that, he was puzzled. Where exactly did they stand?

And what exactly did he feel for her?

…Yes, besides the physical attraction, he reminded himself.

He didn't _want_ to answer the question. Answering it would mean something would happen, but he didn't know what. He wasn't ready to know.

When his hand reached for a dish and found only air, he realized he was done with the chore. He cleaned up and started the dishwasher, and then went to the living room.

There he found Xing Lin, reclining against a chair as she read something. Syaoran turned to see what it was, and couldn't help but let a snicker escape when he did.

"_Tsubasa? _Mei Ling gave you another one to read?" he asked.

"Don't criticize your favorite manga," Xing Lin absentmindedly scolded.

Preferring _not_ to continue the ongoing argument between them, especially since he knew he'd probably lose, Syaoran changed the subject. "Want to head up? Tomorrow we have to check in with my mother, and I want to be well rested for that. Who knows what she'll do…"

"She's not that bad. I like her," said Xing Lin. Nevertheless she dog-eared the page and closed the book – volume five, already! – so that she could follow Syaoran.

Upstairs they began the familiar routine of preparing for bed. Syaoran was ready first and in bed by the time Xing Lin came out of her dressing room.

She saw him, and then an emotion flashed ever so briefly across her face, so subtle that Syaoran almost missed it. But he frowned, seeing it. He watched her thoughtfully as she slipped into the bed.

"Xing Lin, why do you always look at me like that?" he asked.

"W-What?"

"You look at me… And just for a moment… You're really sad," he murmured. "I don't like seeing that, Xing Lin…"

She was speechless for a moment, staring at him. In a successful attempt to avoid the question, she moved towards him and kissed him forcefully, kneeling on the bed as she did. Syaoran was startled, and pulled away.

"What...Xing Lin...I..."

Sakura smiled. He'd forgotten the question, thank God. "Shut up," she commanded, and she grabbed the hem of his shirt. Of all nights he had to choose this one to wear a shirt to bed, in the middle of April! He sat there limply letting her remove his shirt. She spread her fingers over his chest, stroking his lean muscles, then with a grin, she began to stroke his nipples the way he did hers.

"Oh, Xing Lin," he groaned. Not wanting to let her take complete control, Syaoran pulled her pink nightgown off. Damn it, she had one of those big bras under it. Sakura giggled, and then her hands strayed to his shorts. She pulled them down as well.

"Xing Lin?" Syaoran was startled again. "I don't want to... I..."

"You don't want to what?" Sakura teased him playfully. Then she kissed him, her tongue invading his mouth. What was there to do but surrender? And so Syaoran pinned her to the bed, his hands fumbling at her bra. He got it off quickly, and smiled when her breasts sprang up to his touch. As he kissed her, he fondled her nipples; soon he had them in his mouth and Xing Lin was moaning under him. Ha, he thought, my turn.

Not for long. He felt her hand on his hardness, to his surprise; somehow she'd gotten his boxers off, and he was completely naked. No, no, he thought, as he drowned in her kiss; if this keeps up I'm going to take her... I want to take her now... NO!

She was stroking him boldly, up and down, and Syaoran groaned. Her hands...no, he wanted to drive her crazy as well but she had shut her legs together, giggling up at him.

He was so hard in her hand; Sakura felt triumphant and bold. She had the power over him now; this time he was under her spell. Fascinated, she stroked his large shaft over and over, hoping she could make him reach the heights of pleasure.

Then something made Sakura freeze. It was only a split second, but she felt it. A rush of magic went through her body, energizing her, and then left her again. The effect was a warning; a lightning bolt of magic coursed through her and made her halt the ministrations instantly.

"Xing Lin… Is something wrong?" Syaoran asked, noticing her sudden stop. Of course – he couldn't sense the change, having no connection to the Cards.

She shook her head, clearing it. The panic still remained in her eyes. "I'm sorry… I just… It's not that I don't… I can't…"

"I understand," Syaoran replied, cutting her off. He kissed her lips tightly. "We'll stop. Rest."

"Thank you, Xiao Lang…"

Sakura shuddered into his warm hold, letting him drive off the sudden cold chill. She knew exactly what the magic had been…

The Hope card had been dying. And a moment ago, just for a moment…

It had died.

How much time did she have until it was permanent?

.o0o.

It was only for a split second, but there was no denying it. Her defenses, whatever they were, had slipped.

Now he had a distinct location. He could hunt her down as he'd wished to for the past year and finally end this… Nothing could stop him once she was in range.

And Xiao Lang would finally be the man he was destined to be.

This was perfect. All except for one thing, that is…

The vengeful ones were right behind him, ready to attack. And if he didn't move quickly, then they just might get the chance. Then where would his hard work be?

It wasn't until the plane was finally in the air that he relaxed. The vengeful ones wouldn't dare come after him now. They wouldn't reveal themselves.

And he thanked every deity he knew of for it.

.o0o.

Syaoran was still awake sometime later, thinking, when he felt the urge to say his thoughts. Staring at Xing Lin's sleeping form, he spoke to her quietly.

"I don't know what I feel for you...We're friends, and I know you like me. But what I feel isn't just liking...but I haven't fallen yet--" He stroked her hair gently, grateful she was such a deep sleeper; talking to her was easier this way. "You are important to me. And I can't deny that I want you, in so many ways." He paused to stroke her soft cheeks. "I hope you can wait while I sort it out. And maybe, just maybe... you can sort out what you feel for me too." Syaoran gently kissed Xing Lin's forehead, and held her close; soon, he fell into a peaceful, happy sleep with her in his arms.

.o0o.

Mei Ling put a finger to her lips as she snuck to Syaoran and Xing Lin's bedroom door. It was unlocked, and Tomoyo suppressed a giggle as Mei Ling flung the door open, intending to piss her cousin off.

Instead, they found Syaoran, his chest bare over the top of the blanket ("I didn't know he was that sexy," Mei Ling joked), and Xing Lin nestled there. They were sleeping peacefully; Xing Lin's forehead was under Syaoran's lips. He had one arm flung over her waist protectively, while one of her hands rested on his shoulder.

"Look at them," Mei Ling said softly.

Tomoyo smiled. They hadn't made love, she could tell, and so could Mei Ling. But the aching sweetness of how they cuddled into each other...she found herself wishing that perhaps someday, she could sleep that sweetly in Eriol's arms.

Fool, she chided herself.

"Want to make sure they get hot and heavy?" Tomoyo said, a glint coming into her eyes.

"No...You wouldn't..." Mei Ling gasped as Tomoyo snuck over to the door labeled "Xing Lin." A few minutes later, she came out with a laundry bag in her hands. Xing Lin sighed in her sleep, making the two freeze; instead, she snuggled closer to Syaoran, who tightened his hold on her.

"What's in the bag?" Mei Ling peeked inside then gasped. "And here I thought I was the bad girl!" she sniggered.

Inside were Xing Lin's childish little pastel panties and full bras, and what seemed like all her sleepwear.

"Let's head off to the mall," Tomoyo suggested impishly, "and replace these at Victoria's Secret before they wake up."

"Oh, that's just _evil,_" Mei Ling replied, grinning. "Put them back for now – let's go shopping while they're asleep. They'll be awake by the time we're back, and then we can make the switch."

Tomoyo gave her friend a high-five. This was going to be one wonderful prank…

.o0o.

Dazedly Sakura awoke, wondering when exactly she'd fallen asleep without noticing. She also wondered why Syaoran was naked…

And why was there something hard below her?

She opened her eyes and peeked, looking down below the covers. She blushed and couldn't move her eyes away. Syaoran had, of all things, a morning erection.

"Stop staring, Xing Lin, I know you're admiring me but..." Syaoran was cut short when Xing Lin sat up, scowled, and flung a pillow at him. He laughed, and Xing Lin stared.

He was laughing. Syaoran was finally laughing.

His laughter stopped, and he asked Xing Lin was wrong.

She stopped staring and grinned, kissing him on the cheek. "Nothing. You laughed."

To her surprise, he blushed brightly at that. He sat up and coughed into one hand awkwardly. Then he glanced at the clock.

"Xing Lin! We only have thirty minutes to be ready!" He yelled, shocked.

"_Thirty minutes!" _Xing Lin screeched. "How did we sleep in so long? This is your fault!"

"What? How?"

"It just is," she teased quickly. She let her eyes trail down boldly to his erection again. "Too bad we have so little time..."

He reached for her, growling, intending to teach her a sexy lesson on baiting him that way, but she darted out of reach and ducked into her dressing room, too fast for him. He shook his head in half-frustration, and went to get dressed himself.

.o0o.

_Damn!_

"Language, Yue," Yukito whispered, making sure nobody overheard. However, despite these words, he wasn't scolding his other self in the least. No, rather, he was feeling just as much hatred as he burned a hole in the door to the gate with his burning glare.

They had been so close, but that coward had slipped away once again. At least now they knew where he was going, though. The electronic screen to the left of the gate told him everything he needed to know. That bastard of a man was going to Los Angeles.

His rage slowly faded as the man's aura slowly faded from Yue's senses. Both of them calmed down. Yukito continued to look at the gate, feeling a sense of desperation and depression taking him over.

"How long will this last? Can we ever get Toya the justice he needs?" Yukito asked, closing his eyes.

_That doesn't matter. Clow is here._

"Eriol!" Yukito said. Heads turned his way, but he didn't care. "What the hell is he doing here? Wasn't he in Tomoeda with Daidouji-san?"

_Apparently not, but I think he intends to stop us. He's definitely on the lookout for us._

"Shit... We can't let him get in the way, Yue…"

_Obviously._

"What do we do?"

_What else? We continue to follow that damn bastard until he finally figures out that he needs to go home and runs there like the coward he is. Clow can _try_ to follow us._

"Los Angeles it is," Yukito muttered. He turned and walked away from the gate through the bustling crowd, and ended up in the men's room, where he went into a stall.

Later, the airport staff would be puzzled, wondering why a stall was locked when nobody was inside.

.o0o.

While Xing Lin met with Yelan, presumably learning some of the rules of being the wife to the Li heir, Syaoran went to his old room. It had now been converted to a guest room, with new furnishings, but he knew of something that still remained his.

He walked in, and headed to the farthest corner of the room, distractedly admiring the regal red room as he did so. When he got there he pulled up the carpet. One of the floor boards there was loose, and he pried it away, reaching below, and taking out a small chest.

"Nadeshiko festival," he whispered. The lock on the chest popped open instantly.

It contained several items. There was a small jeweled pin, a pressed and magically preserved peony, and a picture, among other things.

He took out the picture and sighed, staring at the girl in it. It was Sakura at age fourteen, blushing in her dress. It was a beautiful pastel pink dress, specially designed by Tomoyo for her graduation ceremony – after it, she would attend Seijou High.

"Sakura… God, I miss you… But help me, please…"

Syaoran rested his forehead against the picture, looking at the floor sadly.

"Why?"

.o0o.

Aww… SxS are so playful in this chapter. I just love them, don't you? It seems time is running out, though… Hmm…

Lots of love to my half-beta half-co-author Nara-chan! (SilentCynara, if you haven't learned that in the past fifteen chapters.)

Dedicated to stereograms. Have you ever tried them? They're so much fun to see. My eyes feel so relaxed and happy after all that parallel vision, oddly enough!

Next chapter preview:

"_Hey, hey!" Tomoyo said. "Stop it already! Look!"_

_Everybody stopped arguing, and looked out towards the water. The sun was setting out over it, highlighting the waves. The light everywhere was red-orange, warm and calming._

"_Wow," Sakura whispered. She squeezed Syaoran's hand._

"_It's not as beautiful as you are," he whispered back, making her smile. "But it's pretty good."_

"_Thank you, Syaoran…"_

_Not even the ominous feeling in the back of her mind could keep her heart from soaring. This was a moment she wanted to remember forever._


	17. The Excitement before the Storm

Watch the Rain Fall, by CheeseyCraziness

Summary: Sakura appears to die in an inferno and Syaoran vows never to love again. When she wakes up in someone else's body, Sakura discovers that she can never reveal herself to those she loves, or Syaoran will die. But fate has a way of stepping in... SxS

Last Chapter:

_While Xing Lin met with Yelan, presumably learning some of the rules of being the wife to the Li heir, Syaoran went to his old room. It had now been converted to a guest room, with new furnishings, but he knew of something that still remained his._

_He walked in, and headed to the farthest corner of the room, distractedly admiring the regal red room as he did so. When he got there he pulled up the carpet. One of the floor boards there was loose, and he pried it away, reaching below, and taking out a small chest._

"_Nadeshiko festival," he whispered. The lock on the chest popped open instantly._

_It contained several items. There was a small jeweled pin, a pressed and magically preserved peony, and a picture, among other things._

_He took out the picture and sighed, staring at the girl in it. It was Sakura at age fourteen, blushing in her dress. It was a beautiful pastel pink dress, specially designed by Tomoyo for her graduation ceremony – after it, she would attend Seijou High._

"_Sakura… God, I miss you… But help me, please…" _

_Syaoran rested his forehead against the picture, looking at the floor sadly._

.o0o. Chapter Seventeen: The Excitement before the Storm .o0o.

"Xing Lin! Good!"

Briefly wondering why Yelan wasn't calling her by her true name, Sakura smiled and bowed slightly. "Good morning."

"Well, though the date is, of course, far from now, in time you _will_ marry Xiao Lang. So, we've found a wedding planner!"

"A wedding planner?"

"Yes, and right now I'd like you to… to meet her," Yelan said, a hint of a smile on her face. "Please come in!"

The door behind Sakura opened, and she turned to see the smiling face of her "new" friend Tomoyo.

"Good morning, Xing Lin! Did you sleep well?" She then turned and bowed slightly to Yelan, saying, "Good morning to you again, Li-san."

"Naturally, the two of you have already met," said the amused woman. "I don't think you know she was here for such a reason, though."

Sakura shrugged. "I just assumed an old friend of Mei Ling's and Xiao Lang's had moved to Hong Kong."

"Tomoyo-chan will be staying here, and you will meet with her now and then to discuss plans. Xiao Lang will be included for most of these, but not all."

"I hope I do well. I will try my best to make your wedding just as you want it to be, Shinrin-chan!"

"You'll do fine," Sakura said, smiling cheerfully. "I mean, you seem like you'll be great at this. I'm looking forward to it!"

"Now… Actually there's only one thing left to say. I have an extremely important message for you from Mei Ling," Yelan informed them gravely. "Whether you like it or not, you are both going to the beach to have fun this afternoon, by Mei Ling's orders. Is that clear?"

"The beach…" Sakura murmured, thinking. "I think we understand."

Of course they understood. Who would dare to get in Mei Ling's way by disobeying her? Only the brave, the stupid, and Jiao Long. Sakura and Tomoyo traded an amused glance.

.o0o.

Tomoyo frowned. "Xing Lin, tell me you have a better bikini than _that!_"

"What?" Sakura asked. She thought the suit was pretty nice! It was a simple solid colored bikini, pink in color, and it was neither too revealing nor too concealing. "I like this," she defended.

"It's good, sure, but really! You should be in something that flatters you. Xing Lin, your figure is perfect – show it off!"

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura shook her head. "Fine. If you're so adamant about it, then I will – _next_ time."

"Fine… But on one condition. I want to take your measurements."

Sakura gaped at her. "You…"

"I'm a bit of a fashion designer, as well as a wedding planner, and… Well, many other things. Please? I'd _love_ to make some clothes for you!"

"Uh… Sure!" Sakura agreed. She could hardly believe it. Despite the way Tomoyo had reacted upon first seeing her as Xing Lin, she hadn't thought that Tomoyo would ever be willing to make clothes for somebody else. In some ways, she was gaining her life back. Her best friend had returned, and their friendship, even though it had been only a day, was already strong. And that Tomoyo would make clothes for her, as she had done in the past…

Tomoyo grinned back at Sakura and clapped her hands together in happiness.

And yet, Sakura couldn't help but notice… Despite the same enthusiasm Tomoyo was showing, something was missing. That little spark of excitement, omnipresent in her Sakura days, was nowhere to be seen. Sakura no longer wondered if Tomoyo had changed – that much was obvious. No, there were other questions. Why? Why did Tomoyo look so sad? Why did she have heartbreak in her eyes, as Sakura herself had in recent weeks? Why had she come to Hong Kong, leaving behind her home? Why did Tomoyo, the kindest girl Sakura had ever met, show a never-before-seen mean streak to Meng?

When a band of measuring tape was suddenly wrapped around her waist, Sakura snapped out of her reverie and instantly straightened out her posture and lifted her arms to give Tomoyo a better measure.

"Do you always carry a tape measure with you?"

"Not really…" replied Tomoyo, smiling sheepishly. "Are you used to this? Do you get measured a lot?"

"N-No."

"Oh. I see." Tomoyo continued to quickly wrap the tape around various parts of Sakura's body, until she was finally done. She rolled up the tape, saying, "Perfect. Now you're going to have great clothes all the time that fit perfectly – and you'll probably impress Li-kun in the process!"

Smiling nervously, Sakura began, "But…"

"Shinrin-chan, don't worry about it. I won't force you to wear anything – for now at least. Well! I'll go change into my suit, and then we'll go find Meiling-chan! Sound good?"

It was time to go to the beach. It was around this time that the feeling of danger began to taint Sakura's mind. There was something about today that was going to go very, very wrong… And she had not a clue what.

.o0o.

"It's so beautiful," Sakura gasped, wide-eyed as she looked out at the water. She grinned, full of energy, and ran ahead of all her friends, skidding to a stop when the cold water lapped at her feet.

Mei Ling smiled. "It's way too warm for it to be a day in late April, but who's complaining? The weather's been strange around here lately anyway; I'm glad it's not spontaneously raining for a change."

Jiao Long agreed with a quick kiss in her hair.

"Come on, everybody! What are you waiting for?" Sakura called out.

Tomoyo giggled as Syaoran stopped staring at his fiancée and ran over. Mei Ling, Jiao Long, and Tomoyo followed at a slower pace, laughing.

Syaoran jumped back as his feet hit the water. "Xing Lin! It's cold!"

"Not really, you're just not used to it," Sakura joked, brushing off his glare with ease.

"Sorry. I don't swim on a regular basis," he muttered.

Sakura then had a delightful idea. "Maybe you should try it!" she teased. Before he could react Syaoran found himself toppling over, losing balance when Sakura shoved him. He tried to keep from falling, but it was in vain. He was going down. But at the last second he grabbed Sakura, effectively taking her down with him. The two of them created a huge splash, coating all the others with the frigid water in the process.

Sakura emerged first from the water, crossing her arms and laughing. Syaoran emerged next, glaring as he crossed his arms for warmth as well.

"Well? Isn't it warmer now?" Sakura asked.

"_No._"

Mei Ling couldn't resist anymore. She burst out in laughter, naturally catching the eyes of several other beachgoers in the process. Jiao Long was chuckling quietly as well.

Sakura and Syaoran shared a look, and then they both darted out of the water, grabbed Mei Ling and Jiao Long, and pulled them both into the water as well.

"Dammit, Xiao Lang! It's _cold_!" groaned Mei Ling.

"That's the point," he replied, smirking. Sakura simply laughed and laughed.

"Might as well join in," Tomoyo said before bravely throwing herself into the water. Ever the optimist, she surfaced and said, "It's not _that_ bad…"

Mei Ling glared at her with a spark of mischief ready to be unleashed. Suddenly she threw her hands into the water, splashing everybody with the cold water – except, of course, Jiao Long.

And so did the splash fest start.

.o0o.

Ying Jie flipped around and took a deep breath as he floated on his back. As he caught his breath he turned into the calm world surrounding him.

The quiet waves rolled below his back, heading to the shore as they always did. But oddly enough he heard splashing – and lots of it. Curious, Ying Jie stopped floating and began to tread water, looking towards the beach.

On the shore he saw the cause of the splashes. There were five people he recognized from his school. All of them were splashing about in the cold water, engaging in a water fight to go down in history.

His eyes landed on the first familiar figure – Xiao Lang. Then he spotted Jiao Long. Then the three girls: Mei Ling, Xing Lin, and Daidouji Tomoyo. His eyes rested on the last of the three a little too long.

Ying Jie watched the playful group for some time until he noticed that something had changed. Now the two couples were splashing each other, leaving out Tomoyo – not that she seemed to mind. She stopped splashing, choosing to laugh and watch instead.

This was, without a doubt, his chance.

.o0o.

"I've never seen Li so carefree and relaxed before."

"He does get like this from time to time, but only around the right people," Tomoyo explained through her giggles. It took her a second to realize that somebody had actually said that to her. She spun in surprise to see Ying Jie smiling at her, as though laughing at a joke she could not understand.

"And how would _you_ know that? I know. I bet you met him long ago, and you didn't tell me. I'm hurt," Ying Jie announced dramatically.

"I know him from long ago, yes."

"Did you date?"

Tomoyo protested, "Of course not! He's my friend, and I could never think of him like that. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Swimming practice. I find it more relaxing in the open seas than in a pool. I'm not a stalker… Unless you happen to have some kind of fetish for them; then I'd gladly stalk away."

There wasn't much to say to that – especially since she had been wondering if he _was_ stalking her. Tomoyo desperately tried to change the subject.

"Oh… So you came over to say hi? To Xing Lin, maybe?"

"Of course not. She's taken, obviously, and I'm over her anyway. I came over to say hi to the most beautiful one here."

"You're not flirting with me, are you?"

"Why are you bothering to ask when you know the answer?"

"You might as well join us." Tomoyo sighed, but she couldn't help letting a small smile make its way to her face. Despite herself, she couldn't help but think that Ying Jie was surprisingly charming.

'I've always seemed to go for difficult men,' she sighed inwardly.

Ying smiled. "Is it okay with them? I mean, this looks like an old friend..." He turned his head in time to see a shrieking Mei Ling being carried to deeper part of the water by Jiao Long, and revised his statement. "Actually, make that a lovers-only activity."

"Well, I don't have one," Tomoyo said cheekily, "so you can pair up with me and we can pretend to be a pair."

"Or we could just skip the pretend and be a pair."

Tomoyo responded with a splash in the face, and before long, they were splashing each other just like the others.

Mei Ling was surprised when Jiao Long stopped dunking her into the water and instead wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Who's that pissface?" he growled.

"Who?" Mei Ling didn't even flinch at Jiao Long's use of coarse language.

"The one with your friend Daidouji." He indicated Ying Jie with his eyes.

"Hmm," and Mei Ling looked closer. "Not sure, but they sure look friendly."

"Too friendly," Jiao Long said softly. "She's only been here three days and you yourself said she only knows you and Xiao Lang."

Mei Ling looked at Ying more closely. She had learned long ago to trust Jiao Long's instincts when it came to people.

"I think that we can trust Tomoyo-chan to take care of herself... But you're right. I don't trust him if you don't," Mei Ling said decisively. "Let's go say hi. It'd be rude not to."

iao Long shrugged. True... But even so, something about that boy bothered him. Something... It just wasn't right.

Then Mei Ling almost yelped when Jiao Long abruptly swooped down and kissed the top of her cleavage. When he raised his eyes to hers, she could see the mischief and naughtiness she had long ago fallen in love with.

"And after we say hi to them, I want to say hi to you too," he said with a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

"I hope you say more than that."

.o0o.

Ying Jie was reluctantly accepted into the group upon introduction, but Tomoyo was the only one who felt entirely fine about having him around. Sakura herself felt very uneasy. The feeling that had begun earlier in the day, the feeling that something was wrong, had only intensified when she met Ying Jie. But what proof did she have? He seemed to be a nice, amiable guy, if a little too witty for his own good. He was on the school's swim team, very handsome, very kind, and had no magic. There was nothing she could do but watch him carefully.

He was flirting with Tomoyo, and Sakura didn't like the fact that Tomoyo was flirting back. Her suspicion that Tomoyo's heart had been broken somehow was only growing. But she wasn't Tomoyo's best friend. She didn't have the right to pry and ask… Just watch, and be there. She hated this helplessness.

"Xing Lin…"

Sakura awoke from her daze, her thoughts returning to the world. Syaoran was smirking at her. "What, are you tired? Don't fall asleep at the beach!"

"No, just thoughtful," Sakura answered. "Here, come this way, I want to ask you something…"

Syaoran followed, though he couldn't help letting his eyes trail to Xing Lin's breasts. Her nipples were hard and pert, poking out from the thin material of her bikini top. He felt himself harden slightly, and couldn't help but fantasize a little and hope that Xing Lin was leading him away for a nice little make-out session…

Leaving Ying Jie and Tomoyo on the beach, Sakura pulled Syaoran aside and around the corner of the beach house, only to see a very interesting sight.

Mei Ling was lying beneath Jiao Long, her bikini top off entirely. He was fondling her breasts eagerly, and Mei Ling was moaning throatily. Jiao Long's hips were between her legs, and his trunks were off entirely. He suddenly slid down between her legs and began to...Sakura and Syaoran didn't even want to know what.

Syaoran's face began to turn bright red in embarrassment, as did Sakura's, but he began to look furious too, and it seemed like he could punch Jiao Long any second.

"Xiao Lang!" Sakura grabbed Syaoran by his trunks, and then blushed when he snapped back towards her. Mei Ling was smirking, and Jiao Long was holding Mei protectively.

"Come on, Xiao Lang, did you really think we didn't have fun together?" Mei Ling baited. "Like you don't have fun yourself?"

"Let me go, Xing Lin, I'm going to kill one of them. Just one," he said.

Sakura grinned at Mei Ling and Jiao Long. "You're giving me no choice," Sakura said, and she pulled on Syaoran, hard, using a touch of Power as she did.

"What... What are you doing? And why are you using magic?" Syaoran protested.

Sakura didn't reply but she grinned as she dragged Syaoran to an area behind a high sand dune. Once they were out of sight, she turned to Syaoran. "Now will you calm down?"

"They were making out! You saw where his hand was...oh my god" Syaoran almost wailed. Then he stared as Xing Lin wet one of her fingers in her mouth, then traced it around one of his nipples.

"I thought you might be jealous," she said softly.

"I was not... Oh," Syaoran moaned. She then seized his lips with hers, only to find he was ready. His tongue slipped into her mouth, and they kissed passionately, drowning in each other. Both closed their eyes to savor the sensations they both aroused in each other.

Syaoran started when Xing Lin's hand slipped under his trunks, and his eyes flew open. She wasn't going to... Was she?

Two can play at that, he thought, and with a wicked grin, he slipped one of his hands under her bikini top while the other fumbled at the strings at the back. Sakura shuddered as he began to fondle one of her nipples with one hand, then nearly screamed when his warm mouth took the other into it. His tongue flicked from one nipple to another until she was almost dizzy with desire.

They continued to kiss, hard, as Sakura found her way to him, and began to stroke him gently. Payback, Sakura thought; she found he was so hard, and there was moisture at the tip. He moaned when she stroked and fondled it curiously; ever since she'd seen it that morning, she had been wondering what it felt like...and now it was in her hand.

Syaoran, refusing to be outdone, suddenly slid his hand into her bikini bottom and for the first time, he touched her down there, his hand unerringly finding his way to her soft folds. He smirked when he found she was already moist; Sakura cried out as he began to slide his fingers up and down gently. Soon he parted her folds and found the small bud at her entrance.

Oh, she'd gotten more than she'd bargained for. Syaoran's lustful amber gaze never left hers as he began to tease and stroke her; she moaned and her knees collapsed under her. Syaoran caught her, and began to kiss her again as he continued to stroke her gently. He had been preparing to slide his fingers into her but he focused on stroking her small bud as he continued to lick at her nipples. Her grip on his hardness was slowly loosening and she was clinging to him, breathless. He was completely loving the effect he had on her; when she'd taken control by seizing his erection earlier he thought he would drown.

"Syaoran…" Sakura murmured, in distraction pronouncing his name in the Japanese way. Her eyes flew open, and Syaoran regretted the fear in her eyes. "I mean…"

"Say it again," he commanded, his finger swirling in her moisture, then pressing hard on her bud. He nipped one of her nipples for good measure, and then he slid one finger in.

She was so moist he met no resistance from her. Sakura moaned, "Syaoran!" This was a whole new level of pleasure that she hadn't experienced before… And it was amazing. She wanted him so much, to take her now, she didn't care anymore, she just wanted him-- and little did she know, he felt the exact same way.

Sakura was parting her legs, and Syaoran was about to shed his trunks when cries of "Shinrin-chan! Xiao Lang! Where are you guys?" pierced the haze of lust that had come over them both.

"Damn it," Syaoran moaned as he kissed her one last time and helped her adjust her bikini, quickly tying the strings back in place. Xing Lin seemed dazed; she smiled up at him, then gasped when he playfully placed the fingers that had been stroking her down there into his mouth. She could see her own moisture on them.

"You..." he began as he licked it suggestively, closing his eyes to savor her sweet-salty flavor, "taste so good." Syaoran grinned when Xing Lin turned completely red.

Tomoyo and Ying Jie came over the dune just as Sakura and Syaoran managed to look less disheveled.

Ying Jie said, "We might miss the sunset, guys, come on!"

Tomoyo, though, looked at Xing Lin and Syaoran's swollen lips. And Xing Lin's nipples were hard again. She covered a smile with her hand. So that was what they had been up to. Her gaze strayed to Syaoran's trunks, and her grin widened. That was definitely an erection. "Come on, Ying-kun," she said. "They'll follow us." Then she flashed Syaoran a grin that told him she knew exactly what they had been doing.

"That girl," Syaoran growled.

"Very observant," Xing Lin said faintly.

"Too much, if you ask me," Syaoran muttered.

"Can't argue with that..."

Sheepishly they followed them back. When they returned, Jiao Long and Mei Ling were there, as if they'd been there all along.

Which they obviously hadn't.

_As she was dragged away from the scene of her cousin and Sakura going at it, Mei Ling threw a small tantrum. "I wanted to see how far they would go!" Mei Ling wailed, then was cut off when Jiao Long suddenly pinned her to the ground and began to kiss her._

_"But..." she protested. Jiao Long grinned. "You want me or you want to watch them make out?"_

_"What do you... Oh my god not here... Oh yes..." she moaned as he bent down and began to continue where they had left off. Finally they realized what they were doing, and snuck back to the main part of the beach…_

Mei Ling scowled at them. "Good. You found them. Syaoran, you should know better!"

"Who said it was me?"

"You're the guy, therefore you're responsible," Jiao Lang muttered.

"What? You hypocrites! Come on! That's just-"

"Hey, hey!" Tomoyo said. "Stop it already! Look!"

Everybody stopped arguing, and looked out towards the water. The sun was setting out over it, highlighting the waves. The light everywhere was red-orange, warm and calming.

"Wow," Sakura whispered. She squeezed Syaoran's hand.

"It's not as beautiful as you are," he whispered back, making her smile. "But it's nice, I guess."

"Thank you, Xiao…"

"From now on, please... Call me Syaoran," he said softly. Xing Lin smiled.

Not even the ominous feeling in the back of her mind could keep her heart from soaring. This was a moment she wanted to remember forever.

The silence remained until the sun was all the way down.

"Hey! Xing Lin!" Mei Ling said once the light had left, grabbing Sakura's attention.

"What?"

"Why don't you stay at my house tonight? I want to have a little girls-only slumber party with you and Tomoyo-chan. What do you say? Jiao Long can crash at your place, right?"

Sakura glanced at Syaoran, who shrugged his approval. She grinned and turned back to Mei Ling with a big hug. "I'd love to! It'll be a blast!"

"Great! Tomoyo?"

"Of course!"

"Then we're all set," Mei Ling said. She grinned at Jiao Long. "Sorry, Jiao. If it's any consolation, I'll be dreaming of you."

"You'd better," he growled playfully.

"And that twice as true for you," Syaoran murmured in her ear.

.o0o.

Sakura, comfortable in a nightshirt she was borrowing from Mei Ling. She sat next to Tomoyo and drank the hot chocolate Mei Ling had made for the two of them. Meanwhile, she was chatting with Tomoyo, who was shamelessly gleaming every last detail of her relationship with Syaoran. Mei Ling rescued her from this embarrassing interrogation by returning with her own cup of hot chocolate just in the nick of time.

"This is so roomy," Sakura remarked to her. "There are some of Jiao Long's things, too… Do you two live together?"

Mei Ling laughed. "Yeah, well… That's right. We're actually going to move out when we turn eighteen to a place all our own, but for now, we're very happy to have our own small wing of the manor to ourselves."

"You two don't share a room, do you?" Tomoyo asked.

Smirking, Mei Ling replied, "Well, maybe… Actually… I had another reason to invite you over. I thought you both should know the truth – don't tell Syaoran, though, he'll murder somebody if he hears. First… Jiao Long and I are actually married."

"_Married?"_ Tomoyo and Sakura shouted in unison.

"Yes…" Mei Ling blushed. "We already know we'll be together the rest of our lives, and under the circumstances, it's for the best. Aunt Yelan was there, and she approves. She's been a supporter for us all along… We owe so much to her." She shook her head. "There's another part to it too…"

"You're not Syaoran's cousin anymore, are you?" Sakura said.

"What? How did you…"

"Somebody told me the two of you weren't related. I didn't believe them… But what happened?"

Mei Ling took a deep breath. "I was disowned. I did some things I regret, and others that I don't – like meeting Jiao Long. But Aunt Yelan and her family are the only ones who consider me to still be a part of the family. My father and my mother won't acknowledge I was ever theirs."

There was obviously more to the story than that, but it wasn't the time to ask. Tomoyo and Sakura rose and enveloped Mei Ling in a hug.

They stood their silently for while, until Mei Ling finally rose her head, smiling. "Thanks… I needed to tell the two of you. That's mainly why I invited you over tonight. But who says we can't have a fun, gossiping, girly slumber party anyway? And I know just what game we'll play first…"

Tomoyo laughed. "Ohohohoho!"

Oh, no, Sakura thought, paling. Anything but Truth or Dare!

.o0o.

Well, well, well… Mei Ling seems to have an interesting past, huh? Did anybody catch the miscellaneous hints along the way? If so, well done.

And we have more sexiness, more fluffiness, more of Ying Jie (now what IS he up to, anyway?), more everything, don't we? I suppose there's very little action, but worry not… This peaceful time will NOT be lasting much longer… Feel free to make up the Truth and Dare game yourself; I won't be including it. Sorry. But it's not plot-related, not very important… Yeah, you get it.

Dedicated to Constance, Matthias, Asmodeus, and Cluny from the book Redwall by Brian Jacques. 15 points to me! Huzzah!

Thanks as always to my beta and half co-author sort of Nara-chan; see previous chapters if you really don't know who she is by now…

Please remember to review!


	18. Refusing to Believe

Watch the Rain Fall, by CheeseyCraziness

Summary: Sakura appears to die in an inferno and Syaoran vows never to love again. When she wakes up in someone else's body, Sakura discovers that she can never reveal herself to those she loves, or Syaoran will die. But fate has a way of stepping in... SxS

Last Chapter:

"_You're not Syaoran's cousin anymore, are you?" Sakura said._

"_What? How did you…"_

"_Somebody told me the two of you weren't related. I didn't believe them… But what happened?"_

_Mei Ling took a deep breath. "I was disowned. I did some things I regret, and others that I don't – like meeting Jiao Long. But Aunt Yelan and her family are the only ones who consider me to still be a part of the family. My father and my mother won't acknowledge I was ever theirs."_

_There was obviously more to the story than that, but it wasn't the time to ask. Tomoyo and Sakura rose and enveloped Mei Ling in a hug._

_They stood their silently for while, until Mei Ling finally rose her head, smiling. "Thanks… I needed to tell the two of you. That's mainly why I invited you over tonight. But who says we can't have a fun, gossiping, girly slumber party anyway? And I know just what game we'll play first…"_

_Tomoyo laughed. "Ohohohoho!"_

_Oh, no, Sakura thought, paling. Anything but Truth or Dare!_

.o0o. Chapter Number: Refusing to Believe .o0o.

Luckily the Truth or Dare game didn't last too long. All it took was Mei Ling's answer to a very intimate question from Tomoyo to send all three of them into a fit of laughter lasting several minutes, and by then none of them could keep a straight face long enough to ask their question or give a dare.

For the rest of the night, they shamelessly watched a chick flick and ate popcorn together. By the end, everybody was in a great mood as they fell asleep…

.o0o.

"I've got you now, girl," a voice hissed furiously out of the darkness.

Sakura was aware that she was once again floating in a black world, but here she was surrounded by a pearly white sphere of magic.

"That magic of yours can't hold up much longer… I've found you. The moment you let your guard down, I'll be there. It will be the end of you at last."

"You can't," said Sakura, shaking. "I'm stronger now… I won't let my guard down. You will not get to me or Xiao Lang!"

"A devoted little gold-digger, aren't you?"

"Never," whispered Sakura, closing her eyes. "I love Xiao Lang just as much as he loves me. Always."

"Really, now?" said the sarcastic voice. "Because he doesn't love you. That's how it should be, and that's how it is. I don't even know why you bother anymore."

"You have no heart. You wouldn't understand. I love him… And he loves me. I'm sure of it."

For the first time, Sakura actually believed herself as she said this. She opened her eyes again, and yelled it out.

"Xiao Lang – no – Syaoran loves me!"

The pearly shield began to grow brighter slowly. Then finally it flashed brightly, blinding Sakura with white light that expanded to eradicate every bit of blackness she could see.

"He always has… Always… will…"

.o0o.

"…Xing Lin… Come on, Xing Lin. Wake up!"

"Hunh?" Sakura tried to wake up, opening her eyes sleepily. Tomoyo was hovering above her with a grin.

"Jiao Long and Li-kun are downstairs with Meiling-chan, helping her to make breakfast for the five of us. So get up, and get dressed!"

Tomoyo left, and Sakura obeyed, thinking as she wriggled into the uniform that Tomoyo had so kindly tailored to fit her better.

She hadn't had a nightmare about that man in so long – well, only a few weeks, really, but it felt longer. The last time it had occurred had been the first night that she had moved in with Syaoran, but she hadn't been in it since. It was as if Syaoran had kept the dreams away. Sakura smiled at the thought.

Once dressed, she sighed. The dream had reminded her…

She held up a hand, and the Cards appeared around her, circling – all except one, which merely appeared in her hand.

It was, of course, the Hope card. It was entirely gray now, and was fading. In her hand it felt chillingly cold, and very, very light – almost as if it could disappear at any second, which it probably could. Sakura also noticed something she hadn't seen before – a small thread of magic leading away from the card, sapping Hope's strength. What…?

Sakura bit her lip. She had to do something! Hope couldn't last much longer.

"Live, please," she begged quietly. She threw the card into the air and lifted a hand underneath its spinning form. A short beam of pink-tinted white light appeared between her hand and the card, surrounding Hope.

The card was swathed in the light, and much to Sakura's relief, it began to absorb the magic…

Suddenly, it stopped. Then the magic burst out of the Hope card forcefully, knocking Sakura down. She threw out Shield instinctively, just in time to contain the magic flying everywhere. Thanks to a considerable amount of luck and control on Sakura's part, nothing was spread beyond the room. Slowly she began to reel the magic back in, absorbing it to its place within herself.

When she was finished, she collapsed on the ground, catching her breath. That… That had not gone well.

The door flew open. "Xing Lin! Are you okay? What happened?"

Sakura opened her eyes at the sound of Syaoran's voice, but didn't bother to look at him. "I tried a little magical experiment, but I think it went a bit awry…"

"A _little? _Are you alright?"Syaoran asked. He sounded like he was scolding her, but Sakura knew he was more worried than anything else. She looked to her side, and winced. Everything in the room had been tossed or turned over, and several sheets of paper were on the ground, sprawled out as if blown away by wind.

"Oops…" Sakura sat up and stood, meanwhile using Move to put everything back into its proper place. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Xing Lin… Are you okay?" Syaoran asked her a third time.

"I'm…"

The words were stuck in her throat when she saw him. It was the look on his face, in particular, that made her stop.

How many times could she remember? How many times had she gone and done something reckless in pursuit of kindness and helpfulness, only to nearly end up getting herself in trouble? And how many times, upon finding her, had she heard him ask just the same thing and look at her with that heart-stopping mix of worry, fear, and… love?

She jumped forward, and, not without stumbling in surprise, he caught her in his arms.

"I'll be fine," she told him. Despite this, she couldn't help but begin to cry on him. Everything was just so much… And yet here, with him, she felt safe. The tears came, tears of sadness, tears of confusion, and here and there fell some tears of joy.

Syaoran comforted her quietly as she cried, stroking her hair as he watched the rain fall outside the window.

.o0o.

"Hey, Shinrin-chan! Come back here and walk with me for a while!"

Reluctantly Sakura obeyed, letting go of Syaoran's enticingly warm hand to drop back and walk with Mei Ling. For a moment they walked slowly, letting the others walk ahead before they began to talk.

Meiling asked, "So, Sakura, why did Xiao Lang sprint upstairs so suddenly this morning? And why were you crying?"

"What? Why would I be-"

"It rains when you cry. It rained. Don't tell me you haven't noticed that." At Sakura's blank stare, she shook her head. "Never mind… Anyway, what happened?"

"I was trying something with my magic, but it didn't work. Syaoran must have felt it backfire on me, and he went upstairs probably in fear… Magical backlash can be dangerous, especially with as much magic as I was playing around with. He must have been scared out of his wits to feel so much magic go out of control, and know I was there."

"What were you doing that required so much power? And are you _sure_ you're okay?"

Sakura grinned. "If anything, I'm even better. The backlash nearly tripled the strength of the original spell, and I managed to catch it all. I'm better than fine. I'm almost on a magical high even. Does that exist? I don't know. Anyway, for what I was doing…"

"Illusion, Hope," Sakura whispered. Hope appeared in her hand, and Illusion obscured the card from the view of others as Mei Ling looked.

"It's… It's even worse than before," she gasped.

"Almost nothing's left. I was trying to give it some of my power, but it rejected my magic for some reason. It threw my magic out forcefully… And now it's still dying," Sakura mournfully whispered. "I just don't know what to do… Time's running out."

"I see. So Syaoran felt the backfiring magic and ran up to try and help?"

"More or less."

"And then what?" Mei Ling asked, grinning. "Is there something I should know, Xing Lin? You were up there an awful long time…"

"What! Meiling-chan! No, we..."

Sakura noticed that suddenly Mei Ling had stopped. She looked back. Mei Ling was staring forward into space, looking at something in the distance that Sakura couldn't see.

"Mei Ling? Is something wrong?"

Slowly Mei Ling shook her head. "No… I thought I saw… something… But I was mistaken. Let's go catch up to the others, Xing Lin."

Sakura looked at Mei Ling, confused. Why had she called her by her other name? Nobody was listening to them… Something wasn't right. Mei Ling looked rattled, for some reason.

Mei Ling shook herself out of it and smiled. It was a forced smile. Sakura could tell. "I'm just being silly," she said. "Come on."

Had she seen…? Mei Ling looked back on last time.

No. It couldn't have been.

She continued on, Sakura following behind, but the dread followed as well.

.o0o.

For a long time now he'd been combing the streets of this monster of a city, searching for her, but with no luck.

How could a girl with brown hair and green eyes be so hard to find? She had to be here somewhere. He knew it.

Luckily, Hong Kong's magical influence had been keeping him hidden from prying seeing eyes. So, he had time to hunt her down before the vengeful ones found him. It was just a matter of getting to her first, right? Easier said than done…

This needed to end soon, or it would be too late.

He refused to allow Xiao Lang to be denied his rightful destiny!

Grumbling to himself, he continued to walk along the sidewalk until his eyes caught sight of something interesting.

Ah. Mei Ling. Kao Shiu's girl.

The girl was walking with another girl, blue-eyed, black-haired and with beauty to die for. For some reason this other girl caught his attention as well, and gave him a nagging sensation in the back of his mind, but it didn't last long. After giving the girl a last icy glare, he returned his attention to Mei Ling.

Last he'd heard of Mei Ling, the little delinquent had gone off and married some homeless bastard off the streets in defiance. Now Yelan had given the two of them a home.

Foolish woman; was she trying to lose the clan's respect? He wondered how she still managed to remain on top.

Oh, right. Xiao Lang _was_ the heir… And of course, his mission was to keep it that way. Yes… Yelan's fragile status was yet another reason he needed to do this.

Mei Ling looked up and saw him. She stared for a moment, but he had already disappeared with his magic in the blink of an eye. He cursed under his breath. She hadn't seen him, had she?

The look on her face told him, quite plainly, that she had seen him. Not good.

"Mei Ling? Is something wrong?"

Slowly Mei Ling shook her head. "No… I thought I saw… something… But I was mistaken. Let's go catch up to the others, Xing Lin."

The girl – "Xing Lin," apparently – looked at Mei Ling suspiciously, but followed nonetheless.

He sighed. That was close… But hopefully, Mei Ling would brush off what she had seen as a hallucination or something. But in his negligence, he had still allowed her that peek. Stupid!

Well, even if she told, who would believe the worthless whore of a former Li anyway?

His search began once more.

.o0o.

The day was mostly a normal day. Mei Ling and Jiao Long stayed together whenever possible, being the lovebirds they were. Tomoyo walked around with Xing Lin and Mei Ling all day. Syaoran managed to keep a nice balance of being inexplicably kind and yet staying a healthy distance from Xing Lin, trying not to start too many rumors, but still showing that he was paying attention to her. Oh, and don't forget the random make-out in the closet between the two of them.

Indeed, it was a normal day.

At least until Meng showed up…

Tomoyo was walking through the halls, unaccompanied, when Meng approached, trouble clear on her face.

"Oh. It's _you._ The bitch that dared to fight me the other day." Meng tossed her hair and smirked. "Well, I'll have you know it did nothing. I'm still here. You're not getting rid of me that easily. Besides… You're just snotty because you have Mei Ling, Xing Lin, and Jiao Long on your side. Sad. You're not even used to being a bitch, are you? Step aside, little girl."

Uncharacteristically, Tomoyo was infuriated by this. She was speechless for a moment, but then she found a way to express what she felt. Tomoyo slapped Meng, hard.

"You're just a queen bitch of a cat, ruffling your fur because you're being overthrown. Two girls arrive and show everybody what you truly are? Not a problem. You just toss them away and bury them under false rumors. Sad. Well, move aside, bitch. You've been replaced and ruined. And I _still_ haven't even told anybody the truth about your trips to Japan."

Tomoyo turned around, planning to walk away, but Meng said, "At least I don't cheat on my boyfriend by sleeping with a guy in another country!"

It was not the right thing to say. Tomoyo turned around, her glare ice cold, and held Meng's arm tightly, keeping her from moving away. "That is it. No more rumors. No more lies. You're done, bitch. I'm going to-"

"You stop this right now, Daidouji Tomoyo!"

Everybody turned. Xing Lin marched through the crowd imperiously, looking furious. With surprising strength, she shoved Meng and Tomoyo away from each other.

"Meng, you _have_ been mean, I can't deny it. But Tomoyo-chan… You're a nice person. Don't sully your name by becoming a bitch, just to prove a point. This isn't you. Come on, we're leaving. This is over." Xing Lin began to drag Tomoyo away.

"There she goes with the goody-two-shoes display again," Meng muttered. "She's acting holier-than-thou and all that."

Xing Lin looked back at Meng and smiled. "No. It's not an act. I don't want Tomoyo-chan to get herself in trouble when I know this isn't like her at all. And besides, I still consider you a friend, even if you think I'm your enemy. I wish you would accept that we could be friends again, instead of calling me names I don't deserve."

With that last remark, Xing Lin took Tomoyo out of sight, leaving everybody confused.

.o0o.

"You're too nice for your own good," Tomoyo remarked as she followed Sakura along.

"I've heard that several times, actually," Sakura replied, grinning to herself. She'd heard it both as Xing Lin and Sakura. It was funny.

Once they were where nobody could overhear them, she turned and confronted Tomoyo. "Look… I'm trying to help. Normally with people like Meng you'd just brush them off and ignore them… But what happened to you? Instead you're fighting back. And you're not just retaliating – you're being cruel, even. I don't know what you're talking about with those trips to Japan you mentioned, but I have a feeling it's something horrible. I don't want to know what. But that you'd threaten to tell… What happened to you? Why are you so changed?"

"I don't know what you mean. Meng deserved that.""

"Don't even try. Tomoyo-chan, I know better." Sakura sighed. "Somebody hurt you, didn't they? And now you want to hurt somebody else, because you're in pain from it. Who did this to you? Why did you come to Hong Kong?"

"Stop it!" Tomoyo yelled suddenly. Realizing what she had said, she stopped and whispered, "I'm sorry… I just… Sakura-chan… You're right. Okay? You are. I'm hurt. Badly."

"What happened?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Eriol happened," Tomoyo replied. "After you died, he came to Tomoeda and stayed. I was a wreck… Your death just about killed me as well. But he helped me so much… He was the only one, after Li-kun returned to Hong Kong, who knew about magic and everything. He was there for me. In the process, I fell in love with him."

"And he broke your heart?"

Tomoyo chuckled darkly. "Yeah. At first I thought he was still in love with Mizuki-sensei. But then I found out, just before I left, that he actually loved _you,_ Sakura-chan. At that point I already knew I was going to Hong Kong. And I came because I wanted to get over him and get past him…"

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura embraced her friend warmly. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

Then, finally, it clicked. She stumbled back in surprise.

Sakura gasped, "How-how did you..."

Tomoyo smiled slightly. "The Truth or Dare game was a dead giveaway to anybody who knew you. And don't forget that you're the only person I know who is kind enough to offer to be friends with Meng, of all people."

"Tomoyo-chan…"

"I missed you, Sakura-chan. But why…" Tomoyo's smile fell. "Why didn't you tell me you were Xing Lin?"

"Because… If I had… Syaoran would have died."

"_What_?"

Glad to be finally reunited with her best friend, Sakura began tell her story once more.

.o0o.

Later, after school, Sakura, Mei Ling, and Tomoyo were chatting eagerly about all the friends Sakura had left behind back in Japan. While on the topic of Chiharu and Yamazaki, they were interrupted by a yell from behind.

"Daidouji!" Ying Jie called out.

Tomoyo couldn't help but smile at that. Mei Ling, smiling wryly, said, "Go ahead."

Sakura and Mei Ling watched Tomoyo happily go to Ying Jie with wary eyes.

"You don't trust him either?"

Sakura sighed. "It's not that I don't trust him. It's just that I have a bad feeling about this… I don't know why. I trust him, but something's not right."

Mei Ling nodded in agreement.

"Good afternoon, Ying Jie!" Tomoyo said politely. "Why did you call me over?"

"Aw, I need a reason? I was just hoping we could make out," he said, grinning flirtatiously.

Apparently saying this had scared Tomoyo a little too much. She stared at him blankly.

"I'm joking," Ying Jie reassured her. "Actually, I just wanted to congratulate you. I heard that you stood up to Meng in front of everybody. Way to go, Daidouji!"

"Honestly, I'm not proud of it," Tomoyo told him wryly. "I wasn't being myself… I let myself get angry. I shouldn't have."

"Still, sometimes it's better to confront something or somebody like that, rather than just being passive and assuming things will always be how they are," Ying Jie said, shrugging. "You know. Seize the moment."

The words struck Tomoyo. She hadn't ever seen it that way, and also, it sounded oddly close to what she had gone through with Eri – with him. Should she have tried? Should she have done something? Even if it meant refusal?

"Daidouji… You're spacing out."

Tomoyo looked back at him and smiled. "I'm sorry. Thank you for the advice."

"You're welcome," he said soothingly. But he didn't say anything else. Instead, he just gazed at her thoughtfully, honestly, openly, and…

It was almost enough to make Tomoyo think, "why not?"

"Tomoyo-chan! Come on!" Sakura yelled.

Ying Jie grinned at that. "Off you go, then. See you, Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo hesitated, surprised that he had so quickly jumped to such informality with her. She chose not to comment. Instead, she said simply, "Bye!" She returned to Mei Ling and Sakura in thought.

Had... Had she just almost kissed Ying Jie?

.o0o.

Syaoran was busy peeling potatoes for the beef stew they were having for dinner when he heard a loud scream from the bedroom. Fearing the worst, given what had happened earlier at Mei Ling's wing of the mansion, he practically flew up the stairs, yelling, "Xing Lin!"

He came upon her staring in horror at her closet. He came upon her staring in horror at her closet. She was holding up a tiny scrap of what Syaoran thought was lace, but which turned out to be a tiny pair of panties. Xing Lin turned wide eyes on him and whimpered, "Someone took all my sleepwear and underwear!"

"What?" Syaoran nearly croaked. Hanging in Xing Lin's closet were sexy satin nightgowns, see-through peignoirs, tiny lace panties and bras in a rainbow of colors, even utterly sexy thongs, and a note: "Have fun!"

Syaoran couldn't help it; he knew who had done it, and though half of him wanted to kill them, the other half won out. He allowed himself a short burst of laughter and hugged his confused fiancée, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"If it really bugs you, we can get new ones," he told her, grinning. Then the grin turned into an evil, sexy smile. He had just realized he could now get back at her for teasing him that morning… "That said… I have no objections to your, ahem, intimate wardrobe."Sakura turned red and swatted his arm. "You pervert! Were you in on this?"

Syaoran's smile grew wider. "If I were, I would have gotten rid of all of them." He avoided a slap on his butt, kissed Xing Lin quickly on the lips, and went back downstairs to continue cooking the stew.

Sakura stood there, mouth hanging open. "Oh, no. Oh no, oh no, oh no." She was blushing furiously, but not because she was ashamed. That afternoon at the beach, when Syaoran had finally gone so far, they had almost consummated their lust, and she couldn't stop thinking about it. If a conservative bikini could get that reaction out of him, then what would these seductive _things_ do to him?

And she blushed even harder when she remembered how much she wanted him to take her. She had completely forgotten they were on the beach, and she knew he'd been ready to end her virginity then and there.

But she sighed and hung her head. No. Not without love. She wasn't sure what kind of a relationship they had – yet. She knew it wasn't just friendship and was more than just lust but without the words coming from Syaoran, she didn't want to...

No. She wanted him just as badly. This lust, this wanting to touch and kiss and taste and feel Syaoran was new to her, and overwhelming.

We're getting married next year, she thought. Could it be okay to just go ahead and let go, to give in and to let Syaoran take her? She hung her head; it was all so confusing.

Finally she put on the least racy of the gowns, and the pair of panties that did not show off too much skin. She wrapped herself in a silk dressing gown that hugged her curves, and realized she had not put on a bra.

I want him to want me, she realized. Sakura raised her head, looking at herself – no, her new self – in the mirror. She knew she should feel bad; Syaoran was, so to speak, falling for someone else. But she caught herself; Syaoran had never really gone for physical looks. Yes, they lusted for each other, but over the past weeks they'd gotten to know each other again. He was someone new now, no longer the sweet, blushing, shy and awkward boy she had known and loved. But enough of that sweet boy was there, shown only in the past week or so, but still there, for her to fall in love with him all over again...

Syaoran was now a man. Better yet, he was hers – and he'd made that clear. And though his blushing days were gone, the sweetness and the care remained, in a mature, wonderful way.

Downstairs, they ate quietly, Syaoran looking at her lovingly. Not once did his eyes stray to her breasts, or to her curves; instead he watched Xing Lin's eyes. He inquired about whether she liked the stew, and his amber eyes lit up when she declared it the best she'd had. They discussed schoolwork for the next day, and once they were done, Xing Lin did the dishes as Syaoran prepared for bed.

Once she'd brushed her teeth, Sakura came into the bedroom and saw Syaoran standing there, waiting for her. Shyly, without meeting his eyes, she removed the dressing gown, letting it fall to the floor. The nightgown hugged her curves possessively, making her lovely body even more tempting.

She heard Syaoran draw in his breath sharply, and she shivered. How far would he take it tonight? Her nipples hardened in anticipation, and she blushed pink when she realized he was slowly growing hard.

To Sakura's surprise, Syaoran stared at her, with lust in his eyes, yes, but then there was also another emotion there that she didn't recognize. It was something sweet, tender, and possessive. He took a step closer, and enfolded her in his arms.

"I can't wait till we're married and you wear that – just for me," he said huskily.

Sakura tilted her head up, and almost gasped when she saw Syaoran's dark eyes. He was smiling as he cupped her chin and began to kiss her – slowly, tenderly, without the urgent need of that afternoon at the beach.

They fell on the bed, in each other's arms, still kissing gently and sweetly, and when the morning came, they found they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. This time, both knew that a new line of emotions had been crossed, and the time had come to make a decision. They smiled.

.o0o.

_Come on! Run faster!_

"I'm trying! But – dammit… He's too fast!"

_He's using magic, isn't he? He's going to catch up! No! There-_

They halted in their tracks, staring at the magician in front of them. Their eyes glistened dangerously. "Move. You're _not _stopping us from killing him."

"Killing who?" he asked, not really caring for an answer.

"You mean… You're not… You're not trying to stop us?"

"I have no control over your actions. All I'm asking for is your help – and maybe I can help you in return…"

_Don't trust him._

"What do you want?"

_No! Stupid!_

The magician shoved his eyeglasses up on his nose. "I just want to find Kinomoto Sakura. I'll help you. Will you tell me where to find her?"

_He's not kidding. This… This could be our chance. I'm going to take it._

_What? He can't be trusted. I know him better than you do! Don't! _

_He's not lying! Can't you see? And with him on our side…_

_That bastard… He won't stand a chance._

_Exactly._

_He needs us to find her. He doesn't care about who we kill, as long as we find her for him._

_And we have the upper hand, as well. He needs us more than we need him._

_Alright. I agree to. Take the deal._

"Deal."

.o0o.

Hah, surprise, surprise! So many of you have been clamoring for Sakura's identity to be revealed – little did you know that Tomoyo had already known who Sakura was as far back as last chapter! Well, at least, she suspected, last chapter. The beginning of this one only confirmed it. She's too observant, but I'm NOT complaining here.

Every scene involving Tomoyo in this chapter was NOT beta'd. I wanted to surprise you, Nara-chan! I lied when I said it was short because I was moving things to chapter 19! Ha-ha! Sorry for lying, but if I could see the look on your face, I'd be laughing my head off. I couldn't resist… Feel free to yell at me about that once you're done reading this note.

Dedicated to Chemistry, because unlike SOMEBODY, I understand it. Oh, you know I'm just teasing you.

Thanks to Nara-chan for betaing, and for making my day by most likely being a strange combination of pissed at and overjoyed with me.


	19. Release

Watch the Rain Fall, by CheeseyCraziness

Summary: Sakura appears to die in an inferno and Syaoran vows never to love again. When she wakes up in someone else's body, Sakura discovers that she can never reveal herself to those she loves, or Syaoran will die. But fate has a way of stepping in... SxS

Last Chapter:

_Sakura tilted her head up, and almost gasped when she saw Syaoran's dark eyes. He was smiling as he cupped her chin and began to kiss her – slowly, tenderly, without the urgent need of that afternoon at the beach._

_They fell on the bed, in each other's arms, still kissing gently and sweetly, and when the morning came, they found they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. This time, both knew that a new line of emotions had been crossed, and the time had come to make a decision. They smiled._

_.o0o._

_The magician shoved his eyeglasses up on his nose. "I just want to find Kinomoto Sakura. I'll help you. Will you tell me where to find her?"_

_He's not kidding. This… This could be our chance. I'm going to take it._

_What? He can't be trusted. I know him better than you do! Don't!_

_He's not lying! Can't you see? And with him on our side…_

_That bastard… He won't stand a chance._

_Exactly._

_He needs us to find her. He doesn't care about who we kill, as long as we find her for him._

_And we have the upper hand, as well. He needs us more than we need him._

_Alright. I agree to. Take the deal._

"_Deal."_

.o0o. Chapter Nineteen: Release .o0o.

Their walk to school that morning was pleasant and silent. They held hands somewhat shyly, and leaned towards each other unintentionally as they walked.

It seemed to Sakura that there was a question on Syaoran's mind. He had that nervous, thoughtful look on his face that meant he was arguing with himself about something. She kept back a little laugh. He may have changed, and their relationship might have become far more intimate, but he was still so bad at working up the courage to say something. By her... By her death, she'd almost broken him of that habit. Almost. But it seemed he was hesitant once more. Oh, well...

"It can't be anything worse than asking me to marry you, and you don't even have to ask me that," she said at last, giggling.

Syaoran glared at her, but she just smiled back cheerfully. "Fine," he muttered. "I... I was wondering if you minded the rumors about us anymore."

The rumors he meant were, of course, the ones about them being engaged. They were true, of course, but the dirty looks in the hallway and the loneliness were still fresh in Sakura's mind. And Meng as well. Still....

"Not really," she answered. "Most people still avoid me, but nobody tries anything. I think I've been accepted and shunned at the same time. It's strange. But I have Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan, Jiao Long, and you with me most of all. I'm content."

Syaoran seemed even more nervous with her response, but (thankfully) continued anyway. "Then... I'd like to put the rumors to rest."

"Put the rumors to...?" It took Sakura a moment to realize what he meant. She stared at him in confusion, her lips slightly parted, once she realized it.

Syaoran could almost imagine a little "hoe" sound if he tried... Just another reminder...

He ignored that line of thought and explained. "I mean that I want to make them true, sort of. It won't make a difference if we confirm their suspicions, and show our relationship. I just... I don't like hiding you out of shame. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Um... Am I making sense?"

Sakura stared at him just a little longer, worrying him endlessly. Then she jumped on him, kissing him quickly on the lips. "Completely," she said. "And here I thought that _you_ didn't want it known!"

"I didn't. I do now. Any idea how hard it is to keep my traitor of a hand from holding yours when you're next to me?" he said playfully.  
Sakura held his hand tighter and grinned. "Don't you _dare_ resist now, Syaoran."

"I won't."

By now they'd reached school, and for the first time they didn't separate when they entered. Syaoran walked in, smiling slightly (cue the stares) with Sakura beside him, so happy one almost thought she was glowing (cue the gaping).

_"They're… They're actually together? I thought..."_

"_WHAT on EARTH?"_

_"Dammit. Now they really are taken."_

_"But - but - But Xiao Lang's supposed to marry ME!"_

_"He's smiling. Call the police; something is NOT right here..."_

_"Maybe it's a dare?"_

_"No way!"_

Sakura and Syaoran were only vaguely aware of the voices. Hers was the only one that mattered to him, and his to her.

"Xiao Lang?"

"Shinrin-chan!"

"Ohayo Meiling-chan, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said happily.

"Well, aren't _you_ pleased," Mei Ling said smugly. "I can't believe it. How did you seduce him into this?"

Sakura was about to protest, but Syaoran cut in. "Would you like details?"

"Thanks for the lingerie, by the way," Sakura added.

"We both enjoyed it," Syaoran finished, winking suggestively at Sakura.

Mei Ling's eyebrows shot up, shocked beyond words. Tomoyo giggled. Mei Ling hadn't seen the two of them like this before, but it wasn't a surprise for Tomoyo to hear them speaking each other's thoughts again.

Could there be a happy ending here after all?

.o0o.

Ying Jie sighed and ducked down again, letting his ears rest. How could he possibly concentrate on their useless blathering when so much was going on?

At first this had all been pretend. First, he had tried to get close to Xing Lin, who was obviously connected to Xiao Lang through Mei Ling. He admitted to having a small crush on her, but it had been solely for looks, and it hadn't been nearly as strong as he had pretended. Then when the too-true rumors began about Xing Lin, he felt lost. What was he to do now?

Then came along Tomoyo, the solution to his problems. Not only was she close to Xing Lin and Mei Ling, but she was also an old friend of Xiao Lang's, it seemed. Who could be better? He began to watch her, and decided quickly to pursue her. At first, it was pretend, with no feelings involved… But…

After hearing about her fight with Meng, he'd been conflicted. She had beaten Meng down at her own game. He was in awe… At that point, he knew what to do. He needed to approach Tomoyo and support her, even if it meant he was pretending…

But he hadn't intended to even come close to kissing her! All it took was that thankful smile, and his guard was down, and he relaxed… Oh, had she not been called, he would have kissed her. After only knowing her for a few days! What had been a farce was now reality. He wanted her.

He imagined Tomoyo and Meng again, facing each other, two goddesses in conflict.

…Beautiful. He felt his heart soar for Tomoyo, but he crushed it down again.

He had to keep his feelings as fake as possible… If he let this infatuation go too far, it would destroy everything he was working for.

"I'm sorry, Xing Lin… Tomoyo… Meng…"

.o0o.

He sat back, rubbing his head. Still no sign of Kinomoto Sakura. Where could she be? Not even his allies could find her, for some reason. Was he looking in the wrong places?

He brought up another vision. He could see the entire group – Xiao Lang, Mei Ling, and _her_. They were all together. A boy was eavesdropping from a hidden spot.

The two girls present were chatting, while Xiao Lang impassively listened and ate his lunch without comment. In the spot next to him sat a lunch, abandoned momentarily. It seemed that there was another member of their circle not present at the moment. While he was curious to see who it was, he knew he needed to continue his search.

He looked at Xiao Lang, and at Mei Ling. Then his eyes rested another time on _her_.

Her long black hair covered her face, but he didn't need to see that face again. He'd already memorized those haunting features enough. She was there whenever he closed his eyes, staring at him…

.o0o.

"Hey, Meiling-chan," Tomoyo greeted, walking into the room and taking her by surprise. Mei Ling was reading a book they had been assigned, and Jiao Long was nowhere in sight.  
Mei Ling looked up and grinned. "Hi, Tomoyo-chan! What's up? Need a little more help with Chinese, or is it something else?"

Tomoyo smiled slightly. "Yes... But not right now. Actually, right now... I just want your advice."

"My advice? Why?"

"Because if our plan works, then Sakura-chan and Li-kun will be making out right now, and I don't intend to interrupt. And I need a little help figuring something out... Unless you're still busy?"

"Heck no, I'm reading ahead in the book out of boredom." Mei Ling put the book aside and hopped up, dragging Tomoyo over to the couch. "Sit," she commanded, "and tell me what's going on."

"Well..." Tomoyo seemed hesitant. "You know who Hiiragizawa Eriol is, right?"

"The annoying blue-eyed freak? That's what Xiao Lang calls him. He's the reincarnation of Clow."

"Anything else?"

"Well, according to Xiao Lang he's an asshole, but other than that? No. I doubt he's an asshole too... That's probably just my cousin's opinion."

Tomoyo sighed. "Alright, then. He's very kind, but also very secretive and mysterious. He's a bit of a prankster, but can be very serious and understanding. And he's always calm. He used to love Mizuki-sensei-"

"WHAT?"

"-And he loves Sakura-chan now."

"Like THAT?"

"Yes..."

Mei Ling frowned. "He sounds like an interesting person. Mizuki-sensei? Really? I guess it's possible... But Sakura-chan? No way. I don't believe that."

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked.

"Xiao Lang asked Hiiragizawa what he thought of Sakura, fearing that he might take her away from him. Hiiragizawa said that he loved her, but as a daughter or a younger sister only. I think that had something to do with his past life, or something like that." Mei Ling shook her head. "I really doubt he'd be in love with Sakura after that."

Tomoyo bit her lip. This was something she hadn't thought of, but it made sense. She put the thought aside for the moment, and continued. "Eriol has been in Tomoeda for the past year, staying where Li-kun lived until he moved back to Hong Kong after Sakura-chan's death. He intended to only stay a while at first, but then Mizuki-sensei left him to travel the world. There was nothing left for him in England. He decided to stay, with Spinel-san and Ruby-san of course.

"Eriol stayed until just before I came here. He was convinced Sakura-chan was still alive, so he left shortly after my departure to search for Yue, who he believed would be able to find Sakura... That's when I learned he loved Sakura-chan. Though maybe, as you say there is another reason... Now that I think of it..."

"Wait - he's searching for Sakura-chan?"

Tomoyo nodded.

"But she _is_ still alive, and she's here! So Hiiragizawa will come to Hong Kong sooner or later, right?"

Her friend's eyes widened. She hadn't thought of the possibility at all. Mei Ling was right. "Oh, no..."  
_  
If he comes, I won't be able to face him. It's as simple as that. If I were to see him, I'd break down entirely; I want to move on from Eriol but if he arrives too soon…_

"Tomoyo-chan... It'll be okay... Don't cry..." Mei Ling's voice cooed in her ear soothingly.

"C-Crying?" She was crying.

"You really fell for Hiiragizawa, didn't you?"

"I did... And... I still am..." Her attempt to control her voice was feeble. Tomoyo's sobs made their way through the words, but at least her voice didn't break entirely. "I came here to move on, Meiling-chan... And Ying Jie... I think I might like him. A little. I wanted your advice about him. I don't want to be hurt like that again... But..."

"This coming from the girl who said continuously that her happiness was her loved one's happiness? From the girl who said it was okay to love without being loved in return?"

"That wasn't about Eriol."

"Point taken. Personally, I think Ying Jie's a little odd. I'm not sure I trust him entirely. But still, maybe you could give him a chance, before Hiiragizawa is here. Then you'd have something, at least. But if you're not entirely sure about Ying Jie's intentions, maybe waiting is better. I guess it's up to you. Do you trust Ying Jie? I asked myself that about Jiao Long, and I don't think I need to tell you how that went."

Tomoyo had forgotten. Mei Ling had gone through the same thing with Syaoran loving Sakura. How ironic. She smiled weakly and hugged her friend back, filled beyond the brim with gratitude. "Thank you, so much, thank you," she babbled.

"You did the same for me, once. I'm just returning the favor," Mei Ling said, smiling. "What are friends for besides wetting each other's dresses with tears?"

"Clothing models."

"Figures."

.o0o.

Sakura exited her dressing room tentatively. Once again she was wearing a somewhat skimpy nightgown. It felt so light that she swore it was see-through, but a few looks in the mirror convinced her – mostly – that it wasn't.

"Beautiful."

"Thanks," Sakura said, embarrassed. The look in his eyes was very intense and, if she dared to say so, lustful. She slipped nervously into the bed, but relaxed when Syaoran's warm arms enveloped her in a blanket of safe warmth.

"Xing Lin," Syaoran whispered seriously. "I've decided."

There was something in his voice that made Sakura's heartbeat pound furiously. She listened attentively, still staring out at the beautiful moon in the night sky.

"Yes, Syaoran?" she asked.

He smiled sadly. "You're only the second person outside of my family to call me that, you know," he told her.

Technically, she was the first, and remained so.

"There's something I need to tell you about."

She waited for him to continue.

"I have to tell you about... About Sakura."

Her eyes widened. "W-What?" she managed to ask.

"There was a girl. She was the Card Mistress of the Sakura Cards, formerly the Clow Cards. Magical, cheerful, kind-hearted… And I loved her. Deeply, truly, I l-loved her. I was rarely able to see her, but when I did… I thought nothing could make me happier."

Sakura looked at him, and saw tears forming in his eyes, just as they were slowly forming in hers. Syaoran continued to stare at the sky and speak.

"Then… Just a year before I met you… Sakura…" Sakura heard his voice crack slightly. "Sakura died," he whispered.

"On that day, I had died with her. She was _everything_ to me… And to her grave, I made a promise. I know exactly what I said. I promised Sakura that I would never love somebody as I did her, never again.

"Part of me… I still love her. But Xing Lin… That's my past. Xing Lin, I love you. And I realized only recently that in loving you I haven't broken my promise to Sakura. I love you in a different way. With her, it was my love as a boy… Innocent, childish. But I love you as – as a man, Xing Lin. Differently… But stronger.

"Sakura… I can't forget her. But she's gone. I have to accept that, and for you, I will… This is me, Xing Lin. I love you… Can you… Please… Will you give me a chance?"

His tears were falling freely now. Sakura was in the same state, but they were tears of joy.

Syaoran hadn't forgotten her, as she'd thought. Even now he loved her – as who she had been, who she was, and even who she had become with him. He had loved and would always love her…

The final thorn piercing her heart disappeared and healed.

"I don't need to give you a chance, you already have me," she said, smiling. "I simply love you, Syaoran…"

**LEMON WARNING **

Syaoran kissed Sakura tenderly. In a way this felt like their first kiss. In a way it was, since he had finally admitted to himself, and to her, that he loved her.

They fell onto the bed, Syaoran whispering that he loved her over and over. Sakura began to laugh.

"You don't need to keep saying that to m – make love to me," she said, blushing over one phrase.

"I know." Syaoran smiled as he spread her long black hair over the pillows. He began to move down in the familiar route. He travelled down her neck, licking and tasting her along the way.

"You're a virgin, right?" Syaoran asked gently. To his surprise, Xing Lin began to laugh as she blushed.

"I, um, lost my memory, remember? So, I have no idea if I was some big 'ho' back when..." she teased him.

Syaoran laughed. "Way to kill a mood, Xing Lin!" Then he sobered. "It doesn't matter. I just wanted to know if I should be careful."

He began to kiss the hollow of her neck.

"Syaoran," Sakura whispered softly; how he could please her! His hands cast little electric shocks on her skin, making her shudder. No matter how many times he touched her, she always felt thrilled... Not knowing Syaoran suffered pleasantly in the same way.

"I'll be gentle," he promised.

Sakura couldn't help it; she laughed. "Syaoran! You sound like some teen movie hero!" she protested.

"What?" He looked offended—but Sakura noticed he was still hard, and his hand hadn't stopped fondling her nipple under her nightgown. Not that she minded.

"Let's just let this be," she asked, as she rose to kiss his neck. "We have the rest of our lives."

"That's right," Syaoran smiled as Sakura removed his shirt and began to stroke his nipples, eliciting a moan from him.

"What did you mean by careful?" Sakura paused as she traced a finger down his chest.

"I didn't want to scare or hurt you," Syaoran said as he bent down to suck on her nipples through the nightgown. Sakura gasped in pleasure and wound her hands into his hair, murmuring his name as he stroked and caressed her carefully, watching her face for her signs of pleasure. "And careful, as in contraceptives?"

"If you get me pregnant during the school year I will fry you with my magic," Sakura threatened, though Syaoran could see she wasn't serious—much.

"Please. I'm a Li. We know our way around in bed," Syaoran rolled his eyeballs as he laid her back on the bed.

"Really? If so then perhaps you should take charge, completely. I'll just lie back and let you do everything," Sakura teased again.

"I bet you've had practice."

Syaoran glared at her, and she laughed. When she looked at him again, he was wearing a smirk—one she knew only too well.

"Oh no, Li Xiao Lang. We do not use magic in the bedroom," she warned. He looked like he was going to punish her for the insinuation that he was a playboy.

"Who said anything about magic?" Syaoran grinned wickedly as he pinned her smaller frame beneath his. "I just want you to hold still," he said.

She was soundly punished for her little joke when Syaoran shut her up as he began to kiss and lick between her thighs, raising her nightgown to expose the little

lace panties that were now a staple of her wardrobe (though not by choice). He nipped at her labia and clitoris through the cloth, and Sakura hissed in rapid successions of little breaths as she grew wetter and wetter

"Stop..." Sakura managed to choke out.

"Nope." Syaoran continued to kiss and lick her most intimate place. Soon Sakura was moving her hips against Syaoran's mouth, and he was holding her down, thrilled beyond belief at how he could make her so wanton in his arms.

And then he noticed she had arched herself and was clutching the bedsheets almost desperately. Syaoran ripped the panties off and placed his tongue against her, licking her hard, tasting her for the first time.

Sakura screamed. Oh, she'd had sex education, yes. She knew what orgasms were. And she'd been warned that first times were rarely pleasant things. "It gets better," her teachers had said.

They hadn't met Syaoran. He took pleasure from her own pleasure, and as she felt her body flood with the joy of her first real orgasm, her mind blanked in happiness. She loved him, and he loved her.

Once she calmed down, she noticed Syaoran lying next to her, pressing little kisses to her nose and forehead. Shakily, she drew herself up, smiled, and kissed him back as she reached downwards.

There it was: his erection. She placed a hand on it, and noticed the moisture at the tip. A sign of arousal, she'd learned. But it wasn't all that fascinated her. She let her hands and fingers explore Syaoran's smooth skin, letting her tongue follow when a place seemed interesting.

"This?" Sakura indicated a scar on his right shoulder.

"Sword practice," Syaoran said, and Sakura ran her finger over it, thrilled to be touching the only one she had ever loved. She pressed a tiny kiss to it, then continued looking over his beautiful body.

"You know, I think most couples don't spend their first time doing Show and Tell," Syaoran sniggered as Sakura traced a finger over a small scar on his back.

"We're not most couples," she answered, still fascinated by his body. "We duel with magic, for one. We're seventeen and living together with our parents' sanction. And based on what you told me, it seems you've saved the world from ending many times."

"Still," Syaoran nuzzled her gently, and they giggled. He gently tugged on her silk nightgown--the wrong way. It tore apart right down the center of her cleavage.

"Um...Oops?" Syaoran grinned.

"You explain that to Mei Ling and Tomoyo," Sakura giggled.

"Hell no. They bought it and gave it to you. Even if I choose to chew on your underwear they can't do anything about it," Syaoran said as he began to kiss her shoulders.

"Trust me, underwear does not taste good," Sakura smiled.

"Yours was great," Syaoran smirked; she aimed a playful slap at his shoulder. He licked his lips. "I take it back. You tasted just—amazing. You're salty and sweet and...dunno, kind of musky?" He slid a finger between her labia—her panties were long gone. "Mmm," Syaoran said as he licked her residual moisture off his fingers.

Then he dove towards her breasts, enlarging the rip he'd already made. He alternated between sucking on each nipple; every now and then he would pull away and explore another part of her body to tease her.

"Mmm," Syaoran murmured as Sakura thrashed beneath him. "I love it when you respond to me."

He found himself pushed back on the pillows; Sakura knelt between his legs and began to slowly knead his arousal between her hands.

"Oh no no no," Syaoran moaned. "Stop..."

"Look who's saying 'stop' now," Sakura said, smiling. Not taking her eyes away from his, she bent down. "Always wanted to try this ever since I saw you naked," she said, then slid her mouth over him.

Syaoran almost screamed; as it was, he banged his head on the headboard. Sakura immediately raised her head. "Syaoran?" She let go of him and scooted up to see if he was all right.

"Xing Lin?"

"Syaoran?" She hovered over him, concerned.

Sure, the pain was there, but when she bent over him like that, her breasts inches away from his mouth—and he knew she had no panties on...what was he supposed to do? "Never mind that," Syaoran groaned. "Just..."

Getting the message, Sakura smiled and bent back down. Syaoran hissed, and barely resisted throwing his head back in pleasure. They were discovering each other, and while neither was experienced enough to know the tricks lovers use, they would discover them in time. When Sakura gently grazed him with her teeth, Syaoran laughed nervously, and Sakura joined in.

"Xing Lin," Syaoran said as he rolled to her side, his hips between her thighs, "this is our first time. I'm sorry for laughing and stuff. I know girls think the first time is supposed to be romantic, and here I am," and he snorted before he continued, "being like this. This means everything to me, and I really do love you. But you're also my best friend, and..what are you laughing about?"

Sakura kissed Syaoran's lips gently. "Don't be silly, Syaoran. What's wrong with laughing and giggling in bed, and having a good time?"

"I dunno," Syaoran said as he moved his hips gently to tease her, and they both grinned as he bent down to rub his nose across hers playfully. "It's just...in the Pillow Book I read, we're--I mean, we guys--are encouraged to strew peony petals across the bed, to be silent and wait for the woman's pleasure, and so on. Here we are though and this isn't exactly romantic."

"But it is," Sakura said as she closed her eyes. "I'm making love with the man I love...and he loves me too, loves me enough to let us both enjoy ourselves while worrying if he's doing it the right way."

"Did I tell you I love you?" Syaoran asked gently.

"Did I tell you that yet?" Sakura held his cheek. They rubbed noses and giggled.

Soon, Syaoran lifted Sakura and placed her on her back, parting her legs gently with a knee. He smiled; she was still moist. Again he pressed his mouth to her little delta, and licked at her, teasing her dew out so that his passage into her would not hurt. He waited until her cries of pleasure mounted, then he stopped and placed his hips between her thighs.

"Tell me if it hurts," he said softly, kissing her gently as he slid into her. Dear lord, Syaoran thought; she was so tight, and yet so wet. He'd never made love to anyone before, and t was taking all of his control not to just take her and have wild sex. No. This was his future wife, and blessing of blessings, the woman he loved. He would be careful.

Sakura clung to Syaoran's shoulders and closed her eyes. His being inside her was an alien sensation; while not unpleasant, it was strange. Opening her thighs so wide was a little uncomfortable, and there was a tiny amount of pain as he penetrated her. His gentle kisses made it much easier; he loved her enough to try and make sure she wasn't uncomfortable.

Once Syaoran was in her, all the way, she quietly asked,

"Okay. Isn't this supposed to hurt?"

"I definitely felt something break in there," Syaoran said nervously. He reached down gingerly and found some blood between Xing Lin's thighs. Sliding some fingers over it, he raised them to Sakura's curious eyes.

"Oh," was all she said.

She wiggled her hips experimentally; no pain, really, just a little discomfort at being spread so wide for the first time in her life, and she was adjusting to Syaoran's weight, which he had rested on her, crushing her breasts a bit.

"I'm sorry!" Syaoran said, as he raised himself off her without breaking their connection.

"Really," Sakura responded, "I don't feel pain. But," and she moved her hips forward, "oh!" She closed her eyes and clung on to his powerful shoulders.

"What?" Syaoran asked, worried.

Sakura was surprised that she liked it. There was something inside her that would be stimulated when he moved, and again, she moved her hips.

Syaoran groaned. "That should be me moving, you know?" he said.

She opened her eyes and cracked a grin. "I thought you Lis knew your way around in bed?"

"I'm nervous, all right?" Syaoran smiled weakly. "It's just I love you and I want to please you and I feel stupid because I... Mmmpphhh."

Sakura reached up and kissed him as she urged him to move with her. The feeling was amazing; she'd been conditioned to expect pain, to be afraid...but then they had laughed and enjoyed themselves so much, it was easy.

Then her eyes lit up with a delicious lust as she began to thrust back against him.

Realizing that Xing Lin wasn't going to break, Syaoran enthusiastically joined in, smiling at her, kissing her intermittently. Both moaned softly, groaning and enjoying being one. Soon Syaoran raised her legs over his shoulders, and Sakura found she liked this even more as Syaoran could thrust deeper into her.

Soon, it was over; Syaoran and Sakura cried out as they reached their respective orgasms, one after the other. He spilled himself inside her as he cried her name, and Sakura whimpered as his hot fluid came in three spasms.

No need for words; they caressed and kissed each other gently, knowing that it had truly been an act of love, knowing it was but the first of many loving, laughing journeys they would take together as lovers.

.o0o. **END OF LEMON** .o0o.

Tomoyo collapsed on her bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Hey, Tomoyo… You alright?"

"Yes, Kero-chan. I'm just stressed."

"You'd better resolve this. You're both morons, you know that? You and Eriol."

"Please don't say that name…"

"Fine, fine… So how is Xing Lin?"

"She's great," Tomoyo replied, wishing she could tell Kero the truth about Xing Lin, her "new" friend. But she couldn't. "She's better off than me right now," Tomoyo muttered, too quiet for the sun guardian to hear.

"Excellent. Hey, could you bring me to school tomorrow? I want to see her."

"…As a doll? I'm a little old for that."

"I won't eat any sweets tomorrow. Pleeeeeeeease?"

"Silly glutton. Alright, Kero-chan. Tomorrow, you'll meet them."

"Yatta!"

Tomoyo smiled, hiding her sadness adeptly. Lucky, carefree Kero. He was a great friend to have. He never changed.

.o0o.

Well… There it is. I'm sorry for such a long delay! I admit, this lemon… Shudder. I was horrible at writing it… So I called in some help (since SilentCynara brilliantly was unavailable) and threw myself on my knees to the wonderful ECRS (EvilClonesRSmexy), one of my favorite writers… "Meiling" saved me! I shall forever be in her debt for helping me to complete this chapter!

Thanks to my beta/co-author Meiling of ECRS. No thanks to SilentCynara (just kidding, mostly!) who went and disappeared on me… Glare… Last I heard she was in the province, whatever that means…

Dedicated to Edward Cullen, whom I love. (I SAW THE TWILIGHT MOVIE! IT WAS AMAZING!)


	20. Too Little

Watch the Rain Fall, by CheeseyCraziness

Summary: Sakura appears to die in an inferno and Syaoran vows never to love again. When she wakes up in someone else's body, Sakura discovers that she can never reveal herself to those she loves, or Syaoran will die. But fate has a way of stepping in... SxS

Last Chapter:

"_Sakura… I can't forget her. But she's gone. I have to accept that, and for you, I will… This is me, Xing Lin. I love you… Can you… Please… Will you give me a chance?"_

_His tears were falling freely now. Sakura was in the same state, but they were tears of joy._

_Syaoran hadn't forgotten her, as she'd thought. Even now he loved her – as who she had been, who she was, and even who she had become with him. He had loved and would always love her…_

_The final thorn piercing her heart disappeared and healed._

"_I don't need to give you a chance, you already have me," she said, smiling. "I simply love you, Syaoran…"_

.o0o.

_No need for words; they caressed and kissed each other gently, knowing that it had truly been an act of love, knowing it was but the first of many loving, laughing journeys they would take together as lovers._

.o0o. Chapter Twenty: Too Little .o0o.

Sakura was sad, but she knew she had to get up earlier than usual. She was going to meet with her parents and tell them how she was doing in school and in living with Syaoran. Thank goodness she had asked Dream to subtly wake her up earlier, or she would have stayed in bed all day, regardless of school.

"Leaving so soon?" Syaoran asked quietly as she tried, and failed, to leave without disturbing him. He seemed oddly awake for having just opened his eyes. Maybe he'd been awake for a while, but she couldn't tell. If he had, then she was perplexed. It was hardly even sunrise.

"Yeah," she murmured, "But I would stay if I had the choice." Sakura smiled and wriggled out of his arms, placing a kiss on his hand in the process.

"As long as you return, my Xing Lin," Syaoran replied, smiling.

"I'll see you at school, then, won't I?" she said simply.

"See you then." One last kiss, and then Sakura left the bed to dress with no little reluctance.

Before long she was ready. Syaoran came downstairs just before she left, and gave her a long, sweet kiss, with restrained passion. That could come later.

"Xing Lin… Thank you. I-I was scared that you would mind that… That I still…"

Sakura smiled. How could she possibly mind the fact that he loved both Sakura and Xing Lin when they were one and the same? "I was scared that you didn't really feel anything at all. We were both wrong."

"I'm glad." Syaoran gave her another quick kiss on the cheek, and winked before he walked toward the kitchen.

Sakura blushed happily, waved to his back, and left.

She closed the door behind her, and walked down the steps. But the minute her shoe touched the pavement of the sidewalk, she felt it. The sense of danger which had been omnipresent throughout the past days hit her, strengthened fourfold. She gasped under its pressure. Whatever this feeling of foreboding was warning her about, it was coming soon. Very soon. She activated shield instinctively. Then, having a suspicion, she pulled out of thin air the other fifty-two cards.

It wasn't hard to tell that Hope was at the bottom of the stack. It chilled her hand. Scared, Sakura slipped it out.

Hope was gone.

The card still said "Hope," but the little girl who always stood solemnly in the card's picture was missing. Only the winged heart she held remained. It reminded her of the unnamed card she'd created when she realized she loved Syaoran, so long ago. But this card was dark, filled with grays – and worst of all, it was translucent. Through the card she could see the vague form of her shoe.

Hope had but hours left, and then… Then what? What could Sakura do? Why was this happening?

Troubled, Sakura put away the cards and returned Shield. She walked quickly, knowing exactly where she meant to go. It was the park, of course. The park where she had seen Syaoran for the first time as Xing Lin.

.o0o.

Tomoyo walked to school contentedly, ignoring the fact that it was only just past sunrise. Sure, it was early, but she liked to be there early. It also meant she could show Kero-chan around a little bit. He was sitting comfortably atop her fashionable handbag, pretending, of course, to be a doll.

A giggle escaped Tomoyo. What would Sakura do when she saw Kero-chan? It would certainly be a bit of a surprise.

As she walked the halls of the empty school, she whispered comments to Kero about the different parts of the school. While talking to Kero-chan, she accidentally bumped into somebody else roaming the halls early.

"Oh – gomen nasai," she said instinctively.

"No problem, Tomoyo. I was coming to talk to you anyway," the other person said cheerfully.

"Y-Ying Jie! Oh, hello!"

.o0o.

At the park, Sakura sat at the bench and stared into the small pond before her. She was searching the water for something, but she didn't know what exactly. An answer, maybe? To the mystery of Hope's disappearance?

No. Hope's situation… It was turning out to be hopeless.

Sakura blinked back tears. "Hope… Please live. Don't let Void come… Please… I beg you…"

She held the Hope up to the rising sunlight, seeing the sun through the dark, almost transparent Card.

It disappeared. Sakura cringed, blinded by the full force of the sunlight, and looked away blinking. When she could see again, she couldn't find Hope.

"H-Hope! It – but it had hours left! Why did it disappear? Why-"

And then there was the sound of something shattering, a sound that only she thought she could hear.

"What…"

"That, dear Card Mistress, was the sound of a magical barrier shattering to pieces. And with it gone, I finally know exactly where you are. I've found you, Kinomoto Sakura. You're mine."

Sakura thought she could feel her very blood freeze at the voice. For it was the voice of the man who had plagued her dreams for the past year, who had killed her family and ruined everything for her. The voice she most feared.

And slowly, so slowly, shaking, Sakura turned around.

.o0o.

"He's a cute little fellow, isn't he?" Ying Jie asked, holding Kero in the air. Tomoyo giggled, knowing that it wasn't a coincidence that her "stuffed bear" was staring at her. His expression stayed neutral, but Tomoyo could tell that Kero was seething. How dare she allow him to be abused like this!

"His name is Kero-chan," Tomoyo said, nodding. "I know it's a little childish, but he's my friend, in a way. He's been my friend for a long time."

"No, I understand. I think it's kind of funny. You're so mature. I never would have guessed you'd have a stuffed bear friend." Ying Jie grinned at Tomoyo, who couldn't help but smile nervously back.

They both turned down a hallway. Ying Jie walked into a classroom, taking Tomoyo with him. He gave Kero back, smiling. "It's so empty in the school. I love mornings."

"Same here," Tomoyo said, placing Kero on a desk where he had a clear view of events.

"Wait – I want to show you something." Tomoyo was led out of the room, forced to leave Kero behind. She bit her lip – surely it was okay. Nobody would be here yet, anyway.

_Tomoyo-chan!_

She stopped and blinked for a moment. What was that?

"Tomoyo?"

"Sorry… It's nothing. I just thought I heard somebody." Did Sakura just call her name? In her old voice?

_Tomoyo-chan!_

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ying Jie asked again.

"I'm fine," Tomoyo said, turning back to him too suddenly. Her face was too close to his suddenly, and she breathed in sharply with surprise. His nearness was… Overwhelming.

And he slowly began to lean in. Tomoyo began to lean in himself. Her thoughts sped up as her heart did. This was it… This… She was…

"Tomoyo! Get away from him _now!_"

She jumped back instinctively. "Eriol! What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked, her eyes wide.

.o0o.

"What did you do to Hope?" Sakura asked dully, feeling dead inside.

"Nothing. I just waited for it to finish itself off. You know, that's one brave little Card," he said mockingly. "And powerful too, to stand up to me for over a year. But it's gone now. It can't protect you anymore."

"Protect me?" The barrier, shattering – Hope had been saving her… From him?

"Open your eyes, girl."

She obeyed, and saw her murderer for the first time.

His magic was muddy brown, like tainted gold. He was a tall man, a little taller than Syaoran, with brown hair similar to his. His eyes were not amber, though – they were dark, dark and horrifying. His face was filled with such malice that Sakura couldn't move. She felt herself tremble.

"Enough." He brought out an ofuda, and without warning his magic activated it. _Watery! _Sakura thought quickly. A wave of water splashed over Sakura, eradicated the flames from the murderer's spell.

He smirked at her. Another ofuda appeared, and this time Sakura had even less time to react. Freeze stopped the water instantly, and shattered, turning the water to harmless snow crystals glittering and melting in the air.

She had almost no time to prepare for his third attack. _Firey!_ Sakura shouted in her mind.

Nothing happened.

The lightning hit her powerfully, shocking every nerve in her body with immense pain. Her knees collapsed and she sat on the ground, biting back a scream as the pain slowly, faded. The Card hadn't worked…

"I was hoping it'd be harder than this. I want to see you die painfully, not quickly," the man remarked with scorn.

The electricity still danced around her skin, keeping her paralyzed. She couldn't move her limbs. Still, she looked up, trying to ignore the fire in her veins at the pain. "Why me?" she asked hoarsely.

"For him, of course. Xiao Lang."

Sakura tried to ask more, but she was about to scream again, and kept her lips shut tightly. She refused to let him get that satisfaction.

He seemed to understand her question. "You actually thought he's better off with you? He'll lead the Li clan. It's a harsh world. How could your pitiful kindness help him at all? He doesn't need you; you weaken him. He doesn't even want you – he got over you a long time ago, and now you're just a nuisance of a future wife, whose only use to him is pleasure. He won't love you, and he doesn't really care, so why bother?"

Sakura's mind screamed. They were lies! Syaoran loved her! He never got over her! But the thoughts went unheard. She couldn't help but think… That protesting voice became quiet, until all she could think was, he's right. She had no control. He's right. The words sank in deeply…

"I'm worthless," she whispered. Her mind clamored against this in vain. The words were a dampness, shoving those thoughts aside. She was overwhelmed.

"So…" He gave her a razor thin smile. "Perhaps it's better that you're about to die?"

Sakura nodded, crying. No… This wasn't right…

"He doesn't love you. He doesn't even want you but as a toy."

"He... He doesn't... He doesn't want me," Sakura said tearfully, staring in horror at the man.

"Then die," he commanded. Trembling, Sakura lowered her head to him. It was over.

.o0o.

"Who is this, Tomoyo?" Ying Jie asked, holding her protectively.

Eriol ignored him entirely. "Tomoyo – Sakura-san is in trouble, and if we don't move fast she'll be destroyed!"

"She's _what?_" Tomoyo glared at him. "I don't care why you're here. If Yue helped you find Sakura-chan, that's _great_, but Sakura-chan is perfectly safe."

"That's just what he wants you to think!" Eriol said, glaring right back. "That guy, he's trying to distract you so we can't help her! He's a spy for the one who killed Sakura-san in the first place!"

What the hell are you talking about?" Ying Jie shouted. "I don't know any Sakura!"

"Eriol… Ying Jie's been there for me. He's nice… What can _you_ say? You can't just – out of the blue – you can't… Not when…" Tomoyo hugged Ying Jie tightly. "Go. Save Sakura-chan, the one you love. I'll stay right here, knowing she isn't in trouble. She's _happy, _and so am I." It was almost a successful little speech, but Tomoyo's voice broke on the last words.

Eriol stared at her for a moment. "You think… I love _Sakura-san?"_

"Well, don't you?" She said bitterly.

"She's my dear friend, of course I love her. But she's like a daughter to me, in many ways. My past life thought of her as one, and it rubbed off on me. I could never love her like that… I searched for her for you. I know you love her, and I wanted to… To make you happy!"

Tomoyo's face was expressionless in disbelief. "Why?"

"Fine. I've fallen in love with you, Tomoyo… But I guess you're happy here… I'll go save Sakura-chan. And then I'll disappear. You can be with her forever, and never have to see me again. Goodbye." He shook his head, and began to turn around.

Ying Jie growled. "Good riddance-"

But suddenly Tomoyo burst out of Ying Jie's hold and hugged Eriol desperately from behind. "_No._ I came to Hong Kong because I thought you loved Kaho, or Sakura. I wanted to get over you, because I thought you could never love me as dearly as I do you! Don't you see?"

"Tomoyo… You really…" He turned halfway around, hardly believing it.

Nodding, she replied, "For so long…"

He turned back around entirely and smiled slowly at her, a joy she'd never seen before in him blossoming before her very eyes. He bent down and kissed her hand gently. "Now will you believe me? That Sakura's in danger?" He frowned, obviously worried about the time they were losing.

"I'll go with you. But I'm still not sure I can believe you… And besides, my best friend can handle herself."

"Best friend? You don't mean Xing Lin, do you? Is she this… This _Sakura _person?" Ying Jie asked. Both Eriol and Tomoyo had forgotten about him.

The pair stared at him. How…?

"Oh, God, she _is?" _Ying Jie yelled, panicking.

"Shouldn't you know that already, traitor?" Eriol asked furiously.

"Tomoyo, I swear I never knew! I care about you – really, deeply – but – dammit, go now!"

"What?"

"I screwed up, okay? First I fucked up my love life, then I got involved with this Li guy who wants me to watch Xiao Lang, next thing I know I'm falling in love with his fiancee's best friend, while condemning that friend to her death! SHIT!"

"WHAT?"

"Eriol's right, Xing Lin is going to be killed if you don't go now. I was ordered to distract you, but I swear, I wanted to kiss you, Tomoyo."

They were silent.

"_JUST GO HELP HER!"_

With Tomoyo's hand in his, Eriol ran off, disappearing behind the corner in a flash of light. And soon after, a flying teddy bear followed.

.o0o.

"_Xing Lin! Move!"_

Released, Sakura jumped up and away, ignoring the backlash of pain. She watched as a bolt of lightning streaked by and shocked the murderer, causing his attention to change to the source of the bolt.

"Syaoran!" Sakura whispered. He was so fast that Sakura didn't even see Syaoran run to her. It was as though he was suddenly standing there, holding his sword in front of her in a protective stance.

"Xiao Lang? Feeling a duty to save your wife-to-be?" The murderer asked. "How kind.'

"Shut up and leave."

"What, no welcome?"

"Not after I saw that! You hurt her. I can't let you do that."

"Not even a hug?"

"Damn you – Kashin Shourai!"

An inferno engulfed the enemy, filling the sky with light and ash. The flames were forced away quickly by a burst of water and steam.

"Foolish boy. You're stronger. Good. But why waste your talent on her?"

"Why, Wen Yan, do you care?"

"You mean father. Didn't I teach you to call me father?"

"Never."

Wen Yan scowled. "Move."

"I will not."

"Fine." He mumbled words, and threw a hand out for a spell.

Nothing happened.

Syaoran grinned and tried his own spell.

Nothing.

There was a crack of thunder, and Sakura screamed. Syaoran looked behind himself to find her trapped inside a rapidly fading black bubble.

No. Not nothing. _Void._

"Xing Lin!" Syaoran shouted.

She stood up carefully, and then blasted at the bubble with her power. She was able to shove the blackness away with white light, keeping it off of her, but it was a struggle, and Sakura was going to lose. "No!" she shouted. _Void!_ "Stop!" _Please! I beg you, release me!_

More of her silvery-white magic pressed against Void's power, but it was in vain. Syaoran tried to enter the bubble, but Sakura yelled, "Stay away! Don't you dare try to help!" She smiled sadly, and continued. "If it consumes me, then it will run out of power."

"No, I can't let that happen!' Syaoran thrust his sword into the bubble, but it flew out of his hands. He pounded the bubble with his fists, finding it solid anyway. "I can't let you do this, Xing Lin!"

The white was fading, and now Sakura was only just barely glowing, and sweating under the strain. She mouthed, "I love you," to Syaoran, and then closed her eyes, trying to find the energy to fight back, but there was nothing left of her to fight with.

"No! I can't – I won't let you disappear again! I love you, Sakura!"

Time froze. Sakura stared in Syaoran in shock, and he stared back – with love, worry, hope…

And everything disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

.o0o.

Perhaps it was extremely subtle, but I _did_ hint at the fact that Syaoran seemed to be catching on to Sakura's identity. Vaguely. It was in the past few chapters, whenever he thought about her. You'll note that I never said what about her he was thinking. There are also some other tiny, tiny hints deeply buried in the writing. This has been coming for a long while. So before you complain that this was very sudden of him to know who she is, try reading previous chapters and attempt to catch the hints.

YES! HE SAID IT! –dances, screams- HE KNOWS SHE IS SAKURA! But the question is, what happened to Sakura? That's for next chapter, but I'll give up a hint for you:

_She… She was gone. Completely. For good._

_Syaoran couldn't move. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He was frozen to the spot. There was nothing. Not a single trace of her left… Even after her death, he had always carried a seed of hope in his heart, buried so deep even he didn't know it was there. But now she was truly gone. There was no denying it… And he couldn't even cry. Sakura…_

"_Be quiet. Don't move," somebody told him._

__

And you'll just have to see who that "somebody is" next chapter, hmm?

Thanks again to "Meiling" of the ECRS team, for betaing in SilentCynara's continuing absence!

This chapter is dedicated to all you readers, because it's certainly about time that I did. :)


	21. Angel

Watch the Rain Fall, by CheeseyCraziness

Summary: Sakura appears to die in an inferno and Syaoran vows never to love again. When she wakes up in someone else's body, Sakura discovers that she can never reveal herself to those she loves, or Syaoran will die. But fate has a way of stepping in... SxS

Last Chapter:

_She stood up carefully, and then blasted at the bubble with her power. She was able to shove the blackness away with white light, keeping it off of her, but it was a struggle, and Sakura was going to lose. "V-Void!" she said. "Stop! Please! I beg you, release me!"_

_More white pressed against it, but it was in vain. Syaoran tried to enter the bubble, but Sakura yelled, "Stay away! Don't you dare try to help!" She smiled sadly, and continued. "If Void consumes me, then it will run out of power."_

"_No, I can't let that happen!' Syaoran thrust his sword into the bubble, but it flew out of his hands. He pounded the bubble with his fists, finding it solid anyway. "I can't let you do this, Xing Lin!"_

_The white was fading, and now Sakura was only just barely glowing, and sweating under the strain. She mouthed, "I love you," to Syaoran, and then closed her eyes, trying to find the energy to fight back, but there was nothing left of her to fight with._

"_No! I can't – I won't let you disappear again! I love you, Sakura!"_

_Time froze. Sakura stared in Syaoran in shock, and he stared back – with love, worry, hope…_

_And everything disappeared in a blinding flash of light._

.o0o. Chapter Twenty One: Angel .o0o.

The shrieks were what she noticed first. Those terrible shrieks rose up from below her, piercing her ears. They were the voices of people, but just barely. It hurt to hear them. Sakura curled up into ball and clapped her hands over her ears in desperation, just trying to escape the sound of such misery. What could make such a horrible noise?

Terrified, Sakura didn't want to look, but she had the feeling that it was important to see. Trembling, she opened her eyes to the scene below.

They were humans, screaming in horror. Not people – just humans. Any sense of reality had left them. Their eyes were black and dull. It was horrifying.

What was this terrible place? This never-ending darkness she couldn't see?

"They've gone insane, Card Mistress. You still have your powers – if not for long – so you can see them. But slowly, you'll become one of them."

The voice was chillingly familiar.

.o0o.

"My son! Xiaolang, awaken! Awaken!" Wen Yan was shaking him awake roughly. Syaoran coughed and opened his eyes.

"Stop," Syaoran said, as firmly as he could manage.

"Well? How do you feel?" Oddly enough there was a note of excitement in Wen Yan's voice.

Syaoran weakly glared at him. His strength hadn't returned. Whatever that light had been was powerful enough to knock him out, it seemed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"She's gone now. You're free. Take my hand, son. You'll understand in a moment."

Ignoring the offered hand, Syaoran stood on his own, brushing the dirt from his clothing. Mentally he made note of any injuries. Apparently he was only bruised. His magic was still strong. Good enough.

Within moments, Wen Yan found Syaoran's sword at his neck. He stared up at his son in honest shock, only to be returned with eyes even colder than his.

"I hope you'll explain what I should be understanding, because if there isn't a reason for your sins, I am fully prepared to kill you on the spot. Don't think I'm bluffing."

.o0o.

Sakura paled as realization struck her. "This… This is your domain. This is…"

"This is the Void," Void finished. "My home, my world, and my prison. This is the place to which I was once sealed for hundreds of years, and to which you condemned me when you were a younger girl."

Sakura felt as though she was sinking lower with every word. Wait – she _was _sinking lower, slowly falling closer to the lost souls below. Shocked, she snapped into action. She reached inside herself for her magic, and called her cards to this place. They all appeared before her, but there was a barrier between them – Void wouldn't let them through. Her cards couldn't be used.

"Face it. Finally, Card Mistress, you are mine. You will pay for lying to me!" Void pushed out in Sakura's direction with her hands, and a net appeared, drawing in all the cards. Void took them and pressed the entire deck to herself. They sunk into her chest, becoming one…

"Stop this!" Sakura shouted. "My cards – my friends! You can't force them away from me!"

"I can, and I will – these are my friends, not yours! You'll stay here forever, alone – so you can finally know what it feels like!"

Sakura felt like crying. Void was screaming at her with pain. She understood completely, what it was like to be alone, to have nobody there to comfort you with your pains – after all, after being Shinrin-chan for so long, how could she not know? She would have curled up and cried, but it seemed like she couldn't move.

"I'll never see you again," Void said viciously. Then she disappeared from sight.

Meanwhile, Sakura felt herself slowly floating down towards those miserable screams. She cringed. "Please… Stop…"

.o0o.

"You… Still think well of her?" his father asked slowly.

"Correct me if I'm mistaken, but you have killed my dearest love in this world. I would have no regret in slicing your head off right now, except for the fact that I think you might be of use yet. You're no father to me," Syaoran said, glaring. "Why?"

"She bewitched you! She's still bewitching you! Can't you see? She'll trick you and make you her own, a slave for her bidding!"

"I _love_ her. Sakura is far too kind to ever do that. I don't care what your reasons are. Do you know what just happened to her? I've had her taken away from me twice. And the first time, it was by you. I lost myself trying to find you for months, just to see her spirit avenged. Finally I came to my senses. But she saved me again. Do you have any idea how miserable my life has been because of you? Without you I might have grown up in a family I could love. You stole away part of me that only Sakura returned. I hate you. If I didn't think you could help me do something about where Sakura is now, then you wouldn't be breathing. Understand?"

Wen Yan gulped. He couldn't say anything, but he knew defeat when he saw it – even if he didn't believe the other one's reason.

"Good. Find her."

"W-What?"

"You know what she looks like, and you know her magic. Search for her. Find her now. I want to know where she is, and I know that you can tell."

"She… I don't know… She might not even-"

"Find her."

Wen Yan calmed down, and closed his eyes. "…She's… Gone."

"Gone? What the hell does that mean?" Syaoran asked. His sword came dangerously close to his father's neck. It shook slightly, as did Syaoran's hand.

Realizing this, Syaoran tried to steady himself. It wasn't of any use, however. His hand still shook slightly. He knew why, too. It was fear. The fear that Sakura might be lost to him was creeping over his mind slowly, filling him with terror. He couldn't lose her again… It'd destroy him. She had to be somewhere, right? She couldn't be gone, right? He gripped his sword tighter. This man, whom he refused to call his father, was the cause of this, and God help him, Syaoran would behead him here and now without another thought if something had happened to Sakura…

"She's not dead. But she's not in this world right now. I can't find her anywhere. Even if she was hiding herself, I'd at least know she was somewhere in this world…"

"Void," Syaoran spat. "Of course. Our magic wasn't working. That was her power at work. Dammit…"

"You called?" The image of a miserable young girl, dressed in black and gray, appeared. She was smiling slightly. "So you're the one she was connected to, right? The person I tried to seal last time? Ha, that silly girl, she changed me, and gave me something else to feed on. I guess she never figured out what it was, though. Without you at her side, I was bound to return sometime. And now you'll all pay for banishing me there again."

"So you really are behind this, huh? I thought I recognized that bubble of yours." Syaoran glared at her. "You have her, don't you?"

"And so what if I do?"

"Then you'll die. Once her magic is depleted, you'll disappear. So why bother?"

"I don't care if I disappear. I just want her to disappear with me," Void said simply. "She can be alone like I was."

"And so what will you do?"

Void grinned. "I will leave you as the only being alive, and her as the only being dead. You'll never see her again. That will satisfy me. But in the meantime…"

Suddenly Syaoran found himself over looking Hong Kong from high in the sky. A black bubble appeared around a street. Horror filled the faces of countless people as the bubble turned darker and darker, and disappeared, leaving only a crater behind.

"No… You won't…" Syaoran said, horrified.

"I am."

Another bubble, and then another. Syaoran could see every single time as people cried and ran for their lives, away from Void's dreadful negativity. Things kept disappearing, one after another.

"You can't stop me," Void said. "I will have my revenge!"

"I can't stop you…" Syaoran muttered. He looked at his hands. "Sakura could, though."

"Sakura is gone. Just like you won't be."

"She might be in your world – but that doesn't mean she's gone yet!" Syaoran glared at the girl. "I can't allow you to do this!"

"You can't do anything-"

"SAKURA!"

.o0o.

"These people," the girl whispered. "They're still crying, it's horrible. I have to get out of here, but how? I can't see. I'm falling… It's so dark. Am I dead? I need to go back to my friends, to… My friends? Who are my friends? Life… These screams, I'm forgetting… I have to remember… I have to go back… I'm… I don't know who I am. I need to remember...!"

The girl cried and cried in agony. She kept muttering these words in vain, trying desperately to recall the world above. With every second, she forgot something else. She couldn't remember what the color red was like. Then, she forgot that red was a color. She forgot color. She was losing herself… Becoming one of them… She desperately retained just one thing – she needed Syaoran. She wasn't sure who he was, but she needed him.

"Syaoran-kun… I need to leave this place…" she sobbed.

"SAKURA!"

The voice came from above. A voice that wasn't a scream. "Syaoran-kun?" she asked.

"I'm Sakura…" She looked down and realized she was floating upwards. "Sakura… My friends are Tomoyo-chan… and Eriol-kun… and Mei Ling! And Syaoran-kun is the person who is the most important to me! I love Syaoran!"

Suddenly, she hit the top. There was a barrier here… She could not leave. She looked up through it. "Up there… Is my life. My world. I don't want to stay here."

"SAKURA! I WON'T LET VOID TAKE YOU AWAY! I WON'T LET HER DO ANY OF THIS!"

"Syaoran-kun! I know!" I have to reach him, she thought. The girl smiled. This barrier was nothing. She could break it, with Syaoran-kun's help. She pressed her hand to the barrier. It felt like cold glass against her palm.

Slowly, she let what remained her of magic rise to her hand. It glowed a bright pink color, and seemed to be melting the glass. But this was using up all her strength. She needed to break through. She had to – even if it cost her life, she needed to destroy this barrier.

More pink flowed. She didn't know where she was finding her power anymore. She felt exhausted. Her very soul seemed to ache, but the barrier was still intact… She had to fight through… This had to be broken…

She pulled the last part of herself up. If she used this part of her magic, there was a risk. She might never have magic again if she used it here. But this was more important. No matter the cost, she had to break free.

.o0o.

"Useless…" Void looked down upon him coldly.

"SAKURA!" He shouted again. "I WON'T LET VOID TAKE YOU AWAY! I WON'T LET HER DO ANY OF THIS!"

"Quiet, you fool. It's useless. You're really nothing without her, aren't you? Just some heartless shell of a boy without any power to protect anyone. Ha. What a joke," Void said. "Just watch me. I can take away anything I like."

Another bubble appeared, and another. Syaoran watched in horror as people pleaded for their lives, tried to escape fate, tried to leave, tried to save somebody they cared for, tried to help… Cried. It was the most miserable thing Syaoran had ever seen in his life.

He wanted to reach out to the people below, but all he could do was watch. Their overwhelmingly sad feelings reached him, however. All the voices of their hearts screamed for mercy, begged to know what was happening. They wanted to wake up from this nightmarish reality. And Syaoran couldn't do a thing to help…

In agony, Syaoran fell to his knees and closed his eyes, trying to retain a composed face. It was almost too much to bear. "Sakura," he whispered again. It was only his trust and her that was keeping him from screaming out now. He knew Sakura would make this right. He had to believe in her. Recovering his mind, Syaoran dared again to look out upon the city.

Syaoran stared down at Hong Kong – or what little remained of it. Some places were left untouched – places where children and adults alike cried, wondering what was going on. Wondering what cruel power had given them the ability to see miles in every direction – to see all the craters that were once the locations of sky-high buildings, a city for all to behold. The only places left intact were the park where his father remained and the Li manor itself.

"Disgusting, isn't it?"

"What…?"

Void smirked. "These people. Even after this, they still don't realize what's going on. They're just crying, and crying, because they're alone. They don't do anything."

"It's frightening, that's why… You can't blame them," Syaoran argued. He needed to buy time. Just a little longer.

"I can, actually." Void laughed. "Just a few more of my orbs and this city will have been laid to ruin within minutes. I may die, but I'm taking all of you down with me!"

Sakura – please, now! He thought of her. A sense of her magic came to mind – her silvery white magic, and her pink magic, both of her. Xing Lin and Sakura, both of them – the girl he loved. Where… How? She was somewhere out there…

Suddenly he put his hand out and held something invisible. Then he pulled back, stepping further and further back, pulling with all his might – and he stumbled against the dusty ground of the park. Somebody fell on top of him, somebody very warm, and very familiar…

"Sakura!"

She looked down at him adoringly. "Syaoran-kun…" She was in Xing Lin's form, but for one change – her eyes were now a blue-green color, and her hair, once black, was now just a dark brown. Other than that, she looked as she always did, and it was enough to immediately lighten the burden on his heart.

"I found you…" Syaoran murmured. He kissed the top of her hair warmly, and held her tightly. If he had lost her a second time…

"I'm so happy," she whispered. Her eyes were swollen from crying, but it didn't matter. "I'm back with you…"

A cold voice interrupted. "Touching." A black bubble appeared around them both. Syaoran pushed Sakura away from the bubble, and scrambled away, escaping just in time.

Sakura glared at Void. "You almost had me," she yelled. "But I broke free! You can't hold me back! I won't let you do this anymore!"

"She's destroyed all of Hong Kong," Syaoran informed her bleakly. "Look for yourself."

Sakura stared at Syaoran. She'd never seen such a look on his face in her life. In her mind, she looked down from the sky, and gasped. "This… This is Hong Kong…" Sakura could see emptiness stretching for miles and miles. In one untouched spot, she saw a child. A girl, no older than five, was crying loudly for her mother to come. Sakura watched the child, and realized suddenly that she was angry. Sakura was furious. How could anybody, anything, do this? She glared at Void, her eyes filled with a chill that perfectly matched Syaoran's. "You did this. I'm not going to let you walk away unscathed."

"I still have your Cards, girl. And you used up all your power to come here." Void smiled again, bringing a chill to the spines of those watching. "You can't do anything."

Her Cards?

"Used up... All of her power?" Syaoran asked suddenly. He looked at Sakura worriedly. "What does she mean?"

Sakura winced. "Perhaps… I should mention… I'm not concealing my magic right now, Syaoran-kun…"

His eyes snapped wide open. If that was true, then Sakura's magic, in his sight causing her to glow only slightly silver, was dangerously low. How was she still standing? To have drained herself completely while trying to escape, after Void leeched away most of her powers… If she tried a simple spell, she might collapse entirely. She might lose the ability to use magic forevermore. Worst of all, if she used what remained to seal Void away, which she no doubt intended to do… She would even die.

"You can't, Sakura." Syaoran whispered. "You know you can't."

"But I must…" She looked away with a blush. "And now that I am fully yours, I don't mind at all. To save you, Syaoran-kun, and everybody else, I will succeed."

"Fully his?" Void interrupted.

Sakura looked surprised, but then turned her face up to Void, and smiled.

The smile… Was beautiful. It was the smile of a girl – no, a woman, who had accepted things as they are, who had seen both the dark and light of life, and come back with a smile. She was complete, having fully grown into herself. Sakura was no longer a child. The serene smile of a woman in love proved it.

Void was taken aback, and seemed, for the first time, surprised. "No… You weren't supposed to meet with him again!"

"I would say it was coincidence that we met again, but I doubt that's so. Syaoran and I cannot be separated," Sakura replied simply. "You were manipulating Wen Yan, weren't you?"

"Not really," Void said, grinding her teeth in frustration. "His goals just happened to help with mine. But… How is it possible? He shouldn't have known until just now that you were the Card Mistress, either way."

Here, Syaoran finally stepped into the conversation. He wrapped Sakura in his arms warmly. She let him support some of her weight as well – for all her courage, it really was difficult to stay standing so long in her condition, and in Syaoran's hands she knew she was safe. Syaoran smiled calmly and asked Void, "You expect me not to recognize Sakura? Even before I did realize it though, I fell in love with her all over again. And knowing it was her made me throw away all hesitation."

"Then…"

"Yes. I am hers, and I will love Sakura, no matter who she is for longer than I live."

Hearing him say all this, learning that he had known it was her all along, and hearing his declaration was enough. Sakura gasped sharply, as though suddenly pained, and pushed Syaoran away with shock. She looked at her hands with confusion.

"Sakura?" he asked, not understanding her confusion.

"I am… returned," she murmured. Her eyes, blue-green moments ago, were now a brilliant emerald. Slowly, she began to smile. "Syaoran. Be ready."

"The key that holds the power of the stars, reveal to me your true form – I, Sakura, command you under the contract! RELEASE!"

As she spoke, the key appeared floating above her hand, as though she had been holding it all along. It was the first time Sakura would be releasing it in an entire year, but it was still bonded to her. The key lengthened, and grew. Then, Sakura placed her hand on it, and a brilliant flash of silver light flew out from the spot. When it cleared, Sakura held her staff up high, declaring to the sky that Card Mistress Sakura was back, and more powerful than ever before. The Star Staff had changed slightly – now, the staff was silver, and the star inside was pink. The wings were larger, and seemed to shimmer in every color, almost iridescent.

"I'm done, Syaoran-kun," she whispered, serene. She seemed to be oddly at peace as she looked at him, brimming only with love.

Syaoran smirked at Sakura. He stepped back to her, and kissed her sweet lips, holding her to him while letting her keep just one hand free to hold the staff. He poured his heart into it, giving her his magic to use directly – and expressing the depth of his love for her. From the moment she first smiled at him, even though he had treated her so wrongly, to this moment here, where he knew she was his forever, no matter what anybody tried to do about it, he loved her. With every second passing, he knew more and more that Sakura was the person he loved more than any other… And he would do everything for her. Sakura.

Finally, he released her lips, but he would not let go. Instead, he held her around the waist, and glared at Void, who was staring, seemingly frozen simply by watching.

"Perfect," she sighed happily. Sakura, while still flushed, aimed her staff at Void and shouted, "Hope!"

Green, pink and silver intertwined together at the end of the staff, creating a pure white color. The white became a beautiful bow and an arrow, which strung itself, and then shot straight at Void.

It struck her heart.

Everything gray and lifeless turned white and bright. Her darkness shattered like glass, replaced by light. The fallen angel rose again, a symbol of purity and love all throughout. She clasped the arrow, embracing this hope, embracing all this love given to her against her will. Void fought to keep control of her magic until the last.

"No!" She shouted, just before all the darkness was destroyed. A final black orb appeared, shoving Sakura and Syaoran apart, and yet again covering Sakura. "I'll take you with me!" she shouted. "I will become one with Hope, but you will not survive!"

"Sakura!" Syaoran ran towards the bubble, determined to save her. He was going to push her out of the way, and let Void take him instead –

Syaoran was pushed away by another. And just before that person disappeared, they asked one thing of him. "Stay here, with her! And prove to me that 'love' is real! Because I won't accept this otherwise, you bastard!"

Wen Yan disappeared, taking the last of Void with him. Everybody had forgotten that he was there, but he had been watching all along…

Hope floated above. She spoke softly to Syaoran and Sakura. "I am revived… And Void will not return. We are one now. We are truly here…"

She kissed Sakura's cheek, and then Syaoran's. "Stay as one…"

With a smile, Hope disappeared, and flew, as a card, straight into Sakura's chest. Sakura smiled gratefully, and fell back unconscious. Syaoran caught her quickly, and had the chance to smile just briefly before losing his own sense of self to sleep.

.o0o.

_It's dark here… I've lost any sense of who I am… But somehow… I'd rather drift like this forever than live any longer… Somehow… My being here… Feels right._

.o0o.

A/N: Oh, wow... Finally. It's been months... Ugh. I've had the WORST winter writer's block, and I know that's a terrible excuse, but it's true. I wrote this entire chapter a few months ago, but then immediately scrapped it. I hated it. It wasn't my best work. You didn't deserve that, any of you... So I started over, even if it mean the pace was dreadfully slow because of my writer's block and my attempt to make my writing the best possible.

But luckily, this past week, my passion finally returned to me. :) At last, I have completed it! And it is far better than I had hoped... I hope you agree with me.

Thank you for reading this and not giving up on me.

This final chapter is dedicated to SilentCynara - I'm sad to see you leave the world of FFN, but thank you for helping me and standing by me in every chapter of this story, and waiting more or less patiently for this chapter. You too, Rai-chan. You're both dear friends in my eyes.

Next... The epilogue. I really hope you will all follow me there. - CheeseyCraziness (Lauren)


	22. Epilogue

Watch the Rain Fall, by CheeseyCraziness

Summary: Sakura appears to die in an inferno and Syaoran vows never to love again. When she wakes up in someone else's body, Sakura discovers that she can never reveal herself to those she loves, or Syaoran will die. But fate has a way of stepping in... SxS

Last Chapter:

_Wen Yan disappeared, taking the last of Void with him. Everybody had forgotten that he was there, but he had been watching all along…_

_Hope floated above. She spoke softly to Syaoran and Sakura. "I am revived… And Void will not return. We are one now. We are truly here…"_

_She kissed Sakura's cheek, and then Syaoran's. "Stay as one…" _

_With a smile, Hope disappeared, and flew, as a card, straight into Sakura's chest. Sakura smiled gratefully, and fell back unconscious. Syaoran caught her quickly, and had the chance to smile just briefly before losing his own sense of self to sleep._

.o0o. Epilogue .o0o.

For the third day in a row, Ying Jie stood outside the school gates, watching as each and every person filed in. For the third day in a row, it seemed like there were going to be five particular students missing in class. He was looking for two in particular.

"Hey, Ying Jie!" a girl shouted.

He looked over and saw Meng scowling at him. "Yes, pretty one?" he asked, grinning.

"Shut up," she replied. "Who're you looking for?"

"If you ask, I have to answer. Daidouji-sama and Xing Lin."

Growling, she asked, "What do you need those bitches for?"

"I owe one of those bitches a sincere apology, and I don't owe the other anything but the truth. You might want to apologize yourself, by the way. You owe Xing Lin and Xiao Lang your life."

Meng sighed. "Stop talking in riddles, you know it gives me a headache."

"As you wish."

"This is why I don't associate with you. Just explain."

"I don't think I can. Let's go with, I meddled with their lives to try and keep a certain ruthless killer from taking your life. Now that he's dead, by their hands, I'm apologizing to them, hoping and begging on my knees that they won't kill me for what I almost did to them just to save your life."

She glared at him. "You're spinning a tale," Meng replied shakily.

"Would I lie?" Ying Jie asked, feigning boredom as he looked back to the gates.

"Each and every single day," Meng spat. She marched away with fury. "Go spin a tale for the bitches, not me!"

Ying Jie shrugged, and bent down to pluck at the grass. Sprouts of it in hand, he folded them over and over, thinking. Students began to walk indoors, avoiding the chilly wind the day sported, but he remained out.

Finally, they came. He let the grass fall and ran immediately to Xing Lin, who was talking happily with Mei Ling and Tomoyo at her sides. Behind them, Xiao Lang and Jiao Long walked side by side quietly. Jiao Long was smiling, and Xiao Lang was listening to the girls attentively.

"Xing Lin! Or is it Sakura? Oh, thank heavens, you're alright! And all's well with you and Syaoran?" He hugged her in a brotherly way, and grinned. "I'm glad. If you'd come back dead, I might have had to kill your dear fiancé for not protecting you."

Floored, all Sakura could do was blush. "Y-Ying Jie?"

"And you, Daidouji Tomoyo…" He knelt to her and bowed his head, apparently not caring that there would be dirt on his uniform. "I sincerely apologize for my actions, and hope you will give me a chance to befriend you, and if necessary, play matchmaker for Tomoyo-hime and Eriol-ouji. I never meant to get in the way, but I hadn't a choice."

She gaped at him. "Get up," she ordered.

Ying Jie obeyed, but he kept his head down.

"Explain," Tomoyo demanded.

"Meng… She wasn't always such a bitch. She used to be a sweet little thing, until certain things happened that ruined her sweetness. Either way, I still love her dearly, and somehow Li Wen Yan knew that. He made me swear to do his bidding, or Meng's life was forfeit… I had no choice but to pursue Xing Lin, and then Daidouji. I never knew that the Sakura he wanted to destroy was Xing Lin, or maybe I would have tried to betray him, and still keep Meng's alive somehow… I know that it doesn't excuse what I have done, but please understand that my actions were all for her. Though perhaps I should say that it was nice to see you smile, anyway."

He waited, his head still bowed to them. Soon, he heard what sounded like a sniffle. Then another, and finally, Tomoyo was outright giggling at him.

"I'm forgiven then?" He asked, looking up and grinning at her.

"Yes. Everything worked out just fine. I am sorry you had to go through that. Are you always this silly and overdramatic, otherwise?"

"All the time. Sakura-san, Xiao Lang, I owe you my life and Meng's. If you need anything – short of murder, of course – please, call upon me. I will gladly repay the debt. And by the way, Xing Lin, weren't your eyes blue, or have they always been so brilliant a shade of green?" With another extravagant bow to the five of them, he turned swiftly and left, wondering where a certain person he knew would be. Perhaps looking out the window of the library? He would try there first, and hopefully get slapped in the face.

"I told you he wasn't bad," quipped Mei Ling as he rushed out of sight.

"You were one of the first to state your mistrust," Syaoran pointed out.

"I trusted him from the start," Mei Ling claimed, nose in the air. "Come, Jiao Long. I have a bone to pick with our English teacher. She won't give my hard-earned credit." Jiao Long shrugged apologetically at the other three, and followed. Tomoyo separated from Sakura and Syaoran with a wave, finding her locker. The two were left alone again…

.o0o.

On her way to her locker, Tomoyo sighed. "If you're there, and I think you are," she said to the empty air, "then why hide from me? Stalker."

"How'd you guess?" a smooth voice whispered in her ear.

"I know you," she said simply, smiling. So he was here. She didn't intend to let him know how happy his presence made her, but he would probably know anyway.

"Oh. Does that mean you mind?"

"Not at all."

"Then you, Tomoyo, have just earned yourself a dedicated stalker."

"And a magic one, as well," she remarked as she twisted the dial on her lock. "You could just join the school and live here. No doubt the Li family would gladly house you, being a certain reincarnation, and all that nonsense."

"Perhaps I will, but I think for the moment I'll just pretend I'm not here. It's more fun that way, especially when I get to do this." Invisible hands with long, nimble fingers began to massage her stiff back, both relaxing her and making her even more alert at the same time. While his impressive knack for kneading the kinks right out of her muscles quickly made itself useful, Tomoyo couldn't help but feel every spot where his skin touched her, even through her clothing.

"Stop that, you're distracting me from getting my books out," she muttered. "Though I appreciate the favor."

"Alright. But I'll be here."

"I know," she replied quietly, smiling.

True to his word, he had been there – not just now, but ever since that fateful day, he had been at her side almost every moment. When he couldn't be, he was in a very nearby room, and she felt that he was always watching her. From another, it might have seemed a frightening obsession, but she understood.

She'd left him, given up on him, and gone to Hong Kong. He didn't want to feel that pain of having lost her, even if she'd never been his in the first place, again. But of course, she had no intentions of going anywhere. It was like a dream come true. Also since that fateful day, they hadn't said anything about how they felt. They really didn't need to, did they? He'd shown her complete devotion and support over the last days, and she had shown him complete faith, trust, and quiet bliss by letting him take her into his arms and let her cry, though in nobody's had she cried since she was a girl. Tomoyo was strong, but she'd proven that she could let down her guard around him, at last. That was a love declaration in itself.

Still, Tomoyo wanted to say it to him. Not here, and not now, but she wanted to say it in three, short clear words, as she hadn't the first time.

The warmth of his touch did not dissipate as she finished riling through her locker for books, and filling her bag to the brim with work.

"Done?"

Locking away her things again, she nodded, and then turned around and headed towards her classroom – until suddenly Eriol took hold of her hand and dragged her away.

"Where are we going?" she asked, trying to keep up and make it look as if she was walking on her own.

"Nowhere," he said. She looked in his direction, and simply imagined a little twinkle in his eye as he might be looking at her. She knew exactly how he was smiling right now, even if he was invisible to her eye. But neither the twinkle she couldn't see nor the smile she couldn't quite perceive told her what he was doing.

Eventually he led her outside, to a small courtyard of the school, and drew her into a niche hidden from view by walls. Only a very few students passing by would see.

"Yes?" she asked quietly. "What is it?"

"I have a chance, and I'm taking it." Eriol became visible suddenly. He was smiling in a way she hadn't seen before. It was filled with no trickery, no deception, no laughter – simply a single emotion that she could easily place, which was blissful love. "Do you know how long I have wanted to say this? I didn't entirely help you to deal with Sakura's death out of the goodness of my heart, but rather for the love I carried within it. I hated that you felt for her so, and that you never would for me. But I was proven wrong, wasn't I? You know how happy it makes me to see you and know that my feelings are returned, for you feel such bliss the same. But I still must say this, and I will not say it often, to make the meaning all the more important, and to make it last now and forever. Daidouji Tomoyo, I love you."

As she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, Tomoyo recollected her mind from its melted state and managed to form words. "Hiiragizawa Eriol… I love you," she replied.

His smile widening, Eriol stepped forward and embraced her. He held her in his arms, captured her in his eyes, and then slowly leaned closer to her. She closed her eyes, waiting for it to come. It was the first kiss she'd been yearning for.

Eriol's lips touched hers, light and sweet at first, warming her, and then he deepened the kiss a bit more.

Tomoyo remembered only two things after that. She remembered the feeling of flying far above the world in bliss, and she remembered thinking that though it was her first kiss, even she could tell that Eriol was one hell of a kisser.

.o0o.

Sakura leaned against Syaoran's shoulder, sighing. "Those three are way too energetic. No respect for those of us still recovering."

"We _could_ have rested a little more, you know."

"But where's the fun in that?" she asked, smiling mischievously. "You have to admit, creativity in bed is tiring, but worth it."

"I can't help but wonder what Touya would think of that."

"You don't want to know," she said, shuddering. "Can we sit for a moment on that bench? I want to stay out here a little while longer. Nobody is around, anyway."

Syaoran held her waist and guided her over without another word, landing a kiss on her cheek as she sat. "So he stopped by in your dreams, or something?"

"Yeah. My parents gave us their blessings, and he decided to give me a stern lecture about how if I'd chosen anybody but the Chinese brat he wouldn't have stopped short of killing him, but you seem to care enough about me."

"Pleasant. Any other news you've forgotten?"

"I don't suppose you saw Eriol-kun?"

"No, where is he? Back in Japan?"

"Of course not. He's stalking Tomoyo invisibly today. He was walking right next to you."

"That blue-eyed bastard has been following her around everywhere," Syaoran growled. "I'm surprised that he wasn't at her side when we woke up."

"He was at her side," Sakura remarked. "Only, he came running up to greet us, and she followed. And stop calling him that."

"I'll call him what I like. But that doesn't matter…" Time froze the world around them at his command as he dove at Sakura with a passionate kiss, mimicking the sweet awakening Sakura had received the day after the battle with Void.

On that day, Syaoran woke up first, having exerted less than Sakura overall during the fight. She was in his arms, resting peacefully, when he had opened his eyes. He smiled softly and kissed her cheek, while noting that they were in a guest room of the Li manor. For many long minutes he held her in silence, but before long he couldn't help himself.

"My sleeping beauty," he whispered, taking hold of her hand and rubbing her palm softly.

"And you're my prince," she mumbled in reply. "I'm not awake… Sort of. Am I?"

"You're awake, Sakura," Syaoran replied. "But I don't mind pretending we are asleep for a while longer."

Sakura nodded sleepily, making Syaoran chuckle. "On second thought…" Then, simply unable to resist, he kissed her. From head to toe he was filled with reenergizing warmth and love for Sakura. In that moment he might have stayed there with her for a year, simply rejoicing that she was his now, and his alone. He wanted to make her happy, to pleasure her in any way he possibly could – and of course, he desired her, which fit in perfectly with such plans. Now very much awake, she tangled her hands in his hair, and he held her waist, half-tickling her through the thin material of a nightgown.

She pulled away, sighing. "We have a guest." Then she pretended to be asleep again before he could protest.

There was a knock at the door, and then a creak as it opened. "Syaoran-san, you're awake?"

"That had better not be who I think it is," he growled. Syaoran sadly inched away from Sakura and turned to the doorway to see a familiar blue-eyed face there.

"Ah, so grumpy after your sleep, my descendant?" Eriol smiled. "I apologize for intruding, then. Do you know how Xing Lin is? For some reason, my magic won't allow me to sense her."

Syaoran raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Oh, so the almighty Hiiragizawa _can't_ do everything. What a shock. Yes, she's fine. She's even awake, for that matter, and just pretending to sleep so we can have more time together, but that can wait, I think."

"Couch," Sakura muttered, sitting up. "Not another word," she said louder.

Syaoran scowled, but didn't reply.

"You've trained him well," Eriol remarked, amused. Sakura elbowed Syaoran before he could make a cutting reply. "Hello, Xing Lin. My name," he said with a mischievous grin, "is Hiiragizawa Eriol. You may call me Eriol."

"Why, hello, Eriol-kun," Sakura replied cheerfully. Apparently he didn't realize that Syaoran knew she was Sakura, but knew himself. "It's nice to meet you."

"And you, dear. Please, let me know if Li-kun here mistreats you in anyway, and I will gladly steal you away for myself."

Luckily, Syaoran didn't get the chance to answer (no doubt with a choice expletive or two), for at that very moment Tomoyo burst into the room with a joyous grin.

"You're awake, Shinrin-chan!" she exclaimed, and with a little squeal she ran over and hugged Xing Lin tightly. "Are you alright? What happened? You slept all through yesterday – it's already tomorrow morning."

"That's a long story, Tomoyo-chan," the girl complained. "I just woke up and I'm hungry. Can I at least have some food first? Syaoran-kun, you can speak again."

"I'm hungry too," he muttered.

"Why is he so upset?"

Sakura whispered in Tomoyo's ear, "I threatened him the couch if he didn't stop his feud with Eriol-kun."

"That's so cruel," Tomoyo said with a wide grin, quite proud of her student.

"Mei Ling has made western-style pancakes," Eriol informed them. "Please, come downstairs."

"_Pancakes? Mei Ling?"_ Syaoran said in disbelief. "No way."

"Perhaps marriage has domesticated her," Sakura mused.

"What? _Marriage?_"

"Oh. Right. Forget it, Syaoran. I never said a single thing!" She grinned at him with carefree eyes.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, saying clearly that he would ask later, and then picked her up off the bed. To Eriol he said, "Lead the way," as Sakura protested to being carried down without any success.

Tomoyo went out the door, giggling at Syaoran's somewhat amusing antics. Eriol allowed Syaoran and Sakura through, and then quickly caught up with Tomoyo, who grabbed at his hand.

"What do you suppose that's about?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran scowled. "I don't know, but I already don't like it. If that blue-eyed bastard-"

"Syaoran!"

"-Does anything to Tomoyo-san, I won't stop at killing him, that certain."

"When did you get to be so protective?" Sakura asked, curious.

He blinked, and stared at Sakura for a moment before grinning boyishly. "Oh, well, that's your influence, I guess. And Tomoyo-san helped me confess to you all those years ago," he whispered, "So I guess she's like a sister to me."

It took Sakura a moment to reform her mind, which had sped up at a dizzying rate upon seeing the sight of his rare grin. "That makes two of us. But I think we can trust Eriol-kun… Oh!" Sakura exclaimed, finally catching on. "Sorry. I just realized something." She couldn't tell Syaoran that Eriol had already deeply hurt Tomoyo once. It was good that they were getting a second chance, but he might not see it that way.

"You seem to be hiding a few secrets from me about a few friends of ours, Xing Lin," he said with a scowl. His eyes were light-hearted, though, letting her know he was just teasing. "You'd better not be hiding much else."

"Wouldn't think of it. Can you set me down _now_ please?"

"Nope. Not until you're seated in your chair with a plate of something edible before you."

"Please?" she asked, smiling. She brought her hand to his chest and slowly let it fall, tantalizing him with her light touch.

"Still not letting go," Syaoran replied, trying to keep a straight face.

"Hey! Are you coming over here or what?" Mei Ling yelled. "They'll get cold!"

Descending the stairs at last, Sakura and Syaoran joined the others. Syaoran let Sakura slip into her chair, where a piping-hot plate of pancakes awaited her. Tomoyo, Eriol, Mei Ling and Jiao Long were already sitting down around the small, cozy table, and each was applying butter, syrup, and fruit to their food in whatever manner they wished. Sakura and Syaoran soon joined the battles to use the syrup eagerly.

It took quite a while for them to all settle down, but soon they were eating quietly, enjoying the meal all together.

"You didn't actually make these," Syaoran complained. "They're too good."

"Says you. I made them entirely from scratch," Mei Ling said with an imperious sniff.

"She really did," Jiao Long pitched in, grinning. "Except the eggs. Mei-chan can't crack eggs."

Mei Ling blushed and glared at Jiao Long, promising death to go with her embarassment. Sakura would have to ask about _that_ later. The group laughed, and fell silent again while eating.

The question was on everybody's mind, but it seemed nobody had the guts to ask it.

Finally, Mei Ling asked. "Well? What happened yesterday, Xing Lin?"

Sakura took a moment to swallow her bite. "Um… Well, what do you know?"

Tomoyo began. "It starts with me at school, I think. Ying Jie… He was trying to distract me, so I wouldn't be able to be reached if Xing Lin was in trouble. It's complicated, I think. He betrayed us, but I don't think he's at fault – sort of – I don't know… Anyway, Eriol came and revealed the truth. Ying Jie told us that we had to go help you now, before it was too late. On the way to the park, we picked up Mei Ling, Jiao Long, and a few others," she finished, with a small glance at Syaoran.

"There was a powerful shield up all around the park. Not even I could get through, which meant it was either combined powers, or a power even greater than mine, both of which meant only trouble," Eriol said grimly. "The shield did allow me, however, to look inside. I brought up an image of the events in there to see what was going on. We saw what was going on. I don't know what that man was saying, but I saw Xing Lin kneel to him. I thought she was going to die – but then Syaoran arrived. How he got through I have no idea."

With a smirk, Syaoran asked, "There was a barrier around the park? Didn't notice."

"Oh. Never mind. Anyway… Then there was that intense yelling between Syaoran and that man, and next thing I see is that Xing Lin is trapped inside a black bubble. I saw her crying, I saw Syaoran yelling, I saw the man just staring, wondering what was going on, and next thing I know – nothing. Blank. My scrying wasn't even being blocked – there was just somehow nothing to see. It meant that Xing Lin was, well, gone, I thought. The spell was focused on her, after all.

"Soon after that, we saw the bubbles appearing around Hong Kong. Everything began to disappear. We all just watched, horrified… I think Tomoyo fainted at one point."

"I did?"

Eriol's too-blue eyes flicked over to Tomoyo, dancing. "Yes, right into my arms, much to my delight."

Tomoyo's cheeks were ever so slightly pink as she nodded her understanding.

"Continuing… Almost all of Hong Kong was leveled, and none of us knew what to do. Then there was a sound like glass shattering that vibrated through the air, doubtlessly magical, but none of us could figure out its source. And waiting shortly after that, I felt a buildup of power, strong enough even to leak through the barrier. There was a flash of white light which blinded us all. When we could see again, the barrier was gone, and Hong Kong back in place as though nothing had ever happened. All of us ran into the park. We found you both collapsed together on the ground, and nothing else. You were just sleeping there, as though nothing had happened whatsoever. It was a bit creepy, actually. Still, both of you had completely depleted your magic somehow. We took you both back together, and let you sleep, with one of us watching over you, or with me monitoring Syaoran's aura. And so, here we are."

Sakura nodded. "Alright…"

"It was Void, who was released when her seal had weakened after Card Mistress Sakura's death," Syaoran said, sighing. "She appeared, took Xing Lin away, and so on. Somehow, Xing Lin broke out. I think I pulled her back into this world, or something like that… Void became furious. Words were exchanged for a while. She was dismayed, because apparently we weren't supposed to have fallen in love. So, we combined our powers, and purified Void. She became Hope, instead. Then that man you mentioned… He…"

"Your father," Mei Ling said quietly, surprising everybody at the table. "I saw him a few days before all this, walking around Hong Kong. It looked like an older version of you for a second, but it wasn't. Then I thought it was your father, Wen Yan. But he was supposed to be exiled away forever, not in Hong Kong. I figured my eyes were tricking me. When I saw what was going on through Eriol's spell, it became clear."

"Your own father," Tomoyo said sadly. "That's horrible…"

"He grew up without understanding love once. The only person he ever loved had him under a spell and betrayed him. My mother never loved him, he never her. That's just how it was. He was a fool," Syaoran said quietly. "But though he was a fool… He's gone now. Void tried to take Sakura once more, dragging her down along, but Wen Yan ran into the bubble and disappeared. He won't be returning. I owe him…" He shifted, uncomfortable with such a debt.

"Syaoran," Sakura whispered, hugging him. He accepted the hug without comment, appreciating that she knew just how to comfort him. She always did.

"Then Hong Kong returned, and it all ended?" Eriol asked. "Xing Lin, did you understand all that?"

Not lying in the least, Sakura replied, "Yes, I understood – it ended then, certainly. I'm glad Hong Kong was restored… And by the way, Syaoran explained to me about Sakura before."

"He told you about Sakura? And you still accepted him? When was this?" Mei Ling demanded, looking at Syaoran though her questions were directed at Sakura. "I can't believe he told you. Her name is – was? – a forbidden word. He must really love you."

"Two nights ago," Sakura answered, blushing slightly at the memory of that night. "And yes… I know he does," she said with a little smile.

Tomoyo sighed happily, clearly understanding what Sakura had tried to hide within that remark. "So, a happy ending for us all, isn't it?"

"Ending?" Eriol asked, looking directly into her eyes. He winked one of his. "Don't be silly. I have no intentions of letting this be an ending… Tomoyo."

Tomoyo was rendered speechless as her face turned bright red.

"Now that's something you don't see every day," Jiao Long said. "Daidouji-san blushing."

"Still prefer to make you blush," Syaoran said to Sakura, smiling. "Much prettier in my eyes."

"I don't know about that. I think making _you_ blush is the best of all," Sakura replied.

"And when do I blush?"

"Are you joking? I can make you blush whenever I want. It's always been that way," Sakura replied, challenging him. She leaned close to his face and said, smiling cheerfully, "Right?"

Unfortunately, he blushed. "T-That's not fair! You know I blush easily!"

"Do I ever. How did I never notice your feelings back then? You blushed every single time you saw me. I was so dense!"

"No kidding, it took my outright confession for you to realize, and then you _still_ didn't reply for months!"

"I wanted to do it in person!"

"Sure. But honestly, you'd think even the stuffed animal would have helped you figure something out. You could have used the Cards."

"Yes, but Kero-chan…"

Meiling interrupted, shouting, "XIAO LANG! YOU KNOW?"

Their argument halted, Sakura and Syaoran snapped back into reality and found everybody was staring at them. "Oops. Yeah. Did I not mention that?" Syaoran muttered. "I knew Xing Lin was Sakura since I started letting her call me Syaoran again; I just didn't let on because I had this feeling that if I did, something bad would happen."

"It was a curse," Sakura mumbled. "Your father cursed me. If you learned the truth, you would have to die. My family countered it with their own magic, so that if you learned the truth on your own, the curse could be broken. But otherwise, you would die if anybody was told who I was without figuring it out for themselves."

"I'm sorry…" Syaoran whispered. Sakura was sitting upright and looking down sadly. "You all knew about this?"

"Even me," Eriol replied. "But does it matter? The curse is broken. Sakura-chan is now Sakura-chan again, although Xing Lin as well."

"Thank you," Sakura said quietly, smiling. Her friends all smiled back just as kindly. Indeed, it was all finally over. Content with this knowledge, Sakura leaned into Syaoran and put her head on his shoulder.

The rain fell one last time.

.o0o.

Kero floated above the Li mansion, smiling despite the downpour soaking his fur.

It seemed Sakura-chan was truly back now. Her magic was open to him again, and he could tell she was very glad to know that he was in Hong Kong. She'd asked not long ago, mentally, how he'd arrived. Tomoyo was responsible, he replied, and told Sakura that he'd been staying with her all along. Sakura noted that she'd thank Tomoyo-chan later, and then went back to meditating.

Now, he was out and about on his own, looking for somebody else. Sakura hadn't said her greetings to him yet, but clearly knew he was there. She had chosen to leave him be, for the moment.

He knew this without asking. It was amazing, how clear the connection between them was now. It wouldn't be long before their magic-forged bond surpassed even his with Clow.

Kero landed on Yue's shoulder in his stuffed animal form. The man was sitting on the roof of the manor, looking out over the vast open land, with gardens, plants, ponds and other nature-like things. It was calming.

"So you're back now?" Kero asked.

Yue smiled slightly. He had changed just a few days ago, immediately following Wen Yan's "death." Yue's cold but strong mind had become one with Yukito's kind and simple ways, allowing him to be almost an entirely new person made up of the two. Yuekito, Kero joked to himself – but really, it was the kind Yue from long ago, when Clow had lived. The Yue that Sakura had never truly seen. He'd missed this more open, if still cold, version of Yue.

"Yes, I am back," he replied. "I'm taking over the task that I should have given myself over a year ago. I will never again stray too far from Sakura-chan's side."

"You are her guardian, of course."

"A job I've been shirking, but I don't regret it in the least. No, rather… I regret breaking a promise of mine. So now, I'm keeping it as best I can."

"Both of you loved him."

"Yes."

"Sakura won't blame you at all, so don't worry about it. She wants to see you."

"I know. But I don't want to see her just yet. So, I'll stay in the shadows, watching her when Li isn't – or when he is."

"We understand. Welcome home, Yue. Welcome home, Yukito. And thank you for finding Eriol-kun for us, even if that wasn't your intent. I'm glad you're back."

Yue nodded, and continued to look out over the peaceful land as the rain continued.

A moment later, it began to part. The clouds were blown away by the gusts, allowing the sun to shine.

Watching the shimmering rainbow with calm eyes, Yue decided that he agreed. At last, he was back, and he was glad. At last, they were all at home.

.o0o.

Wow. I have now officially finished two stories. One of them, In the Broken Lies, was completed with around 12,000 words and 9 chapters. And this time, it's Watch the Rain Fall - a grand tale with a total of 22 chapters (including this epilogue) and over 80,000 words!

I am absolutely amazed. Ha, I didn't honestly think I would finish this when I started it. But here it is. The finale. Astounding.

Watch the Rain Fall is finished at last!

My deepest, most heartfelt thanks go to the following people: author SilentCynara, author Meiling-chan of the EvilClonesRSmexy team, author xXxCherryBlossomxXx, Emily-chan, Sakura-sensei (I mean hentai-chan's boss, ;) you know who you are), A-san, Mallory-chan, Neko-chan, the Specktacle, my family, Am-kun (my eternal apologies), Liz-san, the seasons of fall and spring, CLAMP (who clearly owns CCS, which I clearly don't), Lori-san, Ezz-chan, Rika-Chiharu-chan, Tammy Pierce, Castle, Shakespeare, Kippy-kun (don't worry, we'll train again soon), and finally, Sarah Ellerton.

Without all (well, most) of you, Watch the Rain Fall might never have come to fruition, and certainly would have never been finished.

Many thanks also to everybody who has reviewed this and/or read this. :) You all rock. Period.

And with that, I bid you all, and this story, adieu.


	23. Pancakes

Watch the Rain Fall, by CheeseyCraziness

Summary: Sakura appears to die in an inferno and Syaoran vows never to love again. When she wakes up in someone else's body, Sakura discovers that she can never reveal herself to those she loves, or Syaoran will die. But fate has a way of stepping in... SxS

This extra occurs before the main events of the story, not long after when Mei Ling and Jiao Long have moved in together into the Li house. And yes, they are already married.

.o0o. Bonus Chapter: Pancakes .o0o.

Mei Ling watched the window with a scowl. It was a Sunday in early January, when the weather had become so cold that Mei Ling didn't dare step outside if she didn't have too. Luckily, it was the weekend. She didn't have to.

Yet again, she glanced back in Jiao Long's direction. He was still snoozing away. Mei Ling truly envied him. He was always able to sleep in if he wanted to, but no matter how sleepy she was, she couldn't help but wake at dawn.

She sighed. It would be another hour, minimum, before he woke up. Mei Ling stood up, restless, and adjusted her nightgown quick before slipping over to Jiao Long. She grinned – he looked like a kitten when he slept – and kissed his cheek before making her way out the bedroom door.

Her plan, originally, was to get some simple cereal breakfast, or something. Hunger gnawed at her, making her movements just a bit too sluggish for her liking. But as she looked outside, she shivered. It was too cold. Really. Cereal, with milk, would just make her colder, no doubt.

If there was one thing she wanted right now, it was warmth. Nice, summery warmth. None of this wintry nonsense. Not even in her breakfast.

Hmm, maybe… Well, Jiao Long always had teased her about her cooking. It was so unlike a housewife, he complained with a smile, to never cook for her husband. Why not experiment, a bit?

She'd always wanted to try her hand at making pancakes. It seemed magical, how a lump of lumpy lumps smoothened and flattened, sizzled and browned, and made something so strangely delicious from something so, well, ugly… Why not give it a shot? All she had to do was make the batter, pour it, flip it… She'd seen others do it enough times to have the general idea.

To their mini-library, then. They had to have a few cookbooks around, surely.

Their collection of books was less of a mini-library and more of a disorderly pair of bookshelves, one stocked with fiction and manga, the other with miscellaneous books of all sorts. Just as she suspected, they owned a cookbook, no, two – but both of them were for cooking wonderful, delicious dinners that Mei Ling suspected she would have no talent for. Scowling, she tapped her foot against the floor. Now what?

Mei Ling looked around, trying to find something, anything, that would give her a clue about how to make decent pancake batter.

Oh? Magazines, maybe? Where had these come from?

It didn't matter. Instead, she knelt down and browsed through the titles, eventually finding one that sounded promising. It was a magazine for moms, but on the cover it mentioned something about easy, delicious breakfast for the kids…

That just might work. She plucked it out and flipped through the pages, until, with a grin, she found what she was looking for. There was a nice, full page picture of a stack of pancakes, and on the other side, a recipe. Perfect.

Content with her success, Mei Ling smiled and walked out to the kitchen, skimming the recipe.

She might have to substitute plain milk for buttermilk, which would make them just a little less thick, but otherwise, she was fairly sure they had everything they needed. Jiao Long had an uncanny love of baking, if not cooking. Most of the ingredients she would need here were things like flour, eggs, and other things that Jiao Long might use to make cupcakes, as he had done for her birthday.

This would be fun. Mei Ling hoped she could get it right. Maybe she could try some of her newfound patience out, in the process.

First came a bowl. That was easy enough. Mei Ling found one quickly – a large metal bowl, big enough to carry even the absurd amount of flour required for these pancakes. Next, a smaller bowl. She got out a smaller version of the same metal bowl, and set that out.

The recipe was divided into two parts, wet and dry. Alright, she could do that. First, she dug out the flour bin, and a set of measuring cups. The recipe required 3 cups of flour to be dumped in the first metal bowl.

Here, Mei Ling couldn't help but let a smug smirk out. Once upon a time, she would have rolled her eyes at those instructions, and said something like, "I won't be needing _that_ much. I'm only making pancakes for two, anyway." Then, she'd end up ruining the proportions of the ingredients. However, she'd learned a little better, from watching Jiao Long on days off as he whipped up some tasty treat. The ratios were _everything_. Too much of anything, or too little, and the entire batch might be thrown off. It was better to trust the recipe, not her instincts, even if 3 entire cups seemed absurd.

Remembering something else, Mei Ling took out a spatula quickly. Then, she finally picked up her measuring cup and opened up the flour bin. There was a slight "poof" as it opened, sending just enough flour into her nose for a sneeze. Quickly she brought up her elbow and sneezed into it, averting a potential catastrophe.

Wow. Nothing had gone wrong yet. This was a lucky day.

Again lifting the measuring cups, she picked out the second-largest one. One cup. With careful precision – something else she'd learned from Jiao Long, albeit under much different circumstances – she retrieved the flour, with just a little bit spilling over the top. Also carefully, and patiently, she took out a spatula. Instead of just dumping the estimate into the bowl, she was going to make sure it was absolutely perfect. Using the side of the spatula handle, she scraped away the excess flour.

A perfect cup. Mei Ling might have beamed, if such an expression was in her nature. Instead, she just smiled slightly as she heard the satisfying plop of the flour being dropped into the bowl.

Mei Ling was tempted to let some of her control lapse on her second and third cups, after doing so well on the first, but didn't give into temptation. Speed, she reminded herself, was not always the best course of action. Taking it slow would create the best results. In cooking, in baking, in pancake-making, in life, in love, and in… Well, other things, she thought wickedly.

With a wry smile, Mei Ling put down the measuring cup. The flour was done. Next she used other various dry things – such as salt, sugar, baking soda, and even some cinnamon for just a bit of spice. That was her tiny little addition, the one deviation from the recipe she allowed herself. She figured it couldn't hurt if she put in just a pinch's worth.

Now it was on to the next, smaller bowl. The wet ingredients, like buttermilk, vanilla… And eggs.

Eggs.

Her nemesis had returned with a vengeance, it seemed. But this time, Mei Ling was prepared, and would not give in! She refused to let eggs get the better of her!

Setting her face to complete focus and determination, she strode over to the refrigerator, opened it, and pulled out her Grade A eggs. Sure, she could have started with the buttermilk, or the vanilla, but she didn't want to waste materials, and if she knew her enemy, and she did, then this would be a long, hard-fought battle.

She popped open the foam inserts, and lifted the top. All twelve of the eggs sat there, shining slightly in the fluorescent kitchen lighting. Mei Ling glared at them. They were playing innocent, of course. These little devils would be shiny and pretty and perfect ovals, but come time to crack, they would resist with fury.

Still, at this point there was no backing down.

Firmly, but softly, Mei Ling picked up an egg. She shifted it in her hand, remembering the precise way Jiao Long's rough fingers had gingerly held the egg, but keeping a controlled grip that wouldn't let the egg do as it pleased either. There was a clear balance required, and Mei Ling had to find it. She had twelve eggs, and needed two of them. That meant 10 mistakes, and no more, or there would be no pancakes. Bring it on, Mei Ling thought.

She looked at the side of the counter, and lightly knocked the egg against it, trying to mimic Jiao Long's brisk method. A few cracks ran across the egg's surface. Mei Ling bit her lip. That was no indication of how well she had or hadn't done, not at all. Now for the real test.

Praying that it would work, she held the egg over the small bowl, stuck her fingers in, and pulled it apart.

The egg yolk dropped out, but bits and pieces of the eggshell followed, and then half of the entire shell fell in.

Failure.

A growl escaped Mei Ling's lips, but she kept her temper under control. Without focus, she would never get this right. Scowling, she dumped out the now-useless bowl's contents into the sink, and prepared to start again.

She grasped another egg, again taking the time to grip it well. She could not let her temper escape. For the sake of a delicious pancake breakfast, Mei Ling would not let herself be distracted at all.

This time, she tried a little more force behind hitting the counter. Perhaps, a bit too much. The egg exploded into shattered pieces of shell and viscous gluey goo, which coated everything within a six inch radius.

Biting her lip, Mei Ling turned on the sink with her clean hand, and ran the water over her hand. Another failed egg. But she couldn't stop now. Pancakes. Her belly growled quietly, demanding them. But she would wait. It would be worth it in the end, if she could just get those stupid eggs to do their job!

Behind her, she heard something rustling. Instinctively Mei Ling gasped and whirled around, her fist clenched to strike. To her complete surprise her hand was caught, and then another hand grasped her by the waist. Mei Ling reacted instinctively once more by punching where she suspected her assailant's gut had to be.

She missed. Suddenly, her other hand was free, but before she could use it to fight back, she was flipped over and into the air. She landed and rolled up into a fighting stance.

It took her a second to realize what was going on. "Good morning," she muttered, lowering her fists.

"Having fun with the eggs?" Jiao Long asked, grinning.

"Shut up. It's early in the morning."

"Never stopped you before."

"Fine. Trouble with the eggs. Happy?" Mei Ling replied, scowling.

Rather than dignify her with a response, Jiao Long chose to take one broad step and embrace her warmly. His breath was warm on her ear as he informed her, "You know, you could have just asked me for help."

"And miss all this fun?" Mei Ling responded sarcastically. "I wanted to surprise you. The eggs had other ideas."

"Surprise me still. I have no idea what you're making, Mei Ling. I just know you have eggs. So let me crack a couple for you, and then I'll just watch."

Mei Ling pushed him away with a pout. "But I want to crack the eggs."

"When you are truly ready to learn the fine art of eggs, I'll teach you. But for now, can't you let me be better than you in just this one thing?"

Mei Ling's eyes narrowed. "You're a suck up. But fine. You try."

Jiao Long smiled at her briefly. Then he turned around, walking towards the counter with an unmatched feeling of familiarity that, were she less fierce, might have made Mei Ling sigh with envy. She settled for a glare instead.

He picked up an egg, knocked it against the counter, and cleanly pulled it apart over the bowl. Not a single bit of shell dropped, and he made sure to get every last bit of the white in. He did the same for the other egg.

This time, Mei Ling did sigh with envy. Jiao Long looked at her, his focus on the eggs broken. There was unholy amusement on his face at having caught her acting so… So… Something.

"Dammit," Mei Ling muttered, blushing.

"Language."

"Shut up."

Jiao Long chuckled. "Your turn," he said. "Unless you want me to finish?"

"Sit and watch. I'm not _that_ incompetent!" Mei Ling huffed as Jiao Long kissed her cheek on his way by. He took a seat at the counter, watching her with a peaceful smile.

Mei Ling scowled again in annoyance. He just didn't believe in her, did he? She would prove him wrong! With a great deal of effort, Mei Ling breathed in deeply, and then breathed out, stuffing her annoyance away where it couldn't distract her from the task at hand.

Briskly she retrieved a set of metal measuring spoons and dug through the cabinets in search of vanilla. With great care, she poured the wonderful smelling liquid into one of the spoons – up to the brim and just a bit past, but no further. She let one more drop fall. The vanilla threatened to spill now, and Mei Ling decided to let it. It dropped into the bowl with a vengeance.

Finally, the milk. She retrieved their half-full carton of buttermilk and a liquid measuring cup of glass. As she poured, kneeling to keep her eyes level with the milk, Mei Ling allowed herself a tiny smile. She had somehow remembered to measure from the bottom of the meniscus. She did just that, allowing the milk to rise no further than the line it was supposed to reach.

She poured it all in together, wet with dry, dreaded eggs with powdery flour and cinnamon and everything else. The next step was the whisk. She had always thought it was the funniest of all kitchen materials. It was just a bunch of wires bent together into an oval shape. Why? She had no idea. But it worked. Good enough for her.

Mei Ling watched with complete satisfaction as her mixture came together at last, making one mostly smooth syrup of pancake batter. The ache in her arm from using it in a new way for several minutes was completely worth it.

Hearing clapping, Mei Ling turned, blinking. Jiao Long was applauding her, smiling. "Very nice," he said approvingly. "Cooking suits you."

"Me?" Mei Ling said in shock. "You're the one who proclaimed that I made the worst cake on the face of the earth!"

"That was a long time ago," he said with a smile. "Now you have the patience for this sort of work. It's amazing to watch you bake. All you need is to master eggs, Mei."

Stunned, Mei Ling blushed furiously. She was utterly speechless.

Jiao Long spared her and launched into another question. "You're making pancakes, right?"

"How did you know?"

"I paid attention, that's all. Actually, the buttermilk kind of tipped me off. I'm very proud of you, Mei. But before you start actually making the pancakes, how about we crack a few eggs?"

"You'll show me?"

"Mei Ling," Jiao Long said with a bow, "It would be my honor to teach you."

She smiled at him gratefully as he came back into the kitchen. He took the bowl of batter, wrapped it with plastic wrap, and stuffed it away into the refrigerator for the moment. Together they put away all the extra materials she had used, bumping into each other by accident twice. On the second time they collided, both heading for the sink, Jiao Long caught her before she could fall with an absolute lack of grace.

Mei Ling rolled her eyes at him and looked away as he propped her back up. "What would I ever do without you?" she asked, a twitch at her lips.

"Life would be very, very boring," Jiao Long replied. He moved to kiss her cheek, but Mei Ling turned her face back to him at the same moment. The kiss landed on her lips, sparking both of them delightfully.

Moments later, Mei Ling was gasping for air, her lips tingling with pleasure. She felt every part of her that was entwined with Jiao Long's body acutely, and pressed her body to him dizzily, drinking in the feeling. The eggs were completely forgotten. "Jiao Long," she whispered. He obeyed her silent command, his lips covering hers again. Mei Ling explored his mouth, thinking distantly that she could never tire of this. Meanwhile, her hands trailed up his side, feeling his chest through the thin night shirt material below her fingertips. Jiao Long's hands were finding their own spots, too. One held her up at the small of her back, while the other tucked itself at the back of her neck, massaging her slowly.

Mei Ling soon felt a light pressure on her body, begging to be released. She reluctantly pulled out of the kiss and put her head on Jiao Long's shoulder, panting.

"Later," she murmured. "The kitchen can't be the most comfortable place. And it really is too early in the morning"

She heard a grunt that could only be Jiao Long's strained assent.

After a few more minutes like that, calming down from her fit of passion, Mei Ling asked, "So… The eggs?"

She felt his carefree smile. "Of course. Right away, Mei."

Jiao Long let her go, and stepped to the counter again. He picked out two perfectly clean and pure eggs, giving one to Mei Ling.

"First," he instructed her, "hold it like this." He showed her how to grasp the egg with curved fingers, first with the egg, and then without it.

"It looks like you're holding that egg with a hook," Mei Ling observed, trying to find the way that he wrapped his forefinger over the egg's top. A moment later, Jiao Long's hands covered hers. His gentle fingers guided her hands into the right position, and made her hold it.

"Now, let go. Then show me how to hold it again."

Mei Ling nodded, and did as he asked with little trouble.

"Good. Now, here's the trick, and it takes a bit of practice. You have to learn the exact amount of force that will crack the egg without opening it. Then, you have to try to crack it down the middle, in just one line. The more cracks, the more likely you'll lose pieces. If you have just one main crack, that's ideal – you can split the egg easily. But even for an egg master of my level that's almost impossible, so don't worry about it, alright?"

Mei Ling smiled. "Alright," she said, nodding. There was a determined fire in her eyes as she looked at her egg. "Let's give it a shot."

A few minutes later, Mei Ling had failed with three eggs. She wanted, very badly, to just destroy all the eggs at once. She wanted to show the eggs who was boss, and smash 'em all to bits. Sadly, her common sense worked against her, and she knew it would be a waste of effort to just let her anger take her by the hand.

"One more time," she said out loud. This time, she had an idea. Maybe she needed to watch the egg, not the white? That might work.

She focused so much that she could only barely tell that Jiao Long was at her side, warming her and giving her with confidence. She picked up an egg, and rotated it in her hand slowly, looking over its unmarked surface carefully. Slowly she fitted her fingers around it, forming that little hook she needed.

Then, she looked at the edge of the counter. She was ready to strike. Carefully she judged the right way to hit it, with just enough force, and knocked it soundly against the side.

She smiled thinly, seeing the result. It was almost perfect. All she needed was to make sure the bits of eggshell didn't fall loose.

Mei Ling prayed. _Ple__ase let this work! _

At a snail's pace, she put her egg over the bowl, placed her fingers to press in and pull out, and opened the egg, watching carefully the entire time.

"Perfect," she whispered, discarding the eggshell in the sink. She stared at the clean egg white and yolk in awe.

Finally, she grinned. "Yes!" Mei Ling shouted, throwing her arms around Jiao Long.

"You did it!" Jiao Long said, grinning back. "You have no idea how long it took me to figure it out. It took me forever, but you did it in a day!"

"Really?"

"Really. How about we celebrate by cooking up some pancakes? I'm hungry."

"Sure. And thanks," Mei Ling said, kissing his cheek sweetly. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be as hopeless as ever in the kitchen."

Jiao Long smirked at her, and took out the batter she had made earlier from the fridge. "You do it, Mei. Even you can't screw up pancakes, if I remind you when to flip them."

Mei Ling glared back, losing her patience. "Oh, come on, Jiao Long! First you say I'm a kitchen prodigy, and then you claim I can't do anything here? Make up your mind!"

He didn't say anything, only continuing to smirk as he also took out a clean measuring cup and a pan.

"Jiao Long!"

.o0o.

Mei Ling finished her final pancake, and groaned. "I'm stuffed. I don't think I'll be having lunch today."

"I don't blame you. I forgot how _filling_ pancakes are," Jiao Long agreed. "I'm feeling ready to burst. Did we really eat all those pancakes?"

"Every last one. I made a full batch."

"I guess they were really delicious then. Well done, Mei Ling," he said teasingly. "You even managed to crack an egg. I'd say this day was a complete success."

Mei Ling smiled at Jiao Long. "I outdid myself. I'll have to work off a bit of those pancakes later, though."

"Hmm, really? I think you're fine. But if you really want to, I think I know a nice way to get that exercise," Jiao Long said, standing up.

"What's that?" Mei Ling said, also standing up and pushing in her chair. She liked the spark in his eyes. It made her feel warm already.

"I think you know," Jiao Long replied.

"Sparring?"

Jiao Long chuckled and picked her up bridal style. "If you want to call it that," he replied with a grin that made her shiver.

Mei Ling had a feeling, as he carried her up to the bedroom, that he didn't mean sparring in the least.

And his passionate kiss confirmed it.

.o0o.

This chapter is for Emily-chan because it is my present to her. Happy birthday, Emily-chan! Many happy returns. And do tell me how the movie was later, okay? Please? And feel free to make any semi-reasonable birthday demands of me.

This chapter is also for another person, my evil cohort in matters of torturing Syaoran, because I simply love to surprise the heck out of you and make you want to strangle me with delight that I both wrote and posted this without telling you. So there.


End file.
